She's A Mystery
by Reader4Lyfe
Summary: Bella has been beaten for most of her life by Charlie. He sends her away to a boarding school in Phoenix. Will she find someone to rescue her from her horrible nightmares and help her heal? Will she find love?
1. Leaving

Hey guys! This is my first ff so go easy on me here. Let me know if you want me to continue this story or not. Constructive criticism is accepted. Ideas and pointers are too or whatever you feel you need to say is accepted as well.

Ok, enough of my ranting READ ON!!

**Disclaimer: "Hi. This is Stephenie Meyer and Reader4Lyfe DOES NOT own my characters. I do! She does own this plot, though. Enjoy! I'll talk to you guys later."**

_**Chapter 1 **_

I woke up to a ruffling noise in the corner of my room. It sounded like someone was stuffing clothes into a bag. I sat up groggily, rubbing my eyes. I saw a figure standing at my dresser pulling clothes out. There wasn't much light coming in from my window so I couldn't tell who it was. I figured it'd be Charlie or Renee. The figure was too small to be Charlie, though.

"Mom?" I mumbled. The moving stopped. The figure walked over to my bed and knelt down next to me. Renee stared up at me. Her eyes were sad. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing." She answered too quickly.

"What are you doing in here at . . ." I turned to look at my digital clock on my bedside table. My eyes grew wide.". . . 6:30 in the morning?!" I shrieked.

"Calm down, Bella. I have to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Remember when we talked about sending you away? To get away from Charlie, I mean." I nodded. She continued. Well he kind of beat me to the punch." I looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Renee sighed. She moved to sit next to me on the bed but she was facing me. She took my hands in hers. "Mom? What is it?" She looked down at or hands and sighed again.

"He's sending you to boarding school." I felt my stomach drop. _Not again_, I thought. The last time I went to boarding school was in grade school. I was there for two years before they expelled me for fighting so much. It's not my fault those bitches didn't know how act. Someone had to set them straight.

"Baby, don't worry. It's not the same one you went to before. This one's in Phoenix."

"Why is Charlie sending me back to boarding school? What's wrong with Forks High?"

"I don't know, sweetie. I tried to talk him out of it but he was dead set on sending you away. We had an argument and he . . ." She trailed off and looked down so I couldn't see her face. I waited a few minutes until the room got lighter to lift her face up with my index finger. I gasped. Her right eye was purple and puffy and there was a nasty bruise around her mouth right under it.

"Oh, mom! No, no, no. I won't leave you again. Last time I left, when I came back you had a broken arm and two broken ribs. I won't."

"You know what will happen if you try to fight him. I don't want to see you hurt again."

"I know, but you get the worst of it because you always defend me. I can't leave you here alone again."

"Bella, honey―" She stopped when there was a ruffling downstairs. My body stiffened. The sound of boots hitting the wooden floors in the dining room and then the water in the kitchen being turned on.

"Renee! Get her up! Her plane leaves in four hours! She better not put up a fight or there will be consequences!" We heard Charlie yell up the stairs. I shuddered. If I did put up a struggle I wouldn't be able to walk for days. I sighed then winced from the slight pain in my ribs. Charlie was my father, but I never called him dad. He didn't deserve to be called that. He'd beaten me a few days ago for being late coming home from work.

_Flashback_

_I was in trouble. So much trouble. I had to work overtime at the Quick-E-Mart gas station because we were swarmed with by lots of people trying to get where they were going. Manny, my boss, wouldn't let me call Charlie to tell him I'd be working late._

"_Not now, Bella!" He said. He was in the back room trying to restock things._

"_Come on, Manny. I'll be in big trouble if you don't let me call. It'll only take two minutes." I pleaded with him._

"_No. Now get back to work." I sighed. I walked back to the pumps and started to help Andrae and Shawn fill tanks up and get any snacks people ordered._

_Four hours, 43 cars, and 27 snack runs later all three of us were sprawled out on the chairs in the employee lunch room._

"_Damn! That was one hell of a rush hour." Andrae said._

"_We got ambushed!" Shawn said._

_I nodded in agreement._

_Manny finished up the last few cars and then shut down. It was past midnight. _I'm going to be dead_, I thought._

"_Hey, Bella. Got any plans tonight? We could all go to the movies or something." Shawn said._

"_Sorry, guys. I gotta get home." I stood up and grabbed my coat and bag from my locker behind Andrae. "See you later."_

"_Bye, Bella."_

"_Bye."_

_I walked out of the back door. I saw Manny throwing trash bags into the dumpster._

"_Thanks for staying, Bella."_

"_Like I had a choice." I muttered under my breath. "Yeah, no problem." I spoke louder._

"_I'll be sure to pay overtime, too, so don't worry about that."_

"_Thanks, bye."_

"_Bye, Bella."_

_I walked over to my red truck. I climbed in and headed home. _At least I get paid, _I sighed. I stuck my key into the door. As soon as I walked through the door, I was pushed into the kitchen. I lost my footing and stumbled back, hitting my head on one of the mix-matched chairs._

"_You're late." Charlie roared._

"_I'm sorry. Manny wouldn't let me call you. It was b―" Charlie's foot collided with my ribcage. The breath was knocked out of me. I winced every time I tried to catch my breath. _

"_Excuses, excuses. I don't wanna hear them anymore." Charlie slurred in my ear. I smelled the alcohol on his breath. He only drank when Renee wasn't here. She was working at the hospital. I felt a pull on my hair. I realized that Charlie was dragging me by hair the cabinets against the kitchen wall. He threw my head back, harshly. It went crashing into the wooden doors. Then I felt another jab in my ribs. He kicked me with his boot-covered foot._

"_I tried…." I whimpered._

"_You should've tried harder." His voice was filled with venom. I kept my eyes closed. I heard him walk back to the living room and turn the volume up on the T.V. After sitting on the floor for what felt like an eternity, I managed to get up and go to my room. I checked myself, using what Renee taught me since she was a nurse. Nothing was broken, thank goodness, but I had some cuts on my head and some bruises around my torso, nothing that couldn't go away with time._

_End Flashback_

"Okay, mom. I'll go." I really didn't have much of a choice anyways. She gave me a sad smile and patted my hands.

I got up, grabbed my toiletries bag and went to the bathroom. I showered, brushed my teeth and hair. After changing into jeans and a t-shirt I helped mom pack my clothes. We brought my two little suitcases down stairs along with my small carry-on bag. I ate a bowl of cereal and waited until Charlie was ready to go.

"It'll be okay, honey. I'll be okay." I smiled at my mom. She gave my hands a squeeze.

"Let's go." Charlie said behind.

"I'm coming Charlie." I said without turning around. I heard grab my bags and go out to the cruiser.

I gave my mom a hug."I'll miss you, mom."

"I know, honey. Try to stay out of trouble, okay?" I nodded into her shoulder. I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to come. I heard a car horn beep a few times outside. I sighed.

"Go." She said. I pulled away, reluctantly. I went to Charlie's cruiser and climbed in. The ride to Seattle was quiet. I had no intention of talking to him. We reached the airport at 10 a.m. Charlie gave me my ticket and car keys to a car that should be waiting when I get to Phoenix. He left me at the gate and didn't even say goodbye. I sighed and grabbed my carry- on bag. The plane ride was exhausting. I tried not to sleep because I know I talked in my sleep and I didn't want to have nightmares on the plane. There was a car waiting outside on the Phoenix International Airport. I threw my luggage into the backseat of the little midnight blue BMW 128 Coupe (_**A/N: picture on profile).**_

I took out the directions to the school from my back jean pocket. I read through them. It'd take me about two hours to get there from here. I sighed and started the engine. It purred to life. I pulled out into traffic and headed to my next school of hell.

**So…tell me what you think. I can continue with the story if you want…it's all up to you guys. Review please. PM me with any ideas or pointers. I'd love to have a beta too. PM me if you're interested.**

_**Reader4Lyfe, peace!**_


	2. Pheonix High

Hey people! I got 2 reviews, 28 hits, 2 favs, and 4 alerts! I'm quite proud of myself. I got threatened with a lint roller to continue with the story….so here's chapter two.

_**Reviewers**_

Marchen Awakens Romance (she threatened me with a lint roller…I'll get her back though laughs mischvieoulsy)

CamellaBones2747

Thank you guys for the encouragement.

I'd like more reviews if this is good too. Ideas are welcome.

**Disclaimer: "Stephenie here. I told you I'd be back. Reader4lyfe DOESN'T own the Twilight Series."**

**I walk into the room. "Can I own it for five minutes?"**

"**Nope."**

"**Please?" cue puppy dog eyes.**

"**If you ask me again I won't do your disclaimers anymore." I sighed and turned around to leave.**

"**Dammit. I thought I had her for a minute." I muttered as I walked away.**

_**READ ON!!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

I pulled into a parking spot next to a building that was labeled _main office_. I got out and walked up the concrete walkway to the green door. There weren't many people in there, just a girl with short blonde hair and another girl with long brown hair. They looked they were arguing with one of the receptionists behind the desk. I couldn't catch the conversation but the blonde _humphed_ and turned around walked towards me. She had the shortest of miniskirts and a tank top that was three sizes too small. Her red lipstick was not helping her case at all. She looked me up and down and sucked her teeth. The brown haired girl had on too tight jeans on and half a shirt that read _SEXY. _She walked pass me to the door, followed by the other one. She rolled at me and disappeared out the door. _Great_, I thought, _More bitches. This is gonna be a long two years._

I walked up the desk and saw a red haired lady whose name tag read Mrs_._Cope and a balding guy sitting next to her. She looked up and gave me a warm smile.

"Hello, dear. What can I do for you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan. I just arrived today."

"Oh. Okay, one moment, please." Mrs.Cope typed something in the computer in front of her and then some papers started coming out of the printer sitting next to her. She grabbed and typed a few more things in the computer before turning back to me. "Okay. Here is your schedule for this year and a map to all your classes. This other map is for you get around campus. There's information on your roommates in here too."

She handed me the papers in a folder.

"Welcome to Phoenix High. You have a nice day, now." She said.

"Thanks." I went back out to my car. I got in and opened the folder. Then I remembered something. _She said roommates. As in plural. This will be good._ I found my room number and the building. I then figured out a way to get there from here. It wasn't far, about a five minute drive, if I had to guess. I started my car and pulled out of the parking space. I drove slow so I could see the campus. There were huge buildings scattered everywhere and a lake with some ducks swimming in it. There were three dorms buildings, three class buildings and outdoor fields for almost any sport you could think of. There was an auditorium and a library. _Yes! A library!_ _That's where I'll be most of the time. _

I found my building. Carved into the top above the huge wooden doors read _Twilight Building_. The building was made of red bricks and tannish rock outlined the doors and the edges of the building and all the windows. It looked pretty medieval. I pulled into a parking spot in between a red convertible and a silver Volvo. Next to the convertible was huge red jeep. Next to the Volvo was a bright yellow Porsche. I took off my jacket because it kind of hot. My blue tank top would work just fine. I grabbed my carryon bag and the folder and made my way to the building. I took the elevator up to the fifth floor after reading the inventory posted on the wall next to the door. There were twelve rooms on each floor. The building had ten floors. That's a hundred and twenty rooms. _Damn, that's a lot of people_, I thought.

"57…58…59…hmm, here we go 60." The room was at the end of the hall. I turned the brass doorknob and opened the door. I gasped. This room was three times bigger than the one I was in at the other school. It had three beds lined against a wall. There was a bathroom to my right and a small kitchen next to it. I walked further in and saw a little couch and loveseat surrounding a table and flat screen T.V. mounted on the wall. There were three doors on another wall and one of them was open. I heard some rustling in it. All of a sudden a white and black blur came right towards me. It enveloped me in a tight hug. I cringed because of my ribs and the fact that I felt like I was being attacked by some unknown being.

"Can't…breathe…" The blur let go. I wrapped my arms around myself, catching my breath.

"Sorry." I heard a sing song voice say. I looked up and saw a pixie-like girl with black spiky hair smiling hugely at me. She was really pretty and she had what looked to be designer clothes on. "I'm Alice."

"I'm Bella." I said after I finished catching my breath. I heard the door open behind me and a blonde girl walked in. She had an hour-glass figure and designer clothes. I didn't even want to think about how much all that cost.

"Alice, I hope you didn't try to squeeze the life out of her." She said. Alice looked down at her feet, guilty. I blushed. _Man, I hate it when I do that._

"She did." I said quietly.

"Sorry about her. She gets too excited sometimes. I'm Rosalie, you can call me Rose."

"Bella." I said.

"So you're our third roommate, huh?"

"I guess I am."

"Well, welcome to Phoenix High. You need any help settling in?"

"No. I only have two bags that are in my car."

"Well, I'll help you any way." Rose leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I don't like to be in here when Alice isn't done unpacking. She can be a little psycho."

"Hey!" Alice shrieked behind me. I laughed. We walked out of the room while Alice went back to her closet.

"So, where are you from?" Rose asked when we were on the elevator.

"Forks, Washington. You?"

"New York."

"Never been there before."

"Really?" She sounded offended.

"Yeah."

"Well, we're gonna have to fix that aren't we?" She smiled at me, her ocean blue eyes lighting up.

"You and Alice know each other pretty well, huh?" I asked. We reached the front doors and were headed to my car.

"Yeah, since we were babies. Her father is my dad's best friend. "

"That's nice." I unlocked the cars doors and Rosalie took one bag from one side and I the other.

"Yeah. She's my best friend, like a sister. But she can get a little overexcited sometimes. She's a shopaholic, too. She takes the phrase 'shop till you drop' _very _seriously." I laughed again. We were back on the elevator again.

"You guys been here a long time?"

"Since ninth grade. I'm a senior this year and Alice is a junior. "

"I'm a junior too."

"So I guess you'll be here with her next year to, then?"

"I guess." We were back in the room again. Alice was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the T.V.

"Alice has that end bed and I have the other one. So, I guess you get the middle. Same with the closets, too."

"Thanks." I took my bags and went to the closet. It was a walk-in closet. It was HUGE. I don't have that many clothes. I unpacked my clothes, hanging things on hangers and putting things in drawers. I took out my digital clock and plugged it in next to my bed. I needed to get some sheets for my bed and pillows, too.

"Hey, Bella?" I turned around and Alice was standing behind me, smiling. "We're going shopping for some things for the room and then meet up the guys, later. You wanna come?" _Guys? What guys?_ I do need to get some things. I'll have to see how money I have.

"Sure, just let me grab my bag and we can leave."

"Okay." I grabbed my bag and put my wallet and car keys in it, along with the room key.

"You guys ready?" I said. Rosalie came out of the bathroom and Alice popped up out of her closet.

"Let's go!" She was so enthusiastic. I laughed again. Rose rolled her eyes.

When we got outside I wasn't sure if they had cars or not until Rose said "Convertible or Porsche?"

"Those are you're cars?" I gaped at them. They laughed.

"I have the Porsche and Rose has the convertible."

"I have that one." I pointed to my car right in front of us.

"You do?" Alice asked. I nodded. "Well, then, let's take yours."

"Okay. But I don't know where the mall or anything is, so either you tell me how to get there or one of you drive."

"I'll drive." Alice shrieked. I took my keys out my bag and handed them to her.

"I call shotgun." Rose said.

We all climbed in and took off. I thought I was going to have a heart attack with the way Alice drives. She was well over the legal speed limit. Somewhere around 90 mph! I was practically glued to the seat. I was surprised we didn't get a ticket. She pulled into the closet parking spot to the mall.

"Bella, you can get out now." She laughed. I blushed, yet again. I'm sure my face was horrified. I got out and we made our way to the mall.

3 hours, 20 stores, 26 bags, and 1 stop to rest later we finally went back to the car.

"Damn! Rose you were right. She IS a shopaholic." She laughed as we loaded the bags into the trunk. We bought a microwave for the kitchen and utensils and pots and plates and cups and bowls. We each got three sheet sets. Alice bought me more clothes, even though I argued with her not to. I gave in. She gave me the puppy dog eyes. _I'm such a pushover_. I managed to get her to buy me long sleeved shirts and jeans. I didn't want them to see the bruises that hadn't faded away yet. I hadn't spent any money. The only thing I bought was the gas on the way back. We tried to bring as many bags up at time as we could but we still had to go back to the car. Alice organized my closet. She was pretty fast with it too. Rose hooked up the microwave. It was close to seven p.m. I threw myself on my now covered with midnight blue and baby blue striped bed sheets. I was exhausted and hungry.

"We're gonna go meet the guys now, Bella. So get ready." Alice told me.

"Okay." I went to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. My stomach growled. I realized I hadn't eaten since I got off the plane.

"Where are we meeting them?" Rose asked when I walked out of the bathroom.

"At that pizza place on fifth street." Alice said. Rose went in the bathroom and Alice walked up to me and stared up my face. She smiled.

"What?"

"I have an idea. Rose, hurry up! We're gonna fix Bella up a little." _Fix Bella up a little? _I didn't like the sound of that. She grabbed my arm as Rose came out of the bathroom.

"Rose, get that bag out of my closet." Alice sat me on the toilet, away from the mirror. Rose came in with a black bag. She pulled out all different kinds of makeup. I gaped.

"No! Alice, I don't wear makeup. Don't do this to me." I whined.

"We're not gonna make you look like a clown. We're just gonna freshen you up a bit." Alice explained. Rose left and came back a few seconds later with one of the shorts Alice bought me and some jeans. The shirt was a long sleeved blue baby doll shirt and the jeans were dark denim with rhinestone designs along the pant legs. They left so I could change and came back in when I called them to do my makeup, 

even though I hadn't wanted any. Twenty minutes later they told me to look in the mirror. I gasped. That couldn't be me. My hair was down and looked the same but shinier after Alice sprayed some stuff in it and my eyes seemed to glow with the black eyeliner and eye shadow that matched the shirt. They said I didn't need any blush since that came natural. And of course I blushed crimson when they said that.

"Wow." I breathed.

"We knew you'd like it." Alice said with a smug look on her face. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Let's go. You know how Emmet gets when he can't eat." Rose said. I grabbed my bag and we headed out. The Volvo and the big jeep were gone. We took Alice's Porsche this time. I closed my eyes when I got into the backseat. Rose and Alice laughed. I blushed again but didn't open my eyes. I felt the car moved but any slightly. I knew when we were there because Alice slammed on the brakes. Hard. I had to quickly steady myself so my face wouldn't collide with the headrest of the seat Rose was sitting in. I got out shakily and steadied myself using the hood of the car.

We were at a pizza place called Fobio's Pizza. Alice and Rose each linked their arms with either of mine. We walked into the pizzeria. It smelled of cheese. There were tables everywhere and they all were just about occupied. There was a big burly guy with brown curly hair that waved us over. The girls pulled over quickly. Sitting next to the burly one was a taller guy. He had the same hair and eyes as Rose. Leaning against the wall on the other side of the burly one was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. His messy bronze hair hung graciously over his eyes and his chest was very defined by the green button down shirt he was wearing.

He looked completely at ease sitting there. His face was like _Michelangelo's David, _but better. But the most beautiful thing about him was his eyes. Emerald green and glorious. They shined like stars in the night sky. They seemed to get brighter when they met mine. I felt a tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach. They drew me closer. I got lost in them. I didn't want to look away. I didn't think I ever could…..

**Will she ever look away? Will she ever regain her composure before she blushes and unseen shade of red? You'll find out when the next chapter comes. Beta-reader needed. Constructive criticism accepted. I'm going to try Edward's POv. I'm scared I won't do him justice but I can sure as hell try.**

**Click the purple button. You know you want to.**

"**Click ME! Click ME!" VVV "Down here!"**


	3. Comforting Pains

**Hello again, people! I was SUPPOSED , yes I said SUPPOSED, to update on Saturday but I got in trouble for running up my mom's cell phone bill and then she took the laptop and told me not to get on the desktop. So I had to WRITE this chapter and some of chapter four that still isn't finished, but its clo****se...i think. I need some ideas though……**

**_Disclaimer:_"As long as Reader4Lyfe doesn't try anything funny, like trying to steal my characters, then she's good in my book."**

_**Chapter 3**_

EPOV

I leaned against the wall in the seat at a pizzeria, sitting next to Emmett. He was telling one of his stupid jokes to Jasper who was on his other side. I closed my eyes and tuned him out, his booming voice fading into the background of my mind. We were waiting for Rose and Alice to show up. They―particularly Alice―wanted me to meet their new roommate. I grimaced at the thought. Last year when they introduced me to their roommate, the girl wouldn't let me go! Her name was Tanya. She somehow managed to get my cell phone number, room number and a schedule of my classes. Rose and Alice claim they didn't give them to her.

Tanya was everywhere! She called me and text me a million times. She showed up at my classes, my room, and my music lessons. Rose and Alice became annoyed with her 'ogling', if you could call it that. Somehow they managed to 'torture' her enough to get her to leave. I had to admit, though, she was pretty, but strawberry blondes who are delusional psychos, aren't really my type.

I opened my eyes when I felt Emmett shaking the wildly. He was waving. I knew they were here. I tried hard to keep the grimace off my face, as to make a good impression for their next new roommate. I didn't sit up straight. I waited until they came closer to really pay attention. My gaze travelled slowly up the three figures that reached the table.

When my eyes reached _hers, _I swear my heart stopped and restarted about three times. Those brown eyes, they seemed to just draw me in like a fish on a hook. I remembered her form before I saw her eyes. Beautiful and perfect in every way possible. Rosalie didn't have anything on her. Curves in all the right places, her brown hair seemed to glow in the faint light of the pizzeria. Her eyes, though. _Her eyes_… They seemed to be hiding something. Something that's been happening to her for years. I wanted to find out. I _needed _to find out. I knew it'd be hard, though. She seemed so fragile and vulnerable. I had to try something. . .

BPOV

"Um. . .Bella?" I heard a sing-song voice say. "Bella? Earth to Bella? Are you in there?" A hand waved in front of my face.

"I think she spazzed out. Maybe you should slap her." I realized, a second late, that is was Alice. The bronze-haired guy shot her a dark look then flashed me a crooked smile. I almost fainted. Almost. But I blushed and they all laughed. I blushed even harder.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Bella, these are the guys." Alice gestured to them with a hand. "That's Edward in the corner, my brother. That's Emmett in the middle, my older brother and Rose's boyfriend. And last but certainly not least, Jasper on the end. He's Rose's twin brother and my loving boyfriend." Her eyes sparkled and Jasper laughed.

"Hi, Bella. Nice to meet you." Edward said. Velvet and soft was how his voice sounded. It made the words sound like music.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett boomed.

"Hi, Bella." Jasper said.

"It's nice to meet you all too." I said. I slid in the seat across from Edward, Rose was next and Alice was last. I sort of a little left out. Everybody had their significant others, except me. Well . . . maybe everybody. I wasn't sure about Edward. The waiter came then. Jasper ordered the cheese-filled crust pizza with pepperoni for himself and Alice. Emmett ordered a half Meat Lover's and half extra-cheese pizza for himself and Rose.

"Bella?" Edward said. I looked up at him from my insanely interesting spot on the table. "What would you like?"

"Um…whatever y-you order is fine with me." He smiled that crooked smile again. _Dammit! If he does that again I swear I'm going to hyperventilate!_ I screamed at myself.

"We'll have a large extra cheese and pineapple pizza." My jaw dropped. I LOVED pineapple pizza. And he ordered sprite soda, too! I'd dip the crust in it when I was finished. I wonder if he did that too.

"Man, Edward! How can you eat that!" Rosalie said, clearly disgusted. I laughed at her face. Edward did, too.

"I like it, too." I said. Edward looked at me. Maybe he really thought I wasn't going to eat what he ordered. His eyes green gaze trying to figure out whether or not I was telling the truth. Everyone's head snapped in my direction. I blushed since I was in the spotlight. They all laughed once again. I blushed even harder. _Dammit, I hate blushing._ When they sobered, they all got into their 'relationship bubbles', except for me and Edward of course.

"This your first time here?" He asked.

"Yeah. Well, my first time going to this school. I went to a different high school when I was home and I spent two years at another boarding school in Pennsylvania."

"Where are you from?"

"Forks, Washington. You?"

"Alaska. Same goes for Alice and Emmett." Well that explains the paleness of their skin. He looked down and his brows furrowed like he was trying to figure out a hard math problem.

"So?" I said since the silence was beginning to bite me.

"So…" he replied.

"Where's your 'significant other'?" I did the air quotes. It took a second for me to realize what had just come out my mouth. I brought my hand up to my mouth, my eye brows raised. That wasn't supposed to slip out! "Oh! I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that. I don't want to invade on your personal life." Stupid, Bella. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Edward's eyes looked pained a first but then he covered it with amusement. Cue crooked smile.

"It's okay. I don't have a girlfriend."

"Why not?" Damn curiosity!

"Because, I'm not really into girls who are shallow. They're always all over me. They try to. . ." He paused, searching for the right word. ". . .enhance. . .certain parts of their bodies that I'd rather not see." I laughed at his facial expression. He looked sort of horrified and disgusted at the same time. Edward looked up at me through his lashes.

"Not funny." He said.

"Whatever you say." I said in between laughs. The food came then. Emmett ate like a bear! He even ordered _another_ large Meat Lover's pizza. Who knew one person could eat so much food! Rose and Alice looked at me like I was crazy when I dipped m pizza crust in my cup of sprite. Jasper shook his head, Emmett's laugh boomed throughout the pizzeria and Edward looked completely amused. I was totally stuffed after four slices of pizza and two and half cups of soda.

"Hey, Rose. Bathroom run."

"We'll join you." Rose tapped Alice on the shoulder. She seemed slightly disappointed that we popped her little bubble with Jasper. I envied them. They have something I could never wish to have. No one would want someone that's been beaten for most of her life. Someone with bruises on most of her body. They'd think I was weak and take pity on me. I don't their pity. I need a new life.

"You like him, don't you?" Alice ambushed me when I came out the Stoll.

"No." I said too quickly. And then blushed.

"Yes, you do." Rose said. I dried my hands and sighed. Even if I kept denying it, they'd eventually make me crack. I was too much of a pushover.

"Okay, maybe I do. A little bit."

"I knew it!" Alice squealed.

"Now, hold on, Alice. Don't get any ideas. If he does like me, which I have no reason why he would, he probably wouldn't even want to, what with the way I practically drooled all over him earlier." I just _had_ to embarrass myself in front of five I'd just met today.

"Bella. We may have just met but I think we're going to be pretty good friends. So trust me when I say, you are beautiful." Alice said. I couldn't doubt the sincerity in her voice. It almost made me believe her. Almost.

"Whatever you say, Alice." She squealed again. Rose smiled. We left the bathroom. Emmett paid the bill. Jasper looked like a mountain compared to Alice. Jasper wrapped his arm her tiny waist and walked out of the pizzeria. Emmett followed suit, only he didn't look like a mountain. He was more bulky with brown curly hair instead of blonde. That only left me and Edward. He held the door open for me.

"Bella, I'm going with Emmett. I might be back later tonight or tomorrow." Rose called from the big jeep I'd parked next to earlier. That had to be Emmett's. It seemed reasonable enough. A big boy, a big car. I laughed mentally.

" 'Kay, Rose. Have fun!" I waved. Edward chuckled behind me. They drove away.

"Same here. Bella." Alice called.

"What?! Alice?! How am I supposed to get back?"

"I could take you." Edward offered.

"See you later, Bella." Alice called before speeding away like a crazed maniac.

"She set this up." I muttered. "I'm gonna get her."

"That might be a little hard to do." I turned around to Edward and all his glory.

"And why is that?"

"She's smart. She'll figure out what you're trying to do even before you do. I swear it's like she can see the future." He explained. "Let's go. It's getting g late." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the silver Volvo that was parked next to Emmett's jeep.

"so you're the shiny silver Volvo owner?" He opened my door for me. He was on the other side of the car, getting in, in a flash.

"Yup. That's me." He flashed his pearly whites. I blushed and looked down. We sped back to the school in silence. Sometimes I'd catch Edward staring at me when he thought I wasn't looking. He 

looked like he was trying to figure me out. _Well good luck with that_, I thought. I never really got too close to people because of Charlie. I had a few friends but they didn't know much about me. But for some unknown reason, I felt . . . safe around all of them. I felt like I could trust them with my life. A surge of fear ran through me. Feeling safe was an unusual feeling for me. I'd just met them all today. What if something happened? What if they did something to hurt me? I felt like an outsider in their little group. Now, I felt scared. I can't take any more pain.

EPOV

I glanced at Bella every few seconds. I couldn't help it. She seemed to light up my car. I loved it when she blushed. Her face looked happy. But that joyous looked was short lived when a flash of fear settled itself on her features. I wanted to reach out to her, to take away the fear but I was at a loss of what to do. I watched her more closely, now. Not really paying attention to the road.

Anger coursed through me when her face turned full blown scared. Who would want to scare her? Who would she fear? She was the nicest person I'd ever met. I pulled into a parking spot next to a midnight blue BMW. It was quite nice, actually. Bella got out and went to it. She unlocked it and grabbed a bag out the back seat and then locked it again. She walked towards the building. I hurried in after her.

I walked next to her. She hadn't spoken a word since the pizzeria. I was worried. We'd reached her room by now and she was fumbling with her keys. I put my hand on top hers to steady it. She looked up at me, the fear still there. I opened her door. She stood there. I grabbed the hand that wasn't holding the bag and pulled her in. I closed the door and sat her on the couch.

"Bella?" She looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be hurt anymore. I can't take any more pain." She whispered. I had to strain to hear her. What was she talking about? I'd never hurt her. I don't think I ever could hurt her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stay with me. Please, Edward." She whispered. "I don't want to be alone. I can't be alone." She started shaking. I grabbed her hands and rubbed circles on the back of them. It calmed her, but only slightly. She then started crying. I wish I could know what she was thinking, so I could help her. I wrapped my arms around her. Bella clung to me for dear life, gripping my shirt so tight I thought she'd tear it to shreds. I rocked her back and forth until she quieted. She still kept her death grip on me, though. This was going to be a long night.

**I know this chapter probably wasn't that good. I spent two days on it and it's not really what I was aiming for but I couldn't let my readers wait any longer. The next chapter is going to be Bella telling **

**Alice and Rose what Charlie has been doing to her and her mother. There's other stuff too but I don't have it all together yet. I'm still for a beta…if you're interested send me a message. I need some ideas for later chapters, too. Things are gonna juicy so stay tuned.**

**I'll try to get you guys the next chapter tonight..TRY**

**I need some reviews...guys. puppy dog eyes**

**Reader4Lyfe**


	4. Years of Pain

**I was trying to get this chapter to you guys yesterday but my mom took the laptop as soon as she walked in the door from work and I didn't finish typing the whole thing and she didn't get off till like 2 in the morning and kept it in her room. So I had to wait till she left for work today.**

**This is what happened to Bella the night before and some other stuff that happened too. You'll find out later what was in the bag she brought in from her car. **

**I would like to thank the few people that reviewed. I've gotten over 200 hits and I'm quite proud of myself. I'd love more though.**

**I need ideas for the next chapter so please help me out….I'm kind at a slight loss as to how to start it out and stuff…….but enough of my ranting **_**READ ON!**_

_**Disclaimer**_**:"People, help Reader4Lyfe out with her story. She hasn't taken my characters and I'm enjoying this story so far." S.M.**

_**Chapter 4**_

BPOV

The fear that went through me was unbearable. I was on auto drive from the moment Edward stopped the car. I'd forgotten something important in my car so I went to get it, completely forgetting about Edward. I walked to the building and I heard a car door shut but didn't pay any attention to it. A few seconds later Edward came walking by side. He didn't speak to me.

I was scared. Scared for my life, scared for my mother, who I reluctantly left with that monster of a man. I was scared that if I got too close to the Cullens and the Hales that he'd do something to them. He'd told me and my mother that if we ever said anything about the abuse and the beating and the threatening that he'd kill us. I didn't want to drag them into my worthless problems, but I had a distinct feeling that I already did.

My hands were shaking as I tried to open my door to my room. I felt a warm strong hand cover mine and take the keys away. I turned my head and saw Edward. He opened the door but I couldn't move. My legs felt like they always did after Charlie beat me; like shit. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room. I heard the door close behind me and Edward led me to the couch. I sat down. I stared the wall but I saw nothing.

I thought Edward left but he didn't. He was looking at me. All of a sudden I saw Charlie's face. I saw him kicking me. Then I saw my mother the day I came from the other school. Her arm was in a cast and her midsection was wrapped up. I felt nothing but pain. I hated the pain. The only way I was able to deal with it was with my mom. She was always there for me. She kept me fed and stitched me up when Charlie did a whole lot of damage.

I didn't want any more pain. I don't want any more pain. I saw Edward when I blinked. He looked concerned.

"I don't want to be hurt any more. I can't take any more pain." I whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I can't be alone. Not now.

"Stay with me. Please, Edward." _You can't leave me here all alone, _I thought. "I don't want to be alone. I can't be alone." His figure started blurring. I thought we were in an earthquake and it wasn't until Edward grabbed my hands and started rubbing circles on the back of them, that I realized I was shaking. His warmth and strong hands sent electric shocks up my arms and that slowed the shaking.

Then the shaking was replaced by tears. I started crying. I thought that he would leave now. I was practically breaking down in front of him and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't control my tears as they flowed endlessly down my face. I cried for my mom. I cried for myself, for the pain I had to endure for over ten years of my life.

Then suddenly I was in _his_ arms. I gripped his shirt like I was hanging on for dear life. I think I probably was. Or at least that's what it felt like. He started rocking back and forth, just holding me. It helped a lot. I managed to quiet myself down but I still kept hold of his shirt. I didn't want him to leave me. I slipped into the darkness a little while later.

* * *

I felt movement under me. I knew I was moving but I was too far under to really tell where I was going. I felt something cover me, like a blanket and then arms wrap themselves around me. Whatever or whoever was there, I knew wasn't a threat to me. I gripped tighter to whatever was under me. I felt something press down on my hair. Then I fell back into the darkness.

* * *

_Charlie came towards me in the living room of my house. He had his gun in one hand and my mom's hair in the other. She was crying and grabbing at Charlie's hand to let her go. Tears were streaming down her face and she was so red she would put a tomato to shame. Charlie put the gun to her head._

"_NOOO!!" I screamed. I backed up against the wall. Charlie pointed the gun at me, shot it and missed. He then pointed it back at Renee. I tried to get up but I couldn't move my legs. I looked down and my legs were a nasty purplish color. They looked and felt broken. I felt something warm slide down the side of my face and get in my shirt. It slid all the way down to my chest, staining the white shirt I was wearing. _

_"Charlie let me go! Let go! We didn't do anything. We didn't say anything to anybody." Renee pleaded with him. He gripped at her hair. He kneed her in the face and she started bleeding._

"_WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU, HUH?" Charlie yelled. "I SAID IF YOU __**EVER**__ TELL ANYONE WHAT GOES ON IN THIS HOUSE I'D KILL YOU!" His eyes were enraged to the point where they looked blacker than pitch. _

"_What a—are y-you t-t-talking about C-Charlie? I n-never said an-anything t-t-to anyone." I whimpered. My legs hurt, my arms hurt, my head hurt, everything hurt._

"_YOU LYING BITCH! I KNOW YOU TOLD SOMEBODY! I'LL HUNT THEM DAMN CULLENS DOWN TOO. I'M NOT GOING DOWN!" Then I heard the gun go off again. But this time there was a scream. A heart-__wrenching, ear-splitting scream. I looked up at Charlie who smirked. I followed the barrel of the gun down to see my mother with a hole in her head bleeding on the wooden floor of the living room._

"_MOM!! NOOOOOOOO!!" He killed my mother. "Y-y-you won't g-g-get a way w-with this, Charlie!" I said. Charlie stalked towards me. _

"_Oh. I think I already did." He leaned down in front of me and waved the gun in my face. "There's no one here to save you. Your bitch of a mother is dead, so she can't protect you anymore." He laughed._

"_YOU MONSTER!!" I screamed and then the gun went off. Everything went black._

* * *

I woke with a start. I rubbed my eyes. They felt dry. I wanted to roll over but found that I couldn't. Something was holding me in place. I looked up and gasped.

_Edward._

_He was here._

_Holding me._

He looked down at me and smiled. But the smile didn't reach his eyes. They looked pained and scared and worried. It hurt me to see him like that. I wanted to take his pain away but I knew I had to get rid of my own pain first. And with the nightmare I just had, I don't think that'll be possible any time soon.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Are you okay?" He looked truly worried.

"I'm not entirely sure." His forehead creased with even more worry. I tried to get up but he held me there, his arms acting like a cage. I looked up at him. "What do you want me to say, Edward?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said too quickly. He gave me an incredulous look. "I'm fine. Really."

"You're not fine, Bella. You screamed for half the night. There are bags under your eyes from crying so much. You kept saying, 'Charlie, you monster! You killed my mother. Don't touch me. Stay away from me.' That doesn't sound like nothing to me."

"I was dreaming. I talk in my sleep. I say crazy things sometimes." I couldn't let him know about Charlie. At least not yet.

"Bella―" I cut him off.

"Please…" I whispered. I looked him in the eyes. Those green orbs shining with concern and something else I couldn't fathom. He took my face in his hands. His breath blew in my face. It clouded my mind for a moment. "I don't want to drag you into my problems. I don't want to hurt you." To me my voice was barely audible but he caught every word.

"You can still tell me. You can trust me."

"Not now. I'm not ready to tell you, Edward. Not now. You don't need m―" The door flew open and in came Alice and Rose. They froze when they saw us. Edward's gaze never left my face. I gazed back at him. He moved his head to the side but came forward. He placed a kiss on my neck before picking me up, off his lap and placing me back on the couch. We never broke eye contact. Alice and Rose moved out of his way when he finally broke it and walked out of the door. As soon as the door was shook they rushed over to me.

"Bella, are you alright? What happened? You look terrible!" Rose was the first to speak. Alice sat wide-eyed and speechless. I knew I needed to tell Edward. I just wasn't ready. I knew it's only been a day but they already felt like family to me. I knew Edward would always be more than family to me but right now I couldn't deal with it.

"OMC! Bella, what happened to your arms?" Alice asked. I looked down and saw that I had on a shirt sleeved pajama shirt and sweats. Oh, no! The bruises. He saw the bruises. He changed me. He wasn't supposed to see that. I made a mad dash for the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it. I curled up into a ball in the corner of the bathroom and cried. Again. I heard knocking on the door.

"Bella. It's Alice. I'm sorry. I should've never set you up like that last night. I just thought that you guys would make a great couple. I ju—" She stopped. I heard some murmuring and then an exasperated sigh and someone walking away. I don't know how long I was on the floor like that crying. It felt like an eternity before I picked myself up off the floor and looked in the mirror. I had huge purple bags under my eyes, my hair was a mess, my clothes were all wrinkled. Talk about a hideous sight.

I decided to take a shower. I unlocked the bathroom door and walked out. Alice and Rose were on the couch. They looked mellow. They stood up when they saw me. I walked to my closet and grabbed my toiletries, clean under garments, and shorts and a short sleeved shirt. I turned back around and went back to the bathroom. I saw that Rose was about to say something but knowing what she was going to say I answered.

"I'll explain everything when I come out."

The shower was hot. It burned my skin but I didn't care. It relaxed the muscles all over my body. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. I have to say I was in there for a long time. I dried myself off slipped on my under garments. I threw on the shorts and shirt. I braided my hair into one big braid to hang over my left shoulder. I rung the water out as I braided.

I left the bathroom and sat on my bed. Alice and Rose came and sat on either side of me. I sighed and began my tale.

"When I was four years old I witnessed my dad, Charlie, beating my mom. She told me to run but I was four and was still having trouble walking. H-he came after me. He beat me with his belt. He beat me when he felt like it or when he thought I did something stupid or wrong. He did the same to my mother. She defended me over the years. She kept me well fed and stitched me up when he did a lot of damage. She's a nurse at the local hospital in Forks.

"Charlie only got drunk when she wasn't home. And when she wasn't home, I usually was, so he vented it out on me. But that didn't really matter. Whether or not he was drunk he still beat us. He said that if we ever told anyone what was going in the house he'd…kill us." I heard their sharp intakes of breath. My heart started to beat really fast. My breaths came in gasps. My ribs protested and I worked extra hard to try to calm my breathing down. Alice rubbed my back and Rose squeezed my hands. When I had everything under control I smiled weakly at them. Rose nodded to let me know that I could continue.

"A few days before I came here Charlie beat me because I was late coming home from work. My boss wouldn't me use the phone and we were slammed with people so I had to work over time. My mom tried to convince him not to let me go because the last time I went I was expelled for fighting. When I got back my mom had two broken ribs and a broken arm. When she argued with him about it he cut her lip and gave her a black eye. I told her I couldn't leave her again but Charlie had already bought my plane ticket.

"He said if I put up a fight there would be consequences. I had no choice. I didn't want him to hurt my mother. He drove me to the airport, gave me my ticket and some car keys and left." I took a deep breath. Rose looked staggered and Alice was slouched down a little. There was a long silence. It was so thick you could cut it with a chainsaw. Rose broke it first.

"If h-he beat you t-that bad, wouldn't you scream? I mean, wouldn't your neighbors hear you?"

"No. The house is a little outside the town. Isolated. But even if it weren't the people wouldn't suspect anything anyways."

"Why?" Alice spoke this time.

"He's the Police Chief of Forks. He can practically get away with anything. If they found out, he'd make up a story and get away with it. He's crazy, not stupid."

Alice's eyes travelled over my body. I had dark bruises all over my legs and arms.

"When I hugged you the other day, I thought you looked shocked but there was a hint of a grimace on your face. What was that about?" She asked.

I sighed and lifted up my shirt. They gasped again as I showed them my bruised ribs. Rose covered her mouth and turned away.

"That's what he did to me with his work boots when I came home late." I said. I pulled it back down.

"What happened that night, with Edward?" Rose asked.

"I-I don't really know. When he was driving us back here I thought about what Alice said about us being friends. I never really got close to other people. I was scared of what Charlie'd do. Then I thought if I got too close to you guys I'd get you in trouble with him. I didn't want that. You are too nice to be involved in mess like this. But then the thought of him brought back the memories, the years of torture he gave my mother and I. I was shaking and crying. I begged Edward not o leave me alone, not to hurt me. He never left. He stayed. I had a n-nightmare. About Charlie.

"He killed my mother right in front of me. He said he was going to hunt you all down and hurt you right before he killed me. When I woke up I wasn't scared. Edward was there. He told me I was screaming for half the night. That I was talking in my sleep. He wanted me to tell him. He begged me. I told him it was just a dream. I didn't like lying to him. It made me feel uneasy. He changed me. I didn't want him to see the bruises. I didn't want him to see how tortured, broke, and mangled I was. He kissed my neck before he left." I chuckled, realizing something. They looked at me with confused gazes. "That was the first time I'd been kissed anywhere by a guy." I explained. Their eyes widened.

"Really?" Rose asked, appalled. I nodded.

"Wow." Alice breathed.

"We have to tell Edward." Rose stood up and went for her phone. I jumped up to stop her.

"No, Rosalie! Not yet. Not now." I pleaded.

"Why not? He needs to know."

"I know, Rose. I'm just not ready for him to know, yet."

"When?"

"Soon. As soon as I'm ready, he'll know everything." It took her a minute. She stood there with a calculating look in her eyes and on her face.

"Okay." She sighed.

"Thank you. So much." I gave her a tight hug.

I knew right then that they would be here for me. Alice came over and joined in the hug. She spoke the words I'd just thought.

"We're here for you, Bella. No matter what, okay?"

"Thank you, guys."

We watched movies and ate popcorn and drank soda for hours. It turns out that I slept for that whole night and half the next day. Rose and Alice apparently 'lost track of time' and didn't come back until that afternoon. I'd spent the rest of that day locked in the bathroom. We were up all night. Jasper came over and stayed with us for a while. Alice missed him and Emmett and Edward had something to do. So he was bored and lonely.

We started school in two days. We were going to get our schedules tomorrow. I was excited about starting school, now. I had friends that felt like true family. I had shoulders to lean on and comfort but Rose and Alice's shoulders weren't the ones I wanted to lean on. I wanted _his_ shoulder to lean on. I wanted _his _comforts to soothe me. I wanted _his_ arms around me. I wanted to be saved.

**Hey people. I hoped you like this chapter. It was seven pages long on microsoft word**. **That's my longest chapter so far. There's going to be some surprises coming up in later chapters. I need some more reviews though. I'd really appreciate it.**

"**Click me! I'm down here!" Says the purple review button. "You know you want too."**


	5. First Day

**I'm so so so sorry for the wait. I had a nasty writer's block if you didn't read the A/N before this. I'm dedicating this story to my friend Sandy (Marchen Awakens Romance) because she has encouraged me to start writing a story and post it on ff because she thinks my stories are incredible. I want to thank my reviewers and readers. I have over 650 hits! Amazing! Utterly amazing! I would like more reviews though.**

_**Disclaimer:**_**" Reader4Lyfe, that writer's block was so bad. I'm glad you got over it, though. And once again, to all you readers out there, she doesn't own a thing, except of course the plot." S.M.**

_**Chapter 5**_

"I have French first, then history, civics, lunch and gym last." Rose, Alice and I were walking back to the room after getting our schedules from the office. (_**A/N: I live in North Carolina so bare with me)**_

"Hey I have French first, too!" Alice squealed. She was always so hyper. And trust me, you do not want to be around Alice after she's had two cups of coffee or four cups of soda. She's like a gremlin on steroids.

"Cool!" I smiled.

"I have history second." Rose said.

"Then we have a class together, too. Great." I said.

"We all have the same lunch. I hope the boys do, too. I can't stand to be away from Emmett for too long." I'd learned that in the past three days that Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie hardly spend any time apart. They're always together. It was sweet and adorable in my eyes. You could practically feel the love that flowed between Jasper and Alice. Emmett and Rose, well you could tell they loved each other because they had NO problem showing it. Talk about PDA.

But then there was Edward. He was never with them. I don't blame him either. I feel left out sometimes because I don't have someone to be with me like that. But every time I thought about that, Edward would pop into my mind. He didn't talk to me after what happened that time he stayed with me. I never even saw him. He never called either.

Alice had bought me a midnight blue Razr before she Rose came back to the room that day. It matched my car. They put everyone's phone number in it too. I protested about her buying me things and a phone bill I needed to pay with no job. She said not to worry about it. Her family was exceptionally rich. I'd thought about calling Edward countless times. Every time I grabbed the phone and brought up his name, I'd shut the phone.

I knew I'd have to tell him sometime soon, but I didn't know when or how. I made Alice and Rosalie promise not to tell him or Emmett or Jasper. Alice pouted. Rose told me she could never keep a secret from Jasper, no matter how secret it was. This was going to be hard.

* * *

"Bella!" Someone screamed. I felt my sheets being pulled down off me. I pulled them back up without opening my eyes.

"Lemme sleep." I mumbled.

"No, Bella. Get up. NOW!" My sheets were completely ripped from me. I shot from the screaming and the sudden cold. Alice was standing at the foot of my bed, fully dressed.

"Alice." I whined.

"It's 7:00. School starts in an hour and a half. We need to get you ready." My eyes went wide. I was supposed to be up half an hour ago. Why didn't my alarm go off? Then I remembered what happened last night. I didn't get to bed until late because of 'activities' that were going on between Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose.

_Flashback_

"_Guys! C'mon. Get a room! Or at least leave _this_ room! I don't need to see that." Emmett and Rosalie were engaged in some MAJOR lip lock on the couch in front of T.V. when I walked out of the bathroom. She was practically on top of him. I covered my eyes. I heard some rustling and then I decided to peek. Rose was now conventionally sitting next to him._

"_Sorry, Bella." Emmett mumbled. I shook my head and walked to the kitchen. I paid no attention to what was going on Alice's bed. I looked up at Rosalie from the fridge and she smirked pointed to behind her. I turned my head to find Alice and Jasper….OMC!! If they were any more wild they would've looked like animals! I could hardly see Alice because jasper was so tall compared to her. He was on top of her. Man. At least they had some clothes on. _For now, _I thought_._ I couldn't take this anymore. I decided to take a walk._

"_Since you guys can't seem to control yourselves, I'm going to go take a walk. Leave you to your 'duties'." I grabbed my jean jacket, my keys and phone and left. _

_I walked around the campus. I went to the lake that was behind my building. It was almost twilight. I loved twilight. The end of another day and the beginning of a new one. I walked down to the edge of the lake. I squatted down and ran my hand through the water. It was cold and felt like silk, velvet. Just like _his _voice. Which I hadn't heard in days. I longed to hear it. He didn't even have to be talking to me. I just wanted to hear it. _

_I felt like eyes were watching me a few minutes later. I turned around and my eyes scanned the trees and bushes around the lake. I saw nothing. I then disregarded it. Then I heard some ruffling close behind me. I stood and turned around. My eyes squinted trying to make out any figure that could be there. Something stepped out from the bushes._

""_Edward?" I whispered. The figure stepped closer. I instinctively stepped back. "Who are you?" I still couldn't make out the face._

"_Why won't you tell me?" _

"_Edward? What are you doing?" He stepped forward again, I stepped back._

"_Why won't you tell what's wrong? I could see it in your eyes that something's wrong? I saw the bruises on your body." He said. _

"_I don't know. I not ready. I can't te—" I ran. I ran back to the room. I cried yet again. I ran in the room and barely saw who I ran into. Whoever it was wrapped their arms around me and held me. I cried in their chest._

"_What happened? Bella? Bella?" I looked up at Jasper. "Alice?!" I saw her rush over to his side._

"_Bella, what's wrong?"" She asked. I cried into Jasper's chest, probably messing up his shirt. "Emmett, come pry Bella off of Jasper's chest so we can figure out what's wrong with her." Alice said. Emmett took hold of my hands and pried them from the front of Jasper's shirt. He took both of my hands into one of his and let me to my bed. I crawled to the middle and wrapped my arms around my knees. I rocked back and forth still crying._

"_Why does she keep saying Edward's name?" I heard Rose ask._

"_Why does she keep saying Charlie?" Emmett said._

"_Who's Charlie?" Jasper asked._

"_OUT! NOW! C'mon, we can handle this. Leave, she'll be alright." Alice ushered the boys out the door. Her and Rose brought tissues to my bed and they dried the tears from my face._

_I didn't even I was saying their names. I just thought I was crying and shaking. I hate him. I hate Charlie. He has me cowering in a corner. I never should've left the room. I never should've made Edward to stay with me. I can't bear to face him now, not after I ran away._

"_Bella, it's okay. We're here." Alice rubbed my back._

"_I went to the lake behind the building. He was there. Edward was there. He asked me why I can't tell him what's wrong with me. The way he came up to me was frightening. It reminded of a time when Charlie did that one time. I was scared. I- -I" I couldn't speak anymore. I basically cried myself to sleep._

_End Flashback_

Alice and Rose stayed up with me until I fell asleep which was only a few minutes later.

Alice pulled me up out of bed and pushed me in the shower. I lathered my hair with my strawberry shampoo. I used my strawberry body wash too. That mixed with the warm water from the shower head calmed my entire body and made me forget about what happened last night. I got out and quickly dried myself off. I threw on my blue robe and walked out the bathroom. Alice was ready to ambush me.

"Okay, Bella. I'm going to do your hair and I've already picked out your outfit. Rose is going to do your makeup." She talked so fast I hardly caught any of what she was saying. She sat me down in a chair next to her bed and got started.

Forty-Five minutes, some poking, pulling and prodding, and some mascara and eye liner later I was done. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a cream baby doll shirt with black flats. Alice bought the whole outfit and Rose bought the jean jacket to wear over any exposed parts I didn't want people to see. She smiled at me as she handed it to me.

"We're going to the Starbucks around the corner to meet up with the guys. Bella you ride with me since we have the same first period class. Rose will be there outside the building to pick you up for you next class. I don't know about the rest of your day though. You'll have to figure that out on your own."

"Okay." I grabbed my phone from the charger and my keys next to them. Then I remembered what Alice said.

"Alice. I can't. I can't go if _he_ is going to be there. I don't feel like dealing with him now." She took me by the shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Rose called him last night. She sure gave him a piece of her mind. I'm not sure if he'll go after what she said but even if he does show up he won't speak to you. I'm having trouble keeping this from Jasper, though. When you ran into him last night, he kind of went crazy. He said with the way you clung to him he could practically feel the emotions rolling off of you. He's worried about you too, you know." We made our way out of the room.

"If he keeps bothering you, just call me if I'm not around, okay?" Rose said. She gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Rosalie."

I climbed in Alice's Porsche and we sped off. We made it the Starbucks in five minutes. Literally. With Rose right behind us. When walked in the place was packed. People were everywhere, at tables, cash registers, in the aisles. Mayhem in the morning. Alice spotted the boys and _all_ of them were there. _Great_, I thought. I sighed and walked over to the table.

"Morning, ladies." Emmett said, cheerily. Rose kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning." Jasper said. I nodded. He gave me a wary look. I shook my head. He turned his attention to Alice and kissed her on the lips.

"Hello." Edward said. I nodded. I didn't want to sit in front him again so I sat in the middle, in front of Emmett. I never met his gaze or even acknowledged his presence. I ordered a corn muffin and some coffee. We were only there for a little while but it was enough that I could eat something.

"Okay. Come on, Bella. Class starts in ten minutes." Alice grabbed my arm we left after she gave Jasper another kiss. She drove us to a building that was farther into the campus. It looked the same as the dorm building but much bigger and so was the parking lot. We rushed in and hurried to the third floor

to room 314. French in the morning, _wonderful. _Alice and I caught seats in the back. A second later the bell rang. A lady with neck length blonde hair, an outfit that didn't match, and heels that were too loud on the wooden floor walked in. She sat some papers on the desk at the head of the room and walked to stand in front of it.

"Okay, class. I'm Mrs. Mattinson and welcome to Phoenix High. I'll be your French teacher for this semester. I'm going to start by taking attendance and then we'll…" I tuned her out after that. Alice sat next to me looking at the teacher, but I doubt she was really paying her any attention. I doodled aimlessly on my note book that Alice gave me in the car. That class was pretty boring. Half the class talked amongst themselves hardly listening to Mrs. Mattinson when she told them to be quiet.

I met Rosalie outside of the building. She was waiting in her car.

"Hey." I said as I climbed in the front seat.

"How was French?"

"Boring. You?" She started driving then. She didn't answer so I looked at her. She was blushing a little. "Rose, what did you do?"

"It wasn't my fault! Emmett was. . .making me lose my focus. I think I have some homework in biology, though." She blushed again. I rolled my eyes.

We made it to our history class a few minutes later. It took us a minute to find room 201, but we did. The only seats available in that class were the ones right in the middle of the class. As we sat down I recognized the two girls from the office I saw on my first day here. I leaned over to whisper to Rose.

"Who are they?"

"The blonde's name is Lauren and the brunette's name is Jessica. They're both bitches. They'll mess with anyone who they think is a loser. Lauren is 'in love' with Edward." Rose laughed. Jessica and Lauren had on the same outfits as the first time I saw them but they were black instead of pink. Lauren turned to look at me. She smirked and whispered something to Jessica. They laughed.

"It was girls like that that got me expelled." I told Rose. She laughed.

"Don't worry. We all hate both of them, so if they mess with you just tell us and we'll deal with them. I know Edward would love to join in on that escapade." We laughed. The teacher walked in and introduced himself as Mr. Martin. We didn't really pay him much attention. Lauren passed me a note saying she saw me with Edward this morning and that I should stay away from him. I showed it to Rose and she wrote 'fuck off bitch' on it and threw it at her. I could swear that Lauren growled. I laughed.

"Well what do you have next?" Rose asked as we walked out the building. I pulled out my schedule.

"Civics."

"Emmett has that next, too." She said. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out. Alice's name picture popped across the front.

"Hey, Alice."

"Bella, what do you have next?"

"Civics."

"That's what I thought. Jasper does, too. He's somewhere around you. Just wait for him."

"How do you know?"

"I was texting him through last class." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, Alice."

"See you at lunch, Bella."

"Bye, Alice." I hung up the phone.

"Hey, Rose. I'm going with Jasper."

"Where is he?" As soon as the last word left her mouth, a tall figure loomed over me.

"Hello." I turned around and looked up at Jasper. I smiled.

"Hey, Jasper. She's all yours." Rose said. I glared at her and Jasper laughed. She walked to the parking lot.

"Shall we?" Jasper said. I nodded. We followed a trail behind the building we'd just left and past another lake. There were other kids walking in front of us and behind us, talking and laughing. I 

caught him looking down at me a few times. His looks were worried and concerned. I remembered what happened last night. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"I'm sorry. About what happened last night." I whispered.

"What exactly happened last night?" He slid his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Um…well…" I stuttered. "It had something to do with Edward."

"What did he do?"

"Well I'm not sure if I—" He cut me off.

"It's okay, Bella. You don't have to tell me. You just looked scared. It was like I could feel your fear this morning and last night when you ran into me. At first I didn't know it was you but then you looked up at me. I could feel your fear and your sadness rolling of you. I was just worried. If you need me I'll be here for you just like everyone else is." He smiled down at me.

"Thanks, Jasper." I smiled up at him. We made it to class, then. I spotted Emmett towards the back and he waved us over.

"Hey, Bella!" He said.

"Hi, Emmett." I sat next to him. Jasper took the seat on my other side.

"Hello." Jasper said.

Civics was funny. Emmett kept tiny paper balls at the teacher's head every time he turned around. The teacher, Mr. Wall, had no idea who was doing it or where it was coming from. He completely clueless, it was hilarious. We got out text books that we're supposed to bring every day. Ugh. At the end of class we all took Emmett's jeep to a Subway for lunch.

We got there before anyone did and I sat in between Emmett and Jasper. Emmett ordered our food and we waited for everyone else. Edward came by himself a few minutes later. He sat down and gave me the same look Jasper had. I didn't acknowledge it but Jasper shook his head and Edward frowned. Then Rose and Alice walked in. They smiled at me and shot daggers at Edward who . . ._flinched_? Lunch was good. We all laughed when Emmett fussed at the waiter because he couldn't get his sandwich right. He told the waiter that he was a disgrace to the sandwich world.

"Bella, where are you next?" Alice asked.

"Gym." Edward's eyes flashed to my face.

"I don't have any classes by the gym." She said. "You guys?" They all shook their heads…except for one.

"I'll take you." Edward said. I shook my head.

"No. It's okay, I can walk."

"Bella. It's a twenty minute walk from here and class starts in ten minutes."

"Then I'll just be late." I stood up. Rose came over to me and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"It's okay, Bella. Just go with him. You don't have to talk to him. And I don't think it is a good idea to be late on the first day of school." She smiled at me and patted my shoulder.

"Alright." I sighed. His eyes light up the slightest bit. He led me to his silver Volvo. The drive to the gym was quiet. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. I figured it'd be useless to tell him to look at the road so I didn't. I just stared out the window. The gym was filling up fast, but what I realized as that most of the class was guys. The gym teacher Coach Clapp walked in as soon as the bell rang. I took a seat next to Edward on the bleachers.

"Good afternoon, class. Today we're going to start with field hockey or floor hockey since we're inside. We may be outside tomorrow, depending on the weather. Now the dressing rooms are to my left. Girls

On the left, boys on the right. Hurry and get changed. You have two minutes." _Yes_, I thought. _I love field hockey!_ This is going to be fun. I changed into my gray sweat pants and hoodie. Alice bought them for me one of those days ago. They had the school name on them. I walked out the dressing room and sat in the same spot I had before.

When Edward came out he had on the same sweats but his shirt was white and tight fitting. It showed every muscle in his chest and arms. The other girls were practically drooling. He jogged up to me and cracked his crooked smile. My breath caught. I looked to the other girls and noticed that Lauren and Jessica were also in this class. I sighed and Edward sat down next to me. They shot me death glares.

"Okay, people, let's get started." Coach Clapp said.

_This will be fun, _I thought.

_**Sorry again for the long wait. I can't make any promises that it won't happen again, but you can always help me by reviewing and giving me ideas. I should have two chapters for you soon.**_

_**Reader4Lyfe, peace!**_

_**Please review!**_


	6. Birthday Party

**Okay guys! I got a grand total of 9 reviews for the last chapter and I'm so happy right now. My beta reader BellaTonks is AWESOME! The chapter is great...well to me it is. My hits have skyrocketed and so have my alerts. You guys are great! **

**_Disclaimer:"Read on, guys! She doesn't own anything! Remember that!" S.M._**

_**Chapter 6**_

Coach Clapp split us up into three teams. The first two teams were going to go against each other first and whoever won today would compete against the third team. There were twenty-two kids in the class, fifteen boys and seven girls, including me. One boy, James, had to sit out because of a broken right arm. Team one included; Danny, Conner, Edward, Marcus, Ben, Angela and myself. Team two included; Darla, Mercedes, John, Ron, Brandon, Mark and Mike, who kept eyeing me. The last four boys; Josh, Sean, Kevin and Dylan made up the last team with Jessica and Lauren.

Coach had brought out a basket full of pucks, along with blue and red sticks.

"Team one, blue. Team two, red. Move it!"

"I'm goalie!" Conner said loudly. He ran over to the goal after grabbing a blue hockey stick.

"I can play up front on the left, I was the best scorer on my last team." Edward looked at me surprised and then smirked.

"I'll be on the right, then. Danny you serve. Marcus and Ben, you guys are defense and Angela you're playing midfield," Edward instructed. They clapped their hands together and headed to their spots in the huge gym.

The opposing team mimicked our play formation. Brandon stood in the middle of the gym opposite Danny, awaiting the serve.

"Ready, boys?" Coach asked.

They nodded.

He dropped the puck and Danny got first dibs. He passed it to me and I moved forward with the puck, pushing it side to side. I passed it to Edward, so I could get past Mark. I looked to my right and Edward nodded and passed it back to me after swiftly dodging Mercedes.

I brought the puck up in front of Darla, who was guarding the goal. I passed it to Edward, and then moved passed Darla and toward Mike, who guarded the goal. After Edward shook Ron, he passed it to me and I hit it as hard as I could into the goal.

Coach Clapp blew the whistle.

"Team Blue; One," he shouted. We clapped and cheered.

Edward walked up behind me and I felt his breath on the back of my neck and his lips by my ear. "Nice shot. We should play one on one some time." I blushed. He ran his finger down my spine through my hoodie, which made me shiver.

He walked back to his spot for the next round, smirking. I glared at him and walked back to my spot. We went back and forth like that for about forty-five minutes.

My team had won; eleven to eight. That was one a hell of a game. Everyone put their sticks back in the box and went to the dressing rooms. We had about fifteen minutes until class was over. I changed back into my jeans and t-shirt before heading back out to the gym. I sat back down on the bleacher. Edward came soon after, but was stopped by Lauren and Jessica.

"Hey, Edward, You were so hot out there." I guess that was Lauren's attempt at being sexy, swaying her hips. I wanted to gag.

"Yea, you were great," Jessica purred, if you can call it that. She touched Edward's chest and I felt slightly agitated by that. Edward looked disgusted and . . . _scared?_ I laughed at his facial expression. He managed to weasel himself out of their grasp and sit down next to me.

"Is something funny?" he asked slightly irate.

"Nothing, It's just your face. You looked so . . . _scared._" I couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. He glared at me and then smiled. I looked behind me and the _bitches_ shot daggers at me again and I rolled my eyes. We were dismissed a few minutes later.

"Where are you going now?"

"I don't know. I didn't have any plans, but I'm open to suggestions," I offered.

"Well, why don't we go to the field? It's wide open and we could play a little one on one." He raised his brows and cracked that crooked smile. My breathing became labored. It took me a minute before I could speak again.

"I don't have my hockey stick with me," I said dejectedly.

He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. We'll go back to our rooms and get ready. I'll come get you in fifteen minutes. Sound good?" I nodded.

We made it to the car and drove back to the Twilight Building. I felt strangely happy about playing with or against Edward. I was the best field hockey player at my old school; I was captain actually. We went to nationals and won by three points. I had trophies in my room, but I had to hide them so Charlie wouldn't beat me with them, destroy them or both.

I shuddered at the thought of Charlie again. Edward glanced at me. I shook my head to let him know I was okay. When we made it back to the building, I got out of the car and walked to the door.

"I'll knock on your door." he said and I nodded.

We took the elevator. I hit the button for the fifth floor and he hit the button for the tenth. I rushed out of the elevator and to my room. I wasn't sure if Rose and Alice were there or not, but when I opened the door and looked around nobody was there. I rummaged through my closet and found a pair of blue sweats and a long sleeved, skin tight black shirt. I found my tennis shoes under my bed. How they got there, I have no idea. I changed in the bathroom and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my hoodie that matched the sweats, in case I got cold. I wasn't sure how long we'd be out there. I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey," I said when I answered the door. Edward chuckled. "What's so funny?" I checked myself to make sure I didn't forget anything important.

"We match."

I looked at him and he indeed had the same sweat pants on and a black shirt. The shirt, again, showed how muscular his chest was. I stared for a minute until I heard his chuckle, music to my ears.

"It's not polite to stare," he said. I glared at him.

"Let's go, before I change my mind."

I locked the door behind me and we made our way to the car. The field was a little ways far back on the campus. My jaw dropped when I got full view of it. It was set up just like a regular hockey field, but it was just bigger and it had tall spotlights surrounding it. It was huge.

"People don't really play here much, but maintenance still takes care of it." He pulled into a parking spot and then went to help me out of the car. When I was out, he walked back to the trunk. He pulled out two debeer707's (**A/N: picture on profile)**. That was my favorite type of hockey stick. They were the only ones I ever used.

"How did y-…those are my favorite sticks," I stuttered as he grinned.

"Mine too. I wasn't sure if you'd like these. Not many people do."

"Well, I do, now let's go!" I grabbed the stick that looked the smallest and ran to the middle of the field.

Edward ran after me, catching up quicker than anyone I've ever seen.

"We're playing with tennis balls since I couldn't find my shin guards."

_Shin guards? He has guards?_

"You have shin guards?"

"Yup, If I'd found them I would've brought a real ball."

_Of course he would, _I thought.

We played for hours. He taught me how to dodge and keep the ball at the same time; which was something I struggled with a lot, but didn't have anyone to teach me how to do it right. It was fun. The most fun I'd had in a long time.

It started to get chilly after the big spotlights turned on and I was hungry and exhausted. When we got back to the car, I was going to grab my hoodie, but I'd left it in the room, on my bed. I shivered and Edward put the equipment in his trunk and pulled out a big black hoodie. He handed it to me when he got in the driver's seat.

"Here you go." he smiled.

I pulled the hoodie over my head and fixed my messy ponytail. I pushed the sleeves up so I could get my hands out. It smelled just like him; that cool sweet smell. The scent wasn't natural, it's indescribable. It was just like him and I loved it. I smiled and sniffed the sleeves when I thought he wasn't looking. I was so focused on his hoodie that I didn't pay attention to where we were going.

"Where are we going?" He grinned at my question.

"You'll see."

We drove for about another fifteen minutes and he finally pulled up in front of a nice restaurant. I read the name that was written above the doors, _La Bella Italia. _Edward parked the car and came over to my side to open the door. I got out and we walked up the steps to the entrance. He held it open for me and I walked in. It looked incredibly expensive and I suddenly felt insignificant.

"Edward, look at what I'm wearing. We can't eat here." He smiled at me.

"You look beautiful to me." I blushed.

We got a table and ordered some water with lemon. Edward looked a little nervous. I tried to glance at my menu, but Edward was fidgeting too much for me to actually read anything. I closed it and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just . . . wanted to say I'm sorry." His green eyes pierced mine. I fought to control my breathing.

"F-for what?" I managed to whisper.

"For what I did the other night; I didn't mean to scare you or anything like that. I was just worried and I thought it was something I did."

"It wasn't anything you did. It was …"

I was stopped by the waitress coming up to us. She introduced herself as Amber and after ogling Edward for a few seconds; she asked what our or his order was going to be. He gestured to me and I ordered the first thing I saw on the menu; mushroom ravioli. _**(A/N: I know you guys remember that!) **_Edward got the same. When she walked away, Edward looked at me and nodded for me to continue.

"It's something someone else did."

"Who?" he asked.

"I can't tell you right now. I'm not ready for you to know that yet." He sighed and looked down at the table. "I'm sorry," I whispered. He looked up at me again.

"Sorry for what?"

"I want to tell you, but I feel that it's not the right time."

"Oh," was all he said. I felt bad for not telling him now. I wanted to tell him, so bad. But it didn't feel right and to add to that, I was scared. I didn't want _him_ to find out; even though I'd already told Alice and Rosalie. They wouldn't leak what I said to anybody. I trusted them and they knew that.

The food came and it looked delicious. We dug in as soon as Amber walked away. She had an unsatisfied look on her face. Two seconds later, I looked up from my plate and she was crouching behind a bush decoration glaring at me. She jumped when I spotted her and I chuckled silently. She disappeared around the corner and Edward looked confused.

"You had an audience and I got rid of it for you." His brows furrowed, but he didn't say anything.

The food was really good, but the entire time, I was the only one really eating. Edward just kept looking at me. It was making me a little uncomfortable and slightly self conscience. He would only look down to take a bite of his food.

**EPOV**

_Damn, she was beautiful! _I thought. The way the light over the table highlighted the red tint in her hair. The way her eyes would shine when she looked at me. I could practically hear her heart speed up when I looked at her. That was all I could do while we ate in silence. She ate like she was in the presence of a king or something. Her face was angelic, s_he_ was angelic.

I only wish I could know what was really wrong with her. She told me she thought it wasn't the right time to tell me, but I knew that there was something else behind it. I could see it in her eyes. 

They looked pleading, like she was telling me to wait. I would wait for her. No matter what or however long it took for her to tell me the truth, I would wait.

While we played field hockey, she seemed happy. Happier than she'd been her entire life. She really enjoyed herself. She played like a monster and she even beat me in a few of the games. She had trouble with some of her moves, but I gladly helped her with them. Whenever I would touch her, she acted dazed. I could feel a current go through us whenever we touched. I liked it. No, I _loved_ it. I wish I could feel that every day.

Amber came back when we were finished. Bella looked irritated by her. I gave the waitress a fifty and told her to keep the change. As Bella stood from her seat, the waitress shot daggers at her. I had to suppress a growl. How could anyone be mad at someone so beautiful, like Bella? We walked out of the restaurant and to the car. The clock on the dashboard read ten minutes to eleven. It was way late and we had school tomorrow. On the drive back to school, Bella was fast asleep.

I couldn't help but stare at her, even though I was driving at a ridiculously fast speed. The way her chest rose and fell underneath my hoodie was captivating. I'd get lost in her dreaming eyes. When we got back, she didn't wake up when I tried to wake her, so I carried her. I managed to lock my car doors and pressed the button for the elevator once inside the building. Bella curled into my chest, gripping my shirt like she did before, but not as tightly. She murmured my name a few times and sighed. My heart fluttered each time and a smile made its way across my lips.

I walked down the hall of the fifth floor and knocked on Bella's door. I heard some noises in the room before some fumbling and then the door opened. Alice came out and she practically squealed.

"Edward! What's wrong with her? What did you do to her?!" She was throwing questions at me faster than I could drive.

"Alice, shut up," I hissed and she stopped. "She's just sleeping. She wouldn't wake up when we got back, so I had to carry her up here. Now move so I can lay her down. I can't hold her all night." Although I wish I could (not while standing up, though). Alice moved out the way and I walked in and lay her on her bed after prying her fingers from my shirt. I kissed her on her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, love," in her ear. She stirred, but didn't wake up.

"Bye, Alice," I said as I walked passed her. Her eyes were shining with delight. I knew she thought we were the cutest couple, but right now, nothing seemed to be happening with us. I would just have to wait.

I took the elevator up to the last floor of the building and walked to the end of the hall to my room. I had a single room because I liked my privacy and I couldn't deal with Emmett's jokes all the time. Emmet and Jasper had a room together. I would never understand how Jasper could put up with him. I took a hot shower, threw a pair of shorts on and lay down in my bed. I thought of Bella as I drifted off to sleep.

**BPOV**

I woke to Alice jumping on my bed, again screaming for me to get up. I wondered how I got here. The last thing I remember was getting in Edward's car and then falling asleep. He must've carried me up here. I still had his hoodie on and it still smelled like him. I liked that smell. I wished I could wake up to it every morning.

Alice forced me into the shower again. The same as yesterday, she and Rose did the same thing; my hair and makeup. My outfit today was a pair of black dress slacks and a white button up shirt. Alice gave me a tan low cut sweater to go over it. It showed some cleavage, but not too much. I was grateful.

I told Alice and Rose what I did yesterday and why I hadn't answered any of their messages. I'd checked my phone and I had like twenty messages between the two of them. Alice squealed one too many times and Rose looked smug.

The walk with Jasper was good. I told him about what happened yesterday and he had the same look Rose had; smug. Maybe it was a twin thing. I watched him as we walked. I watched how his blonde hair blew in the slight breeze and how his muscles shown through his brown sweater. They weren't as defined as Emmett's, but more defined than Edward's. I could see why Alice was 'in love' with him. She had herself quite a catch. When he caught me looking, he smiled and I blushed looking down at the ground.

Lunch was good, too. Gym was the same except that Lauren tried to trip me coming out of the dressing rooms and Jessica threw a ball at me. Edward glared at them and they only looked at him 'seductively'. I wanted to gag, again. Lauren's team lost against mine. She and Jessica hardly did anything except complain about how they would break a nail or something if they put too much work into ACTUALLY playing the game.

When class was over and Coach told us to go change, Lauren walked up behind Edward and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He jumped and she whispered something in his ear and then smiled. He smiled, and then said something back. She immediately dropped her arms and he hurried away from her before she could collect herself.

Mike kept trying to touch me and flirt with me. I'd refused to go out with him a hundred times, but the guy just wouldn't get the message!

It pretty much went on like that for the next few weeks. The only thing that changed was the sport that we played in gym class. We went from field hockey, to volleyball, to flag football.

The Cullens and the Hales were great friends. The best friends I'd ever had. I hadn't thought about my past once since I'd been with them.

"My birthday's next week," I sighed as I plopped down on the couch after school one Friday afternoon. Alice practically screamed.

"Are you serious?! We're going to have so much fun planning your party." I shook my head.

"No, Alice! I don't want a party. I don't even know people who would even _want_ to come to that party."

"You don't. But I do." She whipped out a notepad and started scribbling things down. Rose came over soon after.

"Alice, what are you doing?" She sat down next to me with a bowl of popcorn.

I grabbed a handful and mumbled, "Planning my birthday party," before popping it in my mouth. Rosalie practically jumped three feet in the air.

"Are you serious?" She sounded just like Alice.

"Yup," Alice answered.

Over the next FOUR hours they discussed decorations, places to hold the party, clothes, even down to the colors on the invitations! They sometimes stopped to ask me a random question about something. Unbelievable! A party! I don't do parties, but I knew they would throw a party whether or not I wanted one. I sighed in defeat and watched a little T.V. This was going to be a long week.

**I hope you liked it! If you guys beat the review count from the previous chapter (9) I'll send whoever reviewed a preview of the next chapter. Again I want to thank my beta BellaTonks for editing this chapter, she's the best!**

**Reader4Lyfe, _peace!_**


	7. Be There For Me

_**Okay guys I have over 2000 hits! I'm so happy I'm bouncing off the walls...no I'm not. And as always my beta, BellaTonks, ROCKS! geez I sound white...oh well who gives damn...anyways..read on guys! **_

**_Oh! I want to thank everyone that DID review, you guys are the greatest!_**

**_Disclaimer: "You guys will love this chapter. I do! She, Reader4Lyfe, owns nothing but the plot. Enjoy!" S.M._**

_**Chapter 7**_

**_BPOV_**

The week was long, but it seemed to fly by fast. Alice and Rose took me shopping to get a dress, some shoes and some jewelry. I didn't get to see the jewelry, though. September 23 was on a Wednesday, so they planned to have it the following Saturday. I was nervous about being in the spotlight. I hate being in the spotlight.

Saturday had finally arrived and the party was going to start at 10 p. m. at some club; somewhere down town. Alice told me that she rented out the whole club and everything. I covered my ears when she kept going on and on about it. Rosalie said they invited half the school, which meant half the school would be at that club on Saturday night. I had a distinct feeling that some of them wouldn't be going just to wish me a happy birthday.

I was sitting on the couch in front of the T.V. when Alice and Rose rushed into the room and pulled at my arms. They pushed me into the shower after putting expensive looking hair products into my hands; I didn't even try to read the labels. The only thing I understood was strawberry and freesia. I took a long, and I mean long, hot shower. I knew they'd pamper me when I got out and tell me that I couldn't do anything.

I wrapped my robe around myself after pulling on some under garments. As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom, they bombarded me. They sat me in a chair and got to work on my wet hair and face. I managed to catch a quick glimpse of the clock on the wall that said it was six o' clock.

Rose had blow dried my hair until it was straighter than I'd ever seen it. She told me to run my fingers through it and I did. I gasped; it was as soft as silk, maybe even softer. After a few minutes of me ogling my own hair, she slapped, yes slapped, my hand away from own hair and started curling it with a flat iron. Alice applied some eye shadow and eyeliner, again telling me that I didn't need any blush. I knew that from the day she squealed at the very mention of my birthday; I knew I'd be blushing all night long.

She painted my fingernails and my toenails to match the color of my dress. When she was done with that, she helped Rose finish my hair. There was some pocking, prodding, pulling and twisting. Three hours later, I was finished. I stood up and stretched my arms and legs out. I had become a little dizzy from sitting in the chair for so long that all the blood rushed down a little too fast; I had to steady myself on the edge of the chair.

When I got a handle on myself, I walked to the mirror in the bathroom. I almost fainted at the scene in front of me. _That couldn't be_ _me_, I thought. My hair was wavy and it went all the way down my back. My hair was pinned back in the front and curled to perfection. I turned my head and saw that it sort of sparkled, like there was glitter in my hair. I smiled and ran my hand through it again. I never knew it could be this soft. My face was something else; entirely different from what it normally appears to be. My cheekbones were more defined and my eyes seemed to pop out with the shade blue eye shadow that Alice put on me.

I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed them both into a bone crushing hug I didn't even know I was capable of giving.

"Thank you, guys!" They laughed and murmured 'your welcomes'. When I let them go they smiled at me.

"Now go put your dress on. We have to be there in an hour." Rose said.

Alice handed me my dress and shoes. Rose went to the bathroom and Alice went into her closet.

I took off my robe and slipped into the dress. It was a midnight blue halter top dress with spaghetti straps. It had a thin black belt that went around the waist and tied into a bow on the front, a little to the left. It stopped at my knees and hugged my curves in all the right places. It was revealing, but not too revealing. I didn't have any bruises on my skin, they all had healed and I was grateful. Instead, my skin looked pale, but healthy.

"Alice, can you zip me up please?"

"Sure," she said as she came out of her closet. She zipped up the zipper on the back of the dress and I saw that she already had her dress on. It was black and white with a plunging neck line. It tied around her neck; it hugged her curves and brought out her grey eyes. She looked beautiful, but of course, Alice was always beautiful.

She handed me the earrings and necklace that she and Rose bought for me. It was a blue lapis earring and necklace set. The lapis hung from a lightly antiqued sterling silver chain. **(A/N: pic on profile.)**

"This is our birthday present to you. We weren't sure what to get you, but these seemed to fit you perfectly." She smiled.

Rose walked out of the bathroom in a red knee length dress. It was backless and the top hugged her chest and wrapped around her neck. It rumpled a little, but I guess that's how it was supposed to look. Her hair was a little wavier than mine. The bright color made her ocean blue eyes shine like stars. She was positively gorgeous. I felt insignificant again. **(A/N: Pic of their dresses on profile.)**

"The blue gemstones mean strength and courage," she said as she walked up to me. "That's what we see in you. Happy Birthday, Bella." I felt like crying, but I knew Alice would kill me if I messed up my makeup. I grabbed them up in another hug.

"Thank you. I don't know what else to say," I mumbled into their shoulders. They rubbed my back and then pulled back.

"You don't have to say anything. Just know that we're here for you and we love you." Rose said. I smiled the biggest smile I think I ever smiled in my life.

"I love you, guys, too."

They helped me put on my necklace and then gave me directions to the club. They had to get there early to make sure everything was in order. They wouldn't tell me who was going or anything; all I knew was that half the school was going and the party was supposed to start in a half an hour. I was to arrive fifteen minutes late just for show or something like that.

I sighed and sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. I looked at it, though I wasn't really watching it. I wondered if Edward was going to be there. I knew the rest of them were but . . . Edward. Edward. Ever since that night he took me to that restaurant, I couldn't get him out of mind. I tried to think of other things, but that would only lead me back to _him_; that monster. And, I didn't want to dwell on the things that hurt me.

Edward seemed really careful with me. He would only touch me if he had to. He treated me like a piece of glass. He was careful with his words around me too. Sometimes I wish he wasn't so coy with me. Sometimes I wish he was . . . What do I want him to be? I want him to be there for me. I want him to hold me, to care for me, to protect me; I want him to . . . love me. I sighed again.

I don't think he ever could. I was beaten physically and emotionally. Who would want someone like that? Not someone like him. He had the money, the looks and the family. I wish I had those things; to know what that was like.

I sighed again as I leaned forward to get my phone from the table. _Holy, shit_! It was 10:30. Alice was going to kill me! I grabbed my keys and rushed out the door. She hadn't called me yet, so I'm not in too much trouble.

I read the directions and followed them carefully. The streets were clear mostly, but when I got to a street that was just around the corner from the club, I could hear music and see cars for blocks. People were walking down the streets. I pulled up to a curb where people were lined up to go in. I looked at the paper Alice gave me and then at the blue doors. They both read _Eclipse._

"Well, this is the place," I muttered to myself.

I saw Emmett's jeep and Alice's Porsche parked right outside the entrance. There was a spot behind her car big enough for mine and a sign that read 'Reserved for the Birthday Girl.' I chuckled. Only Alice would go this far. I got out and moved the sign and then pulled into the parking space.

I called Alice as I walked up to the bouncer. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Alice, I'm here."

"Great! I'll be right out."

" 'Kay," I hung up the phone.

The bouncer looked at me curiously. He was taller than Emmett, but not bigger. He was dressed in all black and had black hair and grey eyes. He moved back as Alice emerged and grabbed she tugged at my arm.

"Come on! You'll love it!" She squealed.

When I walked in, I almost choked on the air. It was amazing. There was a huge dance floor right in the center of the room with the floor lit up. Different color lights hung from the ceiling and splayed colors everywhere. To my left and right were bars lined with high chairs. People were already sitting on them, they were talking and drinking. In between the dance floor and the bars were tables with high chairs. There were candles as center pieces and a big, and I mean BIG, sign that read 'Happy Birthday Bella!' above entrance to the club. I shook my head and laughed. Alice was beaming next to me.

"Thanks, Alice." I hugged her again.

"No problem, anything for my sister." I froze and pulled to look at her.

"Sister?"

She smiled. "Yes. You're like a sister to me, my best friend."

I felt like crying again. I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Where's Rose? I want to thank her, too."

"I'm right here!" She appeared next to me. I practically tackled her.

"Thank you!" She laughed and rubbed my back.

"You're welcome. Now get yourself something to drink."

She and Alice walked off somewhere. I got a few hugs and kisses from some people I knew from my classes. It was pretty nice. Angela, the girl from my gym class said that the cake was delicious. I looked at her confused and she pointed to a table with a huge cake on it. I smiled at her and told her I was glad she enjoyed it. She wished me a happy birthday again before walking off with Ben, the boy from our gym class.

I ambled over to one of the bars and asked for a coke, since I had a low tolerance for alcohol and I wasn't eighteen yet. I sat on a chair and sipped at my soda. Someone came up behind and I jumped as their hand touched my shoulder. It wasn't who I was expecting either.

"Mike?" I choked on my soda.

"Hey, Bella, Happy Birthday," he smiled at me. He ordered a beer and sat down next to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

He took a swig of his beer when the bartender set it down in front of him and moved closer to me. I instinctively moved further away from him.

"So, Bella …"

"Yes?" I was irritated by his presence. I wanted him to go away.

"Do you want to dance?" He placed his hand on my thigh. I gasped and slapped it way with my hand.

"No, I don't want to dance with you! Don't ever touch me again!" I practically screamed in his face.

I got up and walked away. I felt a hand on my shoulder, again, and I whipped around to say some very unpleasant things to whoever was touching me, but I froze on the spot when my brown eyes met those wonderfully green ones.

"E - Edward?" I choked. I wasn't expecting him to be here.

"Hey, Bella," he smiled that crooked smile again. My legs wobbled and he caught me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and led me to a table. I sat down and managed to catch my breath while trying to absorb the fact that Edward actually came.

"Bella, are you alright?" He looked truly concerned.

I took in an unsteady breath.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just didn't know if you were coming."

"Of course I was. Why would you think otherwise?"

I shrugged.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and I took in what he was wearing. He had denim jeans on with a white t-shirt underneath, a black zip up jacket and a black blazer. **(A/N: pic of outfit on profile.) **His hair was disheveled, but sexy. His smirked when he saw me looking at him again. I glared and turned my head, but then I felt a warm finger under my chin. It turned my head in Edward's direction. His face was only inches from mine.

"You're cute when you're angry," he chuckled and I blushed. "I want to give you something."

"Oh?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box.

"What is it?"

He chuckled again and pushed it across the table towards me.

"Open it."

I took it in my hands and slowly opened it. My breath caught, it was a ring. It had a white gold band with two white diamonds and one blue diamond in between them. It was beautiful. **(A/N: pic of ring on profile.)**

"Edward, t-this is f-for me?" I stuttered.

"Yes."

I reached out to take it out of the box, but a pale hand beat me to it. Edward took it out of the box and slid it on the ring finger of my right hand.

"Wow. It's beautiful." I whispered as I held my hand out. Edward stood up and walked in front of me. He took both of my hands in his and he looked down and ran his thumb over the ring.

"Yes, it is beautiful. Just like you. That dress looks …, perfect on you. I love to see you in that color. It makes everything about you shine with more intensity."

I blushed crimson and looked into his eyes. I saw nothing, but care, want, passion and . . . love. I hadn't seen in it in a very long time. I only know it because of my mom and now, because of Rose and Alice. But I could see that same love, but intensified a thousand times, in his emerald shining eyes.

He looked at me and he held eye contact as he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Promise."

"W - What?" I stuttered. His breath tickled my ear.

"It's a promise ring."

"Promise ring, a promise for what?"

"I promise to be there for you, no matter what. Whatever happens, I'll be there. I want you to know that." He never broke eye contact. He squeezed my hands tighter with every word that left his mouth.

_He was there for me._

He leaned closer.

_He was there . . . for me._

Edward's face was just a few inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my face.

_No matter what._

As I leaned forward to close the space between us, he was pushed aside. I jumped back and almost screamed as Edward fell to the ground and Mike stumbled in front of me. I jumped off the chair to see if Edward was alright, but Mike blocked my way.

"Heeey, Bellaaaahhh," he drawled. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Youuu wanna dance?" I shook my head trying to get away from him, but he grabbed my arm and led me to the dance floor. He gripped at my hips and started grinding against me, I started to feel dirty and revulsion sweeping the areas that he touched. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. I looked around for Edward, hoping he would come save me, but I couldn't find him.

"Let's go somewhere where we can be alone," Mike whispered in my ear. I shivered from the nasty way his voice sounded. He gripped my arm and pulled me to a room in the back of the club. I tried to pull away, but every time I tried he'd pull harder on my arm, making it hurt. I didn't see any faces I knew on the way there and I became petrified.

There was a couch and a love seat in the room with a table in the middle. Mike threw me on the couch and climbed on top of me.

"Let's have some fun," he slurred his words. I didn't like the 'fun' that I knew he was talking about. I tried pushing at his chest, but he just wouldn't budge. I squirmed and he grabbed my hands in his before pinning them atop my head. He started kissing me, forcing his tongue in my mouth. When I didn't respond after a moment he moved to my neck. He nibbled on my neck, kissing and licking wherever he pleased. He roughly bit me, too hard and I felt my skin break. I whimpered.

"Stop . . . please . . ." I pleaded with him, but my pleas fell on deaf ears.

He grinded his lower half into mine, hard. I heard him groan and then he pushed the straps of my dress down. When the dress wouldn't go down, he tore it.

I cried.

"Please don't this. Please . . ." I cried again, but he didn't hear me.

His hand that wasn't holding mine above my head, they now roamed my body; across my chest, over my ribs, down my leg, up my thigh and under my torn dress. He pushed the dress and reached for my underwear. I cried harder and with everything I had left in me I screamed "Edward!"

Mike slapped me across the face.

"Don't you dare say his name," he growled at me.

I flinched and found that I was losing consciousness. Fast. I tried to keep myself from going into the darkness, but I couldn't. My last thoughts were of Edward.

_Save me, Edward._

_Please, you have to._

_No matter what._

**_I'm none too happy that you guys didn't beat the review count for chapt 5-hint(9)hint-but I hope they sky rocket with this chapter. Whoever reviews will get a preview of the next chapter sent to them and I will put your name at the beginning the next chapter!_**

**_Reader4Lyfe, peace!_**


	8. Don't Leave Me

_**You guys made me so entirely happy for the past two days. The reviews have sky rocketed and I have over 2800 hits! I know I've kept you all waiting but my mom and brother kept taking the computer from me and I'm in the process of moving so...I kow you guys will love this chapter. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. And as always my beta, BellaTonks, rules!**_

**_Reviewers: Marchen Awakens Romance, OBlossom, SheHowRansWithVampires, Vivian123, MeggyandHaku, amrawo, Karren1109, Sugababy87, LambCubUnderTheGun, Sophie-LA-is-foolio, gacktxx, tw-i-see-light, Emowyen, Monkey788788, maidenknight221, EdwardxBellaCullen, SilencexxIsxxGolden, CamellaBones2747, Gixie, Emraldae, SkyShocker360, and Sarkule_**

**_YOU GUYS RULE!!_**

**_Sorry if I forgot anyone or misspelled any names, thanks!_**

**_Disclaimer: "You all have made me so proud. I feel like crying. This story is really, really good. Keep the reviews coming, people! And always remember, Reader4Lyfe owns nothing but the plot." S.M._**

_**Chapter 8**_

**EPOV**

The weeks went by and she still hadn't mentioned anything. I thought about it . . . no, I thought about _her_ every day. I didn't bring it up and neither did she. She was happier that way and so was I; if she was happy than so was I. However, I was careful around her. I weighed my words carefully when I spoke to her or around her. I treated her as if she were a fragile piece of glass, one that I didn't want ever to break.

I cared for her, maybe even loved her, but I wasn't sure yet. I needed to be sure. When Alice told me that she and Rose were planning to throw Bella a birthday party I was ecstatic. I thought it was the perfect time to tell her that I'd be there for her; that she could tell me anything and everything and I'd understand; no matter what.

Alice and Rose took her shopping a few days before the party. They bought her an earring and necklace set and they had her try on some rings to get her ring size. I had told them both that I wanted to get Bella a ring for her birthday, so Rose called me and told me what her ring size was. I went to a jewelry store that same day they took her shopping and hunted down the right ring. I went to three different stores before I finally found the perfect one for her. I knew she'd love it. It was a 14k white gold three stone, a blue diamond and white diamond ring.

I could tell that the clerk behind the counter didn't think I had the money for such an exquisite ring. With my father being a surgeon and my mother a very successful interior designer, they made a pretty hefty amount of money. I just hoped that Bella would like the ring. The diamond in the middle was the same color as her dress, midnight blue, which was my favorite color on her. She looked radiant in that color, even when she wore plain jeans and t-shirt.

Tonight was her party and Alice had called me to tell me that Bella didn't know whether or not I was going. I told her I thought I'd surprise her, I mean after all it _is_ her birthday. Alice and Rose left before the party started to get things in ordered and make any last minute adjustments.

The club was about twenty minutes away from the school. Jasper and Emmett were going too. They offered me a ride, but I told them I'd ride alone, so they followed the girls.

It was quarter to ten when I finished cleaning my entire room. I wanted to bring Bella up here so we could be alone together (in a strictly platonic sense, of course). If things went well tonight, however, I would no longer be alone, Bella would be _my_ girlfriend and I hoped the ring would help my case a little too. My room was completely spotless. I had my bed made, the kitchen clean, the bathroom thoroughly scrubbed and the small living area straightened up. I hadn't cleaned that much in one day since my mom and dad left for a three day vacation last year.

I took a quick shower and threw on my denim jeans and a white t-shirt. I put on a light black jacket, zipped it up and pulled a black blazer over it. I thought I looked like party material and then I ran a hand through my hair. As messy as it was, it was all I could do to it.

I grabbed the little black box from my bed side table along with my keys and phone and then headed out the door. It was close to eleven when I got there, even with my ridiculous driving. There was a huge crowd of people outside the club. They lined the side of the building trying to get past the bouncer. I walked right up to him and he eyed me.

"Cullen," I told him and he let me in after looking me up and down.

The place was packed. People were dancing in the center floor and sitting on high chairs, drinking, talking and laughing. I looked around for Bella, but I didn't see her. The lights were flashing from the ceiling which had drawn my attention to a big sign that read, 'Happy Birthday Bella'. I chuckled to myself, only Alice could pull something like this together in a week.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and looked down at my pixie-like sister, Alice. She smiled up at me.

"Hello, Alice." I hugged her.

"Hey, Edward, are you enjoying yourself, yet?"

"Not until I see her. Do you know where she is?"

Alice smiled wider at my eagerness.

"She just finished fending off Mike, the dog, I think."

I growled. I detested that boy with a passion. He was always all over Bella and he never let her breathe.

Alice turned around and looked for a second before showing me all her pearly whites and I mean ALL of them. "She's right there." She pointed to a table by a bar to our left. "Go get her, tiger."

I hugged her again and kissed her forehead.

I walked off in Bella's direction. I put my hand on her shoulder and she whipped around so fast I thought she was going to attack me. But she didn't, instead she froze in place; her brown eyes meeting my green ones. I loved her eyes, the way they always drew me in.

"E- Edward?" She choked my name out as if she wasn't expecting me to be here. Well, I was and couldn't help but crack a smile, that same smile that always made her weak.

"Hey, Bella," I smiled.

She wobbled a little and I caught her before she fell. I wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to a table. She sat down and tried to get her breathing under control, it was really erotic. Maybe I shouldn't have surprised her.

"Bella, are you alright?" I couldn't help the concern that etched in my voice.

She took in an unsteady breath. "Yes, I'm fine. I just didn't know if you were coming."

"Of course I was. Why would you think otherwise?"

She didn't answer. Instead she looked me over and at first I thought I'd forgotten something important, but then she had a sexy glint in her eye. I smirked to let her know I knew what she was doing and she glared at me. She turned her head away from me. I leaned forward and placed a finger under her chin to turn her face toward mine. Our faces were only inches apart now.

"You're cute when you're angry," I chuckled and she blushed. _Man, I loved it when she did that, especially when I initiated it, _I thought. I have to give her gift to her now or I never will. "I want to give you something." I said.

"Oh?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the little black box.

"What is it?" She asked. I chuckled again and pushed it across the table toward her.

"Open it."

She took it in her hand and slowly opened the box. Her breath caught and for a moment, I was scared she wouldn't like it, but then she sat there dazed, just staring at it.

"Edward, t-this is f-for me?" She stuttered.

"Yes," I said. She reached out to take it from the box, but I beat her to it. I took it out and slid it onto her ring finger of her right hand.

"Wow. It's beautiful," she whispered. She held her hand out to admire it. I stood up and walked in front of her. I took both of her hands in mine, it was now or never, I needed to tell her.

"Yes, it is beautiful. Just like you and that dress is . . . perfect on you. I love to see you in that color. It makes everything about you shine with more intensity." She blushed and then looked into my eyes. I'm sure she saw the raw care and passion and _want_ and love that showed in them. The want was overpowered by the love at the moment. She seemed a little surprised when she saw the love, as if she'd only seen it a few times and not at the intensity I was showing.

I leaned forward never breaking eye contact to whisper in her ear, "Promise."

"W- What?" She stuttered as my breath tickled her ear.

"It's a promise ring." I said feeling triumphant.

"A promise ring, a promise for what?" she asked.

Here goes nothing.

"I promise to be there for you, no matter what. Whatever happens, I'll be there. I want you to know that." I stared into her wonderful brown eyes. With every word, I squeezed her hands tighter.

She seemed to be realizing something as I leaned closer to her.

She didn't move.

I leaned closer.

She stared into my eyes.

I moved closer.

Then she leaned forward.

Just as she was about to close the extremely small space between us, I was suddenly pushed to the side. I let go of Bella's hand, so as to not pull her down with me. I had fallen to the floor a little disoriented and angry at whomever interrupted me trying to kiss Bella. I looked up to see Mike blocking her view of me.

She tried to get to me, but he wouldn't let her. By the time I stood up and righted myself, Mike had already had Bella on the dance floor. He gripped her hips and started grinding against her from behind. She looked disgusted. I was about to run over to them to say and do some very unpleasant things, until someone grabbed my arm and then proceeded to wrap their arms around me from behind.

"Hey, Eddie. You want to dance?" I heard a nasally voice ask from behind me._ Lauren._ Her name was even annunciated scornfully in my head. She was a disgusting creature.

"Yes, I do, but not with you, _Never, EVER_ with you. As I told you in gym all those weeks ago, stay the hell away from me. And if you ever touch me again, I'll make your life a living hell three times over and then you don't even want to know what I'll do next," I hissed the whole thing. She dropped her arms, completely taken back and I raced off to the dance floor. I didn't see Bella or Mike anywhere.

I tried looking for Alice and Rose or even Emmett and Jasper, but I couldn't find them. I couldn't find anyone. I panicked, sat down in a nearby chair and hung my head in my hands.

Then I felt this tugging in the back of my head. It felt like someone was calling out to me. It was faint, but I could feel it and hear it. I tuned everything else around me out and listened.

Then, I heard _her._

_Bella._

_She was calling me._

_She was hurting._

_My Bella was hurting._

I couldn't take it. I felt like crying. I felt pain rip across my chest like lightening across the sky.

I followed it. I followed her voice, her cries of pain.

I went to the back of the club and saw a door. I put my ear against it and heard a growl. I turned the doorknob roughly and flung the door open and what I saw nearly crushed me. What I saw made fire burn in me hotter than the core of the sun.

Mike was on top of Bella, pinning her arms above her head. He'd ripped her dress. The side of her face, I could see, was redder than even her blush. Her eyes were drooping; she could barely keep them open. I growled, a menacing sound coming from my chest.

I ran to the couch and yanked Mike by the shirt and I pulled him off of Bella. I hurled him onto the floor and ran to Bella. Before I could get to her, though, Mike grabbed hold of my blazer and pulled me back. He punched me in the gut and then once on the mouth. I stumbled back, but didn't fall. I held my stomach and rubbed my jaw and another growl erupted from my chest as I lunged at him. I threw my fist into his eye and he stumbled back and fell. He got back up, a little wobbly, and charged at me again. I dodged him and he ran head first into the wall behind me. He groaned and slid down the wall slowly until he was nothing but a heap of crap on the ground.

I didn't hesitate to control my breathing or to stop the ripping and the growling coming from my chest. Bella lay broken on the couch, looking paler than usual. Her dress was torn down the middle . . . her . . . c-chest was showing; it was wide open. Her hair was frizzy and messy, even in her current state she still looked beautiful. I took off my blazer and wrapped it around her.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed Alice's cell. She picked up on the first ring.

"Edward?"

"Alice, call 911, NOW!" I hissed.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just do it." I snapped the phone shut.

I scooped Bella up in my arms and she immediately gripped my shirt, tighter than ever before. "It's okay, Bella, you're safe now. I'm here. I'll always be here," I murmured into her hair. I smoothed it back so I could see her face. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. Moments later, I heard sirens and then my phone rang. Bella jumped.

"Yes, Alice," I answered my phone quickly.

"They're here. Where you guys? We managed to clear out the club but not a lot."

"We're coming out, now. You might want to send the police in here too. I'll explain everything at the hospital." I snapped the phone shut and slipped it into my pocket. I cradled Bella carefully, unsure if she was hurt or in pain. I walked out the door and saw Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper standing by the entrance.

There were police all around and EMS people standing behind them with a stretcher.

I walked over to them, crossing the dance floor and walking past a few people who hadn't left the club yet.

"Edward! Bella!? What happened?" Alice said when I reached her. Everybody crowded around us. The EMS guys told them to give us some room.

"Lay her on the stretcher, so we can get a better look at her," one of them said. I tried to lay Bella down, but she wouldn't let go of my shirt.

"Can we do this in the ambulance? I think all the attention is overwhelming her. She's scared." I kissed her forehead. "Oh, and officers," I said before I walked through the doors. They looked at me. "The man you want is in the room at the back of the club. It's wide open. He ran into a wall and he's unconscious." They nodded and ran to the back of the club. I turned and walked to the ambulance. I climbed in, barley keeping my balance with Bella clinging to me like a magnet attracted to metal.

The EMS guys pushed the stretcher in and one climbed in opposite me and the other two went to front seats.

"Sir, you're going to have to get her to lie down. I can't do anything when she's like that," he said.

I nodded without looking at him. I rocked Bella until she quieted.

"Bella, love, you have to let me go for moment so they can examine you," I murmured into her ear. She shook her head, but the she finally opened her eyes and looked up at me. I saw the pain and the fear and hurt that was spiraling around. I felt my heart split in two.

"D-don't leave m-me," she whispered her voice breaking. "Don't e-ever leave m-me."

"I won't. I promise." I took the hand that had the promise ring on it and kissed it. I kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, and finally her lips. When I pulled away, the ambulance started and the sirens went off. "Bella, please, you have to lie down. I won't leave you, I promise. I _swear_." She looked up at me again, her eyes brimming with tears. I leaned my forehead against hers. "Please, Bella. I'll be right here." My breath blew in her face and she was dazed for second before she slowly released her grip on my shirt.

I helped her lie down on the stretcher and she kept a firm grip on my hand. The EMS guy began his work. He tried to insert an IV in her arm, but she jerked away. He felt up her arms and noticed when she winced at certain places he touched. I rubbed circles on the back of her hand and kissed the ring on her finger. She kept her eyes on me, fearing that I would disappear at any moment.

We made it to the hospital a few minutes later. The guys in the front got out and ran to the back and opened the doors. They pushed Bella to the ER and they tried to keep me out. Bella screamed and thrashed and they tried to hold her down while they got an IV in her arm. Things weren't going to well.

"Let's sedate her. She's in shock," one of the doctors said.

"No! Don't sedate her! She's not in shock. She just wants me, let me in!" The doctor and the four nurses looked to the glass door I was banging frantically on. Bella stopped thrashing around and her eyes met mine. They were horror struck.

"Get the sedative," the doctor ordered. The nurses scrambled to drawers and cabinets trying to find the sedative.

"NO!" I screamed. I continued to beat my hand against the glass. "She's fine. Just let me in, please. She doesn't want to be alone." I was banging my hand against the glass so hard, that it broke. I practically punched a hole in the door. Everyone in the room stopped as did everyone else around me. Everything went quiet for a moment.

"Let me in," I pleaded.

The doctor looked from me to Bella and back again.

"Let him in," I heard the door make a humming noise. As soon as it cracked open I rushed to Bella's side. She immediately grabbed my shirt and I wrapped my arms around her as she cried into my chest. I pulled her into my lap on the bed and rocked her back and forth. My phone rang in my pocket. I opened it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Edward? It's Alice. Dad is on his way down."

"Thanks, Alice," I whispered. I hung up the phone and continued rocking Bella. She whimpered, but as I rubbed her back and whispered calming words in her ear, she quieted. I leaned back to take her face in my hands. "My dad, Carlisle, is going to come and check on you. Okay? He's the only one I trust to look after you, now. Okay?"

She nodded.

I wiped the tears from her cheeks with my thumbs and hummed a tune I had made up in my music class. Bella was so calm, that I thought she'd fallen asleep, but she shot right up when the door opened.

My dad walked toward us, looking blonde and young as always. He had his white doctor's coat on. He stood directly in front of me and smiled a little.

"Edward," he said.

"Dad," I said, relieved that he was here now.

"You look pretty bad. Your jaw is swollen and your hand is bleeding."

I looked down at my left hand on Bella's back. My knuckles were bleeding. I hadn't even noticed.

"Well I'll wrap that up for you and we're going to have to pay for that glass door." He walked over to one of the cabinets in the room and pulled some ointment, ACE bandages and some padding. "Here, let me see." I shifted so Bella was leaning on my side. She watched silently as Carlisle cleaned and wrapped my hand in a matter of minutes. "There you go. Now …"

He stopped not knowing Bella's name.

She spoke up before I could, though it was just a whisper, "Bella."

Carlisle gave her a warm smile. Bella's eyes lit up a fraction.

"I'm going to have to do some tests on you; x-rays, blood tests that sort of thing. But, um, do you want to tell me what happened? I might need to do a rape kit."

Bella visibly shuddered and shrank into my chest again.

"Dad, can we have a moment?" I asked. I needed to get her relaxed enough to ask something.

"Sure Edward. Here," he walked over to a different cabinet and pulled out some blue hospital garments, "you might want her to change into this." He placed them at the foot of the bed, smiled and walked out.

I looked down at Bella. She still had my blazer on, it was just buttoned up and her legs were showing all the way up to mid-thigh and one of her heels was broken. She also still had her earrings and necklace on, but the necklace was backwards. I moved down and saw the mark of the chain around her neck. I growled.

"Bella, d-did he r-rape y-you?" My words were strangled as they came out. She looked into my eyes and I sucked in a breath as I waited for her answer.

**Sorry, guys another cliffy! I know I'm bad! Fill free to gather your pitchforks or whatever. I've already been threatened with a foot long sandwich from Quizno's, Bath and Body Works Body Spray and a lint roller. So if you want to kill me, just give me a a five minute head start first. I might not be able to update till monday but if guys beat the review count for last chapter-cough-22-cough-I'll update on sunday. Sound good? Great! I'll update when I update!**

**Reader4Lyfe, _peace!_**


	9. Hospital

_**Hey people! Here's chapter 9. Sorry for keeping you all waiting so long. I couldn't get the computer until late so...yeah. I got a whooping 27 reviews for the last chapter! You guys make me happy.**_

**_Disclaimer: "She doesn't own anything, people. I'm not going to sue her. And whoever threatened to lock her in her house so she couldn't buy my book, don't even think about trying it. You'd make me lose money! Just kidding. No, seriously." S.M._**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**BPOV**_

I looked into his eyes and I heard him suck in a breath waiting for my answer. I shuddered and shook my head, not trusting my voice. It was the truth. Right when Mike (I shivered remembering his name) slipped his hand under my dress, I faintly remembered Edward throwing the door open and grabbing Mike (shiver) off of me.

Edward hugged me to his chest so tightly; I thought he was going to crush me. He breathed in my hair.

"Hmm…strawberries," he murmured. He tilted my head up to reach my neck. He breathed in again, "Freesia."

My breathing was labored and I gripped his arms for support. He chuckled.

"Alice and Rose," I whispered.

"Figures," he muttered. "Bella, you have to let Carlisle see you, to make sure everything is okay," he pleaded. He reached in front of me to the foot of the bed and grabbed the hospital gown Carlisle had left there. "The bathroom is right there," he pointed to a door in the corner of the room. "You can change in there and I'll be right out here."

I shook my head before he even finished what he was saying.

"No, no, no, no, no. I can't. I don't want to be alone. Not now." Edward gripped my shoulders.

"Bella, I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere," he told me.

"Can y-you h-help me c-change?" Edward's brows rose higher than the clouds in the sky. I figured I sounded desperate. But the truth of the matter was that I scared that if he wasn't near me, if he wasn't with me, that Mike would come and try to get me again. I didn't feel safe anywhere he wasn't. "You don't have to look or anything. I just . . . I'm scared that if you leave me now, that more than one person will be after me."

He looked at me, stared into my eyes for what felt like eternity before he stood, taking me with him. He unbuttoned the blazer, but turned me around so he couldn't see my bare chest. He grabbed the gown off the bed and unraveled it. I felt him pull the zipper down on the back of my dress and let the dress fall to the floor. I was standing there clad in my black lacey underwear.

"Hold out your arms," he said shakily.

I held my arms out and he slipped the gown over my shoulders and he tied it behind my back. Edward's fingers lingered on back for a minute before he ran them down my spine through the little spaces where he tied the robe. I shivered. Sparks were exploding everywhere and my skin burned where he touched.

He turned me around and I stepped out of the dress. When I looked in his emerald eyes I saw desire and lust burning in them. They grew darker the longer he stared at me. He was leaning in again, but he stopped and I jumped when there was a knock on the glass door. I instinctively grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it. He kissed my forehead as Carlisle came back in. _Why do we always get interrupted when we're about to kiss,_ I grumbled in my head. Carlisle had a clipboard in his hands this time.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" What a stupid question I thought.

"My wrists hurt, my face hurts, my head hurts and basically my whole body hurts," I said.

"Hmmm . . . Can I have your wrists?"

I nodded and held my arms out, my palms up. I grimaced a little. It hurt.

He gently took my wrists and turned them around. He felt around them and I winced when he touched certain points. I had purple marks on them, too. His hands felt up my arms and I jerked away when he reached my left elbow. That was the arm _he_ gripped the most. Carlisle then put my arms down and looked at my face. He lightly put two fingers on the side of my face where _he _slapped me. I winced again, but it didn't hurt as much as my wrists and arm did.

I saw Edward move away a little and my mind automatically jumped into thinking he was leaving, but he looked at me and shook his head. Carlisle moved closer to me as Edward moved away. I missed the contact even though he was only inches away.

"Bella," I heard Carlisle call me. I reluctantly tore me eyes away from Edward to look at him. "Can you lift up your head so I can see your neck?" I obliged.

I lifted it up as far as it could go without it hurting too much. Carlisle took the necklace and the earrings off and handed them to Edward. His hands were warm as they ran around my neck. It was tender here and there. I heard him sigh.

"Can you lift up your legs as far as they can go without any pain," he asked.

I did. I didn't have much bruising on my legs accept for the faint marks left by _Charlie_. My right ankle was sore, though.

As soon as Carlisle took a few steps back, Edward was by my side. His hand rubbed circles on my back.

Carlisle grabbed the clipboard and the pen from his doctor's coat and began writing. He then looked up at us, "Both your wrists are sprained and so is your left elbow. The necklace you were wearing didn't really do any damage to you, but it is swollen, so I suggest you take it easy on moving your head too much. I'll give you some bandages for those minor injuries after we take your x-rays. Your face is fine, but I suggest you eat slowly when you chew on that side of your mouth. Other than that, everything's fine. Um . . . do I need to do a rape kit?" he asked hesitantly.

"No. I wasn't raped, but it was too close for comfort," I said. I looked up at Edward and he smiled warmly.

"Edward, can I have a word with you, outside?" Edward nodded without looking at him. Carlisle hung the clipboard on the end of the bed, walked out and stood outside the door.

I didn't want Edward to leave and I immediately became scared again. I heard Edward whisper comforting words and I was trying to figure out why I couldn't see him clearly. Then I felt his hands on my face, wiping away the tears that were falling down my face.

"Shh, Bella, shh. I'll be right outside the door. You'll be able to see me the whole time, okay?"

I nodded and he kissed my ear and didn't take his eyes off me until he closed the door. I lay back on the bed facing the door, watching him talk to his dad.

_**EPOV**_

I walked out of the room, not taking my eyes off Bella until I closed the door. She was so scared, so fragile. I hated seeing her that way. I turned to my father then and he had an inquisitive look on his face.

"Is that the young lady Alice has been telling me about for the past month?"

My eyebrows rose.

"She called you?"

"Yes. The night before school started. She said something like, 'They are unbelievably cute together.'" I shook my head. _Only Alice_, I thought. "She's very pretty. I'll give you that one."

We laughed.

"She's an angel to me."

"When were you going to tell your dear old parents about her?" I knew that was coming. I shifted me feet. Carlisle had to be the most patient and understanding person I've ever known. That might where I get it from.

"Well, I sort of planned on calling you tomorrow after her birthday party was over, but then this happened and —," He cut me off.

"Don't worry about it, Edward," he chuckled. "I'm going to do her x-rays. I'll be her doctor. I was told that she was in shock, though. Dr. Snow was none too happy that you broke the glass. You want to tell me what happened."

I sighed and ran my good hand through my hair.

"Alice threw her a birthday party and when I got there, everything was fine. I planned to ask Bella out after I gave her the ring and I'm guessing she told you about that as well," I paused and he nodded. "Well, after I gave her the ring I was about to kiss her, but then Mike Newton shoved me out of the way and I stumbled and fell. He kept Bella away from me and Lauren Mallory snuck up behind me. She tried to get me to dance with her, but I told her off and went to look for Bella and Mike. I caught a glimpse of them on the dance floor and Bella looked disgusted and dirty with the way _he _was touching her. But when I looked back, they were gone. I couldn't find them or Alice, Rose, Jasper, or Emmett.

"I started to panic and sat down and then I felt like she was calling me. I heard her voice, even through all the noise that was around. I followed it and I found them in the back of the club. He was—," I paused. It was hard controlling my anger in front of my father. All I wanted to do was rip him to shreds. He was lucky that I didn't do any more damage. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder as I pinched the bridge of my nose to relive the pressure. I took a deep breath then continued.

"He was on top of her. He held her arms above her head and had torn her dress down the middle and her . . . chest was visible. She looked so broken. She could barely keep her eyes open. When I grabbed him and threw him across the room, he immediately attacked me, hitting me in the stomach and jaw. I punched him in the eye and he fell back. When he managed to stand up again, I don't think he was really paying attention because he ran right into a wall."

Carlisle frowned a bit. He didn't seem too happy about what had happened.

"I wrapped Bella in my blazer to cover her up. She gripped my shirt and cried into my chest. I called Alice to tell her call the police and the ambulance. She cleared out most of the club as well.

"Bella wouldn't let me go after that. I carried her to the entrance and told the police where Mike was. It took a minute before I could get her on the stretcher, but I did. She kept a hold on my hand and wouldn't tear her eyes away from mine. She wouldn't let the EMS guy put an IV in her. He did examine her, though.

"But when we arrived here, they closed the door in my face. When she realized that, she tried like mad to get to me. There were four nurses in there and Dr. Snow. He told them to sedate her, that she was in shock, but she wasn't. She just didn't want to be alone. I tried to get them, to let me in, but they wouldn't. They finally let me in after I broke the glass. She clung to me again."

I took a deep breath as I finished. Carlisle had a calculating look and then he sighed. He gave me a look of pure understanding and love. There was no other like him. I see why mom loves him so much.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing you were there to save her."

I nodded.

"I saw the ring you gave her. It's nice. I hope they give this Mike Newton what he deserves. I'm glad you are okay. You might want to call your mother."

"I'm sure Alice has already done that."

"I'll be her doctor from now on. Anything she needs bring her to me."

I nodded.

"I'm going to do her x-rays now, but I'm going to need her to take the ring off. After that I'll just do a regular check up and wrap her up. She'd be able to go back to campus in the morning. I'll write a doctor's note for you both to take leave for the next week."

"Thank you," I breathed.

"You're quite welcome. Everyone will be able to see you two after her tests are done."

"Okay."

We walked back in the room and Bella looked like she was fast asleep. I wanted to just stand there and watch her, but she needed this. I walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "Love, it's time to get up." She stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Edward?" She looked around groggily. "Dr. Cullen?"

Carlisle chuckled and walked to the other side of the bed. "Please, call me Carlisle."

She smiled up at him. "Bella, I'm going to do your tests, now. I'll need you to take the ring off. No, metallic objects."

Bella looked up at me and then down at the ring. She ran her fingers over it. I picked her hand up and kissed it, then the ring.

"It'll be okay," I said against her fingers. She looked in my eyes and nodded. I pulled the ring off and Carlisle proceeded to take her to do her tests. I kissed her forehead as she was wheeled out of the room. "I'm going to talk to Alice. Carlisle will take care of you."

She nodded.

I watched Carlisle wheel her to the elevator and I went to the waiting room outside the ER. Alice ran to me at once, her little arms wrapping around my waist.

"Oh, Edward, I was so worried! They said you guys were rushed to the ER and they wouldn't let any of us in. Are you okay?" she said.

Everyone was there, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and even my mother, Esme. I wasn't expecting her to be here. They all walked up to me.

"I just messed up my hand from punching through a glass door. My jaw is a little swollen from being punched by Mike, but other than that I'm fine." I kissed her forehead.

"Edward, come here." Esme engulfed me into her warm embrace. She kissed my cheek and asked if I was okay as did everyone else. I assured them that everything was fine. They me told that the incident was all over the news and that they weren't releasing any names.

I was grateful. Bella didn't need all that attention right now and frankly, neither did I. We sat down in the waiting area. Esme went to get me something to drink from the cafeteria. In the blue seats across from me, Rose was curled up in Emmett's lap as was Alice in Jasper's.

I sighed. I envied them. Even though Bella had clung to me many times in the past (for several hours, in fact), I still wasn't sure if she'd want to be mine. She loved the ring, though and I did follow through on my promise tonight, which had to count for something. I ran a hand through my already messy hair. _I won't push her. I'll still be there for her, no matter what she decides to do._

Esme came back with a cup of coffee.

"Here you are, sweetie," she said as she sat down next to me.

"Thanks, Mom," I said as I took a sip.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I guess." I took another sip of the coffee.

"Alice and Rosalie told me about her." I laughed.

"I knew they would. Dad said the same thing."

"You really care about her, don't you?" I turned and looked into her loving grey eyes. She smiled at me.

"I'd give my life for her. I'd do anything and everything for her. I don't think she knows that yet, but she does know that I care about her." Esme placed her hand on my back and rubbed it soothingly.

"I can see it in your eyes. I'm happy that you've finally found someone you truly care about."

I sighed remembering what happened the first night I met her.

"What's wrong?" Esme's voice was laced with concern.

"She's hiding something from me."

"How do you know?"

"I asked her about it when I saw the marks all over her skin, when I changed her clothes one night. Alice and Rose didn't come back to the room and Bella basically had a panic attack. We sort of talked about it the next day, but she wouldn't tell me what happened to her before she came here."

"Marks?" Her brows furrowed.

"Yes. They're mostly gone now, but if you look closely enough you could still see them. I want to know what happened."

"Don't push her, Edward. You have to let her go at her own pace." I stood up.

"I know that, mom. It's just that I wish she would tell me. I know she's already told Alice and Rose what happened. They would've found out anyway because she lives with them, but still."

Esme sighed and stood up in front of me. She took my wrapped up hand in hers and held it to her chest.

"Be patient for a little while longer, okay, Edward? I went through the same thing with your father when he wouldn't tell me what happened between him and his father. They haven't spoken to each other in over ten years."

Carlisle's dad didn't take it too well when he switched from being a Catholic to Christian. He wanted Carlisle to follow in his footsteps and take over his church, but Carlisle didn't want to. He became a surgeon instead and Grandpa Cullen refused to speak to him.

Esme wrapped her arms around me and she rubbed my back again. I loved her. She was just as understanding as Carlisle. She had more compassion than the entire world could hold.

"I love you, Mom." I tightened my arms around her.

"I love you, too, Edward." She kissed my cheek and sat down in one of the seats next to Jasper and Alice.

I sat down and pulled out my phone. It read 3:50 a.m. I'd been here for a little over four hours. I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes.

It felt like seconds later when someone gently shook my shoulder.

"Edward? Wake up." It was Carlisle.

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up. He was standing in front of me.

"Hey, Dad, what is it? Is Bella alright?"

"She's fine. She's sleeping, now. She was really tired and fell asleep a few minutes after the last test. But I want to show you something before you go see her." I nodded and followed him after he kissed Esme on the forehead. She was sleeping in the chair next to Jasper and Alice. He led me to his office. I looked at the clock on the wall. It read 5 a.m.

Carlisle turned on a light on the wall and placed some x-rays in front of it.

"Look at these. Tell me what you see."

I walked closer to it to get a better look and gasped, realizing what I saw.

**Sorry about the cliffy, guys but I had to do it. It's fun. There's a poll on my profile that you guys need to see. I'm not sure what to do what Mike so you have to help me. I'll be closing the poll after the next chapter comes out so you have until...wednesday or thurday at the most to vote. All I need is 21 more reviews to get to a hundred so review on!**

**Reader4Lyfe, _peace!_**


	10. Comfort

_**Hey, guys. Sorry about the wait. I'm moving and my mom's complaining about how i don't do anything to clean the house. The poll is going to close tomorrow so you better get your votes in on what you want me to do with Mike. I finally hit 100 reviews! That's freaking awesome! Thanks guys.**_

**_Disclaimer:"100 reviews is almost up to my standards, but you gotta keep them coming. She doesn't ow anything, guys! If you make her happy, you make me happy!" S.M._**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**EPOV**_

Bella's bones had been broken before; her ribs, arms, legs and hands even long before she came here. Since I was a child I hung around my dad a lot; he was always at the hospital, so I learned a few things, like how to read x-rays. Some bones tend show up brighter because they're new bones. In Bella's x-rays, most of the bones in her body were new.

"D -Dad?" I choked.

"It would appear that most of the bones in her body have been broken and more than once in some places."

"How," I looked at him. He had a calculating look on his face. He always had a solution to everything. I just couldn't believe what I saw.

"There are many possibilities; clumsiness, accidents, abuse, it could be anything. But when I looked at her arms and legs I could faintly see marks on her skin. Do you know anything about that?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"No, but Alice and Rose might know something about it. I'm not sure if you could get it out of them, though. Bella trusts them not to tell anyone, but I hope she'll tell me soon, though. I talked to mom about it."

"Did it help?" I nodded. "That's good, then. Nothing's broken, but she's going to need to take it easy until you go back to school. I wonder how she managed to heal so well." Carlisle stepped closer to further examine the x-rays.

I took a deep breath. Whatever happened to her had to be bad; marks and breaks like those don't come that easily.

"You did the rape kit, too?"

"Yes. She wasn't raped. He did scratch her thighs though and I don't think she noticed because she was partially unconscious. I bandaged those up, too." He was so absorbed in her x-rays that I felt like I was intruding on his thinking.

"Dad, can I go see her now?"

"Yes. Don't wake up her up. Bella needs her rest," he said without looking at me.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Page me when she wakes up." He turned and looked at me with a small smile on his face. I nodded. He seemed almost as happy as Esme was about me finding someone I truly care about.

I stuck my hands in my pant pockets as I walked through the mostly quiet halls of the hospital. I walked past the waiting area where everyone was still sleeping. There were a few nurses roaming the hallways and some patients out for a little stroll.

I reached Bella's room and stepped in, closing the door softly behind me. I brought up the chair from the corner of the room to the side of her bed. I took the ring out of my pocket and slipped it on the same finger it was on before. I laced my fingers through hers, enjoying the warm electrifying feeling.

She looked so peaceful. Her hair was fanned out over the pillow and her breathing was even. The heart monitor was steadily beeping. She turned her head and sighed then, her hand squeezed mine.

"No, Charlie," she mumbled.

_Who the hell was Charlie?_

"Get away from her." The heart monitor started to speed up. "They are my _real_ family." She turned side to side. She still griped my hand. "Don't hurt them," she said a little louder. She started shaking and then she was crying. "Edward … help me," she whimpered.

I was ready to wake her up. The heart monitor was speeding then it slowed. Bella's grip on my hand loosened and she quieted. She didn't say anything else after that. I was worried about her. I didn't know who Charlie was and why she needed help. Her nightmare seemed to not only haunt her, but me as well.

I rested my head on her pillow, my face inches from hers. I brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. I watched her sleep for as long as I could before falling asleep on my own.

_**BPOV**_

My nightmare was horrible. Charlie had come to take me away from the Cullens and the Hales. He'd come to take me away from Edward. He told me that he killed my mother and that I was next. The Cullens/Hales defended me and Charlie tried to hurt them. He tried to shoot them.

He asked who they were and I told him they were my _real _family. It skipped to a part where he was beating me again and the only thing I could think to say was _Edward . . . help me._ After that everything went black. I didn't dream or have another nightmare, nothing. It was like I was numb. I felt frozen in time, frozen in the darkness.

I awoke to see a face, an angel's face only inches from mine. His green eyes piercing my brown ones to the core; I loved his eyes. He smiled at me. I felt something large and warm squeeze my right hand and I looked down and Edward had his hand around mine. The ring was there too which brought a smile to my face.

"Good morning, love," he said. His cool breath fanning over my face and I felt my mind go all cloudy.

I shook my head a little so I could answer him. "Hello."

"How do you feel?" He asked. I sat up and stretched out my limbs.

"Well my neck hurts a little and so do my arms." Both my wrists were wrapped up in the ACE bandages. Edward had his bandaged on one hand. I pushed the sleeve up on my left arm and my elbow had the same bandage on it.

"My dad will be here, soon."

"He's nice. I wish I had a father like that." _Yea, wish is the key word_, I thought.

"I said he'd take care of you." I smiled at him.

"Yes, you did."

I sat all the way up and Edward fixed my pillow. There was a funny feeling in between my thighs. I was going to look, but I didn't feel like it right now. The heart monitor was steadily beeping, for the moment. The IV in my arm was irritating. I wanted to pull it out, but I knew I'd get in trouble.

Carlisle came in a minute later. He was still sporting the white doctor's jacket and the clipboard. Only he would be able to walk around in that and make it look like the next new fashion trend for men.

"Morning, Bella," he smiled at me.

"Morning, Carlisle."

"How are you feeling?"

"My arms hurt, my neck hurts and what's that funny feeling on the inside of thighs?"

"That's just some bandages. You had some deep scratches around that area. I'll give you medicine for the pain, some ointment to put on your scratches and extra bandages. You'll need to change them every day for the next week and a half. I've written a doctor's note so you two will not be going to school for the next week."

"When can I go back to campus?" I hated hospitals and I didn't want to be in here for a long time.

"Well, you can leave today. But I wouldn't suggest leaving without talking to a few of your friends."

"Alice!" I almost screamed. I'd forgotten all about her. I missed her and Rose and the guys, too. The door flew open and Alice was by my side. She grabbed me up in a bone crushing hug.

"A –Alice s -stop." She was hurting my neck and cutting off my air circulation.

"Alice!" Edward hissed. Alice immediately let me go. The heart monitor went back to normal and Carlisle shot her a warning glance.

"Sorry, Dad," she said.

Everyone else filed in the room. Jasper came in followed by Rose and Emmet and another lady I'd never seen before. She had long caramel hair and a heart-shaped face. Her smile seemed to light up the room. Everyone looked so beautiful in here. I felt strangely insignificant. I looked down and blushed; having everyone's attention on me was a little unnerving.

"Hey, Bells! I'm glad you're okay," Emmett said, smiling hugely at me. He came over and patted me on the head.

"Thanks, Emmett." He beamed and then turned serious two seconds later.

"Now, where is that bastard, Mike Newton? I'd love to get my hands on him, right now."

"Watch your mouth, young man," The lady scolded him. She had a sing-song voice similar to Alice's.

Rose hugged me gently.

"I was so worried," she said in my ear.

"I'm okay, really." I smiled as she went to stand in front of Emmett who wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Bella, I'm with Emmett. I'd like to get my hands on him, too," Jasper said.

"Yea," Emmett flexed his muscles.

"Thank you, guys. Really, you've all been there for me for the past month or so and I really appreciate it." Edward squeezed my hand.

The lady walked over to me and smiled. Edward looked up at her and smiled.

"Bella, this is my mom, Esme. Mom, this is Bella." My eyes went wide. His mother! Oh, boy! I'd met both his parents, already and not under the greatest of circumstances. It was good nonetheless. She smiled at me and leaned in to give me a gentle hug.

"I'm glad you're alright, sweetie. I know Edward would not have been able to control himself if anything happened." I smiled as she pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"Can she come back, now?" Alice asked Carlisle.

"Yes, she can. But no shopping trips, Alice. Her ankle isn't up to par and I know how you are."

She smiled innocently. Although I didn't like what happened to me, I was grateful for the ankle injury. I hated shopping with Alice. Shop till you drop, indeed.

"I don't have any clothes," I realized.

"No worries. I've got you covered," Alice said as she pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans, a tank top, my black hoodie and my tennis shoes from a bag I hadn't seen when she came in.

"Thanks, Alice."

"Okay, everyone out. She has to change and dad has to take the IV out and sign her out. Jasper, did you get my car?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I got your car." Jasper threw him the keys. Everyone left accept for Carlisle and Edward.

I grabbed the hoodie and something fell out. I picked it up and realized it was a lacey black bra. It was similar to my underwear. _How does she do that?_ I thought. _It's like she can see the future or something. _I shook my head.

"Do you need me to help you again or do you want to use the bathroom?" Edward asked.

"I'll use the bathroom. I have to put on my bra." I blushed, remembering that Carlisle was still in the room. When I looked up he was engulfed in whatever the clipboard in front of him said.

"Dad," Carlisle looked up. Edward pointed to the IV in my left arm.

"Oh. One second." He wrote a few things down on the clipboard and then walked over to me. "It might sting," he informed me. I turned my head not wanting to see him work his magic. I focused on Edward's face as felt a slight sting in my arm. "Okay, you're all set. It was nice meeting you, Bella."

"It was nice meeting you, too." I shook his hand.

"See you later, Dad."

"Bye, Edward. A nurse will bring you a wheel chair. Would you like a crutch?"

"Sure," I said.

He nodded and left.

I grabbed the clothes and slowly climbed off the bed. Edward helped me wobble to the bathroom. He pulled the strings loose on the back of the robe and closed the door to the bathroom. I pulled off the robe and put the bra on. I grimaced from twisting my wrists and moving my elbow too fast. I pulled on the jeans, but I couldn't quite get the tank top over my head without whimpering. I knew if couldn't get the tank top on I wouldn't be able to get the hoodie on either, at least not with any help.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Could you come in here, please?" The door opened and Edward's head popped in.

"What's wrong?" When his eyes landed on me they went dark. I was standing in the middle of the bathroom floor in only jeans and a bra. I turned around so he wouldn't see so much of me. A blush rose to my cheeks, I tried to get the picture of the way his eyes grew dark out of my head.

"I-I can't put on my shirt and hoodie without causing myself too much pain." He didn't answer. I didn't hear anything accept the sound of my breathing and the deafening pounding of my heart. I was about to turn around, but then I heard the door close and footsteps behind me.

Edward's hand flashed in front of me and he grabbed the hoodie and the shirt from the toilet.

"Lift your arms up as high as you can," I heard him say after taking a long, ragged, deep breath.

I lifted them up as high as I could. He slipped the shirt on me, but had a little trouble with my left arms because of my elbow. He did the same with the hoodie. Once I had them on he turned me around.

He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. He still had that same look of desire in his eyes. My heart was still pounding in my ears and my breathing was labored. I placed my hands on his chest as I looked up at him.

"You know, I've tried to kiss you twice since the club," he said.

"You did kiss me," I said remembering when he found me.

"Yes, but that was to calm you down. And, it wasn't nearly as long as I wanted it to be." His voice was getting lower.

"I did calm down after th –," I was stopped by his lips; so soft and warm, moving against mine. I thought I was going to pass out. His hands griped my waist tighter as he pulled me closer to his chest. My arms went around his neck. I ignored the pain that was creeping down my forearm from my elbow.

His tongue traced my bottom asking for entrance, which I readily granted. It slid in my mouth hungrily. It tasted exactly as he smelled (if that was even possible). His tongue found mine and we battled for dominance. I felt like he was trying to memorize every part of my mouth at the same time. I was light-headed and I felt my knees start to give.

Edward held me up for a second longer before pulling back just enough to see my eyes. Our breathing was hard and distorted.

"That's how long I wanted it to be," he said against my lips.

I smiled.

"Well, that's not nearly as long enough for me."

He flashed my favorite crooked smile before kissing me softly, once, twice, a third time. He grabbed the hospital gown and led me out of the bathroom. There was a wheel chair waiting. He threw the gown on the bed and helped me in the wheelchair.

He pushed me to the front where Carlisle was waiting with a few bags in his hands.

"Hello, again, Bella," he smiled. "This bag has your meds in it; you can take them whenever you are in pain or if the pain is unbearable. This bag has the extra bandages and padding for the scratches on your thighs. Remember, you have to change those every day. I already signed you out, so here you go."

"Thank you, Carlisle, for everything." I smiled up at him as he handed me the bags.

"No problem."

Edward started to wheel me towards the front doors. "Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Edward."

Edward's Volvo was parked out front, along with Emmett's jeep and Alice's Porsche and a black Mercedes. It was like a car show. Everyone got out of the cars and came up to us.

"We're going to the mall," Rose said.

"You guys want to come?" Emmett asked.

I looked up at Edward. I wanted to spend the week with him. Hell, I felt like I wanted to spend forever with him, but I wasn't so sure about that yet. I'm guessing he saw the want in my eyes because he shook his 'no' and then spoke.

"No, we're going to go my place. We've been through hell in the last twenty four hours, so we're just going to hang out."

"Well, mom says she's going home," Alice said. Esme's head popped out of the driver's seat of the Mercedes.

"Bye, kids." She waved. We all waved and said good-bye. She drove off. Everyone got into their respective cars and on their way.

"Carlisle put the crutch in the backseat of my car." Edward helped me out of the wheelchair and into the passenger seat of his car. Then I remembered something, I waited till he came back after giving the chair to one of the nurses outside the hospital and sliding in the driver's seat to ask.

"Edward?" He started the car.

"Yes, love?" That word made my heart swell with joy. _Love, _I smiled.

"What happened to my car?"

"Alice took care of it. It's back at school. Don't worry about it."

The drive to campus was a little long, but the silence was comfortable. He held my hand the whole way, sometimes kissing the back of it and smiling at me whenever I looked at him. I thought about telling him about Charlie when we got back.

I could tell that Carlisle seemed surprised, worried, and concerned when he looked at my x-rays. I wasn't sure what he saw, but I had a distinct feeling that it had something to do with my past years of abuse.

I was still scared to tell him, though. I know he knows I'm keeping this from him and he has done a good job at keeping his patience, I don't want him to wait anymore. I especially don't want to keep this from him if he wants a relationship with me. After that kiss in the bathroom, I felt like he should've taken me right then and there.

I'll tell him to night. I just wanted to rest and hang out with him. The clock on the dashboard read 11:00 a.m. It was still early, so I still had time. I hadn't taken my medicine yet, so I was in a little pain, mainly my ankle because I've been walking or standing on it too much.

Edward stopped at a grocery store. He told me to wait in the car while he went to get a few things. He left the keys in the car and I turned the radio on and listened to some rock station that I'd never heard of before. The DJ announced that a song called 'Somewhere I Belong' by Linkin Park was about to be played. It was a pretty good song. I might have to get it and put on my I-pod.

Edward came back with a few bags. He put them in the backseat after moving my one crutch onto the floor. We made our way back to campus.

Since Edward went to the store he didn't want to make two trips in and out of the building. He gave me my crutch and helped me out of the car. I leaned up against it on one foot while he got the bags from the back seat.

He managed to get all the bags on one arm held the other out for me. It was the first time I'd used the crutch so I was a little wobbly. As we made our way the elevator I griped his not-so-good hand a little too tightly. He grimaced and I muttered a sorry. We made it his room a minute later.

My jaw dropped when I saw it. It was like a mini apartment. There was a living area and kitchen behind that. A little further back was his bedroom. Next to that was the bathroom. I had to admit, it was all surprisingly neat and tidy for a teenage boy. He had the same flat screen T.V. that was in my room. The walls were white and the floor was covered in an off white almost tan color. It was nice and simple.

"I like your room," I said the words without realizing it.

Edward beamed as he placed the bags in the kitchen. I stood at the counter, partially leaning on it and the crutch. I didn't put any weight on my sprained ankle. Edward put the food away in the cabinets that hung above the sink, stove and microwave. He put some other things in the fridge. It was like he was stocking up or something.

It seemed like a good idea considering the fact that I was probably going to be spending a lot of time in here with him since everyone else had to go to school.

"I'll make lunch and you can pick a movie from the cabinet under the T.V. to watch. The DVD player is in there too," he said. I smiled at him and wobbled to the living room. He had more movies than I could count. I skimmed through them and settled on _Anacondas_, the one with Maurice Chestnut, not Jennifer Lopez.

A few minutes after, I put it in and pressed play. Edward came in with two sodas, some turkey sandwiches and chips. He smiled at me as he handed me a plate and a soda. He propped my leg up on the table over a pillow from his bed before sitting down next to me. I leaned into his chest as we watched the movie.

**Review, guys! The next chappie will be up soon. And don't forget to check out the poll on my profile. It closes tomorrow.**

**Reader4Lyfe, _peace._**


	11. Her Mystery

_**Okay, everybody. I closed the poll. I had a talk with my beta and the consequences for Mike have been slightly changed. You'll find out in future chapters and you won't be disappointed. I promise! I would like to say thank you again to ilovemclife. She gave me the most awesomest, if that's even a word, review after I got flamed for something so stupid. Thank you so much. You made my day after that fiasco happened. Anyways, guys, read on!**_

**_Disclaimer:"Read on, guys! Reviews make us both happy." phone rings "Hold on ,guys." picks phone up "Hello?"_**

**_Me: "Hey, Steph!"_**

**_SM: "Oh. Hi, Reader4Lyfe. What can I do for you?"_**

**_Me: "Should I tell them I'm planning on doing a sequel or is it too early?"_**

**_SM: "You should wait. You don't have all your ideas together yet."_**

**_Me: "Okay, thanks. I'll talk to you later."_**

**_SM: "Alright. Talk to you soon! Bye!"_**

**_Me: "Bye!" _**

**_hangs up phone "Like I was saying, review, people!" S.M._**

_**Chapter 11**_

_**BPOV**_

We'd spent the whole day on the couch and watched a grand total of five movies. Two were funny, one was gory and the others were . . . extremely action packed I guess you could say. I had three sodas and two turkey sandwiches. The sodas ran through me like water down a drain. I went to the bathroom three times.

Edward ordered Chinese food for dinner, it was really good. He taught me how to eat with the chopsticks. I couldn't pick up the beef that was in the fried rice, so instead of getting me a fork he fed it to me like I was a baby. I couldn't stop laughing.

I tried to do the same thing to him with his shrimp. I held the chopsticks the way he showed me, but I ended up dropping the shrimp in his lap. He laughed and I blushed.

Alice and company stopped by later on in the day. She brought me my toiletries bag and some clothes. Alice gave me a knowing look and Rose looked smug again. I blushed and hid my face in Edward's chest. He glared at them and wrapped his arms around me. Emmett and Jasper just laughed. Alice told us that Mike was still in the hospital because of his head injuries from running into the wall. I flinched a little at the memory, but composed a moment later.

They left soon afterward and it was close to eleven now; I was trying to figure out which order I'd get ready for bed in. I decided to take a much needed shower first and then change all my bandages. I told Edward and he said he'd replace them when I came out.

I un-wrapped all my bandages before I stepped into the warm shower. It was hot, but not hot enough to burn me. It felt good against my skin. I felt like I was washing away every bad thing that has happened to me in the past two days. I grimaced when I pulled my arm up to reach under it.

I had taken my meds a few hours ago, but this was excruciating. I tried to ignore it at first, but then it hurt every time I moved any part of my body. Quickly, I finished showering and climbed out, dried off and for the first time, I saw the scratches on my thighs.

They were deep; like someone had dug a knife into them. Four gashes; equivalent to the size of my hands; stretched down both my inner thighs. I shuddered, which didn't help the pain at all. They were the ones that hurt the most, besides my wrists.

I pulled the white towel further away and saw the blood. But it wasn't the sight of it that caused me to faint, it was the rust and salt smell of it that did so. I fell, pulling down my toiletries bag and whatever bottles were on the sink. Everything went black.

I felt someone lightly shaking me.

"Bella, Bella!" It was that angel's voice; Edward's voice. It was frantic. "Bella, what's wrong?! Can you hear me? Bella, wake up!" He shook me lightly again.

My eyelids pulled back slowly, still feeling a little drowsy from the smell. Edward's face was a few inches from mine and pushed my still wet hair from my face.

"Edward?" My throat felt tight. It was hard to breathe.

"Bella, what happened? I heard a crash and you didn't answer the door when I called you."

"B –Blood," I mumbled.

"What? Where?-" Both his voice and eyes were frantic with worry. I tried to ignore the still lingering smell of blood long enough to talk to him.

"My legs," I gasped. I tried to move my arms, but they hurt too much.

"Bella, you have to sit up. You have to put your clothes on." Edward sat me up slowly. He pulled the holey shirt I brought in over my head. I managed to put on my bra before fainting, but no underwear.

Edward wrapped the towel around me and sat me down on the toilet before turning around, so I could finish dressing myself. I struggled to breathe out of my mouth, so as to not faint again. I got my underwear on slowly without having to look at the marks; more like gashes on my inner thighs.

"Edward, can you cover these before I faint again," I panted. My breathing still wasn't normal.

Edward left the bathroom but came back a few seconds later with the bags Carlisle had given me and a cup of water.

He pushed the shirt up to my waist. I focused on his face as he put the cold ointment on the gashes and covered them up. He looked so focused, like he was trying his hardest not to cause any pain whatsoever; I was grateful for that. Edward wrapped up my elbow, my wrists, and my ankle, too.

He grabbed my black sweatpants from the floor and slid them up my legs and around my waist. He gave me two of the pills for my pain; I guess he could see it plastered on my face. When I finished, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room. Somehow he managed to pull the sheets back and place me on the bed.

He pulled the sheets up to my waist. He kissed my forehead and pulled back to leave. I grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

"Where are you going?" I mumbled.

He chuckled.

"I'm going to go clean up the bathroom and take my own shower. I've been in these clothes for too long."

I smiled and let go of his wrist.

He left the door open as he walked out. I heard some rustling in the bathroom and then the shower was turned on. The light was on and I took the pleasure of exploring his room.

The wall to the left of the bed had two windows that were draped with golden curtains. I think they overlooked the lake I was exploring a while back. In between the windows was a desk that held a computer and printer.

To the right of the bed; from ceiling to floor; was lined with CD's. There was an expensive looking stereo in the middle of it. In front of the bed was the same T.V. that was in the living room, just a little smaller. Under that was a cabinet, also similar to the one in the living room, just smaller. To the left of the T.V. was a door. I assumed that was Edward's closet.

His room was nice. It was much better than the one at my old house. That one was smaller with baby blue colored walls and a dresser and an old computer desk with a computer than looked older than Charlie.

I sat up and swung my feet over the side of his amazingly soft bed. I wobbled over to the wall of CD's. I skimmed through them since there were so many. I was surprised to see Debussy. I picked it out, put it in the stereo and hit play.

The sound spread through the room like a blanket. _Surround sound_, I thought. It made it seem like they were playing right in front of me. I wobbled to the window and leaned against it. The moon reflected on the ripples of the lake. The bushes and trees surrounding the lake swayed in the light breeze I couldn't feel. It looked so peaceful, so serene.

I was so wrapped in the dream-like picture in front of me that I hadn't heard when the shower stopped. The music was turned down so it was background music. Edward's arms snaked around my waist. He placed a chaste kiss to my temple before resting his head on my shoulder.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes. I remembered that I told myself I'd tell him about Charlie and what he's done to my mother and me for over ten years. I figured that he'd probably tell me to leave his room and never talk to me again because I was so . . . fragile. I was so vulnerable and beaten. No one would want someone so weak, especially not someone like him.

I sighed.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward whispered, not wanting to break the comfortable silence that had settled in the room.

"Nothing."

It came out shaky and distorted. I didn't know my voice was going to come like that; otherwise I would've just shaken my head.

"That doesn't sound like nothing, Bella." His velvet voice was a little louder now.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself to tell him my story.

"I want to tell you something. But, I-I'm not sure how you'll take it. I know what you want from me, with me, and I want the same thing too, it's just I can't go on without telling you this. I've kept it from you for too long."

Edward's body tensed; as if waiting for a blow he knew was coming. "You can tell me anything," he said.

I turned until I was face to face with him. I looked up to find his green eyes staring down at me intently. I stared in his eyes and I saw all the reassurance I needed to continue.

I walked, wobbled, to his bed and sat down slowly. Edward pulled the computer chair and positioned it in front of me. He took my hands in his and rubbed soothing circles on the back of them.

"When I was four I saw my father, Charlie, beating my mother, Renee. I stood there shocked. She screamed for me to run, but I was young and walking was still a sketchy thing for me to do. He beat me with his belt when he spotted me and since then he hasn't stopped."

Edward sucked in a breath that seemed loud in the room. He squeezed my hands. I repeated for him the whole story I'd told Alice and Rose that night he stayed with me. Every now and then, Edward would squeeze my hands and his eyes seemed to grow darker as I got more and more into the story.

When I told him about what Charlie had done to me that night I came home from work really late, he squeezed my hands a little too much. I hissed and my face scrunched up in pain. Edward immediately dropped my hands and muttered a sorry.

I stopped after that. He stood up and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, leaning against the window. He took a deep breath and nodded for me to continue. I explained to him why I had that panic attack the night we first met. I told him about my nightmares.

He didn't interrupt me at all; he just listened. I could see that his hands would clench and unclench at certain things I said. When I finished, Edward's body was so tense I could almost see the waves of anger coming off of him. He never moved from the window. He never looked at me.

I felt the sadness and rejection creeping into my system. I looked down at the floor and my hands fiddled with a piece of lose fabric from my shirt. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I read the digital clock on his bedside table; neither of us had said a word in the past eight minutes.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. The tears flowed and a sob raked through my chest. My body shook as the hot tears streamed down my cheeks. I wanted to die. I wanted to go in a corner, curl into a ball and cry myself to death_._

_I should've never said anything. I should've kept my mouth shut like I was supposed to. _My mind rambled on with things like that.

Then suddenly I was jerked upward and crushed against something hard and warm. It took me a minute to realize that it was Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around me. I felt like he was holding me together, which he probably was.

I cried into his chest; harder than I ever thought I could. I remembered that he didn't have a shirt on (a fact I'd forgotten while telling my story) when I tried to grab onto something. He lifted my head up with one finger and then cupped my face in that same hand. In my eyes his face was distorted because of my tears.

"Don't cry, Bella, love," he whispered. I couldn't help but cry.

"Y-you d-don't have t-to try and c-comfort m-me. I-I know y-you're j-just going t-to kick me o-out l-later. S-so I-I'll j-just go," I stuttered trying to stop my tears. I tried to get out of his embrace, but he held me fast. He held me so tight, I could hardly move.

I looked up at him questionably. I wanted to know why he hasn't kicked me out yet or why he didn't call me weak and bruised. Why he wasn't yelling at me for keeping this from him, why he didn't take advantage of my vulnerability. I wanted to know how he could stand to look at me right now and more so, I wanted to know why he was still holding me.

Edward brought both of his hands to my face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. He shook his head at me and smiled that crooked smile I loved.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're not going anywhere. I'm here for you, Bella." His breath blew in my face. It clouded my mind for second. I shook my head to get out the clouds and to understand what he'd just said.

"Why aren't you mad at me for keeping this from you? How can you stand to look at me after what I've been through? How can you still hold me and wipe away my tears? How can you do this?" The questions spilled from my mouth like a river. I couldn't stop them. I wanted to know, I needed to know.

"Isabella," he said. "When I gave you that promise ring, I gave you my trust. I gave my understanding, my courage and my strength. I promised to be there for you no matter what and I don't intend on breaking that promise," he said it with such finality that I couldn't doubt him. He smiled at me and wiped the last of the tears that slipped from my eyes. I shook my head and smiled at him. He kissed me, hard. He put everything he said, everything he's done into that one kiss.

"I'm not mad at you, Bella. I could never be mad at you. I'm mad at the monster of a father that you have." He growled the last part.

"I've lived through it for thirteen years. I've endured excruciating pain, both mental and physical abuse. I'm glad he sent me here, but I'm also . . . sad." I looked to the floor, not wanting to see his eyes.

"Why?"

"My mother is still there. The only time she gets away from him is when she goes to work."

"You said she works at the local hospital in Forks, right?" I nodded. I could practically hear the light bulb click on in his head. "She was the one that took care of you. She was the one that helped you heal so wonderfully."

Then I remembered something.

"You saw my x-rays." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, while you were sleeping last night. Carlisle saw how most of the bones in your body showed up bright. When they do that, it means that they've been broken and have healed. They're fresh bones. He asked me if I knew anything about it and I told him no.

"I told him Rose and Alice would know, but they wouldn't say anything because you trust them not to. He also asked me about the faint marks on your legs. I told him the same thing as before. He was puzzled, but he didn't push the subject."

I didn't know what to say. Edward was quiet for a moment, but then he spoke.

"We have to tell him. It'll b-"

"No, Edward! Like I told you before, he could be watching out. He'll kill me if he finds I've told you. If he doesn't reach me first he'll kill my mother. I can't have her die by his hands. I can't. She's already been through so much." I was ready to cry again.

"Bella, it's okay, everything's going to be fine." Edward hugged me to his chest. It was warm and hard, yet soft and sculpted. I breathed in his scent and it warmed my insides. It calmed me down. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he held me. He smoothed my now dry hair back and kissed my forehead.

After what felt like an eternity, I yawned. I felt the hum of Edward's chest as he laughed, his chin resting on my head. I felt him move his head to the side and then back.

"It's late Bella. You need to get your rest." He lifted me up and lay me down on the bed. He covered me with the sheets again. He walked over the stereo and turned it off.

"Where will you sleep?" I mumbled, too tired to really pay attention to anything.

"I'll be in the living room." He kissed my forehead and whispered, 'Goodnight, Love.' in my ear before turning the light off and closing the door behind him. I glanced at the clock and it read 1:30 a.m. I yawned again and thought about Edward as I let the darkness have me.

* * *

_I was running (well more like wobbling) down a dark alleyway. The ground beneath my feet was wet and my flannel shirt was splattered with blood. My ankle was broken and I had blood crawling down my neck. I was crying, bleeding and in a lot of pain._

_I heard the most cynical laughter I could ever hear. It was_ him. He _was coming after me. I heard gunshots being fired behind me. The brick walls seemed to close in as I got closer and closer to a small figure that was standing ahead of me._

"_I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE! All you had to do was keep your lousy mouth shut," Charlie growled behind me. He was gaining ground as I lost blood._

_I tripped over a piece of trash that was lying in the ground. I fell flat on my face and continued crying. I tried to get up, but my body wouldn't listen to my mind. _

_I heard his gun go off again, but this time the bullet hit something; my arm. It was bleeding and I screamed from the pain that shot through my body._

_I forced myself to get up. My legs and arms protested, but I got up. As I started running again, I noticed bodies on the ground on either side of me. I used my good arm to reach up and wipe the tears and sweat and blood from my eyes so I could see._

_I almost fell down again as I realized who the bodies were. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett … Jasper, Esme, Carlisle; they were all shot. I didn't see Edward anywhere. I kept running, but I stumbled even more than before because I was shot._

_I had no one, nothing. I'd be better off if I'd just stopped running and let him kill me. _

_I was ready to stop when a velvety voice whispered 'Keep going'. I pressed on even though Charlie was still behind me shooting his gun off and laughing hysterically._

'_You have to keep going, Bella,' it said. 'Don't stop, Bella. You can do it.'_

_I kept going. It had started to rain and I was drenched through and through by the time I had reached the figure at the end of the alleyway. I practically threw myself at it, not really knowing what it was. It wrapped its' arms around me and held me up. _

_I looked up and saw Edward's green eyes staring down at me. _

_I cried._

_He smiled at me._

"_Edward . . ." I whispered._

"_Bella . . . I lo—," He never got the chance to finish what he was saying because Charlie's gun went off._

_I hardly felt the bullet go through me, but it did. It went right through me and Edward. It went straight through our hearts. We held on to each other as though if we let go, we'd die. But that didn't make much of a difference. _

_We both collapsed on the ground in the drenching rain and cold. We lay there, bleeding; our blood mixing together with the rain. We breathed our last breath and our hearts beat our last beat._

"_See I told you not to open your mouth," Charlie said standing over us, "Bitch."_

_Everything went black._

* * *

I awoke with a start. I jolted upright, sweat covering my face; my breathing was labored. The room was black as night, except for the green glow that came off the digital clock on the bedside table. It read 4 a.m. I was only asleep for about three hours. Once I got my breathing under control I threw my legs over the side of the bed.

I didn't want to be in here alone; I never wanted to be alone again. I needed to be in _his_ arms. I needed to feel him against me; to make sure he was still here with me.

I grabbed a blanket from his closet and wobbled out of his room. I could hear the T.V. in the living room. I could see the glare from it on the walls, as all the lights were out.

I walked into the living room and saw Edward sprawled out on the couch. He took the pillows off to have more space and his head rested on the armrest. A movie was playing, but I didn't know what. I watched as his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. He still had no shirt on, so I couldn't help but ogle him for a minute before I felt a pain in my ankle. I was subconsciously standing on it with a little too much weight.

I walked over to Edward's sleeping form and gently shook his shoulder.

"Edward?" I whispered. He stirred, but didn't wake up.

I shook his shoulder a little harder and whispered his name again.

He stirred and opened his eyes slowly.

"Bella, what's wrong?" The concern in his voice was shown in his eyes as well.

"My nightmares, I can't sleep."

Edward stared in my eyes for a long minute before pulling my hand lightly. He moved back on the couch until his back hit the back of it. He pulled me down and I pulled the blanket over us. Edward wrapped his arms around me as I snuggled into his warm chest. He kissed my forehead and I forgot all about my nightmare.

He ran his fingers up and down my back as he hummed the same tune from when he found me at the club. I shivered when his fingers ran over my stomach. Edward kissed my hair, my ear, my neck, my eyes, my nose, my cheeks, and finally my lips. Everywhere he kissed felt like a fire was being ignited. I couldn't feel anything that wasn't Edward. I didn't want to feel anything that _wasn't_ Edward.

I moved to deepen the kiss, but Edward chuckled against my lips and pulled back.

"Sleep, love," I groaned, but did as he said.

He kept humming that same tune; it was soothing and relaxing. I felt it cover me as the blanket covered me. I'd have to ask him about that later.

I was slowly slipping into the darkness again and I knew that this time I wouldn't have any nightmares. As long as Edward was here with me I could get through it.

I could get through it.

**Thanks for reading. And like S.M. said upstairs...lol...reviews make us happy! You guys never beat the review record, which was 27, but no worries, no pressure. I 'm hoping to update on Mon or Tues since I can't get the cpu on weekends, if not then it'll definitely be Wed.**

**Reader4Lyfe, _peace!_**


	12. Boredom

_**Okay, I'M SO SORRY! My mom downloaded a virus that she thought was an antivirus program on friday after I posted Chapter 11 and I've been through HELL trying to go the damn thing off...sheesh...anyway my internet has been acting retarted too so. I'm moving this weekend and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update but hopefully it will be soon. This is mostly fluff but the good stuff will be coming soon.**_

_**Bold is Bella except for the A/N and Italics is Alice.**_

_**Disclaimer:"Breaking Dawn is coming out REALLY soon. I still would like you guys to review this story, though just for her sake. It's really good. Reader4Lyfe OWNS nothing otherwise I wouldn't be here doing her disclaimers. Lol but yeah read on, people!" S.M.**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**EPOV**_

I woke up to feel something warm snuggled into my chest. I looked down and saw brown. Then my body went rigid as I felt soft, warm breath on my chest. That sent a shock through my system.

I realized then that it was Bella. I vaguely remember her telling me how she had one of her nightmares and couldn't sleep. I brushed her hair from her face. She looked even more peaceful then she did in the hospital.

These last few days have taken a toll on her, not that the past years haven't either. She's been through a lot and I couldn't be more proud of how she has hung on all these years.

I wish I could get my hands on that bastard of a father that she has. He's done more to her than any child should ever endure. And to do the same thing to her mother, right in front of her no less! I know I'd probably kill Carlisle if he ever did that to Esme and Alice, not that he would. He loves them too much to even let them get bitten by a bee, especially Esme.

I traced Bella's nose, then her soft lips. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Morning, beautiful," I said. Bella blushed and smiled. I brushed my fingers across her cheek and she blushed even harder. I loved that.

"Morning, Edward," she said.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very."

She looked thoughtful for a second. Bella looked at my chest and then blushed. I smirked realizing that she realized I had no shirt on. She stared at it for a minute and then splayed her fingers across it.

My arms around her tightened and I felt my eyes darken. I stared down at her. Her touch felt like electric shocks through my veins. She looked up at me; her brown eyes sparkled a little when she saw the desire in my eyes.

I felt her breathing become faster and I swear I could her heartbeats speed up. I leaned down toward her and she moved up towards me as our lips met for the third time since we met; I practically saw fireworks go off in my head.

I pulled her closer to me, as if she could be any closer. Her arms wound around my neck and she sighed. I took advantage of that and slipped my tongue into her mouth. The warmth and taste of her was unlike anything I've ever experienced in my life. Our tongues danced together in such harmony it was almost dreamlike.

Bella broke away, too soon for me, gasping for air and my lips still didn't leave her skin. I kissed down her jaw and to her neck. I kissed her neck, and then nibbled on it lightly. Bella's body froze and I heard her sharp intake of breath.

She gripped my hair a little too tight and hissed again, but it wasn't a hiss of pleasure. I pulled back to look in her eyes. She looked pained. I glanced at her neck again and realized that it was still sore. I completely forgot about that! _Damn it! How could I be so stupid!_ I yelled at myself.

"Bella, I'm sorry! I completely forgot about your neck. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," I said frantically.

Her lips pulled up into a beatific smile, but she didn't move any other part of her body.

"It is okay, Edward. Just . . . give me a minute."

I nodded.

We stayed quiet and still for a long time. We stared into others eyes and I saw the pain in hers eventually fade.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Bella turned her head from side to side slowly, testing its strength. She removed her hands from my hair and placed them on the cheek where _he_ hit and the other on her neck. I moved her hands and kissed her cheek then her neck. She seemed to have relaxed a bit after that.

"I need to take my meds," she sighed.

"Why don't you go get dressed and I'll make breakfast."

"That sounds good." She smiled a stunning smile.

I kissed her softly and pulled away reluctantly. I helped her sit all the way up without falling off the edge of the couch. She wobbled to my room and then to the bathroom.

I walked to the kitchen pulled out a pan for some pancakes. I got the pancake mix from the cabinet above the sink and some eggs from the fridge and milk. I picked out a big white bowl from another cabinet and started mixing.

Esme had taught me how to cook. I could never be as good as her, but I'm the second best cook in the family. Bella would like my pancakes.

The pancakes were done, as were the eggs with some toast on the side. I poured two glasses of the good old OJ just as Bella walked … er, wobbled into the kitchen.

"That smells and looks good," she said.

"Take a seat in the living room. I'll bring it to you." I smiled at her as she made her way to the couch.

I brought the syrup and butter in and set in on the table. We each had three pancakes and some eggs. I brought the glasses of juice in and the plate of toast in and set them on the table. I finally brought in the plates.

Bella smiled wider as I handed her a plate. She added some butter and syrup to it and dug in. I did the same.

"Wow! This is delicious. How'd you learn how to cook like this?" She gasped.

"Esme … she's the best cook I know and she's taught me almost everything she knows."

"Almost," Her perfect brows furrowed.

"She wants to keep her best cooking secrets to herself." She laughed.

"I know what she means."

"You do?"

"Yes. I can cook, too, you know. My mom could hardly cook anything edible, so I had to step in. I can cook up a storm if I have to."

We laughed.

The breakfast was really good. Bella continuously tried to get the secret of what I put in the eggs out of me. It was quite amusing and she got frustrated when I laughed at her facial expressions. She was cute was she was mad. All I did was put a little salt and pepper in them. Sometimes the simplest of things are the most complicated of things.

She helped me clean the dishes and put them away. Well, I put them away since she was too short to reach the cabinets.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked.

"Well … I have to go check something out for a minute. I won't be long. You can text Alice and Rose while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?"

I smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "It's a surprise." I saw her visibly shiver. I kissed her ear and bounded off to my room.

_**BPOV**_

_Okay, what just happened here,_ I thought. One minute he makes me shiver and the next he's leaving the room to go to some unknown location. I hate surprises. They should all know that by now.

Edward left and I plopped down on the couch after putting '_The Illusionist' _in the DVD player.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was only 9:30. Everyone was in school. Alice is in French right now, so decided to text her; I know how bored she gets in that class.

**Hey Alice!**

_Hey, Bella! You're up already? I thought you would've slept in like you usually want to._

**That's only because you wake me up two and half hours before school starts every day. :P Edward woke me up. We slept on the couch. **

_Awww! Cuddle Buddies_! _XD_ _**(A/N: that came from **__**CamellaBones2747**__**. I thought it was cute. Lol Thanks.)**_

**Shut up Alice!**

I rolled my eyes.

_You know it's true! Lol. I'm bored._

**So am I. Edward went somewhere and he wouldn't tell me where. It's a surprise he says. I hate surprises.**

_Stop fretting Bella._

**You know where he went don't you?**

_Of course! He texted me earlier._

**Tell me!**

_Nope. Not happening._

**Puppy dog eyes.**

_No. Only I can pull off the puppy dog eyes. _I frowned. Alice could always get me to do something when she popped out those stupid puppy dog eyes of hers. Rose would always laugh when I would give in.

**Fine. I'll find out sooner or later.**

_Later, to be more accurate._

**Whatever.**

_We'll stop by after school to give you guys your homework and such. _

**They're still going to give us homework after what happened this weekend?!**

_Yeah. I know it's crazy but whatever._

**I guess we can do it sometime tonight. Hey Alice?**

_Yes?_

**Can you bring me that bag that I brought in when school started?**

_The black one?_

**Yes.**

_What are you going to do? Wait! You're going to tell him aren't you?_

**Yes. I told him what happened to me last night.**

_WHAT! How did he take it? _

**He looked like he wanted to murder somebody. But he was there for me. He wanted to tell Esme and Carlisle but I convinced him not to.**

_You will have to sometime soon._

**I know that. I'm just worried about your safety.**

_No worries, Bella. We are a big family. We stick together._

**But I'm not part of your family.**

_You are now, Bella, always have been. Don't worry about it._

**Thanks, Alice.**

_No problem. Classes are changing, so I'll see you when school's out._

**Okay.**

The movie, that I was only partially watching, was half way over. I wobbled to the kitchen to get a snack. I found some chips in a cabinet and grabbed a soda from the fridge. I made my way back to the couch.

The black bag I'd brought in the room the night I had my panic attack was something I hoped I'd never have to use. I didn't even know I had it until my foot hit something under my seat as I was driving here from the airport.

I don't know how it got there. I knew I couldn't leave it in my car, though. What if someone stole my car or broke into it? I couldn't have that.

I told Edward my story. It felt like bloody murder in that room last night. I thought he would leave me alone to wallow in my own misery and pain. But he didn't; he held me. He surprises me every day and I hate surprises, but he does it in such a way that I find it pleasurable. If it weren't for him, I don't know where I'd be right now.

I decided to tell him about the bag. I know he saw it when I brought it in. He never asked about it, though. I think he may have even forgotten about it. I needed to tell him everything. He needed to know, he deserved to know.

I changed the movie to _Jumper _since _The Illusionist_ was over. I took my meds and lay down on the couch after grabbing the blanket that Edward put away before he left. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep moments later.

* * *

I was in between consciousness and unconsciousness when I heard a door close and then some voices. I heard some laughing and then a door closed again. There was some rustling around, but I was too far gone to actually get up or say something so I just let the darkness take me again.

* * *

I felt something warm caressing my hair. I hummed and opened my eyes slowly. My brown eyes met two luminous and happy green ones. I smiled. My head was resting on Edward's lap.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello."

His hand pushed my hair from my face and then danced across my cheek, causing me to blush. He chuckled; it sounded like bells ringing.

"You've been sleeping a long time. I was surprised when you weren't talking." His eyes danced with amusement, but I still blushed harder than before.

He helped me sit up, but then pulled me into his lap and kept the blanket around me.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked taking my face into his hands.

"Yes, Edward." He stared at me for a moment before speaking again.

"It's almost 7:00—"

"Damn! I forgot Alice was supposed to come." I cut him off.

"It's okay. She gave me your backpack with your homework in it earlier. Jasper gave me mine." I was scared for minute because I thought he'd seen the bag and may have done a little snooping. But Edward isn't the type to snoop through things that don't belong to him.

"Oh," was all I said. I looked down at my lap.

"You need to go get dressed," Edward said.

"Why?" I looked at him. His emerald eyes were shining with excitement.

"We're going to dinner."

"Why do we have to go out to have dinner? Why can't we just stay in and order something and watch a movie?" I was whining I know, but I didn't really feel like leaving the room tonight.

I couldn't remember what my next thought was because Edward's lips settled on mine with such force that whatever he asked me to do I'd do it without a thought.

His tongue traced my bottom lip then forced my mouth open. I gasped and he took the pleasure in exploring every part of my mouth; all but devouring it. His hands gripped my waist tightly and then slipped under the blanket and under the edge of the tank top I was wearing.

My arms instinctively went around his neck trying to pull him closer to me. My hands gripped fistfuls of his unbelievably soft, bronze hair, molding his face to mine.

After a moment, Edward chuckled against my lips and pulled back. I whimpered.

"Get dressed, love. Just wear something formal."

I groaned as he helped me up and led me to his room where my bag of clothes were.

**There you go guys! Like I said up north...lol...I'm not sure when I'll be able to post because I'm moving this weekend so yeah. Review, please. At least 20 would be nice. EEnjoy reading Breaking Dawn when it comes out...I know I will!**

**Reader4Lyfe, _peace!_**


	13. Is it Love?

_**Hey, people. I hope you enjoyed BD because I sure as hell did! Woohoo! If you haven't gotten yet it is soooooooooo worth the wait! Anyways, here's the next chapt and I hope you enjoy this one.**_

**_A few anouncements:_**

**_I have over 11,000 hits, over 100 alerts, and 60 favorites! I'm so happy it's unbelievable!_**

**_I also would like to mention a few people._**

**_cabtwilighter, ilovemclife, and __Marchen Awakens Romance_** _for keeping me going while I was moving._

**_vampireadtic_** _practically BEGGED, yes BEGGED me to post the next chapter soon and I just had to obey. I couldn't resist._

**_Jane Austen Fan_** _had the LONGEST review I've had for a few chapters. And she was the only one that mentioned the dorm building name and all the other things I put in there from Twilight**.**_

**_You guys are the best. You make me feel loved and all warm and fuzzy inside. If anyone encouraged me in any way and I didn't mention you, I'm sorry. You're all still the best and I love all my reviewers! YOU GUYS RULE!_**

**_Disclaimer:"Hey, guys. I know you all enjoyed BD. Reader4Lyfe did. She screamed at some parts. She says that some parts were twisted and that she wasn't expecting ANYTHING like that. She loves it and I'm proud. She owns nothing, remember that." S.M._**

_**Chapter 13**_

_**EPOV**_

I left Bella this morning, even though I really didn't want to, to go see Carlisle and Esme. I thought about the way Bella had met them and it wasn't in the best of situations. After all she's been through she deserved to have a little fun with a _real_ family. She deserves a family, one that would love her to no end and take care of her whenever she needed it.

When she told me what happened to her last night, I couldn't help be angry, sad and happy all at the same time. I was angry at Charlie for hurting such a beautiful angel. I was sad because _she _was sad. I hated seeing her breakdown and fall apart because of her past. Her pain was my pain. I was happy because she was okay. She was safe from _him_ and from that bastard Mike Newton.

I was happy because she seemed happy, at least whenever she was around me. She seemed happy when she was around all of us.

I knew I must've looked terrifying in that room last night. I probably scared her, which is why she thought I was going to lash out on her. I could never, would never lash out on her. How could I? She's the most wonderful person I've ever met. I would never take advantage of her or hurt her. I wouldn't forgive myself if I ever did.

She asked me why I didn't yell at her or throw her out or take advantage of her and the truth was that I couldn't. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't have been able to do it. Bella is perfect and beautiful in any and every way possible and impossible. I'd take her whether or not she had one eye or webbed feet.

I drove home, to the big white house just outside of Phoenix. It took me about half hour to get there since it wasn't in the city limits. I pulled into the garage that was filled with Carlisle's Mercedes, Jasper's motorcycle and my Vanquish for special occasions.

I text messaged Alice, telling her of my plans before I walked into the house.

"Mom, Dad?" I called as I stepped into the house.

"In the kitchen," I heard Esme call.

I made my way to the kitchen passing the huge dining room. Esme was cooking breakfast on the stove and Carlisle was sitting on a stool at the island counter in the center of the kitchen reading the paper.

"Good morning, Edward." Esme smiled at me before turning back to the eggs and bacon on the stove.

"Good morning, Edward. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Carlisle asked.

I smiled at him as I took a seat next to him at the island counter. Esme finished the eggs and bacon, then. She took out three plates from the cupboard above the counter and placed one in front of Carlisle, an empty seat and me.

"No thanks, Mom. I already ate with Bella."

She smiled at me and put the plate back in the cabinet. She reached into the oven and pulled out a plate of her famous pancakes. She placed three on each of their plates, along with some eggs and two strips of bacon. The extras were already on the table. Carlisle had his coffee and she had her cup of orange juice. They dug in.

I spoke while they ate.

"Well, I wasn't planning on bringing Bella over until Thanksgiving, but I think that's too late. I want her to meet you guys properly instead of in such dire situations. She's been through a lot lately and I think she should enjoy some good company."

"What did you have in mind?" Esme asked.

"Well, I know that you're leaving on an interior designing convention tomorrow afternoon, right?" She nodded. "And, dad, you have to work tomorrow, since you took off today?" He nodded as well. "Well, what about dinner?"

"That'd be nice," Esme said as she finished off her breakfast.

"We can get everyone together and they can come over tonight. It doesn't have to be really big like a Thanksgiving or Christmas dinner just something for the family. We haven't gotten together in almost two months." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"We can do that." He turned to Esme then. "Esme, why don't you and Edward do the shopping and I'll straighten up the house."

The house didn't need much straightening because it was just the two of them living here now. But Carlisle liked things clean and . . . spiffy, if you will.

"Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate it and I know Bella will to." He gave me his loving smile.

"Mom," she was cleaning the dishes.

"Let me just get this done and then we can leave." Carlisle stood and went over to her.

"It's okay Esme. You go on ahead. I'll finish this up." She smiled at him and they kissed gingerly on the lips.

"Let me change and I'll be right down," she said. I nodded as she left the kitchen.

"So, how is Bella?" Carlisle asked as he finished up the dishes in the sink.

"She's doing well. She saw the gashes on her thighs last night after her shower and she passed out. I wrapped her up with the bandages and gave her the meds."

"She didn't hit her head or anything, did she?" He slipped into doctor mode for a minute.

"No. I checked."

"Good." He finished up the dishes and began to dry them off.

"She . . . " I trailed off not sure whether or not I should tell him about what happened to Bella, even though she told me not to. I sighed. I was torn between wanting to keep her safe and cared for and obeying her wishes.

"Go on." Carlisle urged.

I sighed again and ran my good hand through my hair.

"Bella told me what happened to her."

Carlisle's head whipped around in my direction. His eyes were wide.

"Well?" He urged again.

"She told me not to tell you. She just wants you all to be safe. Maybe this dinner will help her feel more comfortable around you and Mom."

"Maybe, it will. Do you think her parents know about the bruises?" I looked down at the marble table.

I didn't say anything for a long minute. Carlisle sighed and put the plate he was drying down. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It has something to do with her parents, doesn't it?" I nodded, but kept my attention on the marble. I heard him sigh behind me. "When she's ready, she will say something."

I chuckled. "That's what mom said when we were in the hospital."

"Everything will be alright, Edward. Don't worry about it." Carlisle gave my shoulder a squeeze right before Esme walked in.

"Okay, Edward. I'm ready when you are." She stuffed some papers and her wallet in a small black purse and looked up at me.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll see you later." We smile at each other. He then walked over to Esme and planted a soft kiss on her lips. We made our way to the garage after Carlisle shouted a 'Be safe.'

"So, where to first," I asked her as I started my Volvo. She said we'd go to the supermarket first then to some other stores for some things that she could only get at that particular store.

At the supermarket, I grabbed a cart and pushed it up and down the aisles as I followed Esme; every once and a while she would ask my opinion on something.

I text Bella, but she never replied. I was alarmed at first, but then seeing as how I knew she didn't really want to go anywhere and the fact that she really couldn't, at least not without any help, I just figured she was sleeping again.

It was close to two in the afternoon by the time we got back to the house. We went to about five stores and the trunk of my car was just about full. Carlisle helped me bring everything into the house.

Esme had decided to make a huge dinner even though there wasn't an occasion for it. She just wanted to cook. I did too. It was always fun cooking with her. I helped her put a few things away.

She kicked Carlisle out of the kitchen, saying things about ruining her focus and sneaking tastes of the food. I helped her start a few things, but it was nearing three and I knew I had to get back to school. I asked her if she'd be okay while I was gone and she just about kicked me out of the house.

I found Bella on the couch in the living room curled up under the same blanket we woke up under this morning. The _Jumper _menu was playing on the T.V. screen. I saw _The Illusionist_ DVD case sitting on the table.

I smiled. I didn't know she liked that movie. It was a gushy twisted romance that you had watch two or three times to actually understand what really happened. _**(A/N: I really do have that movie and had to watch it a few times before understanding what really happened. It's a pretty good movie. You should buy it and watch it.)**_

I picked up the soda can and the chips from the table and threw them away. Just as I was about to change the movie and sit down there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, big brother," Alice chirped as she wrapped her slender arms around my waist. I kissed her forehead.

"Hello, Alice, Jasper," I acknowledged him as he walked in behind her. We smacked fists.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked a little too loudly.

"Shh. She's sleeping on the couch."

Alice snickered. "Cuddle buddies." I frowned at her and she laughed.

"C'mon, Alice, Bella needs her rest," Jasper said. He wrapped his arms around her small frame from behind and she quieted. It always amazed me how he could calm Hyper-Pixie Alice down so easily.

"Here's Bella's homework and such." Alice handed me a tan bag that I hadn't noticed when she came in.

"And here's yours." Jasper removed his hands from The Pixie's waist and took the backpack off his back and handed it to me.

"Thanks, guys. Where are Rose and Emmet?" I asked. I thought they would've wanted to see Bella.

"Rose had to take a test for some advanced program and Emmett got in trouble." Jasper snickered this time. I rolled my eyes.

Alice rushed into a quick story on how Emmett planted a Whoopi-cushion in one of his teacher's chairs and then put laxative in the teacher's coffee. I doubled over in laughter by the time she finished. He was caught because he signed his name on the Whoopi-cushion.

Alice and Jasper left soon after the story was done. I changed the movie to _The Island_. Dinner with the family was set to start at eight, so if Bella didn't wake up by seven I'd have to wake her so we wouldn't be late.

I made a sandwich and grabbed a soda since I hadn't eaten since this morning. I ate quickly and sat down on the couch near Bella's head. I moved towards her head and lifted it up slowly, so it would rest on my lap. Bella didn't stir, so that was good. I leaned back against the couch. I paid more attention to watching her sleep then the movie.

She didn't talk, which was a surprise to me. Her brows would furrow sometimes and she would sigh, but she didn't talk.

It felt like an eternity with me just sitting there staring at her. I really couldn't help it. I ran my fingers through her soft, strawberry scented brown hair.

Bella stirred after I did it a few times. She hummed and opened her eyes slowly. When they met mine, she smiled.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello," I said.

I pushed her hair from her face and let my fingers fly across her cheek to make her blush and sure enough she did. I chuckled, loving when she did that.

"You've been sleeping a long time. I was surprised when you weren't talking." I'm sure my eyes held the amusement that was going through my head. Bella blushed harder.

I helped her sit up, but I didn't like the space between us so I pulled her into my lap and kept the blanket around her.

"How are you feeling?" I needed to make sure she was okay. If she wasn't, I might have to cancel the dinner plans tonight.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Are you sure?" I took her face into my hands and looked at her intently, examining her face.

"Yes, Edward." I stared at her to see if she was lying, but she wasn't, so I proceeded to tell her to get dressed.

"It's almost 7:00—," she cut me off.

"Damn! I forgot Alice was supposed to come."

"It's okay. She gave me your backpack with your homework in it earlier. Jasper gave me mine."

She looked scared for minute, like I'd seen something I wasn't supposed to.

"Oh," was all she said and looked down at her lap. I thought about asking her why she looked scared, but I didn't want to ruin tonight or upset her.

"You need to go get dressed." My eyes were shining with excitement about tonight.

"Why?" She looked at me. I decided to give her part of the surprise.

"We're going to dinner." I thought about her face when she'd see the house. I inwardly smiled.

"Why do we have to go out to have dinner? Why can't we just stay in and order something and watch a movie?" Bella was whining, but I think she knew that and didn't care. She was cute when she acted like a baby, too.

I knew she would argue about going out anywhere, so I did the one thing that could make her do anything I asked; I kissed her.

It wasn't like any kiss I'd given her in the past. This one was hard, forceful. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue then forced her mouth open. She gasped and I was able to explore her mouth 

more as she opened it wider. I knew I was being rough, but I didn't care. I was devouring her mouth, claimed it as mine.

My hands gripped her waist. The blanket was keeping my hands from feeling her soft, warm skin, so I moved them under the blanket and under her tank top. The feel of her skin was intoxicating. It was more warm and soft than anything I've ever felt. I loved her skin. I loved everything about her.

Bella's arms moved up to wrap around my neck, pulling me closer to her. She grabbed fistfuls of my hair. I loved when she did that, too.

But we had somewhere we needed to be and at this rate, I probably wouldn't be able to stop. I only did it so she'd get dressed. She pushed my face toward hers more and I chuckled against her lips.

I pulled back and she whimpered. I was hysterically laughing in my head.

"Get dressed, love. Just wear something formal." I wanted her to look nice, but be comfortable at the same time.

She groaned as I helped her up and into my room where her bag of clothes were. She took some clothes and went to the bathroom. I threw on a white button down shirt and some jeans. I pulled a dark blue blazer from somewhere in the back of my closet.

I went to the living room and turned off the T.V. and the DVD player.

A minute later, Bella wobbled into the living room. She wore jeans and a blue flannel shirt, simple, but cute. _Cute?_

"I know. It's boring, but it's all I have here." I shook my head at her callousness.

"Silly, Bella. You look beautiful." I kissed her forehead.

She grabbed her jacket from the loveseat and I gave her the crutch as we made our way to the car.

Once we were in the car, she decided to ask where we were going for dinner. I smiled my crooked smile at her and told her it was a surprise. She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

I pulled her hand from her side and brought it to my lips. I kissed the part that wasn't covered by bandages.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes almost." I pulled into the driveway. I reached the garage and I heard Bella's breath caught.

"Your garage is huge!" She gasped.

"Yes." Emmett's Jeep and Rosalie's BMW were parked further into the garage. I pulled in between Alice's Porsche and Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Where are we?"

"My parents' house," I couldn't wipe the huge grin off my face as I saw Bella's mouth drop.

"You brought me to your parents' house!" I helped her out of the car.

"You've already met them, Bella."

"Yes, but…" I gave her crutch as we walked to the front door.

"Bella, everyone is excited about this dinner. Just enjoy yourself."

She sighed. I saw her look up at the house admiring the color of it in the moonlight. As we walked through the front, she sucked in a breath.

"Wow." She breathed.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Do I? This is the most amazing house I've ever seen, let alone been in." I chuckled.

"Yes, it is a nice house."

"What's that smell?"

"That's dinner." I helped her into the dining room where everyone was.

"Hey, guys!" Emmett boomed.

Bella laughed.

"Hello everyone," I said.

"Bella," Alice and Rosalie shouted at the same time. They each carried a container of food in from the kitchen.

"Hey, guys. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages," Bella said.

They rushed over and both hugged her at the same time.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper said from a chair across from Carlisle. After the girls let her go, she smiled at him and said hello.

I smiled at Carlisle and Emmett, who ruffled my hair.

"Is dinner ready, yet?" I asked. Rose sat down next to Emmett, who sat across from Bella and me, as we sat down. Jasper and Alice sat across from Carlisle and an empty seat that was reserved for Esme.

The table was covered in food. There were greens, macaroni and cheese, baked chicken, bread, rice, and candied yams. Talk about a family dinner! Esme loves to do her thing in the kitchen.

"Look at the food!" Bella gushed. _Gushed?_ "I haven't seen this much food since I made that Thanksgiving dinner last year." I chuckled.

Esme came in a moment later and handed everyone a plate.

"Edward, Bella! You're finally here! Now we can eat."

"Finally," Emmett said. We all laughed.

We prayed over the food and dug in.

**_I'll be updating soon. I promise. Like I said up north if I didn't mention you and you helped me out, I'm sorry. _**

**_The highest review count is 29. If you guys beat that I'll get Edward to do my disclaimer and ...maybe I can get him to PERSONALLY reply to your reviews. AND I'll reply with a sentence from the next chapter to each reviewer...but the reviewer that breaks the count will get a paragraph! I mention the tiebreaker when I post the next chapter._**

**_So review, review, review._**

**Reader4Lyfe, _peace!_**


	14. Tell Me Why!

_**Hey, people! I have to say that I'm a little disappointed that you guys didn't beat the review count (29), although it was kinda close (26). And sadly Edward doesn't get to do the disclaimer for this chapter, but he did reply to everyone reviewed. He actually had some fun with that too.**_

**_A few anouncements_**

**_ilovemclife_** and **_Marchen Awakens Romance_** are my top reviewers. **_ilovemclife_** usually has the longest reviews and **_MAR_** has the best threats to get me to update sooner and she's also my bff and she's kept going through my recently hard times...

**_musica115_** made my day with the compliments on my writing skills and my story, 'feels like reading a book' is what she said. Thanks for that review!

**_waiting4haykin_** had the longest review I've EVER gotten for any chapter of this story. It was about three long paragraphs long! And I want to dedicate this chapter to her because she was upset that she just missed being my 200th reviewer by a few minutes and she reviewed twice! And in answer to your question about the pancakes, Esme had already made them. she just put them in the oven to keep them from getting cold while she made the rest of the breakfast. My brother does that when he makes them.

**_Dev, HELO i'm lyndzy lohan_** DEMANDED more. That review made me laugh so hard I had a few tears.

**_Jane Austen Fan_** had the second longest review for this chapter.

**Thank you all! I love you all! You guys make my heart swell with joy! As always my beta, _BellaTonks_ rules!**

**Enough of my rambling, now read on!**

**_Disclaimer:_"Read on, guys! Reader4Lyfe owns nothing. She tries very hard to get ownership, though. I ALWAYS prevail! hehehe" S.M.**

_**Chapter 14**_

_**BPOV**_

"That was delicious. Esme, I might have to steal your recipes," I said.

Everyone chuckled. The food was unbelievable. I really liked the mac 'n 'cheese and the candied yams.

Emmett told stupid jokes that sometimes earned him a slap on the back of the head or a glare from someone at the table. Esme told some cute baby stories about Edward and he actually blushed a few times. I couldn't help but laugh at those stories.

Edward held my hand under the table because I _was_ a little nervous, at first, to be around them. Even though I'd already met them, I was still nervous because I was in their house, eating their food and dating their youngest son. Who wouldn't be nervous!

The guys cleaned up the table when we all finished eating.

"Bella, would you like a tour of the house?" Esme asked.

"I thought Edward was going to do that."

Esme smiled at me.

"He thought it'd be a better idea if I did it."

It didn't sound bad.

"Sure, why not." I said as she helped me up. Alice and Rose were in their own little world, looking at some fashion magazine I couldn't see the name of.

Esme took my arm in hers and led me out of the dining room to the living room. I put most of my weight on her since I didn't get my crutch. I was in a little pain, but I didn't want to say anything because it wasn't excruciating. And I didn't want to ruin the moment.

I saw the off white couches and love seats surrounding a glass table in the living room. There was a flat screen T.V. mounted on a wall in front the couches. The carpet was the same off white and the walls were white. It looked so bright and homey and spacious. It was so open.

To our left there was a winding staircase that led up to one floor. Opposite that was a regular staircase that led up to other floors.

"Wow. I've never been in a house like this," I breathed.

Esme chuckled next to me. "I decorated it myself. It took a while, but I got it done."

"You did all of this?" I looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. It was fun." She chuckled, remembering something. "Carlisle stays away from me when I get into a decorating frenzy. He thinks that it unleashes a monster. It reminds him of how Alice gets when she's shopping." I had to laugh at that.

We continued walking through the house.

Just past the living room was the den. It had a beautiful white piano. It was surrounded by floor to ceiling windows that let the moonlight in. It reflected off the piano and paraded around the room.

"This is beautiful," I said.

"It's Edward's."

I turned to look at her.

"Edward can play the piano?"

"Oh, yes. He's wonderful. Maybe we can get him to play for you, later on," she whispered. I smiled at her.

She led me up the winding staircase to a room that was filled with books. It was their personal library.

"Carlisle, Edward and I use this room. We all like to read and this is easier than going to a library. They stocked it themselves."

"I think I might have to move in with you guys." Esme laughed again. It reminded me of Edward's laugh, just more feminine.

We made our way to the other staircase. On the second floor she pointed out Alice's room and Emmett's room. There was a guest room further down the hall that she pointed out, and it had its own bathroom. There were two other bathrooms on that level too.

On the third floor she pointed out hers and Carlisle's room and his study and then Edward's room at the end of the hall. Their bathroom was in their room. Edward's bathroom was across from his room.

The walls were wooden, like Maplewood. It looked soft and smooth.

"I really like your house. It's really beautiful."

"Thank you."

I ran my fingers along the walls. It really was as soft and smooth as it looked.

"He really likes you, you know," Esme said. I turned to look at her and leaned against the wall so I wouldn't put so much weight on my ankle.

"You think so?"

"Of course, you should've seen the way he was looking at you during dinner. He was practically glowing."

I blushed and looked down at the floor. Esme placed a finger under my chin and lifted it so my eyes could meet hers.

"He really likes you. He may even love you. More than you know." I looked into her eyes and it was like she could see right through me, like she could see everything that happened to me. I knew she didn't know about my past, but I couldn't help but think she knew something.

It was unnerving at first, but then with the way she eyed me; with such compassion and love that I was momentarily stunned.

"L -love me?" I choked out. I didn't think he could. I didn't think it possible.

"Yes, but that's just what I see of him when he looks at you. That's something you'll have to figure out on your own; that is if you truly want to believe it. All I can say right now is to just trust him and everything will be okay."

"Thank you, Esme," I managed to get out. I was on the verge of tears. I tried to hold them back, but they didn't want to stay back.

Esme pulled me in for a hug and rubbed circles on my back. She held me for a minute while I cried on her shoulder.

"It's okay, sweetie," she said soothingly.

"Making my girlfriend cry, Mom, how could you?" Edward said in mock horror from behind us. Hearing him say that I was his girlfriend made my heart flutter. I smiled and pulled away from Esme.

She gave me a light squeeze before I got too far away from her. "Just remember, Bella, we're here for you and we love you," she whispered in my ear. Then she turned to Edward.

She smiled as she looked at him. "Oh, shush, Edward," she said. She kissed him on the cheek and patted his shoulder as she made her way to the stairs.

He didn't ask about what happened between his mother and I and I was grateful. He just smiled.

"Would you like to see my room?" Edward asked as he walked towards me.

"Sure." I smiled at him. I wiped what was left of the tears from my face. Edward gave me a look, but brushed it off so quickly, that I thought I'd imagined it.

He walked past me and opened a door that was behind me. I walked in and my breath caught for what felt like the millionth time tonight.

The walls were covered in golden cloth and the comforter on his huge bed was the same. There was a leather couch off to the side of it. The wall to left of me was covered in CD's. G_eez, how much music can one guy have, _I thought. A different stereo was placed in the middle of it than the one back at school.

The back wall had a huge window in the middle of it with black curtains on either side. They swayed all the way down to the floor. The gold and black ensemble gave the room a nice ambience.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked from the door way.

"Very much so," I said in awe.

He beamed.

I wobbled over to the leather couch and sat down. I gazed out the huge window, looking at the grass and the trees outside. They swayed slightly in the unfelt and unseen breeze. They seemed more gray than green in the light of moon.

I thought about telling Esme and Carlisle. The way Esme looked at me; it was as if she could see right through me. Like she could see pass all my flaws, my bad parents and the life I had; but I knew she couldn't.

They all made me feel like I was part of the family. I felt like I was where I belonged. Or at least that's what my mind was telling me.

Edward pulled me into his lap as he sat down.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered around my neck.

A spark of electricity ran down my spine. It radiated through my arms and my chest. I took a ragged breath before answering him.

"Your family," I admitted.

"My family, what about them?" His arms snaked around my waist. I leaned into him, reveling in his warmth.

"I saw the way they enjoyed each other's company. They didn't fight. I watched you guys at the table. You were laughing and talking and having fun. I've never had that. I was feeling so insignificant and out of place at first, but then as I was included in your conversations I felt . . . loved."

"You should've. You deserve to be loved."

I sighed, not really believing him. The feeling was overwhelming, but I understood it ... barely. My mother gave whatever love, which Charlie didn't destroy, to me. After all those years she still put up with him because of me.

It was hard to think of her while I was here and she was there. I didn't like leaving her alone, but Charlie would've surely done something if I resisted leaving. I wanted my having to leave to be as pain free for her as I did for myself.

"I'm not sure I do," I sighed again.

"No!" He sounded angry. But I didn't have time to dwell on that because I was suddenly on my back on the couch. Edward was looming over me. His green eyes piercing mine to no end.

"Don't think like that, Bella. Don't talk like that. You deserve to be loved more than anyone I know. After everything you've been through and after everything you've put up with, you couldn't deserve anything less."

I shook my head. I couldn't believe him. I tried to, with everything I had, but it wouldn't work. Charlie destroyed me. He destroyed my resolve and ability to love anyone.

Of course I loved my mother, but I didn't think I was capable of a love outside of that. Charlie broke me, scarred me, hurt me.

_How can someone as wonderfully beautiful, smart, and talented and caring as _Edward, _want someone as broken, mangled, and destroyed as _me_?_

It made no sense to me.

Edward's emerald eyes stared down at me. They were scorching like fire. I couldn't help but be stunned and frozen by it.

As I stared back into his eyes, I managed to pick the emotions that were running past them and his face at the same time.

_Compassion, care, happiness and … love?_

_Yes._

_It _was_ love._

_Love._

One word … one simple word.

As I stared at him, I could feel my skin burning. Not the way it burned when I blushed, but _burning_ as if it were on fire from the electric current that I felt flowing through me. And all that just from staring into his _eyes_!

But then I thought.

_What if…?_

What if he _did _love me? What if he loved me, not in the way that my mother did, but in a way that he could never, _ever_ hurt me? What if _I_ could love him back? What if he was with me for the love and not the pity I was so used to getting from people that saw my bruises and scars and broken bones.

I felt like I could trust him. My mind told me to trust him, that he could never, _would_ never betray me and break what was left of my heart. But I was still unsure. I was unsure about a lot of things lately. Maybe if I take Esme's advice…

"Tell me, Edward," I whispered.

"Tell you what?" His bronze brows furrowed the tiniest bit, confusion written on his face.

"Tell me why I should be loved. Tell me why you should care _so much_ for someone _so broken_ and destroyed. Tell me-"

He stopped me with his lips. It wasn't a kiss he'd given before. It was like he was trying to tell me something, like he was putting a message into the kiss that only I could decipher.

He pulled back slowly…oh so slowly. His eyes were smoldering probably matching mine.

"Because you put up with that bastard," he kissed me again. "Because even after everything he put you through, you're still standing." Kiss. "Because you have people here for you," Kiss. "With you," Kiss. "And you have me." He kissed me longer this time.

My arms went up around his neck. I ignored the pain in my elbow.

_I have him._

_I have _him.

Him.

It wouldn't register for a long minute … a long, _long_ minute.

_Edward._

"And I love you," he said, his soft lips dancing against mine.

_Me._

_Me?_

_Love me._

_Loves me?_

_He loves me._

_He loves me?_

Edward.

He kissed me again, but I pulled back reluctantly.

"Y-you love me?" I gasped.

"From the moment I saw you I knew there was something about you. Something drew me to you. I know it's been a short time; only two months, but I couldn't help it. Your blush, your smile, big brown eyes, soft brown hair; I love it all. I want it all."

I felt like I was going to explode with glee. There was something out there for me, but it wasn't out there anymore. It was here, right in front of me.

"Isabella," Edward said as he ran the back of fingers down my face.

I felt my face become really hot and Edward chuckled. He leaned in to kiss me, but then he jumped at the sound of giggles from the doorway.

"You guys should've closed the door," Alice giggled again.

We looked up and everyone was there including his parents. My face was on fire. Edward leaned up into a sitting position pulling me on his lap again.

"Whatever, Alice," Edward said.

"They're such a cute couple! Someone go get my camera!" Esme squealed.

Carlisle smiled a knowing smile and shook his head. Emmett laughed and Jasper rolled his eyes. Rosalie clapped her hands.

"Finally, I was beginning to think I would have to step in and do something," Alice said, smiling.

She seemed to be hiding something but ignored it and turned so I could bury my face in Edward's chest. His arms stayed around my waist.

"Emmett is never going to let us live this down," I whispered to Edward.

His chest vibrated as he laughed. "Don't worry, love. I'll get him for you." He kissed my ear. I shivered.

"Well, Edward, Bella, we're leaving. It's late and we have school," Alice said.

"Alright, we'll see you guys, later." Edward said.

I turned to wave at them and smile. Just as I did that there was a snap and a bright light.

"I got it! This is going in the family photo album as soon as possible," Esme squealed again.

_Oh no,_ I thought. I hate pictures. Edward laughed again, as did everyone else. My blushing just kept on going.

I hid my face in his chest again. I heard some shuffling and some murmurs.

"Bella, love, would you like to stay here or go back?"

"Stay here?" I looked at him.

"Yes, where else?" He chuckled.

"What about-"

"Don't worry about it, Bella. We're happy to have you here. You can stay if you like," Esme said from the door.

"But I wouldn't want to intrude. This-"

"Really, it's no problem. We enjoy your company," Carlisle said with a warm smile.

"Thank you."

Edward's arms tightened around my waist some. I saw Esme and Carlisle begin to leave, but Esme stopped.

"Oh and Bella," she said

"Yes?"

"Alice left you some things in her room. I can get them for you if you'd like."

"Its fine, Esme, I'll do it."

"Okay. Good night." She left.

"I'll walk you to her room," Edward said helping me up.

Alice had left me some clothes to wear. I knew they were hers. The designer labels had said enough. I saw the nightgown she put out and my eyes bulged. It was black and lacey and it looked like it stopped mid-thigh.

_I am NOT wearing that. I'm going to kill Alice when I see her._

There was something else here too. I looked under the faded jeans and saw the black bag. She brought it here! Why would she bring that to her parents' house? How did she even get it if it was in Edward's room? She probably had a key or something.

_This is what she was hiding. That Pixie is DEAD!_

Great, now I have to tell him.

Edward got some bandages and ointment from Carlisle to put on my scratches. He gave me one of his button-down shirts and a pair of shorts to wear when I told him about the 'piece of cloth' that Alice had put out for me.

When I walked into his room his eyes were smoldering when he caught sight of me.

"You look…sexy with my clothes on." I blushed crimson and fiddled with the edge of his shirt.

With the way he was looking at me I'd never be able to show him what I needed to show him. I pulled the bag from behind me.

I closed the door and made my way over to him. I sat down next to him on the bed, but I didn't meet his eyes. I held the bag in my lap. I was clutching it so hard that my knuckles turned white and my hands started to hurt.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward's voice was laced with concern.

I stared down at the golden bed comforter, which suddenly became extremely interesting. I was planning on telling him tomorrow. It gave me enough to actually prepare for what I was I going to say.

"Bella, you're shaking."

"I- I want to show you something. I was hoping to do it tomorrow, but Alice brought it. I'm going to have to kill your sister tomorrow, too."

"Bella, what is it?"

I finally brought my gaze up to meet his. His green eyes bore into mine. They were filled with worry and concern. The desire that was there when I first walked in was still there, but only faintly and I saw the love he felt for me.

"Do you remember that bag I brought into my room the night I had my panic attack?"

"The first night I stayed." He smiled a little.

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"Well, I'm going to show it to you. It's not something I would normally carry around or would even have at all for that matter, but it seems that she felt the need to give to me."

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

I sighed and opened the bag slowly. I felt Edward's eye linger on my face and then move down to look in the bag.

His breath caught and he moved back.

_I knew it._

_He's going to leave me._

_I'm going to be alone once again._

**Thanks for reading, guys! I would really appreciate it if you guys could beat the review count, which is 29. I might update earlier, say tuesday instead of wednesday/thursday.**

**Reader4Lyfe, _peace!_**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	15. Fears

**Okay, people! First off, I want to say that YOU ALL ARE SO COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY AWESOME!! You guys beat the review count by 18! YES, 18!! I was completely amazed. I had to disconnect my internet right after I posted the last chapter. sucks. When I reconnected it and checked my email almost 24 hours later I had over 50 emails! It took me FOREVER to reply to all of those reviews. Some were funny, outrageous, threantening, upset and just all out unbelievable. I was threatened with a trained kinkajou. That one made me laugh like crazy. Only four people guessed what was in the bag and got it right...partially. And I've gotten a lot of reviews complimenting my writing skills and such, thanks so much. I see that you guys liked Esme. I liked her too...lol...**

**_A few announcements:_**

**_ilovemclife_ **was upset because she wasn't my longest reviewer for the last chapter so she sent me this EXTREMELY long review. She's my top reviewer. She complimented my writing and she loved Esme and she is just too cool! oh, yeah and thanks for 'cursing' me. Lolz.

**_Marchen Awakens Romance_** threw me into a torture chamber TWICE! She's still bff, though. She has the best threats...lol.

**_mayalucille:_** i'm sorry for the 'cruel and usual punishment' but I had to do it. XD

**_Libertine-skins_** had to second longest review, followed by **_Jane Austen Fan_**.

_**I would like to thank my beta BellaTonks, she's AWESOME, as always. But enough of my rambling.**_

_**And now the moment you've all been waiting for...EDWARD CULLEN!**_

**_Disclaimer:"Hello, everyone. Edward, here. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and reviewed like crazy. I was wuite happy myself. Read4Lyfe told me that only three people said thank you when I replied to their reviews. I was shocked after all the reviews I replied to. And ladies you are all quite welcome! Read4Lyfe owns nothing. Remember that. Love you guys." E.C._**

_**Chapter 15**_

_**EPOV**_

As soon as Bella opened that bag I nearly jumped out of my skin.

_Is that what I think it is? It couldn't be? How did she…how could she…what in the hell?! Where would she…? How would she…? Who in the hell…?_

"B-Bella, where did you get that?" I stuttered.

"It was in my car. I don't know where it came from," she whispered.

I looked at her face. She looked like she was about to break down and cry. She looked like she wanted to run away. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't seem to get my body to move.

"A gun and a dagger," I said.

"There was a note," she whispered. She slipped her hand under the dagger and pulled out a note. She handed me the note, timidly.

I opened the folded piece of paper. It was addressed to Bella and the print was in cursive.

_Dear Bella,_

_I never meant for any of this to happen. I thought that we could have a good life with love and happiness. But as you could see, it was far from it. I thought we were happy. I thought life was good. The day your father snapped was the day I was going to tell him I was pregnant. I had accidentally poured boiling water on him when I was trying to cook dinner. He exploded._

_I didn't want you to get hurt. We were having problems before, I just didn't tell you. When he went after you, I thought he was going to kill you. It would've killed me if that happened. I was only six weeks pregnant when I lost the baby. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd lash out on him. I didn't want to cause you any more pain than I already did._

_When your grandmother died she left me the gun and dagger. She said she bought them when she first found out what was going on in our house. I tried to get her to keep them, but she insisted, so I had no choice. She also left you her estate and all her money, which all together is worth about 100 million._

_I never told your father, but he beat it out of me the first time you went to boarding school. He wants the money. The only way for him to get it is if you still live in his house under his supervision or… die. The only way for him not get it is if you aren't living with him and are married…by age 21._

_I know it's a big step, but it's the only way. He'll do anything to get the money and rid himself of us. You were my mother's only grandchild and she entrusted you with this. Don't worry about me, honey. I can take care of myself. Don't let him destroy your life anymore. You deserve something better. You deserve something more._

_Don't go back to Forks. Don't ever go back. _

_I hope and pray that you will never have to use these items, but if you do, please, please use them wisely. I've done all I can to help you now. Just know this; I love you. I'll always love you, no matter what happens._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I, myself, felt like I could be on the verge of tears. By the time I got to the end of the letter, my hands were shaking. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, say or think. I stared at the words on the paper, not really seeing them.

I suddenly heard sobs. They were light sobs, but I could hear the pain and sadness and anguish in them. They sounded distant, but then as I brought my mind back to my body and relocated my eyes to Bella's face, I finally knew where they coming from.

Bella sat in front of me on the edge of the bed crying. Her face was in her hands and her body shook.

I felt a pang in my chest as her whimpers grew louder with each passing second. I longed to see her beautiful face, to see her big bright brown eyes, to see her cheeks fill with the blood of her blush.

The paper I was holding was gone from my hands and Bella was in my arms faster than I thought possible. The bag fell to the floor with a soft thud.

Bella was crying into my chest; they raked through her body. She shook uncontrollably. I wrapped my arms around her small frame, burying my face in her soft strawberry-scented brown hair.

She gripped at my shirt and mumbled things I couldn't understand. She shook her head a few times and pulled on my shirt.

I rubbed her back and hummed her lullaby, but Bella's sobs only got worse. I wasn't sure what to do anymore. I rocked her back and forth and murmured some comforting words in her ears.

When she didn't stop and instead, got a little louder, I was grateful that my door was closed. Esme and Carlisle were down stairs and couldn't hear her. I didn't want them to worry.

I pulled her into my lap as I slid back on the bed. I pressed my back up against my headboard as I let Bella cry into my chest.

If it was all I could do, than I would do it. I would do anything for her.

As I listened to Bella's sobs, I thought about the letter. It was obvious it was from her mother, Renee, as she'd told me before. Her mother lived through much more than she had.

Renee didn't want Bella to live through that kind of pain or any kind of pain really. She just wanted her to be happy, like I do.

And the money … Oh the money!

That filthy, greedy, bastard. Bella didn't even know she had her grandmother's money until now. She didn't know that her mother possessed a gun and dagger.

I looked down at the floor. I stared at the gun and dagger on the floor. I couldn't think of a time when Bella would have to actually use them. I was not letting her go back to that place. No matter what, she was not leaving me and I was not leaving her.

In some ways, I was grateful for her grandmother. Even though she died, she died giving both her mother and her something to remember her by and protect themselves with at the same time. Renee has done a lot for Bella. More than I think I could ever do for her.

I silently thanked her even though I knew she'd never get to say 'you're welcome'.

In so many ways Bella was just like her mother. She put other people before all the time, not caring about what happened to her, just that the people around her were happy. She had enough courage and strength to do that.

I tightened my arms around Bella. Her sobs had quieted but she was still shaking. I buried my face in hair again. Her breaths were coming in short gasps. I rubbed her back.

Charlie had really brought her down. Bella was broken, scarred, hurt, and destroyed. I knew it was going to be hard for her now, trying to heal.

I wish I could take all her pain away. I wish I could take away her past, take away all of her hurt. I hated seeing the pain in her eyes when she'd have those nightmares. I hated seeing the look on her face when she'd think or see something that reminded her of her past or that her mother was still with that poor excuse of a human being.

Bella whimpered and I kissed her hair and rubbed her back again.

My heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest and sliced into a million pieces. I could hardly keep myself together while holding Bella. I knew she needed me. I had to stay strong for her. I just had to.

I felt a few tears escape my eyes and roll down my cheeks. Her pain always hurt me. It was the first time I cried in a long time. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let a few more escape as I tried to soothe Bella again.

She never looked at me. She never removed her head from my chest. Sometimes she would grip my shirt and pull me closer to her or her sobs would get a little louder.

It felt like an eternity holding her while she cried. I tried not to think too much about her past or her pain because I knew it would destroy whatever strength I had left not to cry, to stay strong for her. I tried hard.

As her cries became softer and turned into quiet gasps, I thought about all the things I loved about Bella; to get my mind in a better state than in the one it was in. When she finally wanted to start talking to me I had to be ready.

I thought about her hair, about how beautiful and soft it was between my fingers and the scent of strawberries wafted up my nose. I pictured her luminous brown eyes staring up at me when she was happy. I saw her glowing smile when she'd look up at me through her impossibly long lashes. And the way she smelled of freesia was intoxicating. She couldn't be any more beautiful and radiant.

Bella shifted in my arms and loosened her grip on my shirt. She wiped her face and moved away from me a little.

"Bella," I said.

She didn't say anything or look at me. She leaned up and my hands stayed on her shoulders. Bella kept her gaze down on her lap. She wiped a few stray tears from her face and swept her hair behind her shoulders.

Her breathing was now regular. She moved to get off the bed. I grabbed her hand so she wouldn't leave, but she pulled away and I didn't stop her.

"Bathroom," was all she said.

She left the room.

_**BPOV**_

I cried. And cried, and cried, and cried, and cried. I let everything out. Everything that I went through, everything that happened to me, I poured it out all over Edward's shirt.

I looked at myself in the mirror of Edward's bathroom. My eyes were insanely red and my hair was a little messy. I grabbed a towel hanging on a rack to wipe my face after splashing it with some cold water. I sat down on the toilet with my head in my hands.

I winced at the pain in my wrists and elbow, but I could care less. Edward hadn't said a word since I started crying save for the comforting words he whispered in my ear to try and calm me down.

They only made me feel worse. I threw my problems at him or at least that's what it felt like to me. I told him about everything. Now he knows. I know he'll leave me this time. Even though he held me and tried to comfort me, he could've just been doing it so his parents wouldn't come in and try to figure out what was going on. I couldn't have that. They couldn't know. They'd probably try to do something about it and I didn't even want to think what would happen if Charlie found out.

I shuddered.

I feel like the most vulnerable person on the face of the earth. I let everything go; everything that was in me.

Edward knew about the money. He knew about the gun and the knife and what I had to do to keep it from falling into Charlie's ungrateful, abusive hands.

Edward was too beautiful to have a burden like me on his shoulders. I wanted to stay in his arms. I wanted to never let go, but I had to get away, I had to think. I didn't chance a look at Edward's face. I don't think I could bare the look that he might've had on his face.

I was glad that he didn't follow me or force me to stay when he grabbed my hand. I knew in my gut that something about Edward drew me to him. He treated me like no other had before. He treated me like a precious gem, something so delicate.

I smiled at the thought. It made me feel warm after all these years of feeling so lonely and cold. After all this time I finally have something that could help me, save me from the pain.

_I have to trust him, _I thought, _I have to… because there was no reason not to._

I splashed my face with some cold water again. I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked a little better than I did before.

I didn't know how long I was in the bathroom, but it seemed long enough for me. I took a deep breath and made my way back to his room.

As soon as I opened the door Edward was there. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bed. He somehow managed to pull the sheets back and lay me down. He slid in beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Neither of us spoke for while.

The moon shown through the big window and cast a few rays of white light on the walls of the room.

After another minute I turned to face Edward. He was still awake; his green eyes staring back at me. One of his hands left my waist and moved up to my face. He traced my face, running his fingers lightly over my lips. They parted under his touch.

I couldn't help but do the something to him. My hand slowly made its way up to his face. I ran my fingers over his eyelids and his nose and cheeks. His skin was so smooth, like marble. When they ran over his lips they part slightly and his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Edward's eyes opened slowly.

"I didn't mean to cry all over you like that. I never meant to put my burdens on your shoulders. I just . . . I knew that keeping this from you would hurt too much and that since I'd already told you what . . ." I flinched at the memory ". . . what happened to me, I thought you should know _everything_ else." I emphasized the word everything.

Edward stared into my eyes. The hand that was tracing my face now cupped my cheek. I leaned into his touch as his thumb caressed my cheek.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Bella. You are not a burden to me. I understand that you had to let it all out. I understand that. I'm not saying that it was an easy thing for me to see but . . ." He stopped.

I flinched as I saw the pain in his eyes, plastered all over his face. I felt the tears well up in my eyes again.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered again. I closed my eyes. I couldn't stand to see that pain, _my pain_ on _his_ face. I felt a few stray hot tears stream down my face.

I hated putting him through this. I hated seeing his beautiful face so distorted and hurt. It hurt me too much. I tried to keep a tremble from running through my body, but it was no use.

I felt Edward's lips kiss my tears away.

"Don't cry. Bella, love, please don't cry," he murmured against my face. He pulled me closer to his body.

I didn't open my eyes, still scared that I'd still see the pain there on his beautiful face.

"Look at me." I felt Edward's hands on either side of my face. "Bella, open your eyes."

I didn't.

I felt myself move. I refused to open my eyes even though my curiosity was raging.

"Please," he begged. I couldn't refuse him when his voice sounded like that. He was pleading. His voice wrapped around me like a warm blanket.

I opened my eyes.

I was on top of him, his hands cradling my face, his delicious green eyes staring at me.

"I know you think I don't want you. I know you think that you are a burden to me and my family. But the truth is that none of it is true. My family loves you. I love you and I'll always want you … No matter what."

I shook my head. Even after he'd told me this a hundred times already, it was still hard for me to believe it. I had a hard enough time trying to figure out what that spark was that always shot through my body when he was around or when he'd touch me.

"Bella, please listen to me. I—"

"No! You told me you loved me. You told me your family loved me. How can I believe that?! How do I know that all of the things you all are doing for me isn't just out of pity? How do I know that you will be there no matter what? I've been through hell and I—"

Edward's soft lips silenced me.

It was a soft kiss. It calmed me. It was sweet and soothing.

"I could never take you for granted." His lips danced against mine. "Everything I've told you is true."

His words rang with finality. There was such authority in them that I couldn't deny it.

I sighed and looked into his eyes. They showed so much love, care, and adoration. I couldn't doubt him again. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't do it.

"Edward. . ." I sighed. I started to move up, but he held me fast.

"Really, Bella, I don't care about the money. I don't care about the marriage thing. All I care about is you. I just want you to be happy."

_Why does he have to look at me that way? Why does he have such power over me? Why? Why? Why? _

_Why does he love me? Why does he think I'm beautiful? Why did he rescue me from my party? Why is he taking care of me?_

Because he loves you, you idiot! _A voice yelled at me in the back of my head._

_But, still._

No! _It argued back. _He loves you! Deal with it! Accept it and maybe you could start loving him back like you're supposed to, like you need to.

_Yeah, I guess._

Don't 'I guess me'! You do it!

_Fine!_

"Okay, Edward," I sighed. "We'll get through this."

His eyes smoldered. He brought my face to his again and our lips met. The way he kissed me made all my worries and fears momentarily go away. I only thought of him and how he made me feel in that moment.

I knew he was just trying to make me feel better. He always tried to make me feel better when I wasn't happy.

When he pulled away I almost whimpered at the loss of contact; it was lolling me in a different direction that I was all too eager to go in, but I kept myself in check.

"I'll be there for you, Bella. Never forget that." He was pleading with me again.

"I know, Edward." I sighed. "I know."

And I did know. I had absolutely no reason to doubt him, lie to him or not trust in him. As long as he was with me, as long he was here I could get through my pain. I could get through it all.

"Sleep, now Bella. I know you're tired and your eyes are still red. If you would like to talk more about some things, then we'll talk in the morning."

I mumbled an 'okay' and rested my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead and started to hum that same tune. I remembered I wanted to ask him about that.

"Edward?" I mumbled.

"Hmmm?" he said.

"What's that you're humming?"

"It's your lullaby. I wrote it for you. It's how I feel when I see you. It's how I feel when you're around me. It's just… you altogether."

"It's nice." I'm not sure if he understood what I said as I felt his chest vibrate lightly with his soft chuckles. He kissed my hair and tightened his arms around me after pulling the blanket over us.

I turned my head and kissed his chest through his shirt. He started to hum _my lullaby_ again.

I drifted off to sleep; his sweet voice covering me like the blanket covered us. I let the darkness take me as its temporary prisoner.

**There you go, guys, just like I promised. The review count to beat is 47. If you all continue to beat the review count Edward will do the disclaimers for the rest of the story. And maybe I can get other characters to reply to your reviews. Upon request, that is. If you guys ask for a specific person you want to reply to your review than I will get them to do so. Request who you want in the review and I'll be happy to obey your wishes. Again thanks to everyone who reviewed and the compliments and comment and everything! I'm so proud! Give my beta _BellaTonks_ some praise too. She helped me out a lot.**

**Reader4Lyfe, _peace!_**


	16. Time and Fun

_**Hello to all! I hope I haven't kept you guys waiting too long for the next chapter. I start school next Tuesday. tear And my mom starts back at school today i believe. So with that said my updates might by a little spaced out. I tried to update every couple of days like but seeing as how school is starting i won't get the computer much. The chapters just might be a little longer than the previous ones, just keep you guys occupied until I update again. You didn't beat the review count but you did tie it and I'll accept that. You guys all know what that means, too. XD.**_

**_A few announcements_**

_**Lady Saruman** has given me the funniest and craziest reviews ever! She's so crazy and oh so fun to talk to._

_**SimoneCullen-x** has threatened to kill me a few times over and then bring me back and then do it all over again and/or beat me into unconsciousness. It was amusing but I plan on living a little bit longer so yea...I had to post soon._

_**Marchen Awakens Romance** attacked me with a glow worm that barks!_

_**Vampireadtic** left me with a funny, encouraging, uplifting, review. It was touching. And I don't care for the 'french'...Lol._

_**ilovemclife** again had the LONGEST review ever. I LOVE THEM._

_**VampireLover2234 **threatened to provoke the Volturi and then blame it on me if I didn't update soon. It was 'uber' hilarious. I couldn't stop laughing._

_**Midnight-blackOpal** threatened to hunt me down with a bagpipe marching band and earmuffs and says she CAN BE EVERYWHERE. Lol. And I'm a writer in mind, body, and spirit, too. No doubt about that._

**_My beta, BellaTonks is still amazing as ever! She rules._**

**_And now I'm done with the ranting. On with the reading._**

**_Disclaimer:"R4L told me to do the disclaimer just because 'you gus are so awesome'. Her words, not mine. But I would've done it regardless. Alice says she's super happy because she now has a shopping partner. I don't know what that's about but whoever you are you know what I'm talking about or what she's talking about. Geez. The Cullen family says hello to everyone including Bella. R4L owns nothing. Please remember that and don't sue her because I like her, she's my best friend besides Jasper and Emmett. Read on!Smiles crooked smile" E.C._**

_**Chapter 16**_

_**EPOV**_

I hadn't actually known when I fell in love with her. I just _did._ It was… overwhelming to say the least. I couldn't explain the feelings I had when I first laid eyes on her. It was all so sudden. And when I told her I loved her, I hadn't even realized I did until she pulled back when I kissed her.

I'd run the words slowly through my head and then everything became clear. I _did_ love her, more than she would ever know.

I felt this unyielding need to protect her from everything. After the letter from her mother, after the things in the bag, and after the birthday incident, I knew that there was no way, no force possible and impossible that could make me leave her or take her away from me.

_Not ever._

I packed her clothes from the previous day and the black bag into one of my old back packs. I put it in my car before we left the house.

We'd left my parents' after some pleasant goodbyes and see-you-soon. Bella was quiet the whole ride back to school. She took her meds and slept for a while. When she woke up, we did some of the homework Alice and Jasper had given us. There was enough for the whole week!

We talked about everything. She told me about her field hockey team in high school, about how good they were. She told me about the boarding school she went to before, about the obnoxious teachers and perky girls that wore clothes too small for their bodies. I laughed at her facial expression when she talked about them.

She told me how Charlie used to be before he turned into the monster that he is now. He used to be a nice loving and caring father that wouldn't let anything happen to her or her mother. She's still unsure of what happened to make him snap the way he did. All she has is what her mother told her in that letter.

I think she deserved to know more, but there's not much either of us can do about that now.

Bella asked me again about the lullaby I wrote for her and I smiled her favorite smile. I recorded it in one of the studios here at school and I played it for her in my room. She had tears in her eyes by the time the whole song was over.

"Why do I have to feel so insignificant all the time?" She cried into my chest. I'd held her close as I chuckled softly.

"Silly, Bella. You are utterly ridiculous." I murmured into her hair.

She leaned up a little and kissed my neck. I shivered and I felt her smile against my skin.

That was Tuesday.

It was now Thursday night. Everyone had stopped by over the past two days, even Esme and Carlisle. Esme brought some of her oh so famous chicken pot pie. Bella all but jumped her when she ate some it to get her to give her the recipe for it.

Carlisle and I stood by and watched the two ladies exchange recipes and such. While they rambled on I talked to Carlisle.

"You love her, don't you?" He asked. Bella and Esme were in the living room talking. Carlisle and I cleaned up the food in the kitchen.

"More than you know." We both smiled.

"I can see it plastered all over your face. Every time you look at her you start glowing." I almost blushed at that. I've gotten caught staring at Bella a lot lately.

"It's that obvious, huh?" He chuckled.

"It reminds me of me and your mother when we were your age."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was much the same way. Your grandfather would say she had me wrapped around her delicate little finger the moment I saw her and he was right. We were married right out high school. I wouldn't be surprised if you and Bella do the same. Your mother would love some grandchildren." He nudged my arm as he said this and I blushed.

"Dad," I dragged the word. He just chuckled again and we finished up the dishes.

When Alice came over, Bella refused to talk to her. She even avoided her Puppy Dog Eyes. I thought it was quite amusing, so I just stood by and watched. After fifteen minutes of pleading, begging, frowning, and chiding, Alice couldn't give Bella a makeover or take her shopping for two weeks.

When Alice left, she looked like a child that just lost her puppy. She glared at me on the way out the door and I laughed. I congratulated Bella. Five minutes later, Jasper called me asking what I did to his girlfriend.

Bella explained the whole thing. He and Emmett knew everything because Alice just couldn't keep her mouth shut any more. She got an extra added two weeks to make her punishment a month for talking too much.

_Quite amusing indeed..._

Jasper was surprised, but he felt for Bella. He sometimes helped her with her emotions when she really needed it. I couldn't thank him enough for that.

Emmett was ready to go to Forks and give Charlie a pounding 'for hurting his little sister'. We all laughed at that one.

These past few days have been a little crazy, but we got through them. Bella's scratches were healing very well and she didn't need the bandages on her elbow and wrists any more. Her ankle was doing better, too. She didn't need the crutch. Her neck and cheek were back to normal. And she'd stop taking the pain medication. She was doing great.

We'd managed to finish all of our homework with two days to spare. It was pretty easy when each of us had GPA's of 3.9.

Emmett and Jasper stopped by once, while Bella was sleeping. We were planning to have a little fun with Mike Newton when I returned to school.

He was released from the hospital on Tuesday with a slight head injury. He was stuck with two thousand hours of community service. When I found out, I was about to explode with anger. He deserved a far worse punishment for what he did and almost did to Bella.

We got a restraining order against him. He can't be within 100 ft of Bella. Personally I wouldn't mind a few hundred miles more, but it didn't work out that way so I had to deal with it.

But Mike Newton _will_ get what's coming to him _soon_.

It was Thursday night and there was nothing to do. I gazed at Bella's sleeping form on my chest. We were in my bed. She'd fallen asleep watching some random show on T.V.

Her breathing was even against my chest. I could feel each one that she took. I matched my breathing to hers so we were breathing together in sync. She hasn't had a single nightmare since her first night here. Sometimes she'd mutter my name in her sleep. My heart would skip a beat every time she did that, if I was awake to hear it that is.

Bella was a little upset because she thinks that she bores me with all her sleeping. I'd laugh because she'd apologize for it a million times.

She could never bore me. I liked to watch her sleep. She looked more peaceful, more serene when she was sleeping. She didn't have creases in her forehead from concentrating on her homework. She didn't have pain slapped across her face from any movement she made from her injuries. She had nothing but calm spread across her face as she slept and I love it.

There were draw backs to it, though. I missed her blush, her bright smile and her beautiful brown eyes. Even if she were sleeping for only a few short hours, I still missed them.

I think my father's right about Bella having me wrapped around her tiny little finger. I fell for her nice and hard. There was no turning back now. I don't even think I would ever want to turn back.

And speaking of my father, I'm going to have to talk Bella into telling Esme and Carlisle. They need to know. Maybe they can help with her grandmother's will and get her mother away from Charlie. I'd tell them myself, but it is not my place.

I know Bella's just worried about their safety and all, but the whole gang knows and we haven't spoken a word to anyone who doesn't need to know.

I sighed.

I absent-mindedly played with Bella's hair, my breathing still the same as hers. _God, how I love her hair_, I thought to myself. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It read quarter to one.

I'd better get some sleep or I'll be too tired to take Bella out tomorrow. I turned the T.V. off and pulled the blanket tighter around us. I wrapped my arms firmly around Bella's waist and let sleep take me.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

It was quarter to four in the afternoon. I was going to take Bella to the mall where we would meet up with everyone else. Afterwards, I was going to take her somewhere I know she'd have fun.

"You'll find out, soon, love." I smiled at her.

She stood before me in denim jeans that hugged her curves and a formfitting plain black shirt. I had her where her tennis shoes because we would be walking for a while. If she needed to, we could stop and sit down because of her ankle.

Bella frowned at me and tossed her hair to the side as she leaned down to tie her shoes. I tried to keep my eyes away from her derrière, but I couldn't help it. Those jeans just hugged her in all the right places. It was so unlike me to stare at a woman's behind but…I couldn't help it.

When she was done she leaned up and looked at me. There was mischief clear in her brown eyes. _She did that on purpose!_ She's going to be the death of me one of these days. I never took her to be so…sly. She'll pay for that. She'll definitely be paying for that.

Her phone rang, then. She picked it up and paused then started texting. After a few messages she frowned, sighed and glared at the phone. My guess was that she was trying to figure out where we were going through Alice and/or Rosalie.

I grabbed my hoodie and hers from my room and we made our way to the car. She refused to look at me or talk to me. I couldn't help but laugh at the pout she had on her face. She was mad because she was left out of the loop once again.

Forty-five minutes later, we were at the mall. I found the closest parking space I could get and pulled in. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were at the entrance. We received some 'hello's' from everyone as we made our way in.

"This is Alice's doing, isn't it?" Bella asked. I laughed.

"No. She's not allowed to take you shopping for a whole month, remember?"

"Yes." She answered slowly. "Why are we here, then?" She looked confused.

"What? I'm not allowed to take you shopping?" I gaped at her in mock horror.

"Oh, no, Edward, you know I don't like it when you spend money on me." She complained.

"I know, but I like to spend money on you." I smiled her favorite smile and she blushed.

She sighed and muttered 'fine'. I grabbed her hand, wrapping it in mine before kissing the promise ring I gave her only a week ago. It seemed so far away.

Em and Rose were ahead of us going on and on about some sports car she liked. If anyone knew cars, it was Rose. She was better at fixing cars than some of the professionals that were out there. Emmett was the jack, but he knew a little something about them here and there.

Jasper and Alice were to my right, Bella was on my left. Jasper had his hands on Alice's waist trying to keep her from bouncing up and down while she looked at all the stores. When she didn't stop bouncing Jasper leaned down and whispered something in her ear that made her blush and she stopped bouncing. He kissed the top of her head.

I shook my head. I still don't know how he does it. He was the only one that could get Alice to calm down in a matter of seconds, when anybody else tried to get her to do that, it would only intensify her…er, bounciness. _Bounciness?_

"Jazz," I asked.

He turned to look at me.

"How do you do it?"

He shrugged. "It's my gift, I guess." He grinned then.

I grinned back and shook my head at him. Alice pulled him into some clothing store a second later and I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes before he disappeared.

"So, Bella," I turned to her.

She looked up at me.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

She brought a finger to her chin and pretended to think really hard. I laughed and she blushed. We walked around for a little while, following Emmett and Rose around. A few guys walked past us. They eyed Bella and I had to suppress a growl. As we walked by I turned my head in their direction behind me and they paused in their step to look at Bella's behind.

When they realized I was watching them, they jumped, turned and continued in the opposite direction. Jealousy ran through me like a cheetah chasing its prey. It was almost as overwhelming as the love I felt for Bella, but then again not even close.

I heard a chuckle next to me. I looked down to see Bella's bright smile.

"Is something funny?" I asked her.

"I think someone's jealous," she said.

I could see that she was enjoying my jealous rage. I decided to try and play it off. Hopefully she would let me down easy.

"No one's jealous here. Not even close." I worked to keep my voice calm an collected. I looked up to see Rosalie staring at us.

"Okay, Edward, whatever you say."

I smiled thinking I'd won her over.

Then suddenly she stopped walking. Emmett and Rose stopped and turned to look at us. I turned to see if something was wrong.

"Bella," She looked at me and then beckoned me to come to her with an index finger. I walked towards her cautiously; the mischief in her eyes apparent and her face too innocent.

I leaned down a little to be at eye level with her and she smiled. She moved forward so her lips were at my ear. "I think it's kind of hot." She whispered. She kissed my ear, making me shiver, and then she kissed my neck, my chin and finally my lips.

I almost jumped on her, then.

Right when I was about to return it she pulled back. I almost whimpered from the loss of contact.

"Yup," she said, "definitely hot."

"You will be the death of me, Bella. I swear you will," I growled at her. She laughed again.

She was _so_ going to pay for that tonight. Emmett and Rosalie snickered behind me. I heard him mutter something about being 'sexually frustrated' which earned him a slap from Rosalie. I smirked.

Bella pulled me along by my shirt into a store. It was filled with books. I missed the name coming in.

"I thought of something I want," she told me.

Bella let go of my shirt and trailed the aisles looking for some unknown item, well unknown to me really. Five small aisles later she stopped at one and walked through it slowly. The books looked like notebooks or diaries. I saw that they all various designs on them; polka dots in different colors, stripes, shapes, animals, etc.

Bella stopped in the middle of the aisle and scaled the line of books from top to bottom, slowly. When she got to the middle of it she stopped.

"Aha!" She exclaimed. She picked up a book. It was dark blue with light blue circles in random designs spread out all over it. It had black spiral rings going down the side connecting the cover and pages together.

"I like this one," she said happily. She held it out for me.

"What do you need this for?" I took it and looked at it some more.

"My poetry," she said

_She writes poetry?_

"You write poetry?" My eyebrows rose.

"Yes, Edward." She giggled. "I find it… relieving."

I was bemused. She was teasing me now. I have no idea where she got this confidence from or where she got her sneaky little tricks. I might have to have a talk with Alice and Rose about it.

She tugged on my hand. I walked up to the register and paid for the book. The blonde cashier that was wearing too much makeup stared at me the whole time I was standing there. I started to get annoyed. When she returned my credit card and the receipt she wrote her number on the back of it.

I guessed Bella saw the exchange because she hissed quietly beside me. Bella grabbed the bag almost violently and we made our way out of the store.

I laughed at Bella's face as we walked around the mall. She looked pissed, but she was cute when she was angry.

After an hour I'd bought Bella a few pieces of clothing she liked and a bracelet she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of. It was sterling silver and had five square blue diamonds on it that were wrapped in sterling silver. It was quite beautiful. She protested, of course, but whatever she wanted I'd do my best to get it for her. _**(A/N: link for pic on profile)**_

Bella didn't look to see how much it was and as soon as I bought it she asked me to help her put it on. I kissed her wrist after I snapped the small latch in place. She blushed and smiled up at me.

We met everyone at the food court. After getting something from a Sonic®, Bella rushed over to Alice and Rosalie and showed them the bracelet I'd just bought her. They practically screamed. I shook my head as I sat down near Emmett and Jasper. The girls were at the table in front of us.

I gazed at Bella. It had only been about a minute without us touching, but since she'd been with me for this past week so much, I almost felt emptiness at the space between us. She was only a few feet away, but I still felt…hollow.

Jasper interrupted my thoughts.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Yes, fine. Perfectly fine," I said. I eyed Bella for minute. When she caught me looking, she blushed and turned her head back to Alice and Rose. I smirked.

"Man, Edward, you fell _hard_, didn't you?" Emmett laughed. It felt like he was shaking the floor.

"You're one to talk, Em. Rose has _you_ wrapped around finger, and then some." I said.

Jasper chuckled next to me and we smacked fists. Emmett scowled next to us and muttered something unintelligible.

"How is she?" Jasper asked.

"She's great. Everything's healing well. Dad says that her ankle might take a little more time to heal, but other than that she's well."

Ever since that night, Bella ran into him with tears in her eyes, he's been…worried. He cares about her well-being almost as much as I do. I don't know how he does it, but Jasper has an uncanny ability to control peoples' emotions. It helps a lot.

"When are you guys going to tell Mom and Dad?" Emmett asked around a bite of a huge sandwich.

I sighed. I hadn't talked to her about that.

"Soon, Em, soon," I said looking in Bella's direction.

"So, when is the thing with Newton going to start?" He asked.

"I don't know. Halloween is coming up soon."

"Trick or treat." He laughed.

"We're going to get him good." Jasper said.

"Yes, we are." I said.

After a little more talking and a few stupid jokes from Emmett we left the mall. We said goodbye to everyone else because they weren't going where we were going. Bella didn't know that, so she got upset when I told her about another surprise.

"You'll love this, Bella, trust me." I winked at her. She blushed and turned her head to look out the window.

I'm not sure if she'd ever been to a national game before, but I knew she'd love it. There was no doubt about it. I had her put on her hoodie when we got to the stadium. It was murder trying to find a close parking spot. There weren't any. We were going to have to walk for a minute.

I heard Bella's breath catch as she took wind of the stadium. She gazed out the window.

"Edward, where are we?" She sounded breathless.

"You'll find out soon, love."

I finally found a parking space and pulled in. We were a little late, but the game hadn't started yet, we had some time.

I grabbed her hand as we made our way to the stadium. It was crowded. It took us a minute to find our seats, but we did.

"Edward, tell me this isn't what I think it is." Bella said her eyes on the field.

"It is."

**I apologize for their OOCness but they kinda took over my brain while I was typing the chapter up. They did what they waned to do. PLus I felt it was good to have a little fun to alleviate all the tension and stuff that's been happening lately. The review count to beat is 49 to keep Edward doing the disclaimers. I person that cracks the count will get a preview of the next chapter. Again upon reqeust you guys can have anyone you want to reply to your reviews. **

**OH! Emmett says that he has set something 'really funny' up for someone that has been messing with him for a while. He says you know who you are.**

**Well, if that's everything...**

**Reader4Lyfe, _peace._**


	17. Games

_**Hey people. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, again. It's so unlike me but I'm having some problems getting enrolled in school and writer's block can be a bitch! (pardon my other french). So with that said I give you half a chapter or three fourths of a chapter or however much you want it to be. It's just fluff you know so don't get all worked up. hehe. Um...hopefully I'll be able to post again on friday BUT if not definitely expect a post on monday. This isn't edited although I have read over it a million times to get past my writer's block. (didn't work, though) I'll probably do a one-shot about Edward and Bella or something to get this nagging plot thing out of my head so look out for that.**_

**_A few announcements:_**

_THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! To **Little Silver Rose**. She has stuck by me since I last posted. She kept me company and talked to me and laughed with me and everything. She even helped me through a bit of my writer's block. She practically kept me sane while I was trying to write this chapter! I could'nt be any more grateful. OH! And I LOVE your dog! Give her a hug for me, would you? THANKS AGAIN!_

_**waiting4haykin** I dedicate this chapter to you because you injured your foot and couldn't do much but read so here you go!_

_"Oh yes she finally asleep! sneaks snakes into her bed and sets up a video camera to catch all the live action That should show her not to mess with me anymore." Em.C._

_Um...**waiting4haykin** that was Em's response to you taking a 'nap' in that review you sent me. And I did talk to Edward. Just PM me and we'll work something out okay?_

_**Marchen Awakens Romance **sent a cage of rapidly multiplying bunnies to my house. Thanks a lot. (major sarcasm)_

_**stephmeyerfan14 **thanks for the paragraph long compliments in your review. I was beaming by the time I finished it!_

_Thank you **x3 sierra **for the compliments. If you want you really could print it out and read it over and over again. ANYTHING for you not to play the barney song on repeat would be great, thanks you! (shakes nervously in fear of repeating Barney song coming from stereo)_

_Once again, **ilovemclife** continues to make my day with her SUPER long reviews. I'll try to throw in Carlisle for you a little more in the future to make you happy. Love you! SHe was the only one that calculated how long i would take Mike to complete the community service hours he has. She says and one hour a day is would take him over six years to complete it all. Funny...lol!_

_**Lady Saruman** made me laugh till my sides hurt with her review. It was too funny._

_**chocome126** has succeeded in seducing Emmett to do 'something' in Edward's room while Rosalie was on vacation somewhere and I have to take the fall for it, unfortunately. With that said, when Rose gets back and when/if she finds out what Emmett did, and/or who, it's my ass and soon it would be hers too. And to top it all off I have a raging pack of newborn running after my ass so yeah...if I don't post by Monday you all will know that I'm dead..._

_**vampireadict** I'm sorry about your bad week. This is dedicated to you too._

**_Disclaimer: "Hello to all. Stephenie here. R4L said that I had to do the disclaimer this time because Edward was 'busy' and you guys didn't beat the review count, so yeah. Anything you do not recognize belongs to R4L and she owns nothing that is written by moi. Goodbye, dearies!" S.M._**

_**Chapter 17**_

_**BPOV**_

When we reached the stadium it was obvious that we were going to a game but the real question was; what's the game? As we made our way in I took in the sight of the stadium. It had high ceilings that were glass windows and hundreds of concession stands. People were walking all around.

He led me through a walkway to a field filled to the brim with black seats. Almost every seat was filled save for some random empty ones. When we reached our seats which were pretty close to the field I took a good look at it and the people on it.

I gasped, realizing where we were.

"Edward, tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"It is."

I couldn't believe it.

"Edward…" I breathed. I managed to tear my eyes away from the field hockey field to look at him.

He was beaming.

"You said that you'd never been to a national game before and I wanted to surprise you."

I all but jumped him when he finished talking. I kissed him a number of times mumbling 'thank you' in between some of them.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Meyer Stadium!" A man announced.

Lights came on around the top of the field as it was getting dark. It was an open field so you could see the sky darken as time went by. People started to quiet down and take their seats.

"Tonight we have the Pennsylvania Sabers…" The crowd erupted into louder than loud cheers and screams. There blue and white color flags, jerseys, streamers, etc all around me.

"…the top field hockey champions on the west coast!" If it were possible the cheers became even louder.

"They are going up against the North Carolina Cougars." The crowd erupted into cheers again but they weren't as loud. I could actually here myself think this time.

I saw the players from Pennsylvania run from a corner at the bottom of the field and the players from North Carolina do the same from a different corner of the field. Their colors were purple and black.

I saw the captain of the Sabers, Michael Shaffer, number one, talking to the team, probably discussing strategy. He had shaggy dark brown hair and a build that resembled Jasper's. He was my favorite player, one of the best in the country, really. He could score like it was nobody's business and was a pretty good blocker, too.

I wasn't too fond of the women's field hockey; it wasn't rough enough for me. Men's was more exciting.

Edward leaned over the seat to whisper in my ear.

"You know who that is, don't you?" He asked pointing to Shaffer. I nodded my head. "What about him?"

"Not him." He pointed to a man three away from Shaffer. He had cropped blonde hair and fair skin. His build was similar to Edward's. "Him,"

"Um…That's Erin Wright." I told him. "The best blocker on the PA team,"

Edward nodded and then pointed to the captain of the opposing team.

"That is… Jay Williamson, captain and best scorer for North Carolina. He's pretty good, but I don't think he stands a chance against the Sabers." Edward chuckled next to me.

I saw the goalies get into place at the huge white nets on either side of the field. Their suits were as huge and padded as ever. Eight guys from each team took their positions on the field. The captain of the PA team and the captain of the NC team walked to the center of the field with referee.

I looked up from the field to big screen that was across from me mounted above some stadium seats.

It showed the ref and the two captains standing in the center circle. The ref held the ball in the air and Shaffer and Williamson got ready. The clock started as soon as the ball, dropped by the ref, hit the grass.

Shaffer got first dibs as he hit the ball towards one of his teammates behind him. The Cougars on the field moved backward to protect their goal as the Sabers moved forward with ball.

There was pushing, shoving, grunting, and yelling.

Shaffer passed the ball to one of his teammates I hadn't seen the name of. I squinted to see the names but they were so far out in field I couldn't see. They looked like little colorful blotches running around with sticks. It was funny looking at first.

The ball was being passed to every player that was open. I saw a hole in the Cougars' formation and since I was rooting for the Sabers I hoped that Shaffer or someone on the team saw it.

The crowd's cheering seemed to grow louder. My guess was that they saw it too. They egged the Sabers on.

Jack White, I realized when I saw his face on the big screen across from me, was on the field. He was the second best scorer for the Sabers, Shaffer being number one.

White was passed the ball from someone behind him seeing as he was unguarded and open for a shot to put the first point of the game on the score board. As soon as the Cougars saw where the ball was going one of the players ran toward White holding his stick in a manner that was meant to steal the ball before he could do anything with it.

When White got the ball he turned his body along with the stick in the direction of the goalie. He dodged the player form the opposing team, running past him so he was left in his dumbfounded behind him.

He made his way to the shooting circle so he couldn't foul for trying to score outside of it.

The goalie focused on him. White led the ball closer to the goal. When he got to where he wanted to be he raised his stick and hit the ball, hard enough to make it in the goal but soft enough to not hurt anyone if it didn't make it.

The goalie tried to block it but he made his move, a second too late, landing on his knees with his stick poking out in a funny position. The referee blew his whistle as the ball made it in. I jumped out of my seat in joy of them scoring first.

I clapped my hands and yelled and made whistling noise with my fingers in my mouth. Edward laughed next to me and did the same rising to his feet. The crowd around us roared with glee as the announcer said who scored the goal and how much time was left in the first half.

The game went on relatively like that. Shaffer and White worked the Cougars like a stick-thin woman on a treadmill, of course it was with the help of their other teammates, but they were the MVP's of the game.

It was fast, suspenseful, loud, and exciting.

At halftime the score was six to two, Sabers up. The two teams ran into the locker rooms under the stadium. Edward and I left our seats to make a quick bathroom and concession run. He was waiting outside the bathroom when I walked out.

I turned my head once I got to the entrance and saw an extremely long line of ladies, some with kids, lined against a wall waiting for the bathroom. I bet they're happy that halftime is a half an hour and not five minutes like they were when I played. But of course I was in high school so that was a completely different story.

I had thought about maybe going pro in field hockey but then Charlie got in the way as he always did when I was headed for something good.

I sighed.

Edward saw this as he took my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"What's wrong, love?" Concern was rich in his voice.

I kept my eyes on the floor as we walked. I felt my lip quiver as I remembered Charlie. I hadn't talked about him since Tuesday and my nightmares have ceased with the exception of a few about my mother…

Something wet and warm rolled down my cheeks.

Something tugged on my hand.

I stopped walking and turned to see Edward staring at me. His concern was no full fletched worry and fear. There was something else but I couldn't fathom it.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked. "You're crying."

"Nothing," I answered a little too quickly.

I didn't want to talk about _him_ again. It'd ruin my mood, but seeing as how that already happened I didn't want to ruin his. But with the way he was looking at me it seemed I already did.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"

I looked down at the floor again. He knew me well.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…I don't know…he still…haunts me." I whispered.

Edward came closer to me and wrapped his warm strong arms around me. He stroked my hair and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Bella, I don't want to you to think about him tonight. Tonight is supposed to be fun and nothing else. I want you to be happy."

I shook my head against his chest. After all this time it was still hard to believe what he was saying. But I couldn't doubt him. Never would I doubt him.

_Why does that bastard of man have to ruin my mood,_ I thought to myself_._

"As long as I'm here he can't hurt you. I won't leave you alone, _ever."_ He vowed.

Edward pulled back to look in my eyes. he wiped the tears away with his thumbs and smiled his crooked smile. I smiled back but only slightly.

"I believe you." I said.

His smile grew and he kissed me, fervently. Right smack dab in the middle of people traffic. I vaguely heard cat-calls and people clapping.

When he pulled back I was breathless and my face was flushed. I felt a coiling in my stomach that tightened the more Edward looked at me. I saw fire in his eyes. It made me want him in an unhealthy and oh so pleasant way.

I blushed as a few 'bad' thoughts ran through my head.

Edward grabbed my hand and lead me to a concession stand and then back the stadium. my mind was only half focused on the game this time because of something that popped into my head. I smiled at the thought and then my mind began to work on something that would be oh so delicious...

**Dun, dun, dun... sorry about the cliffy. You may call me the Cliffy Queen...hehe. OH! I want to thank SheHowRansWithVampires for being the fifth reviewer of chapter 16. Your review came about a half an hour after i posted the next chapter I believe. So even though it was late here's what I'm going to do. You can spend a day or two with any character of your chosing. PM me and I'll have it set up for you. 'Kay? Now, as for everyone else, check out this C2 called Twilight Addicted. My story has been added there. Go visit it. -. Review count to beat is 35. As usual a character of your choosing will reply to your reviews. They would like some love as well. And Edward will do the disclaimer if said review count is beaten.**

**Reader4Lyfe, _peace!_**


	18. Trouble

**Hey people! I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in God only knows when and I can't apologize enough for that but my writer's block was kicking my ass and I got transferred to a new school. I had to deal with that stuff before I could do anything else, unfortunately. BUT, now I will be updating once a week now. I know, I wish it was twice a week like before but life gets in the way...So just for you guys I made this chapter EXTREMELY long. _15 pages in MSword. _I know you guys missed me and I want to thank everyone that PMed me and everyone the helped me out (Little Silver Rose and Marchen Awakens Romance). I can't thank you enough. And I apologize in advance for their OOCness later on and the images. The rating for this story has changed to 'M'. There's nothing explicit but it's just a warning. Extended versions of some things will be posted separately. I'd like to keep my 'virgin' readers 'virgin' and I wouldn't want to taint the young minds. lol.**

**Bold is Bella. **_Italics is Edward._

**My beta, _BellaTonks_ is AMAZING! She never ceases to amaze me. Give her some love too when you get a chance. Enough of my rambling.**

**_Disclaimer:" I've missed you guys too. This chapter is really good if I do say so myself. So sit back, grab the popcorn and the soda and READ ON! R4L doesn't own anything." S.M._**

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

"Okay class, today we're going to start learning French foods and how to spell them. Now, I'm going to…" That was as far as I got listening to Ms. Mattinson and her mouse-like voice ramble on about things I already knew.

I was too busy thinking about this delicious dream I had of Edward and I the night we got back from the field hockey game.

I heard a giggle from beside me. I turned to look at Alice. She had a light blush on her cheeks and was smiling a sheepish smile looking down at her phone. Jasper probably sent her something. They were so cute together, practically joined at the hip; inseparable.

I chuckled to myself when I thought of Edward and I joined in a different way.

Edward. _Sigh._

If I were Lauren or Jessica, I'd drool all over him all day long without a care in the world. But since I'm not, I think I'll think about that yummy dream I had.

_Flashback_

"_Bella," Edward murmured into my neck. _

_He had me pinned against a wall in his living room. He kissed up my neck, nibbling and biting in some places. He gripped my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned when he nibbled on my earlobe._

_One of his hands moved from my waist down to my thigh, then to my knee. He grabbed it and hitched it up around his waist. I gasped and he took that moment to crash his lips to mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth. Tongue lashing was the new game now. The battle for dominance had started. I fought hard, or at least I tried, but it was to no avail._

_He won and I probably would've let him either way._

_His hands roamed over my button up shirt. He pushed it up to my chest and rubbed my stomach._

_I kissed his neck and he groaned. His hips ground into mine and I felt him press against me. My head started to spin._

_I suddenly heard a tear and a growl. I pulled my head back and looked down at my ripped shirt and then looked up at Edward's predatory stare._

_He smirked at me before unfastening my bra so quickly I thought my head would twist off from spinning so much._

_Then he dove in and I all but screamed from the sensation._

_That tongue—_

_End Flashback_

"Bella, Bella, you okay? You were breathing kind of hard." Alice was shaking my shoulder gently.

I hadn't realized my breathing was labored until now. My stomach felt tight and my underwear felt funny. I turned to Alice with a deep blush on my cheeks and nodded my head, afraid that my voice would crack or come out as a squeak.

I looked to the front of the class and Ms. Mattinson was talking about the punctuation for the spelling of some type of food. The clock above her head told me that class would be over in ten minutes.

_Was I really day-dreaming that long? Didn't seem like it,_ I thought.

I doodled on a piece of paper until class ended, fortunately with no homework, and left with Alice to meet up with Rose.

Class with Rose was boring, well except for all the tic-tac-toe and hangman games we played. Mr. Martin would give us odd looks when we would giggle or snicker from the hangman answers.

Jessica and Lauren glared at me whenever they had a chance, though I barely paid them any attention. They didn't deserve it. Lauren passed me note.

_You know my Eddie doesn't love you. He never did and never will. He's just with out of pity and remorse. He wants me. ME! Me and only me!_

I chuckled at the note and showed it to Rose. She smiled a cheeky smile and then wrote 'bitch' under it in big letters. I took it back and wrote a note of my own on it.

_Lauren, Edward wouldn't want you even if you looked half as good Rosalie. So piss off before you really get in some trouble._

I sent the note back and watched as both Lauren and Jessica's faces became pale. Lauren balled the paper up, her hands shaking in anger.

They didn't do anything to us the rest of the class.

After class, Rose ran to catch up with Emmett, I'm guessing, before she went to her next class. When she left me standing there in front of the building, I was only alone for half a second before someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I jumped and whirled around, ready to protect myself if needed. But when I turned I bumped into the person's chest. I stumbled back and he caught me before I could fall, his hands on my shoulders.

"Whoa, Bella," I heard Jasper chuckle.

He gave me a minute to get my bearings. I tried to control my breathing and slow my heart down. I knew there was nothing for me to be worried about, but I was still a little skittish about going back to school.

"You okay, Bella?" He asked.

I looked up at him and muttered a 'yes'. I saw the concern and worry in his eyes and looked down at my feet.

"You're still scared." He said it as more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"Don't worry, Bella. We're all here for you. You know that," He said sincerely.

"I know. I'm just . . . scared," There was no other word for the way I felt.

We started walking behind the building to our class. He gestured for me to continue. He knew there was more to it.

"I feel like someone's watching me. Everywhere I go I feel like I have to look over my shoulder. I was nervous coming back to school…" I trailed off, my voice fading into the light breeze that blew my hair around my face. The thought didn't even hit me until Alice jumped me this morning with clothes and make up.

"Bella," Jasper's concerned voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I looked up at him. "Oh. Sorry, Jasper," I mumbled.

"'s okay, Bella," Was it me or did his eyes just get darker?

"Thanks," I smiled. I still don't know how he does it. I suddenly felt calm. Jasper grinned.

"C'mon, Bella, if we run we won't be late."

I looked at my phone and gasped. We had only a minute to get to class before we'd be marked late.

"Let's go!"

And so we ran.

Jasper was ahead of me before we even got around the first building. Damn him and his long legs!

He paused at the end of the path and when I reached him he grabbed my hand. We reached the door to our class right when the bell rang. Jasper yanked the door open after releasing my hand. The room was full of students, but Mr. Wall wasn't there.

I breathed a sigh of relief as we walked to the back of the classroom to take our seats next to Emmett.

"Wow. You guys are early," he laughed as I sat down.

"Shut up, Emmett." I said grinning.

"Hey, Em," Jasper smacked fists with him.

"I'm surprised _you_ made it here before the teacher did, seeing as how you and Rose are the king and queen of PDA," I said.

I tried to keep a straight face as he glared at me, but I didn't do too well. Jasper was laughing on my other side. A minute later, a short stubby man with white balding hair and bulky glasses walked in. He sat a few papers down on Mr. Wall's desk and then walked right out. A second later he pulled in a T.V. set with a silver DVD player under it. He pushed it to the front of the room and then walked to Mr. Wall's desk again.

"My name is Mr. Stein. I'm your substitute for today. Mr. Wall had to leave for an emergency. I'm going to play a movie, _Finding Nemo_, since I don't have any work or anything for you to do. You may talk quietly or put your head down, but I won't tolerate bad behavior…"

"What are we? Five?" Emmett muttered.

I chuckled. Mr. Stein's gaze zeroed in on Emmett for a moment and then looked at everyone else.

"Say 'here' when I call your name for the roll."

Mr. Stein called everyone's name and they all muttered a 'here'. No one was absent. Not surprising. Everybody was usually here for this class. I just don't know why; odd.

Mr. Stein hooked up the T.V and the DVD player, popped in the movie, then hit play. When it started some of the kids in the class became quiet. When the movie got to the part where Nemo was trying to wake Marlin up for his first day of school, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I jumped and both Jasper and Emmett looked at me, worried. I shook my head at them and pulled it out of my pocket. I had a text from Edward.

_-hey beautiful._

I smiled and hit the 'reply' button.

**-hey handsome.**

**-**_how's your day so far?_

**-boring. Yours?**

_-much the same. I wish you were in my arms right now._

_-_**me too. I have nothing to do.**

_-no work?_

**-nope.**

_-aren't you in class?_

**-of course.**

_-why no work then?_

**-sub.**

_-ah._

**-yup. Emmett's mad at me.**

_-why?_

**-I talked about his and rose's title of being king and queen of PDA.**

_-lol. What did he do?_

**-glared at me until the sub came. He might be plotting revenge.**

_-I will protect you. lol. He needs someone to set him straight every once and a while._

**-indeed.**

It was a minute before he replied again. I looked up at the T.V. to see Nemo swimming up to touch the 'butt'. My phone vibrated again.

-_what are you thinking about?_

**-a dream I had.**

_-was it bad?_

**-no**

_-good?_

**-very, very good.**

_-do tell._

**-it was about you, well us.**

I blushed, remembering it and the incident in my first class with Alice.

_-okay_

**-I don't want to tell you now.**

_-oh. Come on Bella._

**-no.**

_-please._

**-no.**

_-pretty please?_

At this time I was glad that I wasn't looking at him because I would've given in before he even said please.

**-nope.**

_-why not?_

**-because you might get all hot and bothered.**

Damn! I wasn't supposed to tell him that.

_-wow. Bella's having 'dirty' dreams. Who would've thought?_

**-shut up.**

_-lol. I still want to know._

**-no.**

_-that's okay. i will get it out of you one way or the other._

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything about it in the first place.

**-whatever Edward.**

_-you know I will._

**-sigh.**

_-beautiful Bella._

I blushed and smiled. Bad boy.

**-sinful Edward. Very, sinful.**

_- Yes I know._

Damn, human minute. I sighed.

I got up from my desk, after slipping my phone in my back jeans pocket and walked over to Mr. Stein. I asked him if I could use the bathroom. He wrote me a note and told me to hurry back.

I left the room and made my way down to the other end of the long hallway, where the bathroom was. I slipped the note Mr. Stein gave me in my front jeans pocket and did my business. I washed my hands and ran a brush, that was in my bag (courtesy of Alice), through my hair.

I put the brush down on the edge of the sink and fluffed my hair a bit. Rose must be rubbing off on me. I sighed.

When I decided I looked alright, I left the bathroom. I was a few doors from my classroom when I realized I left my brush in the bathroom.

When I was just about to turn back to get it, I heard something behind me. I thought it was just another student, but when I turned around to go back someone pushed me into the wall. They grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me up when I slid down the wall from the impact.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I heard the voice I never wanted to hear again whisper in my ear.

I opened my eyes, not really remembering when I closed them.

Mike Newton stood in front of me, smirking. He let go of my hair and ran the fingers, with the same hand, lightly across my cheek. I flinched and turned my head away from his hand. He chuckled, a devilish smile spreading across his face.

"Don't be so feisty, Bella," he said pushing his body against mine, into the wall. I felt dirty again.

I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't let him take pleasure in my tears, so I held them at bay. I conjured up all the will power I had to say something.

"W-what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here." I managed to get out.

He chuckled. "But, I'm here and it doesn't matter how."

"I have a restraining order against you. You aren't even supposed to be in this building." My voice got slightly louder when he didn't hit me. I drew courage from it, but that courage was quickly destroyed with his next actions.

He slapped me across the face.

"Damn that restraining order! I don't care about that. I only care about one thing and that's you."

My left cheek burned, but I refused to cry or utter a whimper. I snorted quietly at the last thing he said, but it wasn't so quiet. I looked at him. His blue eyes burned. He was angry.

"Do you find something funny?"

I steeled myself against the wall in case he decided to hit me again. I tried to put as much space between our bodies as I could. I wished Edward was here.

"Mike, if you really cared for me, you wouldn't hurt me the way you have."

I could see his rage heighten. I decided to shut my mouth. Mike raised his hand and balled it up into a fist. He pulled it back as if to punch me.

"You will pay for that," I heard him whisper angrily under his breath.

I closed my eyes as I waited for the impact. I waited for the pain to start.

Then I felt the air move around me. I heard a few grunts and some muttered curses. I chanced a look. I opened one eye slowly and then the other when I saw Jasper standing in front of me.

I peeked around his shoulder and saw Mike standing across from him, breathing heavily. His hair was messy and his blue t-shirt was rumpled.

"Stay away from her, Newton. You're not even supposed to be here," Jasper hissed.

"I'll be wherever the hell I want to be. And don't tell me what to do!" Mike's hands were into fists again. They were so tight his knuckles were white.

"Stay away from her. Edward won't be so forgiving if he catches you."

"Whatever." He chuckled then he got serious. "I get what I want. Nothing can stop me."

I flinched at his words.

"Get out of here, Newton."

Mike smirked, winked at me and then stalked off down the hall and through the doors.

As soon as he was out of sight I slid to the floor and let the tears fall. The hot tears ran down my face and burned my cheeks.

"Bella, it's okay. He's gone." Jasper tried to comfort me.

He helped me up. I clung to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist much like I did the night Edward scared me at the lake.

"It's over, Bella. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I muttered something about getting slapped and thrown into the wall. Jasper hissed and pulled me toward to the class.

"I'm going to get a note from Mr. Stein to take you to the nurse. I'll be right back." I nodded and stood against the wall right outside the door.

I heard a few murmured voices and then the door opened. Jasper walked out slipping a piece of paper in his jeans pocket.

"Come on," he said.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me down the hall. My legs felt like Jell-O. I felt the tears in the back of my eyes.

Why did he have to come after me? Why did he have to attack me? What did I do? Why me?

I felt the tears spill over. Sobs racked through my chest. My vision began to blur. We were right around the corner from the main office, the nurse's office right behind it.

My legs gave out. My eyes closed, the blackness of night suffocating me.

* * *

"She's fine. Don't worry." A faint female voice said.

"Are you sure? She only told me she was hit in the face and knocked into a wall. She fainted! He's not going to be too happy about this." That was a male's voice. That last part was said quietly. I almost didn't catch it.

My head pounded and the side of my face hurt.

I groaned and felt my cheek. There was something cold on it. I turned my head and the cold fell off my face.

"Bella, Bella, can you hear me?" I recognized Jasper's voice right next to me.

I groaned again and turned over. I pulled my eyelids back and the bright walls and lights in the room blinded me a little. I blinked rapidly, my eyes adjusting to the light. I sat up, groggily.

"Ugh. My head hurts. And so does my face." I rubbed my head.

Jasper picked up the cold compress that fell off my face and pressed it to my cheek. I flinched and he muttered a 'sorry' then pressed it back to my face.

"Ms. Swan?" I turned my head to where the voice was; my hand replacing Jasper's on the cold compress. The nurse was standing behind him, he moved so she could come closer and talk to me. Her name tag read 'Mrs. Willis'.

"Yes?" I said.

Her freckled cheeks bunched up in a small smile. Her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"You are lucky Mr. Hale was there to catch you. You surely would've hit your head on the pavement had he not been there."

"Thanks, Jasper." I smiled at him and then grimaced when it hurt my face. He grinned. I turned back Mrs. Willis.

"I'm going to give you some Tylenol for your headache and you can keep the icepack. I'll write a note for you to be admitted to class because you will be late."

I nodded and mumbled 'thanks'. She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Jasper moved and sat on the bed by my legs, rustling the tissue paper I was sitting on.

"Does Edward know?" I asked not wanting him to worry.

"No," he said.

I looked up at his face. His brows furrowed and his jaw was tight much like Rose when she was worried or angry. _Must be another 'twin' thing_, I thought.

"How did you know something was wrong?" I asked. It wasn't that I was ungrateful for him rescuing me; it was just that the whole hall was empty; the doors to the classrooms were closed. You could've heard a pin drop it was so quiet. Mike wasn't loud but he wasn't quiet either. But still no one would've heard us.

Jasper sighed, and then ran a hand through his hair. He looked at me as he spoke.

"I was worried when you didn't come back after twenty minutes. I mean I figured it'd take you at least ten to you know…take care of your business…" He scratched his neck. I chuckled.

"Go ahead Jasper." I encouraged him.

"I would've gotten Emmett to come out there with me, but in the time you were gone he decided to shoot spitballs at Mr. Stein's head and he got in trouble for it." I rolled my eyes and smirked with the better half of my face. He smiled then continued. "I asked Mr. Stein if I could use the bathroom. When I walked out of the room I saw _Newton_—" Jasper spat his name like poison, "hauling his fist back with you standing in its path. You were only a few doors down, so it only took me a second to get to you.

"I grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him into the wall across from you. I tried to keep the conversation, for lack of better word, as quiet as possible, so as not to cause a scene and draw the teachers out into the halls. When I talked to Mr. Stein, he thought I was lying when I told him you were hurt, said something about skipping, too." I raised my eyebrows. "Don't ask me why! That old man probably still believes the Nazis are coming." I laughed at that, ignoring my head and my face.

"As panicked as I was when I threw that door open he should have known something was wrong." He continued when our laughter died down. "You fainted right around the corner from the nurse. I almost didn't catch you, I was walking so fast. Mrs. Willis was falling all over herself when I walked in here carrying you. She checked you out and said that you were fine, just a little stressed and overwhelmed.

"I contemplated texting Edward, but then decided against. I didn't want him worrying now. Not when you'd just started back up again. I knew he'd probably cause a scene in the middle of class or something."

"Thanks, Jasper." I couldn't thank him enough today. I sighed.

He rubbed my back up and down. I felt comforted and calm almost immediately. I took a few deep breaths. I cleared my head so I could try to think straight.

I put the compress on the bed next to me because my cheek was starting to get numb and cold. I shivered slightly. Mrs. Willis came back in with two small sheets of paper in one hand and a cup of water and pills in the other. She handed the water and medicine to me. I popped them in my mouth and gulped down the water not realizing I was so thirsty. Then she handed the both of us notes with her signature on it.

"Do you need another compress?" She asked eyeing the one on the bed next to me.

"No thank you. I think my face is numb enough." She chuckled and patted my shoulder. She gave Jasper a reassuring smile before leaving the room.

I pulled out my phone and saw that I had three text messages, one from Alice, Rose and Edward. I looked at the time and saw that I missed the first fifteen minutes of P.E. And I'd missed lunch. _How long was I out? _

I sighed and hopped down from the bed.

My head was starting to feel a bit better.

"Can you walk with me to the gym? I don't want to go by myself," I asked Jasper. He nodded and held the door open as we left the nurse's office. Mrs. Willis smiled at me when I walked by her desk and I returned it.

On the way to the gym I replied to Alice's text about girl time after school with an 'I need to talk to Edward' and then Rosalie's text about homework, telling her we didn't have any. I didn't reply to Edward's. I knew he'd want to talk to me as soon as he saw me in gym.

We reached the gym and Jasper paused outside the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there earlier, Bella. I could've stopped _him_ from hurting you. I know how much it hurts Edward."

I smiled up at him.

"It's okay Jasper, really. You came and that's the end of it." I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Thanks, Jazz."

He chuckled. "No problem, Bella."

He opened the door and I walked in. Coach Clapp turned around at my entrance.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Swan," he said.

I grimaced and rolled my eyes as I walked toward him. I caught Edward's green gaze and they held worry and concern. I mouthed 'later' to him and he nodded.

I pulled the note from Mrs. Willis from my pocket and handed it to the Coach. He glanced at it and then nodded.

"Do you want to participate today or sit out and I can give you some book work. We're playing volleyball today."

_Volleyball! I like volleyball._

"I'll play," I said.

"Get changed, then. I'll split up the teams when you come back."

I nodded and headed to the locker rooms. I changed quickly and headed back out to the gym.

Coach Clapp split everyone up into two teams and of course I'd be put on the same team as the _bitches_. My team was up against Edward's.

Gym was long, but fun, well except for Lauren and Jessica's constant attempts to make me fall and bust my ass every five minutes. The funny part about it was that they were the ones that were falling and busting their asses.

Edward was continuously shooting worried glances at me. He didn't try to bring it up when we took a break either. He just kissed my good cheek and asked me if I was okay. I nodded and smiled a weak smile at him.

His eyes burned with concern, but he hid it well. His fingers ghosted across my cheek as he stared into my eyes. We both jumped when Coach blew that atrociously loud whistle.

The rest of gym went pretty much the same as the first part; Lauren and Jessica falling on their asses while trying to trip me in the process…and failing miserably.

I grabbed a towel from my locker in the locker room after changing my clothes and wiped my forehead and the back of my neck of sweat. I left the gym and stood outside the doors and waited for Edward.

Not a second later, a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I smiled as he kissed my neck.

"Hello, beautiful," he whispered.

"Hey, handsome," I said repeating the text I'd sent him earlier.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know," I answered. I wasn't really sure. My emotions were a jumbled mess. _I _was a jumbled mess.

I was glad to be in his arms. I was glad that he was here.

"Take me to your room," I breathed.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his car. His drove faster than his usual fast. He seemed eager to get to the room and I had a feeling he was going to get me to tell him about my dream….

He swerved effortlessly into a parking spot and was out the door in the next second. We were impatient waiting for the elevator. Edward's hands stayed glued to my waist, his fingers massaging the skin just underneath my jeans. His lips were all over my neck and shoulders.

I couldn't figure out how we got to this point, but we were here and I was not complaining.

His lips crashed onto mine in the elevator. My hands gripped his shoulders and then traveled up to his face. Edward's hands gripped my waist as he pushed me into the wall of the elevator. When it dinged, signifying that we were on his floor, he grabbed my hand and all but towed me down the hallway.

I ignored the stares that we got from students in the halls. He unlocked his door in haste and pulled me inside. His body pressed mine into the door once he closed it. His lips connected with mine in an indescribable way.

I felt passion burning in my veins. From the tip of my toes to the ends of my hair, it burned. I felt high, like I could do anything. Edward's hands pushed my shirt up slightly, so he could run his hands across my stomach.

I heard a groan rumbling deep in his chest. His hands ghosted over my ribs and I moaned. He pulled back to look in my eyes.

And then…

…I screamed.

It wasn't the look in his eyes that made me scream. It wasn't where his hands were that made me scream. It wasn't the way he made me feel that made me scream.

No. It was what was behind him that made me scream.

His room…

It was…destroyed.

"Y-your r-room…" I trailed off pointing in the direction behind him.

Edward's head whipped around and I heard him suck in a deep breath. His hands dropped from my waist and he traveled further into the room. I followed him only because I hated the space between us.

His walls were spray painted in red. They read 'You should've stayed away!" His couches were torn apart, the flat screen broken and on the floor. The table was shattered and the DVD's were all over the floor.

The kitchen to our right was completely destroyed; the microwave broken, cabinet doors on the floor. The refrigerator door had a huge hole in it and the food was strewn everywhere. We went further back to his bedroom and I almost lost the feeling in my legs from the sight of it.

The bed was torn to a million pieces. The computer was smashed and mangled. The curtains on the windows were shredded and the clothes in his closet were shredded as well. His wall of CDs wasn't a wall anymore. It was nothing. The CDs were gone. The wall had words sprayed in yellow spray paint 'You will pay!'

Then suddenly, Edward ran to the bathroom. I stood there stunned for a minute before loud swears came from the direction of the bathroom. I ran to it, already knowing that the destruction continued had not ended.

Edward stood in the middle of the bathroom looking in the tub. All his CDs were in it surrounded by scolding hot water and soap. The water was still giving off steam and I could just barely make out the popping noises the bubbles were making.

My knees started to shake and then they gave out. Edward whipped around and caught me before I hit the floor.

"Bella," he said.

He picked me up and carried me down to my room. Since his hands were occupied he had to yell to get them to open the door.

"Alice! Rose!" He yelled.

My arms locked themselves around his neck. I cried into his chest.

I heard the door open and a few gasps.

"Edward, Bella? What happened?" Alice shrieked.

"Someone destroyed my room."

**So do you like? Yay or Nay? Edward does the disclaimer if I get 50 or more reviews for this chapter. Anyone you want to reply to your reviews just say so. Also I will be posting an extended version of Bella's dream for those of you who like lemony goodness. OH! Check out my oneshot _Some Loving_ if you want some more ExB action.**

**Reader4Lyfe, _peace!_**


	19. Nothing

**Hello, people. I'm sorry this is late. I really am. But this is what happens when you get slammed with two projects and a presentation right when you get back on track with something you really love to do. Sigh. Oh well. At least this one is long. It would've been longer and I probably wouldn't have posted today but you guys have been too good to me for me to have to make you wait. So here you go.**

**I'd like to thank my OOTW (out of this world) beta, _BellaTonks _for helping me out and sticking with me even though my updating is HORRIBLE! Thanks Bella! XOXOX! And I'd also like to give praise to _Little Silver Rose_ for being there with me and helping me out and cheering me up when I was down and frustrated and SWAMPED with work. XOXOXO's to you too.**

**_Disclaimer:"Hey, guys. I missed you. So this chaper is very emotional so you might want to grab some tissues while you're reading because I had to. R4L owns NOTHING so don't get jealous. Enjoy, dearies!" S.M._**

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

_Unbelievable_! Yes, unbelievable. That was all I could think of. That was the only word that I could think of to fit the situation. My room was completely destroyed. I went to the office, taking Bella with me (she refused to let go of me, her hands gripping my shirt). Mrs. Cope called the police and they checked out my room. Somehow it turned into a full investigation.

So here I was standing outside my room talking to the police.

"It's only procedure. We have to do this because you have written threats in your room. That means that either someone is out to get you or someone around you." My thoughts immediately went to Bella. "Has anything happened that's crime related in the past month or so to you or someone you know?" The officer asked. My head was starting to pound.

My floor was swarming with cops and CSI's. The principal of the school was standing next to me. Carlisle was on my other side. Alice, Esme, and Rose were with Bella in their room. I had no idea where Emmett and Jasper were.

"Well, nothing happened to _me,"_ I answered.

"What do you mean _you?"_He asked.

"Well…" I hesitated. The officer pulled a notepad and pen out from somewhere on his belt and was poised to write.

"My girlfriend was attacked about a week and a half ago."

"Attacked?"

I cringed at the memory of how she'd looked.

"Attempted rape and beaten." The officer flinched a little and then scribbled something down. I continued. "And just recently the same man assaulted her again." I cringed again remembering when Bella told me about what happened today. I thanked Jasper immensely for being there when I wasn't.

"I'm going to need both their names."

"Isabella Swan and—"I felt anger course through me as his name made its way out of my mouth. "Mike Newton." He wrote that down.

"Okay. I'll check their names out and see what I find. The best thing for you to do now is to just watch your back, watch the people around you and call us if anything suspicious, or not, happens." I nodded.

"Thank you." Carlisle said his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you. I'll do everything I can to help." Principle Martin shook his hand. The officer nodded and left to look at my room again.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Principle Martin turned to me.

"Edward, I already moved you to another room. It's a few floors down, room…" He paused and pulled out a piece of paper from the inside of his suit jacket. He unfolded it. "Ah, yes. It's room 320. That also a single, so you won't have to worry about having roommates. Here's your key." He pulled it out of his pocket. "And be careful. We will deal with this." He patted my free shoulder and went into my old room.

I was anxious to get to Bella. She seemed worried when I left to come up here. I had to pry her fingers from my shirt and give her a million reassurances before she actually let me go.

"Edward, are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella," was all I said.

She knows something. I know she does. She wouldn't act like that for any apparent reason.

I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I ran past the other cops and CSI's swarming the hallway. I took the stairs down to her floor, the elevator being too slow, and ran to her room. I threw the door open and darted to the living room. Everyone was there except for Carlisle who I heard just walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Edward!" Bella gasped.

She jumped off the couch from in between Esme and Alice and ran into my arms. Jasper was perched on the floor by Alice's feet, his face a mask of worry, anger and concern. Rose was to my left in the kitchen. She looked angered as well. Emmett looked as if he was ready for a fight on Rose's bed.

"Bella," I breathed.

Her arms tightened around my waist and her tears flowed. I kissed her hair.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm here, shh, love." I tried to calm her down as best I could. Esme and Alice made a space for me as I pulled Bella to the couch. I pulled her into my lap as I sat down. Bella buried her face in my neck as her sobs died down. I knew she was scared. And I was afraid of the _reason_ she was scared.

"Charlie," she said.

I cringed.

Bella pulled her head back to look in my eyes. I wiped her tears way with my thumbs. Her eyes closed as I caressed her face. Her breathing became more even.

"Who's Charlie?" Esme asked.

"Dad," I called.

I saw him in the kitchen out of the corner of my eye. I knew now was when Bella would tell her story. They needed to hear it. They needed to know. Carlisle walked out of the kitchen into the small walkway. It was good the whole family was here. Bella needed the support.

"Dad, you need to hear this, too," I told him.

My eyes never left Bella's face. After a moment her eyes opened. She nodded to me, telling me she was ready. Carlisle took a seat next to Emmett and everyone was poised to listen even though Rose and Alice already knew the whole story.

Bella turned in my lap so she was straddling me. She could more or less see the whole family that way. She grabbed my hands and held them tightly in hers. I knew she was nervous, scared even, but she knew I was there for her. She knew that she could draw comfort from my comfort. She knew that she could lay all her troubles, worries, burdens, problems, and issues on me and I'd gladly take them if only to make her happy.

Her eyes strayed to our entwined hands as she started her story again and hopefully for the last time.

Bella told them how Charlie snapped one day and beat her and her mother, Renee, for the first time. She told them how he started drinking. She told them how whenever it was just her and him alone he would beat her until she couldn't stand. She told them how he would beat Renee right in front of her.

She told them how Renee lost her unborn child to his beatings. She told them how Charlie didn't know about the baby and how heartbroken Renee was over losing it. She told them how Charlie sent her to a previous boarding school where she fought a lot and was suspended one too many times, bringing on her expulsion. She told them that when she came home, Renee had a broken arm and a few broken ribs. She told them she had vowed that she'd never again leave her mother alone with him.

Bella cried as she gripped my hands tighter in hers. She paused for brief moment, as the pain of what that man did made its way through her body. She hadn't cried this much when she told me. She was only scared of making me angry and leaving her. Of course that was something I could never do even if I wanted to.

But right now, I wanted her to stop talking about it. I wanted her tears to stop. I wanted to take all her pain away, but I knew she needed to go on. They needed to hear this, to understand what was really going on and how involved everyone really was. I pulled my hands from hers and gently wiped the tears from her face.

I mouthed 'I'm here for you' when she looked up at me. She smiled a weak smile and I saw the tenderness override the pain that was in her eyes. She took my hands once again and continued.

She told them how Renee took most of the abuse for her because she couldn't stand to see her only child being beaten by the man she once loved. How she was able to heal well with the help of Renee, what with her being a nurse and all. She told them about how Charlie kicked her in the ribs numerous times for not calling him to tell him she'd be home late from work. She even tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen.

She was glad that Renee was working the night shift at the hospital that night, so she couldn't defend her. Bella hated seeing her mother being beaten about as much as her mother hated seeing her being beaten.

And she finally told them about the things she found in her car the night she made me stay.

"I have to be married by the age of '21' or he'll get everything and probably kill me and my mother once he sees no reason to keep us around." She finished quietly.

I took a glance around the room after getting my bearings from having to hear her story again. Esme looked about to faint. Alice and Rosalie looked overwhelmed and sad. Emmett looked livid, his muscles flexing in anger. Jasper's face was much like Rosalie's; overwhelmed and sad, well except for the anger, worry and concern mixed in with it. And Carlisle, well, Carlisle looked beyond angry. He was almost furious. I could just barely see the vein popping out of his forehead.

It was quiet for such a long moment that I had almost forgotten everyone was in the room. Bella leaned forward and wrapped her arms around my neck. She pressed her face into my neck; a second later she kissed my pulse point.

"Thank you." She whispered so softly I almost didn't hear it.

I smiled and whispered, "Anytime,"

I saw Carlisle shoot up and start pacing around the small area that wasn't taken up by everyone that had crammed into the small room. By the look on his face, which was calculating, I could tell he was trying to piece things together.

"How was he able to get away with it for almost fourteen years?" He said outraged.

I answered him before Bella could.

"He's the police chief of the town. He could get away with anything."

"But Bella said her mother went to work, correct?"

"Yes, Renee went to work." I said trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Wouldn't someone have noticed the bruises or that she was probably limping, anything?" he seemed to be grasping at straws.

"She would take off or call in sick. Renee worked so much that she could take a month's vacation and they'd be okay with it." I said flatly.

Spending that week with Bella, cooped up in my old room, I found out a lot of things. She told me every little thing. She told me things that were on her mind, things that would bother her, things that probably even Rose and Alice didn't know.

I could answer any questions Carlisle threw at me because I knew the story like the back of my hand. Although, I wish she never had to go through what she went through, but it was already said and done. And there was nothing I could do about it … unfortunately.

But Bella knew I could answer. She knew I would answer because I showed her, while she was telling that dreadful story, how it pained me to hear it. I told her just by looking into her eyes that once she was finished, she wouldn't have to talk anymore. I wouldn't let her talk anymore.

"That is unbelievable." Carlisle was still outraged.

And that was the same word I'd used earlier to describe my room situation. Like father, like son, I guess.

"Oh, Bella," Esme sighed. I looked at her and she had the most loving and tender look in her eyes. She rubbed Bella's back wherever my hands didn't take up space. I felt Bella smile against my neck. I cracked a small smile and nodded at my compassionate mother to let her know that Bella appreciated it.

"She thinks _he _did that to your room." Jasper spoke for the first time.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"How would he know about us? How would he know where Edward's room is?" Carlisle's pacing became a bit faster. I did wonder about that, though. _How would he know?_

"Wait," Emmett spoke this time. "What if it wasn't him? What if it was someone else?"

"Who," I asked, "The only other person besides you guys that would probably know where my room is Newton and he wasn't anywhere near the building around the time the police said it was destroyed." I stated.

"How do you know that?" Emmett asked.

I hesitated. I'd forgotten that he wasn't there when Bella told me what happened to her. I didn't want to speak of it. It made me shudder to think that that fool touched her again. I hugged her tighter to me.

"I was deterring him away around that time." Jasper covered for me.

He pulled Alice into his lap as he took her seat on the couch next to me. I pulled one of my hands from around Bella and bumped fists with him.

"Thank you, Jasper." He smiled at me.

"It was no problem." I returned his smile. I couldn't thank him enough for protecting her. Alice gave him a chaste kiss.

Emmett had a confused look on his face and Jasper noticed.

"I'll tell you later, Em," he said. Emmett nodded.

"What do we do?" Esme asked.

Carlisle stopped pacing and looked over at his wife. He sighed and his shoulders slumped a little. Esme met his gaze after looking at Bella for a long moment. They held each other's gaze for a while and I suddenly knew the next words that were going to come out of Carlisle's mouth.

Then he sighed again, as if defeated, and ran a hand through his blond hair, much like I do. He knew it and so did I. There was nothing we could do.

"I don't think there's anything we can do at this point in time. We aren't part of the law and as much as I would like to find out who did this and bring Charlie to justice, I don't plan on getting my own self in trouble with the police like some other people." I knew he was right. I understood the malice in his voice when he said the last part.

I saw Rose move behind the other couch in the corner of my eye. I turned my head some and caught a full view of her. Her face was upset. I was about to say something to her, but she ran down the hall to the bathroom.

"Rose," Emmett started.

He stood and went after her.

"She'll be fine. She just hates to hear it," Alice said.

Then, I guess Rose knew how I felt, to some extent.

"I don't like it, either," Alice said solemnly.

Her face was sad, pained even. Jasper kissed her forehead and hugged her closer to his body. Her small frame seemed to disappear in his arms. Alice's usually bubbly attitude had all but diminished at the moment. It seemed that if Bella hurt, she hurt.

It was much the same for all of us. If one of us hurt, we all hurt.

I heard a few silent sobs come from the direction of the bathroom.

Bella sighed and murmured my name. It was low enough that no one heard it, but high enough for me to hear it. But I'd hear it either way since her face was right next to my ear. I chuckled. She was sleeping … silly Bella. Her even breaths were warm on the skin of my neck. I drew comfort from the feeling. It cooled my angry nerves and helped clear my mind of anything but her.

I sighed after a moment. I pulled my phone out of my pocket without disturbing Bella and saw that it was 11:30 p.m.

"It's late," I said.

"Edward, when the school called and told us what happened I packed you some things from the house. It should last you until the end of the week and then we can figure out what to do about the rest of your things," Esme said. She grabbed a black duffle bag that was on the side of the couch and stood.

"Edward," Carlisle said. He seemed calmer now. He gestured with his hand towards the door.

I knew Bella wouldn't let me go, literally, and she'd be worried and scared if she woke up and didn't see my face. Carlisle took the bag from Esme and kissed her cheek.

I moved Bella's legs to one side of me and slipped my arm under them. I cradled her body and as I moved forward to stand up, her arms tightened around my neck.

"See you tomorrow, Jasper. Alice."

Jasper nodded as did Alice in his chest.

"I'll call you tomorrow, mom." She smiled.

I steadied Bella in my arms and walked towards the door. I looked down the short hall to the bathroom and the door was closed.

I was worried about Rosalie. She'd had her dealings in the past. They were nowhere near as bad as Bella's, but still. When she and Emmett started dating, I knew he was going to be there for her. We all knew her story, maybe accept for Bella. Or maybe she didn't tell her.

Carlisle opened the door and we made our way down the hall to my new room. It was six rooms down so the walk was fairly short. Carlisle pulled the key from his pocket, having taken it from Principle Martin earlier.

This room was much the same as my old one; the kitchen to the right, living room in the front, and the bed and bath down the hall on the left. The only difference was that there was no T.V. and the table in front of the couch was round.

I walked to the bedroom and it too was the same. The bed sheets were black instead of blue, though.

I managed to pull the sheets back and lay Bella down, carefully. She sighed again and her fingers gripped my shirt when I leaned away from her. I pried them off me and kissed her forehead softly, pulling the sheets up after taking her shoes off.

I walked back into the living room. Carlisle was standing in the middle of it. He had another small bag slung over his shoulder with my duffel in his other hand. He walked up to me and handed them both to me.

I looked at him questioningly, trying to figure out what the other bag was for.

"Alice said Bella's things are in it," he said.

I nodded and took them. I put them on the floor just inside the door of the bedroom. I walked back out to the couch, not looking at him, and sat down. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

A moment later I felt the couch sag and I knew that he'd sat down.

"That is why her x-rays looked the way they did." He stated quietly.

I flinched remembering, but otherwise didn't move or respond. He continued.

"Esme was worried about her the night she came over for dinner."

I didn't know that. Esme seemed fine.

"Why?" I still didn't open my eyes.

"When she talked to her in the hallway outside your room, she saw the fear in her eyes. She saw the worry and uncertainty, too."

Esme, she was always so inquisitive.

Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and I were cleaning up when I heard Esme ask Bella if she wanted a tour of the house. I told her I'd do it, but then the cleaning came up.

I opened my eyes and picked my head up. I looked at his face.

"Bella was crying when I came up there. They weren't tears of sadness, though, they were of hope. I'd made a joke just to lift the tension. I didn't ask Bella or mom what they talked about. I figured it was just between them."

"Your mother told me everything." He had a sheepish smile on his face. Esme could never keep a thing from Carlisle no matter how small it was.

I sighed and hung my head in my hands.

"You know, she showed me the daggers and the letter that night."

"She did?" He seemed surprised.

A moment passed.

"Alice," we said together.

"I have to say that I was a little overwhelmed when she opened the bag and showed me its contents. I couldn't believe it."

"Why didn't you come to us when you first found out?" He didn't sound angry, just curious.

"I wanted her to trust me. It was the first thing I'd thought to do, but when I told her she begged not to. She only wanted to keep you safe." I'd picked my head up again and looked him in the eye. I needed him to understand. It would do us no good if he thought us liars. If he thought he couldn't trust us. After a moment Carlisle sighed.

"I know, Edward."

We were silent for a few minutes. I closed my eyes again. An image of Bella appeared. She was unconscious and her clothes were torn. Her body was beaten and had purple and blue and black marks all over it. She looked like she did that night when Mike had tried to—

NO! She won't end up like that. She won't be desecrated ever again!

I violently shook my head, trying desperately to get the images and thoughts of a destroyed Bella from my head.

I couldn't lose her that way.

I wouldn't lose her that way.

I can't lose her that way.

_I won't_.

I _refuse_ to.

Carlisle's voice vaguely registered in the corner of my head.

"Edward, are you okay? Edward!"

When my head stopped shaking, my vision became impaired. My eyes watered with salty tears.

"I-I can't l-lose her, dad," I sobbed.

Even the thought of her body never moving again, still, white, cold, made me sick. My head dropped to my hands again and the wetness from my tears covered them. My stomach churned.

"I'll die if he gets his hands on her. I-I can't, I can't-" A lump rose in my throat and the tears flowed freely now. Carlisle wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him, grateful for his presence. I needed the comfort _so much._

Carlisle held me as I rode out my tears. I hated crying. It made me seem weak, worthless, and useless. But that was exactly how I felt; useless. I couldn't even protect Bella in school from idiotic, obsessive dogs like Mike Newton. So how was I supposed to protect her from that abusive, greedy, non-loving bastard of a father she had?

It seemed impossible.

I'd never thought I'd feel this way. I'd never thought I'd be in this position. I never wanted to feel useless; never liked the feeling. And I never wanted Bella to be hurt, _ever._

But what could I do? What can I do?

My tears died down after a few more minutes.

I untangled myself from my father's arms and sat up. I wiped my face with my hands and let out a ragged breath.

"Thanks, dad," I said quietly.

"Are you okay, Edward?"

I nodded. I felt his gaze on me while I stared at the floor.

"It's okay, Edward, everyone has to let it out sometime or another."

"I'm going to go to bed, dad. I'm…" I couldn't think of the word to say because tired didn't fit.

"It's fine. You need some sleep. Don't forget to call your mother tomorrow."

I nodded and he stood.

I walked him the door. He grabbed me up in a hug before ruffling my hair like he used to do when I was a kid.

"Goodnight, son," he said a warm smile on his lips.

"Night, dad," I closed the door.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I leaned back against the door for a moment. That was the first time I'd cried in front of him in years.

I heaved myself off the door and went to the bathroom. I grabbed a washcloth, a t-shirt and pajama bottoms from my duffel on the way.

I stared at Bella's still sleeping form on the bed after leaving the bathroom. She looked so peaceful. But that only lasted a second before her face was distorted into a look of pain. She starting mumbling things and her body convulsed.

I rushed to her and pulled her into my arms. I whispered comforting words in her ears and after what felt like forever she calmed down and her breathing was now even.

I fell asleep a while after, wishing that everything would just go away. But I knew that wouldn't happen. I knew we'd have to face it sometime soon.

_**BPOV**_

_I was standing in the middle of the hallway in the building where Mike had last assaulted me. It was dark and all the doors to the class rooms were closed. I walked slowly along the wall to feel my way down the hall. I had to find a way out. I had to find Edward. I had to find somebody, _anybody_._

_I walked past three classrooms and the doors were all locked. I had this weird feeling in my gut that someone was following me, watching me. But who could be watching me here in the hallway, in the dark?_

_I continued walking blindly along the wall until I felt another doorknob. And as soon as I tried to turn it a menacing laugh erupted behind me. I froze. If I wasn't breathing and my heart wasn't pounding in my ears I would've been a complete statue._

_I then heard heavy footsteps. I stood stock still for ten seconds and then heard another laugh. But this one was different, less manly than the first, but still grown, for lack of better word. And then there was another pair of footsteps. Adrenaline shot through me and my breathing sped up._

_Since I didn't think it was a good idea to stand here like an idiot, I ran. I all but sprinted down the hall. The footsteps sped up too and that's when I heard the familiar voices._

"_Come back here! I told you, you weren't going to get away!" Charlie's voice rang behind me._

"_I should've known she'd tried to run. Damn it! It's always the cute and quiet ones," Mike's voice said._

_Tears started to form. I wished that Edward was here. I wished that anyone was here. But no one was. _

_I ran down the hall, not really knowing where I was going because it was still pitch black. I suddenly burst through a door and found myself tumbling down towards something._

_I couldn't tell what it was because I'd closed my eyes. Then I hit something, something soft yet hard and uncomfortable. I opened my eyes and I was lying on a bed, my old bed in my room in Forks._

_I breathed a sigh of relief and moved to put my legs on the floor when the door flew open. In walked Mike Newton._

"_Hello, precious," he sneered._

_The light coming from the window gave me a clear view of his face. It was cold and hard, much like a diamond, but in no way was it beautiful._

"_W-what do you want? Why am I here?" I managed to get out._

"_You're here because we want you to be here. You see, we need you to get the money. And since your bastard of a boyfriend almost got me expelled, I decided to seek out someone, anyone who shared a dislike in _him _and_ _who could help me get what I want. What was rightfully mine," he growled the last part._

_I was scared shitless, but what could I do?_

"_We, Who's we?" I spoke softly._

_"Why your loving father, of course," Charlie walked in as he spoke._

_A horrible tremor ran down my spine and I flew up and out of the bed. I tried to get past them, but they blocked the door. I didn't like this. I knew something was going to happen. I could feel it when I was in the hallway._

"_No. You aren't going anywhere," Mike said in a sickly sweet voice. He threw me onto the bed._

"_Charlie?" He said turning his head so his gaze could meet his. Charlie nodded and then turned to step out of the room. Mike grinned and turned to me with a devilish glint in his eye._

"_Have fun," was all Charlie said before closing the door behind him._

"_Indeed," Mike said._

_My blood ran cold. I felt him undressing me with his eyes as he stared at me from the edge of the bed._

_Then I thought. If I was home, Renee would be here._

"_Where is my mother?" _

"_Dead," he replied with no emotion, though his voice was an octave lower._

_My eye went wide and my heart was shattered._

"_No, no, no, no, NO," I screamed! _

_I jumped and rushed him. I pounded his chest with my fists. I screamed for him to let me see my mother, but he just stood there and chuckled at my display of anger._

_And then he grabbed my wrists in his hands and threw me on the bed again. This time he climbed over me and tried to kiss me. I pushed at his chest and squirmed. He took my wrists in one hand and held them too tightly above my head._

_His lips moved to my ear._

"_The more you move, the more painful this will be for you." He licked my ear._

"_Mike, please. Please don't do this." I tried pleading with him, but somehow I knew that it wouldn't work. I knew he wouldn't listen._

"_I have to because if I don't, then there will be some serious problems and not just with you, but with Charlie. My ass is on the line." His lips were at my collarbone, nipping and biting here and there. It actually hurt and I whimpered. _

_When I tried to get him off me and when I whimpered he'd hit me or bite harder._

_He divested me of my clothes after a few minutes and his followed. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at the vile human being that was about to defile me in the worst way._

_I kicked him in the shin when he bit me quite hard on my chest and he punched me. I couldn't stomach the hit like I did all the others, so I blacked out. Everything went black. My world was dark and there was no one to save me. There was no one to pick me up and hold me while I cried. Edward wasn't there. My family wasn't there. I was alone. I was alone and I was nothing._

**Vous Amiez? Oui? Non? Tell me what you think. You know the rules when it comes to reviewing. I'd really like to hit 500 reviews and/or more if that's not too much to ask. Hopefully I'll update next Friday.**

**Reader4Lyfe, _peace!_**


	20. Together with the Unknown

_**I know, I know. I haven't updated in like a month and a half. And I don't have an excuse as to why because as usual school, family issues, limited accesss to a computer always get in the way. Even though I don't understand how I have limited access to a computer when I have TWO computers in my house and I'm usually always home. sigh. anyways, I know this isn't as long as usual but I NEEDED to get something out. Sorry for the long wait. And my beta, BellaTonks is wonderful!! XOXO!**_

**_*WARNING! the end of this chaper is slightly graphic, though there isn't any nakedness or anything like that. Just a warning!!!*_**

**_Disclaimer: "HEY! I've missed you guys. Hope you all had a wonderful thanksgiving, I did. As per usual, R4L does not own a thing but the plot, so don't come to me complaining about how I give her free reign over my characters and what not, but I don't. ENJOY, dearies!" S.M._**

_**Chapter 20**_

_**BPOV**_

"Hey, Bella!" Angela squealed into the phone. I was in the car with Edward on our way to the gym. I only picked up my phone because it was vibrating against my thigh and I thought it was Alice or Rose. I was surprised to see Angela's name come up on the screen, having exchanged numbers a week after my arriving here. I wondered why she was calling me instead of waiting until I got to the gym to talk to me.

"Hey, Angela," I said.

"Ben asked me out!" I had to move the phone away from my ear because she was so loud. I'd never seen, er, heard her be so loud before, but I guess it's understandable when the guy you've liked since forever finally asks you out.

"What?! When?!" I asked hurriedly.

Edward shot me worried glances, but I ignored them. He did it so much that sometimes it was irritating, but that too was very understandable.

I knew Angela liked Ben, but she was always so shy, never had the courage to walk up to a boy and talk to him.

"He asked me after my last class. He stopped me on my way out the door and asked me if I'd like to go out to dinner with him tonight!" She said happily.

"And you just couldn't wait to tell me? That's great, Ang!"

"He walked me to class and soon as he was out of sight I called you. I know you always encouraged me to go for it and I had planned to ask him tomorrow since it was a Friday and all, but he beat me to it."

She was rambling, she was so excited.

As Edward pulled into the parking lot I saw Angela standing by the blue doors of the gym.

"I just pulled up, Ang. See you in a second."

"'kay."

I snapped the phone shut and threw the door open when Edward pulled into a parking spot. I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her in a happy hug.

"Congrats!" I said when we parted.

"He's coming to get me at seven." Angela was grinning like an idiot and I couldn't help but laugh at her obvious giddiness.

Edward came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hello, Angela," he smiled at her.

"Hey, Edward." Her cheeks stained a light pink as she greeted him.

"So, I hear you have a date tonight?"

Angela blushed harder, smiled and ducked her head.

Edward chuckled.

"Have fun, Angela," he said.

"Thanks." She smiled brightly, showing all her pearly whites.

The bell rang then. Edward held the door open for us and then we split and headed to the locker rooms.

The day had gone by in a blur that I hardly even noticed. Gym was much the same. We played badminton. Coach split us up into teams of two around the gym. Each group had their own net, birdie and rackets. Edward looked about to have heart attack when Conner ran into me trying to hit a birdie that Brandon hit too far out of his area of the gym. I fell down, hurting my wrists trying to catch my fall.

Conner apologized immensely, as did Brandon. I told them not to worry about it. Angela rushed to me and helped me up. I flexed my wrists, wincing as a sharp pain shot through it and then I heard it pop. I waved Edward off; it wasn't that big of a deal. The look on his face was panicked. He looked about to grab me and make a run for it.

I knew he was worried. I knew he was scared, though he did a damn good job at covering it up, I could still see it. I tried to hide my fear and worry, but I'd never been good at keeping my emotions at bay when things like this were happening. Neither of us knew what was really happening. If we did we'd probably know what to expect later in the future and we wouldn't be beating ourselves up over anything, but since we didn't we just had to deal with it.

It was tiring to say the least. Everyone was on guard. The police hadn't contacted us again, but they did say that they were going to keep a good eye on Mike because his record 'went on for miles'. I'm not going to go into detail about it because I prefer not to dwell on the evil, even though it always seems to find its way into my head constantly.

Two days ago, Edward had lost everything that was in his room. Two days ago, I'd had one of the worst nightmares in a long while. Edward had asked me about it the next morning, but I shook my head and didn't say anything. And he understood, though he hated it when I had nightmares and wake up disgruntled and disoriented with tears endlessly flowing from my eyes.

Edward was always talking to Jasper and Emmett when I wasn't with him. So from the time he'd leave me with Alice in the morning to when he met me to go to gym, he'd be talking with them just to make sure I was alright. It didn't bother me in the least because I knew why he was doing it. I understood where he was coming from.

But it seemed to bring everyone down a notch.

They weren't as lively and energetic as they usually were.

And I knew why that was as well. I just chose not to think about it unless it was necessary.

Alice's bubbly and forever hyper attitude was all but gone. Of course she'd smile and rave about fashion and hair and the like, but all her smiles didn't reach her eyes.

Rose…wouldn't talk. She didn't talk at all unless it was with Emmett. When we would walk to class she would avoid eye contact with me and not say a word unless she was spoken to directly. I found it strange because Rosalie always had something to say. There was never a time when she didn't. I felt bad because I thought I'd done something bad to hurt her, but when I'd ask Edward about it, hesitantly, he'd always assure me that it had nothing to do with anything I did.

It frustrated me to no end.

But I dealt with it, no wanting to cause anymore problems.

Emmett wasn't as boasting, for lack of better word, as he was before. He always seemed ready for a fight; game face ready, muscles flexing. The only times I don't see him like that is when he's with Rose. His face would become as soft as a baby's bottom.

And then there was Jasper. Jasper, too, seemed ready to fight, but it wasn't as noticeable as it was for Emmett. He seemed more alert than usual. When he'd walk me to class, he'd keep his hand on the small of my back and his eyes would continuously shift and take in our surroundings. But it wasn't only me that he became more protective over either. It was both Alice and Rosalie.

And for the life of me I couldn't understand why.

He'd be in constant contact with Alice and Emmett. It seemed that everyone was in constant contact, but me.

And that everyone knew everything, but me.

I felt left out, like I didn't belong.

Edward would hold me and rock me to sleep every time I told him of my worries and the faults I thought I had. And he'd never tell me anything and I guessed because it wasn't really his story to tell.

_But still…_

Sigh.

He'd only just comfort me and right now it seemed the best thing to do.

These two days had been the longest ever. I still couldn't believe that it _had_ been only two days and not an eternity.

I sighed and rolled over on Edward's bed. I had tried to take a quick nap when we got back after gym, but it wasn't going too well.

Nothing was going too well.

I groaned loudly and sat up.

"Bella," Edward's head popped in the door frame of the room. "Are you okay?"

I nodded at him as he made his way into the room. I moved to the edge of the bed, throwing my legs over. Edward came toward me standing in between my legs, dropping to his knees and laid his head in my lap, closing his eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed.

I guess the two days had taken a lot out of him too.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him quietly as I ran my fingers through his soft bronze hair.

He sighed again and his arms tightened around me.

"I feel useless," he said softly.

That surprised me. Edward was never one to let his emotions show. He didn't like to be left vulnerable. But after all we've been through in such a short time it almost seemed understandable, but then it wasn't. So it took me a moment before I was able to ask him why.

"From the beginning, from the moment I told you that you had me to help you through all the things you were going through, I knew what I was doing. I knew what I was getting myself into. But I didn't care about any of that. I only cared that you were safe and that you never got hurt again. But, now…it seems all I ever do is stand by while you get hurt, and someone else comes to the rescue." He said the last part so quietly that I had to strain to hear it.

"Edward, you don't—" He cut me off.

"I want to always be there for you. Whenever you need me, I want to be there, but…it seems that I can't. When you get hurt I'm never there. I always have to clean up the aftermath, not that I complain about it, but I just wish I was there to _prevent_ it instead of looking at the damage."

I knew he felt bad about the pastimes. The times he hadn't been there to rescue me. It was why he thanked Jasper so much when Mike had assaulted me again. It was why he kept in constant communication with the guys. He thought he could be there, but with the way things have turned out in the past…he was never there to stop anything.

But I hadn't thought of it that way. I just thought it was my luck. Edward was just there to pick up the pieces and put them back together. In my eyes…he was always there.

Edward looked up at me and I finally saw his face. It was tired and pained. He had dark circles under his eyes and they were slightly red which indicated that he had been crying recently.

I sighed. If I had known that my problems were taking this much of a toll on him, I never would've gotten him involved in this. It was one of the reasons why I _didn't_ want to get him involved in this in the first place.

I took his face in my hands and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his forehead. I saw his eyes close at the contact.

"Edward, just because you aren't there to rescue me all the time doesn't mean that you are useless. You can't be everywhere all at once, you know." He smiled slightly at that, but his eyes stayed closed. I continued. "You don't have to rescue me to be useful. In a way, you've rescued me more times than I can count just by being with me."

He frowned and opened his eyes.

"What do you mean?" His voice was a whisper. I looked him in the eyes as I spoke.

"You rescue me when you hold me at night while I have those retched nightmares. You rescued me when you took care of me after what happened at my birthday party." He flinched, but I kept going. "You rescued me when you held me as I told your family my poor excuse of a life's story. Every touch and every kiss you give me rescues me. If I hadn't met you, you and your wonderful family, I'd probably be back in Forks, right now, getting beating after beating for not cooking Charlie's fucking dinner the right way. You saved me from a world of torment that I've lived in for most of my life.

"I could go on, but you get the point." He smiled small smile. "But I can't tell you how grateful I am to be here. I know it's hard, now. I know that we are all affected by what's happening, even though we aren't really sure what's happening, but we'll get through it. We _all_ will get through it, _No matter what. _I love you, Edward. I know it is a piss poor excuse for what I've dragged you and your family into, but it's all I have now."

Edward's eyes were watery. A small smile played on his lips as he gazed up at me. He grasped my right hand in his and kissed the promise ring that I almost never took off unless it was to shower. He turned my hand over and kissed my palm. Hs lips glided over the pink lines scattered there till he got to my wrist. He kissed the pulse point there and breathed in my skin.

Edward then took both my hands and placed them around his neck. He moved up so he was eye level with me. He stared into my eyes like he was searching for something. And as he held my gaze, I noticed his green eyes grow darker with every passing minute.

I saw the love that he held for me in them. I saw the desire to be everything for me. I saw the worry and concern pushed back somewhere, too. But the most dominant emotions in his eyes were desire and lust. For a split second the love had shown so bright that I had to blink a few times to straighten out my vision.

Then he moved closer to my face. His lips were millimeters above mine, and breathing the same breath as me he whispered the words that made me whole.

"I love you."

Then my heart sped up to an impossible speed and my blood was gushing in my veins as his lips descended on mine with a ferocity and passion that knocked me breathless. My hands gripped at his hair. My breaths came in and out as all too quick gasps.

His lips moved against mine, sensually, lovingly, longingly. I moved back on the bed, taking Edward with me. My head was on a pillow a second later and my lungs hurt.

Fortunately and unfortunately he pulled back. My burning lungs were grateful, but the burning desire in me didn't like it too much. His lips traveled down to my neck. He kissed all around my neck, worshipping it, almost. I turned my head this way and that, giving him the access he desired.

He murmured words in my ear that I couldn't understand. But even though they were unintelligible, I knew that they were words of comfort, of love and care.

In the midst of all my thinking I was barely aware of one of Edward's hands making its way up my leg. Having changed into a pair of shorts and a tank after taking a shower from gym, my skin burned under his fingers. It was soft and tantalizing.

It traveled from the back of my left calf, to my knee, over my thigh (which caused a spark to run down my spine), across my stomach and ribs, to rest on my neck. He pulled his head back and gazed into my eyes.

We simultaneously ran our fingers down each other's cheek and smiled. Edward shifted his weight and put himself in between my legs and rested most of his weight on the arm that was next to my head.

His glorious emerald eyes stared into my boring brown eyes (though he thought they were deep and alluring) for however long a time it took for the world to die, or at least that's how long it felt like. We didn't need words to convey the love we felt for one another, though we'd already spoken them out loud.

I knew he needed me as much as I needed him. I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him. I knew a lot of things, but I didn't know _why_ he felt these things. It seemed unfathomable to me, but I couldn't doubt him or his words.

His eyes.

His actions.

His voice.

His words.

They all showed me why.

And now that we were involved in something that was out of our power and unknown to us, we still held strong.

Because all we needed, was each other.

Edward kissed me again, but this time it was fierce. It had a kind of desire and animalistic undertone to it. I knew what was going to happen next. I wanted it to happen.

The hand that was on my neck now moved under my shirt. It caressed my newly exposed skin and pushed my shirt up at the same time. I moaned when his fingers lightly glided over right, bra-covered breast and pushed my shirt up over my head. I sat up a little to get it all the way off. He threw it to some unknown area of the room.

My hands, of their own accord, grasped his hair and brought his face down to mine in a kiss that bordered on insanity. All thoughts of anything, but Edward left my mind. My body burned with need. My blood boiled in my veins. My senses went into overdrive.

Edward pulled away, as we both needed some oxygen, and pulled his shirt over his head. That garment, too, was thrown to some unknown part of the room. His eyes flared with need and I was sure mine matched his. Our chests were rising and falling rapidly with the air we were trying to take in. As he stared down at me for a moment, his eyes never left my face. I saw how they moved from my chin, to my lips, to my cheeks, and then finally to my eyes.

It was like he was trying to memorize my face, commit it to memory, as if he would never see it again.

"Edward…" I hadn't even realized I'd said his name until he blinked and then smiled my favorite smile.

Again my hands moved as if they had their own mind and ran across his chest. He sucked in a sharp gasp and his muscles contracted. I splayed my fingers over his breastbones and then moved down to his abs. They were hard and sculpted, but warm. I loved the way he felt under my fingertips.

"Bella…" The way his voice sounded made me look up at his face. It was alluring, beautiful, low, husky…sexy. They were a million other words to describe it, but my mind couldn't think of them all at the moment.

But again his eyes stopped my thought processes. They were dark, oh so dark. My heart stopped, and then restarted. It looked like he was having an internal struggle with himself. He looked like he was fighting for control. Fighting to be a gentleman about what was about to happen and fighting to just ravish me with no remorse.

I wanted him to ravish me, to take me without having to think about it, but I knew he cared too much for me to actually do that. So I just smiled at him and wiggled the index finger of one hand indicating him to come down towards me.

I kissed him, hard. I let him know it was okay to take me how he wanted because at this point in time, I didn't care _how_ he took me as long as he _did_ take me.

Edward growled and ground his lower half into mine. Even though my eyes were closed I swear they rolled into the back of my head. My nerves were on overdrive.

My shorts were gone a moment later. My legs were wrapped around his waist. We moved against each other, searching for the delicious friction that heightened our senses. Edward's hands caressed any part of me he could reach.

My hands grabbed a hold of any part of him they could reach, too. They did it unconsciously.

_Passion._

_Fire._

_Love._

_Lust._

_Desire._

_Stars._

It all overwhelmed me, overtook me, all at the same time. I felt Edward's teeth graze my neck then suck lightly. After a moment of that, I knew I was going to have a mark later on.

My hands reached for the belt of his pants. They fumbled and tried in vain to get it loose.

I was vaguely aware of a pounding noise coming from somewhere a little ways away. At first, I thought it was just my heart and I gladly ignored it, but then they got louder.

"Bella! Edward!" A light voice called through the door of the room.

Edward groaned and pulled away from my neck.

"Go away, Alice!" He shouted.

His eyes were trained on my face.

"NO! You bring your ass out here, right now! Dad's here! He wants to talk to you; both of you."

We simultaneously groaned, but got up nonetheless.

**I'd love a couple of reviews. Hehe. And I want to thank taleterror for being my 500th reveiwer. And many more hugs and kisses and cookies to all who reviewed and have stayed with me even though my updating is horrible. I love you guys! I'll be updating whenever is possible, now. And I promise it won't be as spaced out as this one was. Any questions, concerns, comments, you know where to find me.**

**Reader4Lyfe, _peace!_**


	21. Old Stories and New Identities

_**Hey, people! Sorry for the delay but as the holidays are coming my beta and I have finals and exams and what not coming up so we've been delayed. I love you guys for being patient with me. Right now, I'm currently sick and house ridden and not even supposed to be on the laptop but I hated to keep you guys waiting. And since the review count was beat you know who does the disclaimer tonight! So here you go!**_

**_And many thanks to my wonderful beta, BellaTonks. She's awesome even though she was scared I was going to fire her for betaing the chapter so late. No worries! xoxo And to Litle Silver Rose who is my best friend, confidante, joker, and all that other good stuff. Lol. Love you guys!!!_**

**_OH! And a shout out to MeNameIsBella for her wonderful and uplifting review. And to xbriterzz for threatening me with the rape of me and/or my kids by Micheal Jackson! *shudders*_**

**_Disclaimer: "Hey, guys. Edward, here. I hope everyone does well on there finals and exams and such. Please enjoy this chapter, its very enlightening. Read on, guys!" E.C._**

_**Chapter 21**_

_**BPOV**_

"I received a call from the officer that we talked to when Edward's room was destroyed. His name is Officer Williams and he's going to be in charge of the investigation."

"Investigation," I asked. "When did this turn into an investigation?"

"When Williams told me about Charlie's other identity."

Everyone in the room gasped. The whole gang was again cramped into my room, though you couldn't really call it that because I was hardly ever in there unless Alice and Rose wanted to play Bella Barbie or something.

We were all in pretty much the same position; Alice, Rose and I were in between our boyfriends' legs, our backs to their chests on each bed. Carlisle was leaning on the back of the couch in front of us with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Esme was away on another decorating seminar in Miami, so she failed to be here.

Edward had asked when this thing had turned into an investigation.

Charlie?

Another identity?

Wha….?

"What do you mean, dad? What are you talking about?" Emmett spoke this time.

"Well, Williams explained to me that he begged his chief to give him the case because when he interviewed you, Edward, and found out what happened to Bella he remembered what happened to his little sister a while back. She was raped and she also had a child as a result of it."

I flinched remembering that painful day and Edward's arms tightened the tiniest bit around me. Carlisle continued.

"They are currently still looking for the man that did it and he wants to help because he knows what it's like." Carlisle's eyes looked sad and I could see that it hurt him, too, to remember.

"Please let him know I'm grateful. We all are. But, dad, what is this identity thing?" Edward seemed set on knowing everything.

"Williams did some digging and found an old file that had a picture of Charlie, but with a different name, Mark Perry. Everything in that file was different; his social security number, date of birth, hometown, etc. etc. I'm talking about a whole different person. Williams has a feeling that whoever vandalized Edward's room is connected to Mike. And since we think Charlie has something to do with it, I don't see how Newton would be connected with him. It doesn't seem plausible."

"Should we tell Williams about Charlie or do you think that it's too dangerous, that he'll find out she spoke to someone?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair and heaved a sigh.

"I think we should wait. If Charlie _is_ keeping tabs on Bella then I wouldn't recommend it so as not to bring any more trouble our way. I want to say something, it might help with the investigation, but right now it sounds like we're signing a death certificate." He chuckled darkly and then paused.

"What else was in that file?" Edward asked.

"This Mark Perry guy had a record even longer than Mike's. Charlie's record is completely clean and the only reason he's in the system is because he's a registered cop. But if you compare them they are like total opposites. It was like Charlie was living a double life."

Double life?

_What the hell is going on?_

"So Charlie isn't really Charlie?" I asked quietly.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, he's not."

"Why would Charlie have another identity? What did he do?"

"Now, that I don't know and Williams is checking that out."

"Charlie isn't really Charlie," Edward murmured. He seemed to be soaking it in. He didn't seem to actually believe it and frankly neither did I. It was unfathomable.

But then if they looked up his file then surely there would be something about my mother in it.

"Was there anything about my mother?" I asked eagerly. I sat up against Edward a little.

"No, not that I know of, all the police know is that she's married to him and working at the hospital there."

I sighed, leaned back against Edward, a little put out. She hasn't tried to contact me since I left and I knew that it was Charlie's doing. She would never do anything with Charlie knowing about it. Living with him was like living in a prison, only better furnished and with better food.

My mother, she had to be going through hell with him. He had to be torturing her beyond recognition. I wanted to get her out of there. I promised I wouldn't leave her, but that bastard coerced me. He fucking coerced me! I hate breaking promises. It was the closest thing to breaking someone's heart. It was the closest thing to death.

Okay, maybe that was too much of a hyperbole, but still.

With the things that have happened to me, why wouldn't I like to not break the promises I make?

Charlie…isn't really Charlie.

It made no sense. Why would he have two identities? Why would he want to change who he was? Why _did_ he change who he was?

The questions continued in my head for a good while and then my mind went back to my mother. Was she involved with his changing in identities? Did she know about it?

I felt dizzy suddenly … information overload.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to clear it. I heard Carlisle sigh after a moment. I opened my eyes and he was staring at me.

"What?"

"Bella, did you know about any of this?"

"Dad!" I heard Edward say disapprovingly, his body stiffened.

I squeezed his forearms to let him know it was okay. His body relaxed after a moment.

"No, Carlisle, I didn't know. I'm just as confused as you are," I answered him quietly.

After a moment of tense silence, Carlisle left muttering a quiet 'goodbye' and 'be safe' to us.

Everyone was quiet. We were all gathered in the room for about an hour before Carlisle left. In that moment I realized that everyone had said something except for Alice and Rose. I turned my head to the right and Alice was looking at her hands. I turned to the left and Rosalie looked on the verge of tears.

"Rose," I started before she bolted to the bathroom. Emmett ran a hand through his hair and went after her.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" I said exasperated.

Edward sighed and buried his head in my neck. Alice jumped a little and Jasper flinched and held her tighter. He leaned down and whispered something in her and she nodded. She stood and smiled a weak smile at me then walked towards the bathroom.

Jasper turned to me and Edward. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It must be a contagious habit because all the guys do it.

"Bella, I know Edward has been keeping this from you, probably because, well, for one it is not his story to tell, and two, it's not a very good story."

"What are you talking about, Jasper?"

"I'm talking about why Rose doesn't talk to anyone but Emmett any more. I'm talking about why Charlie or Mark or whoever the hell your father is, isn't the only reason why I've become so guarded and protective of you three." I knew he was referring to Alice, Rosalie and I.

I sat quietly and waited for him to continue. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It looked like he was trying to relax, like he was preparing himself. After a moment he opened his eyes and started.

"Our story is much like yours, but a little different. I hate to think of it and thought I never would have to again, that is until you came along." I flinched and shrank back into Edward's chest, thinking that I brought more pain and problems to him than he already had. Edward's body stiffened and his head pulled up a little from my neck and I could feel the glare he was directing at Jasper. Jasper chuckled quietly and shook his head.

"Don't worry, Bella, you didn't do anything to cause us any pain." I nodded silently and he continued. Edward relaxed some behind me. "When Rosalie and I were about five, our mother, Clair, moved us from here to a small town in Texas. Our father, Jerry, of course came with us. We had to relocate because of his job and at the time we thought that everything was okay. We thought that we were in heaven, so to speak. We had toys, a two story house, big backyard with a tire swing, everything.

"But then as time moved on, we noticed Clair become increasingly depressed and quiet and when she was around us, she would constantly appease us with love and comfort and reassurances like she would never see us again. At first, we thought nothing of it. We just assumed that she just loved us too much, but then we started to notice the bruises she had. We thought nothing of it because we were still young and naive.

"We started going to school and coming home without her having to escort us. When we'd come home she have dark purple-bluish bruises on her neck, wrists, shoulders and sometimes her face. We never asked her about it, but it was killing me slowly to see her so sad when she used to be so happy and carefree. She was quite beautiful, much like Rose. Her smile would light up a room. We missed seeing her like that so it made us sad, too."

"Jerry worked at a car manufacturing company. He was big and muscled, much like Emmett, but more mature. I look much like him, but then as you know Rose and I are twins." He chuckled a little and so did we. "He worked the night shift and would be home while we were at school and since Clair didn't have a job, they would both be home, so it seemed like he was the one giving her the bruises.

"We couldn't figure out why and we were tempted to ask, but we were also scared. Rose and I had many arguments about whether or not to ask, to confront them about what it was we thought was going on and many of them ended up in us not talking to each other for days. But since we were around each other so much and I guess you could call it 'a twins' intuition', we know when we needed to make up and get over it." He chuckled darkly.

"Anyways, one day I had decided to visit a friend's house and I left Rose and Clair home. I had a distinct feeling in my gut that I shouldn't have left, but Rose told me to go have my fun and she'd take care of Clair. I was gone for maybe a few hours before Rose called my friend's house all panicked. She was sobbing into the phone and she was huddled in a corner somewhere in the house. She said she was hiding from Jerry and that mom was hurt pretty badly.

"She kept crying for me to help her, telling me she was scared. I told her I'd be right there and not to go anywhere. I grabbed my friend's bike not really telling him where I was headed and peddled as fast as I could. It wasn't that far and I got there in no time. But when I threw the door open and called out for my mother I got no answer. I wasn't sure what was going on or who was in the house, plus I was scared shitless.

"I ran to the kitchen and grabbed one of those meat cutting knifes. I hid it behind my back and crept through the house as quietly as I could. When I got to my parents' bedroom I found my mother sprawled out on the floor, her arm and leg were bent in funny looking angles and there was blood coming from a wound on her head.

"I was too scared to touch her. I kept quiet, though. I was on the verge of tears, but I held them back. I still had to find my sister. I walked back through the hallway, glancing at the broken glass from picture frames that were all over the floor. I maneuvered my way through as I made my way to Rose's room. I heard faint whimpering and what sounded like a growl.

"Then as I got closer I could hear crying and the angry voice of my father. Rose's door was slightly open and I peered in around the doorframe. Jerry had Rose pinned to the bed, her shirt was open, her skirt was torn down the middle and his pants were down. She was crying her eyes out and I could see her struggle against him as she tried to get away from him. Jerry was too strong and her efforts were of no use.

"He kept muttering things to her. I remember him saying something like '…that bitch of a mother you had is gone and so is your pathetic twin ….' It angered me to no end. I saw red as I pushed the door open. It creaked and Jerry's head whipped around to face me. That momentary distraction was enough for Rose to hit him hard in the gut and scamper away from him. She ran to me, her skirt falling off. I told her to go call the police and check on mom. She ran down the hall to our parents' room and I focused all my attention on the monster that was in front of me.

"He laughed, some sinister-evil laugh, and stood straight up to his full height. He had to be at least six-two and I was somewhere around five-seven. I was tall for my age, but it was enough for me. He threatened to kill me if I ever said a word. He called my mother and Rose names I'd rather not repeat.

"My rage only grew with every word he spoke. After all this time he was the one that was doing this to my mother, my sister, my family. I pulled the knife I'd still been concealing behind my back in front of me and pointed it at him. Jerry laughed again and then pulled a gun from behind him. I had no clue where he'd gotten it from and I didn't care so long as he didn't hurt my family again.

"He said he'd kill me before I could even get a step closer to him. But that wasn't the case. He didn't know that I was a fast runner. I had agility that wasn't really normal for a kid in junior high. He knew nothing. He pointed the gun at me and cocked it. I charged at him and he got a shot off in my shoulder, but not before I stabbed him through the heart."

Jasper opened his button down a little and pulled it open to show me the scar of where the bullet wound was on his left shoulder.

"He dropped to the floor slowly and I could faintly hear sirens outside the house. I gripped my shoulder for a moment, only just realizing the pain, and made my way to mom and Rose. Everything was a blur until we got the hospital and were all checked out. It turned out that my mother was unconscious when I found her. She had a bit of head trauma and a broken arm and leg along with a few broken ribs. She had been lucky.

"Rose wasn't raped, but it was too close for comfort. She had a few bruises here and there, but she had it better than I did. They had to surgically remove the bullet and I was stuck in a brace for a few weeks. Child services tried to come and take us away from Clair, but she wasn't having it and neither were we. Somehow we got to stay with her. We helped nurse her back to health in the three months she spent in the hospital. Our school sent the work we had to do to her room and wished us well. The hospital worked everything out with accommodations and food and such.

"She sold the house and everything in it; she didn't to want have to go back when she was released and we moved back here instead. She wrote a book on what happened and it was a national bestseller. She called it _A Broken but Repaired Family_. Later on, we found out that she had a separate bank account with a shitload of money in it and that's how she's able to pay for our tuition here, buy a new house and everything. But that doesn't even include the revenue she makes from her book. I think she's coming out with a new one soon, though."

"And Jerry's dead. I wasn't arrested or charged because, obviously, it was self-defense, seeing as how he shot me and all else; but I have a feeling that whether or not he was armed I probably would've stabbed him anyway."

He stopped talking and took a deep breath. I felt I was close to tears. He told the whole story as if it had happened just only yesterday. I felt guilty again for coming into their lives and bringing back those awful memories. I felt guilty for just being here and listening to him have to tell me the story because I didn't know what the hell was going on.

And Rosalie; when I told her my story she sat and consoled me just like Alice had, like Esme had. And I did thank her for that. I had to. The Cullens and the Hales were the only ones close enough to me where I felt comfortable enough to tell them anything without being afraid. Afraid of Charlie's…er…Mark's, or whoever's wrath was placed upon my head.

But she hadn't said a word to me about hers.

Everyone knew …except me.

Again, I felt like an outsider.

Like I didn't belong.

But I bit that feeling back because I knew, now, that they were as involved in this as I was. Even though I never intended to get them in any trouble, they were still a part of it.

And the funny thing about it was that I was glad. I was comforted that they were involved. I was glad they didn't blame me. I was glad they stood up for me when I was scared shitless and needed them the most. It may seem sinister and wrong and stupid to think this way, but I didn't care.

Because I had people behind me, for me; I wasn't alone any more. I didn't _have_ to be alone any more.

Edward kissed my neck and I shifted in his lap. That snapped me back into reality. I looked back at Jasper's face and he seemed to be more relaxed after having told his and Rosalie's story than when he was before he started it. He looked at peace (for lack of better word).

Then I remembered something about Rose. I was hesitant to ask him at first, but he nodded at me, telling me to ask what I wanted.

"Why does she only talk to Emmett, now?"

"Emmett was the first guy she met that looked at her with admiration and not as a piece of meat. He treated her like a friend instead of just another girl that was hot and very 'bed-able'." He chuckled at the terminology. "When we first started going here, Emmett was our first friend, mainly because I share a room with him and have since then. All the guys, well the majority, preyed after Rose. When we were in junior high she practically lived off the attention, but now it's not so much.

"She met Emmett and couldn't keep her eyes off him. They were friends at first. Rose didn't want to be too close to him in case he tried to hurt her. But after a few months she loosened up and they spent more time around each other. He was the shoulder she could cry on when she needed to, someone she could talk to, outside of me of course, and he was just there for her.

"Emmett actually came to me and asked if he could take her out. He knew how I felt about her being around a lot of guys and things like that. I knew she'd told him about what happened, with the way he kept talking about her and how she felt sometimes.

"They came back after their date one Friday night and have been together ever since. It has lifted a weight off of me, for her to have someone else to lean on and take care of her. Not that I minded doing it, but it was tiring. I have my own issues to deal with. I was glad for both of them. She only talks to Emmett because she feels he's the only one that completely understands her, well besides me of course, but that's a different story.

"She knows she can tell him anything and everything and they're both comfortable with it."

Well that made plenty of sense. It's sort of the same with Edward and me, though I probably can't keep anything from Alice. She's just…tricky (for lack of better term), that way.

We settled in a long silence after that. It seemed that we had more questions than answers because of all the new found information. But for the time being, some things didn't seem so confusing to me anymore. I didn't feel responsible for Rose's quietness or the pain they had lived through.

Alice came back and crawled into Jazz's lap. He kissed her forehead. She let out a sigh and rested her head in his neck. Jasper's voice startled me a moment later.

"I'm protective of you three because I couldn't stand to see any of you hurt. For Rose has been hurt enough, Alice is too…innocent to be hurt and even though I've just met you, Bella, you are too important to Edward, too important to this family, to be hurt any more than you already have. I would never wish death upon someone, but after all the years of abuse Charlie had put you and your mother through…" He shook his head. "..I'm with Edward for as long as this goes on." He vowed.

"The same goes for me," Emmett said. He came from down the hallway with Rose right behind him.

"Me, as well," she said quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Bella."

I rapidly shook my head. "No, no, Rose. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I'm not responsible for your quietness and pain." I said voicing my thoughts.

She smiled at me. I leaned forward, hugging her and thanking her for not holding me and my problems responsible for causing her any more pain than she needed. When she pulled back I saw she and Jasper share a long look and then she turned to Emmett. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." They left.

"Well it seems everyone's tired." Jasper chuckled.

I turned and saw him look down at Alice as she was softly snoring in his embrace.

I smiled.

I moved to stand, but I my legs had fallen asleep and I was too close for comfort, almost hitting the floor when Edward caught me by the waist and pulled me back to him. He laughed quietly so as not to wake Alice.

"Your mind needs to be sleeping, not your legs." I turned slightly to glare at him, but he had placed an all too innocent look on his face and that only made me smile.

"Let's go," I said.

"See you later, Jazz," Edward said before we went back to his room.

We changed into our pajamas and crawled into bed. Edward held me tight against his chest. He stared into my eyes for a long time. We traced each other's faces. We kissed. We enjoyed each other's company, warmth, feelings, everything.

I remember whispering 'I love you' before drifting off into a dreamless sleep. I remember hearing Edward whisper it back and that left a smile on my face.

_**???POV**_

"You bastard! I told you not to let her get hurt too badly. You damn near let that boy rape her. I need her back alive, not dead and torn apart!" The slightly chubby man yelled at his accomplice.

"I'm sorry. I paid the guy's mother and she said he'd look out for her, but he got drunk at a birthday party she had and the rest is history." The short balding man muttered the last part, but the chubby man heard it anyway.

"History, my ass! She's the key. She's the only reason that other bitch is alive."

The balding man stayed silent.

"Who threw her that party?" Chubby asked.

"Some girls she befriended."

"What girls?"

"Um, the kid said something about some people named 'Cullen' and 'Hale', I don't know. He's been transferred to some Juvenile school for assaulting her again. He got a little ruffed up in the process."

The chubby man smirked. But the smirk soon disappeared when his thoughts went back to the Cullens and the Hales the balding man told him about. He wanted to know who these people were. He wanted to know how they were connected to the girl. He had to make sure she didn't tell anyone about the money or the problems he had in the past few years.

He grabbed a beer from a fridge in the kitchen of the balding man's house. He popped it open and walked to the couch in front of the T.V. to watch the basketball game that was coming on. The balding man did the same.

After a while the chubby man spoke.

"Just make sure she didn't say anything and the police don't find anything to put me under suspicion."

The balding man hesitated then spoke. "Well, they did look you up because of some form of vandalism that happened. I don't think they know anything, though."

The chubby man was slightly outraged, but he tried to control it at the last part that was said.

"Just make sure no one knows anything!"

"Y-yes, sir."

He turned back to the television and no more words were spoken that night.

**Did you like? Yay? Nay? Tell me what you think. Review! I'd love to hit 600. And the review count to beat to keep Edward on the disclaimer is 57! I hope to have another chapter out by Christmas. Really soon. And you guys know the rules in reviewing.**

**R4L, _peace!_**


	22. A Little Peace

_**Hello, people! I apologize again for the wait but I had a surprise trip to Florida and then Georgia and then I had exams. So sorry! But fear not, for this chapter is just a bit of fluff and I made it long just for you guys. Hope you enjoy! **_

_**My beta, BellaTonks, is awesome for getting this back to me within a few hours. It was her birthday present to me and xoxo for shout out, too! Thanks to my best friend, Little Silver Rose, for always being there and helping me out! Love you guys!**_

**_Disclaimer: "Hello! Welcome to the New Year and all! Hope you all had a nice holiday. Here's a bit of fun for ya! R4L owns no one but Richy and I find he's a very nice guy." S.M._**

_**Chapter 22**_

_**EPOV**_

Starting off the weekend with a kiss in the morning is how I wish I could wake up for the rest of my life.

Especially if that kiss is from _Bella._

I smiled and turned my head towards her lips that were on my cheek. I heard her light giggle before she kissed my lips. Her soft brown hair tickled my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her down on top of me. She laughed out loud and I finally opened my eyes only to be met with hers.

They shined. They sparkled. They glowed. I could go on, but you probably get the point. I kissed her again. She smiled against my lips and my hands held on tighter. I kissed her with fervor, until neither of us could breathe.

She pulled back breathlessly and gazed down at me.

"Well someone's happy this morning," she giggled.

I moved my lips to her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

"Only if I get to wake up like _that_ every morning, I'll be happy for the rest of my life."

She playfully hit my chest. Her breathing became slightly labored as my mouth moved lower to kiss her collarbone. I was eternally grateful that she decided to wear a tank top to bed. It showed a lot of skin. And I loved it.

"What are we doing today? I'm bored," she said.

"Well, I could think of a few things we could do…" I trailed off suggestively, my lips still caressing her collarbones.

I felt her skin become warm and I knew she was blushing. I chuckled quietly.

"You want to pick up where we left—"

"Interrupted," I corrected her. She smiled then continued.

"Where we were interrupted?"

I nodded against her ear. I took the lobe in between my teeth and sucked. Bella's arms shook and she sucked in a shaky breath.

"How about we start with this?" I whispered in her ear as my hands moved up her back, dragging the tank with it. I traced my fingers up her spine, past her bra strap to the back of her neck. She shifted a little so the shirt could be removed. I threw it somewhere and brought my attention back to her.

I rolled suddenly and she gasped, but her hands gripped my forearms. Her hair fanned out on my pillow and she looked angelic in the sun light streaming in from the window. Bella moved one of her hands and ran it lightly down my chest. I groaned.

_These are the benefits of sleeping shirtless._

The bra I'd just noticed her wearing must've been bought by Alice. Bella would never pick out a blue lace bra willingly. I wonder if she knew this would happen and built up enough courage to put it on. Oh well, I'll never know because that bra is about to be discarded whether or not it looks good on her.

I growled when Bella rolled her hips against mine. I attacked her lips with a passion that I only had for her. She moaned quite loudly, but that only spurred me on.

My hands travelled down the sides of her waist. One of them splayed over her stomach; I loved how soft her skin was. The other continued down.

I'm not exactly sure how I managed to explore her body and keep my weight off of her at the same time, but I did and it was well worth it. Though, I had a distinct feeling she liked my weight on top of her at the moment.

I removed her shorts in one swift movement and when my knuckles 'accidentally' grazed _her,_ she pressed her hips up further towards my hand for more friction. I felt how _hot_ she was. I felt how _wet_ she was.

I'd hardly touched her, but if this is the kind of reaction I get from some small simple little touches, then I'll by all means continue.

Plus I don't think she'd like me very much if I left her hanging, although it was an intriguing idea.

But right now, I didn't want to do that. I wanted to keep going. I wanted to hear how loud she could get. I wanted to see her in the throes of passion and complete bliss. I wanted to feel how warm she was.

_I wanted her._

And if the entire world had to stop what it was doing for me to have her then so be it!

Bella's hands pulled on my flannel pajama bottoms.

"Edward, please," she moaned.

What I wouldn't give to hear that sound again!

She tugged my bottoms down and I kicked them off with my feet. The only things between us now were my boxers and her bra and underwear.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck almost roughly and pulled me down to her lips. This time I let her control the kiss. I let her take pleasure from my pleasure. A moan rumbled from deep within the back of her throat. It sounded almost animalistic.

Or maybe that was me.

The vibrations rippled through us both, sending oh so wonderful sensations shimmering through our bodies. I realized then that we were insanely grinding against each other. We were looking for any type of friction we could get.

I was in between her legs and every time she moved she rubbed against me, making me harder by the second. My boxers were becoming extremely uncomfortable to wear but it was hard to think about that when her hands moved away from my neck.

Her hands, no her _nails_, ran up my back digging into my shoulder blades. I hissed, but I wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or pain. But I reveled in both.

My lungs started hurt so I pulled back reluctantly from her lips, but moved to ravish her neck. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. It hit mine with each ragged breath she took. Her pulse against my lips was hammering like a jackhammer to the ground. The sound was the same as mine.

I kissed and nipped at her neck. I sucked on the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder and she squirmed, writhed beneath me. I smirked against her skin and continued downward.

One of Bella's hands weaved itself into my hair and would clench and unclench at random intervals. Her other one caressed my skin wherever it could reach.

I kissed the valley between her breasts and continued a path down, the bra on her silky smooth skin. She arched her back, pushing her chest into my face.

And then…

"Edward! Bella!" Emmett's voice rang from the door. Some pounding could be heard also. It was him knocking on the door. Maybe that was what that faint pounding noise I heard a few seconds ago.

I swear they _have_ to know when we're fooling around because they've always managed to interrupt it.

I groaned loudly and dropped my head onto Bella's chest.

"Damn it. I swear they know when we're about to do something because they have a knack for showing up right when it gets good." Bella said above me breathlessly.

I laughed and kissed the valley between her breasts.

"Go away!" I yelled to Emmett.

"Mom's here."

_Why!?_

I sighed. My breath on Bella's skin made her shiver, her hand still in my hair squeezed and the other hand lightly ran across my shoulder blades. I turned my head and kissed my way up her chest, over her collarbone, along the column of her neck, to her chin. I planted a kiss there as she tilted her head down a little and captured my lips with hers.

"We'll definitely have to finish this later," I said against her lips.

Bella grinned.

* * *

"We've been through this, mom. We have no idea. Dad couldn't even figure it out because we had such little information," I said.

"I know. He filled me in while I was on the plane."

"Then why are we going over the same thing we already know, but don't help?" Emmett said.

Esme sent a hard glare in his direction and Rose smacked the back of his head. Emmett flinched under her gaze and shrunk away from Rose.

Bella and I couldn't help snickering at the scared look on his face. Nobody wanted to be around Esme when she got mad, because if you were, well, let's just say that the outcome isn't one that you could forget.

I knew she was stressed because the seminar she'd just got home from. She drove here from the airport as soon as she stepped off the plane. I thought she'd go home and rest when she came back, but Esme's known to put family first just as much as Carlisle.

"Esme, maybe you should go home and get some sleep. You look a little…pale." Bella said quietly.

"No, I'm fine," she snapped.

The room went achingly quiet as we all stared at her. She was never this angry, not even when Emmett decided to play ball in the house and ended up breaking her glass coffee table and curio when he was twelve. She was calm and collected when she saw what happened, but after Em, Alice and I went to bed, we could hear the screaming from the other end of the house.

Emmett made sure to stay away from her the next couple of days while Carlisle calmed her down. Even when she was calmed down she took away Emmett's T.V and games and phone for two months.

It was a sight to see, Emmett practically begging her not to do it and Carlisle standing in the doorway ignoring his silent pleas for help. Alice and I have never let him live that down.

"Mom?" I asked.

Esme looked down and took a few deep breaths. I got up off the bed that I was sitting on next to Bella and went to her.

"Wait!" She suddenly said and then she bolted for the bathroom.

"Esme!" Rose and Bella said at the same time.

They went after her and a second later I heard the bathroom door close. I looked at Emmett and he seemed just as clueless as I was. We shrugged our shoulders at each other and stayed quiet. We heard retching noises coming from the bathroom and then water running. The toilet flushed after some more retching noises and more water running.

They all came out, Bella and Rose rubbing Esme's back and holding her hands as they led her back the couch.

"Are you okay, mom?" Emmett and I asked simultaneously.

She nodded furiously. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. You know how flying doesn't particularly agree with my stomach."

I did know that, but I was still worried about her. She'd gotten sick before the plane ride.

"Mom, go home. Don't worry about us. Dad is getting help and right now you look like you could use some too."

"Okay," she sighed.

She stood shakily and grabbed her purse and keys. She muttered a few good-byes and gave each of us a hug and a kiss before heading out.

"I hope she feels better," Bella said.

I hugged her close to me. "Of course she will. She's one of the strongest people I know. It's just the plane ride." It sounded like I was trying to convince myself more than Bella.

"Well, we'd better get going. I have some things I want to do today," I said after a moment.

"What things?" Bella asked.

I grinned and moved her hair to one side and kissed her bare shoulder. She shivered, tilting her head to the side a little to give me better access. "You'll find out soon."

"You know I hate surprises."

"Yes, but you'll love this. Trust me."

I grabbed her hand and proceeded to lead her to the door, but Rose side stepped us. "She'll be down in a minute. Alice is going to be here and she has something she wants to give her."

I raise an eyebrow, but didn't argue because it would've been futile to argue with Rose, especially if Alice was involved.

I kissed her quickly, but she held me closer to her, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly. My hands reflexively went to her waist and I pulled the rest of her body tightly against mine. My tongue slid into her mouth and explored the hot crevices then met up with hers. It was a battle for dominance, a hint of what was interrupted before still left lingering.

Bella's hands gripped my hair tightly before she was literally ripped from my arms. My breathing was ragged and my lungs hurt, but that didn't matter. I immediately missed the warmth of her body. It was like I was an ice cube and she was the hand that was holding it, melting it.

"You guys need to get a damn room!" Emmett guffawed.

Bella was hugged to his chest and she looked the same way I felt. Rose looked quite amused.

"Well you're one to talk, Em. You and Rose are practically glued to the hip with the way you guys never manage to stay off of each other for more than an hour." Both their faces turned a light pink and then Rose hastened to get me out of the room.

I laughed the whole way out and had the door promptly slammed shut behind me. I think the door knob hit my ass though…

I meandered back to my room and took a shower. I changed into a black button down shirt and jeans. As I tied the strings on my left shoe, I noticed the book that Bella got me to buy for her on a trip to the mall a while ago. I'd seen her writing in it a few times, but I never asked to read any of it.

It was open and it looked like she'd written something. I knew it was wrong of me to read it, but curiosity killed the cat. I picked the book up and started reading.

_White Fire_

_I lay out in the grass_

_Waiting for time to pass_

_Looking at the moon_

_Shivers run up my spine_

_When I feel your hand on mine_

_I look into your eyes_

_My mind just flies_

_You made the cold go away_

_You help me find my way_

_I look up at the sky_

_Something catches my eye_

_You point to the darkness above_

_Kiss me on the lips and whisper_

"_You're the only one I'll ever love."_

_Burning in his eyes_

_Like the moon burns in the skies_

_Something called white fire._

I was close to tears. Or at least that's how I felt. I never knew that she could write something so…winsome. I was tempted to read more, but decided not to invade her privacy. I wanted to run to her, wrap my arms around her and tell her how much I loved her. I wanted to _show_ her how much I loved her and at the rate we were going I didn't think it'd be long before I'd actually be able to.

I grinned at the thought and then an idea came to my head. I turned the television on and watched the news for a minute and then I made a phone call to ask a favor of someone.

I had something planned for today. Jasper and Alice helped; it was the reason they weren't there when Esme stopped by.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's musical voice call from the front door.

"In here, love," I called to her.

I heard her light footsteps as she made her way through the dorm to my room, well, I should say _our_ room since she practically lived with me.

She stepped in the room and my breath caught. Bella was dressed in dark wash jeans that hugged her every curve and a black and white polka dot French empire waist shirt. This is what happens when you have sister that is _obsessed_ with fashion. I could probably name every designer there ever was. I mentally groaned.

This must be what Alice gave her. I made a mental note to thank her when we got back.

I blinked and took in Bella's face in. Her eyes were the same as always with a little eyeliner and slight shadow on that was barely noticeable. I only saw it because I'd memorized every curve and line of her face to tell when she had makeup on and when she didn't. Her lips had a light gloss on them.

And I'd have to thank Rosalie too because she must've had a hand in her makeup.

Bella smiled as she came towards me. Her eyes lit up as she took _me_ in. Then I suddenly felt self-conscious. I felt my cheeks warm, and then I heard her light chuckle. Bella was right in front of me, now. She stood in between my legs and with the way she was looking at me; I feared we'd never leave the room.

Her hands reached up and entwined themselves in my messy, as ever, hair. She ran her delicate little fingers through it, massaging my scalp and making me feel relaxed. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feeling, letting it consume me. She clenched and unclenched her fingers and a growl escaped my throat.

My hands gripped her waist and pulled her closer to me. I could almost _hear_ her smile. And then with a spark her lips connected with mine. The kiss was almost animalistic. Her hands gripped my hair with much vigor. My hands slipped down from her waist to the inside of her back jeans' pockets. I pulled her closer to me—if possible—and squeezed her ass.

She moaned and the sound was swallowed by me. My body felt like it was on overdrive. Everything was alert and ready. _Everything!_ Bella moaned again and I had to pull back; my lungs started to burn.

"If you keep that up we'll never leave this room." I growled into her neck.

She laughed breathlessly and her breath fanned over my face. It took everything in my power not to throw her on the bed and fuck her ten times to Wednesday.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying for the life of me to get the dirty images of Bella under me writhing out of my head.

"Come on," I said.

I drove her to a coffee shop not too far from the house. Esme has always been trying to get me to go there and play the piano they had. I'd always been meaning to go, but I never had the time and I didn't really see the point in playing in front of total strangers. But today I thought Bella would enjoy it.

She looked at me questioningly when she saw the piano.

I shrugged. "Don't ask me why a coffee shop has a piano, but Esme's been trying to get me to come here since forever, so I decided why not now? Plus, she says the coffee's really good."

Bella took a seat at a table near the piano and a waiter came to take her order. I asked the waiter where the manager was and he pointed to a heavy set man behind the counter.

"Be right back, love." I kissed Bella's cheek before making my way through the mostly full shop to the counter.

"Ah, Edward!" His voice boomed. It reminded me of Emmett. But how did he know my name and what I looked like?

He served a couple their coffee and muffins and then turned to me after telling a guy next him to take over.

"Alice Cullen, is your sister, yes?"

I nodded.

"Well, then you must be Edward Cullen. She called my shop earlier asking if I'd like a bit of afternoon music. I said 'Sure, What did you have in mind?' and here you stand. The name's Richard, but everybody calls me Richy." He smiled, showing his pearly whites and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Pleased to meet you," I shook his hand.

"Likewise, my friend. I'm the owner and manager of Richy's Tavern."

"Well, Richy, you ready?"

"Sure. Knock yourself out. This place could use a bit of music every now and then." He laughed, his dark eyes sparkling and his long curly black hair bouncing.

I walked over to the piano—winking at Bella as she drank from her cup—and sat down on the black stool. This piano was much like the one at home, but it wasn't as fresh, as new.

I tested the keys, running my fingers along them, listening to the sounds to make sure they were how they were supposed to be. I took a breath, poised my fingers above the keys and played.

I first played a composition I wrote for Esme, than morphed it into one I wrote for Alice, and finally ended it with Bella's lullaby.

I felt like I'd been playing forever when it couldn't have been more than twenty minutes or so. I felt my fingers moving and I heard the music, but that was it. My eyes closed unconsciously as I focused solely on the piano itself. It was like old times. It was how I used to play during the summer or when I didn't have anything to do.

I let the music consume me. I let it take over me and run through me like the wind in your hair. It soothed me, calmed me. It washed away all the worries I had and the pain of not being able to be there for Bella.

I felt at peace with everything.

As I played the ending note of Bella's lullaby it hung in the air until it was dead silent and then applauses erupted throughout the shop. I turned and saw people standing up clapping their hands with smiles on their faces and it seemed as if they too were at peace with everything, like the stress from the pass week or so just flowed out of them and they were ready for whatever lay ahead.

Bella came up to me and kissed me with a smile on her face and out of the corner of my eye I could see some women and other girls glaring at her back as she hugged me.

Richy made his way through the crowd of still applauding people.

"That was incredible, Edward! I would like to have you come back. Not only is your music wonderful, but it brings in the money, as well, hm?"

"Yes, I suppose it does. I quite enjoyed myself. Here's my number. I'm available on weekends and evenings." I said. I handed him a napkin with my number on it.

"Thank you, thank you. How much do you charge?"

I chuckled. "No charge, Richy. Just the joy of playing is enough for me."

He nodded and smiled widely again. People were still clapping as Bella and I made our way out.

"That was wonderful, Edward," she said as we got into the car.

I grinned at her and started the engine.

We perused the city since Bella hadn't really gotten around to exploring it; what with all the stuff going on. I showed her the Navy Air Base. She gawked at how huge the planes and helicopters were.

I showed her where the best and hottest clubs were. We visited a children's museum just for the fun of it. We went to an art museum and a few book stores. It was getting late and I still wanted to go to one more place before I brought her back to the campus for the surprise I wanted to show her.

It was dark and even we turned the corner you could hear the loud music coming from the club. I found a parking spot and then helped Bella out of the car. When she saw the name of the club she looked terrified. Her head started shaking and turned to look at me with scared eyes.

"Bella, it's not the same. We are here to have a good time with just each other. The interior of the place is completely different from when you were last here. I don't want you to think about that though. Just think about _us._ We're here to forget everything that's going on for once and just have fun. Okay, love?"

I held her hands and gazed into her eyes. She seemed to gain more courage as I looked at her. I knew she was strong, but I didn't want to push her into going in. After a few minutes she nodded and entwined our fingers.

The bouncer let us in with a curt nod.

The place really did look different. Nothing like it was on her birthday. It looked more like a classy French club or something close to it. It was still the same setup somewhat but walls were a different color, there weren't so many flashing lights, and bartenders had uniforms.

The people danced on the dance floor to a beat the DJ was mixing at the far end of the dance floor. I led Bella to table and left to get something to drink. I came back with two cokes. Bella sipped hers.

I noticed how she seemed more comfortable than she was when we were outside.

"It looks nothing like it did before. I barely recognize it."

"Are you okay?" I asked her cautiously.

She nodded and drank from her soda again. She was quiet for such a long while that I thought she was upset with me. She didn't look at me or anything. I was ready to ask her if she wanted to leave, but she spoke before I could.

"Dance with me." Her eyes met mine and I couldn't refuse.

Oddly enough there was a slow song playing, so I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. We melded into the other swaying couples as they twirled and rocked from side to side.

She stood in front of me, her back to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned my head on her shoulder. Her arms covered mine and we swayed to the music. I kissed her neck and after a few minutes she turned in my arms. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she buried her head in my chest.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"For what?" What could she possibly be thanking me for?

"For making me realize I had nothing to be scared of."

She lifted her head and caught my gaze. Her brown orbs were as tantalizing as ever. I smiled down at her and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Anytime," I kissed her for a long minute, and then the song changed to a fast one.

I pulled back from her and pulled out my phone to check the time.

"Come on. We have one more place to go."

I grabbed her hand and we made our way back to the car. I drove to the school and bypassed our building to the hockey field we played on one of the first few weeks we met.

"Edward, what are we doing here? I thought we had one more place to go?"

I smiled at her.

"We are here."

I pulled the car into the parking lot and got out. I grabbed her hand—ignoring her confused look—and led her to the middle of the field. I spread the blanket I grabbed from the backseat out on the grass.

I crawled to the middle of it and lay down on my back. Bella followed my lead and placed her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair, loving how silky soft it was. I pointed to various stars that shined brightly in the almost cloudless sky.

After a few minutes the moon shone brightly from behind a think dark cloud. I grabbed her hand and she looked into my eyes. I saw her eyes glazed over a little and then I pointed to the sky where the full moon was shining.

I heard her audible gasp as she took it in. I leaned up a little and kissed her lips. One of her hands moved to the back of my neck. I moved my lips to her ear and whispered the words from her poem.

"You are the only one I'll ever love."

**I find that some of you aren't so innocent so I popped out a little somethin' somethin'. Lol. Gasp! OMG! Poetry! Yes! Was is good? Lemme know! _Chocome126_ you rock for that ridiculously long review you sent me. I loved it. Also, I'd like to thank _Kennya_ for being my 600th reviewer. YAY! Lol. Now, is it too much to ask for enough reviews to get me to 700? I'd love it and it could be my birthday from you guys. Happy birthday to me! Hehe. Yup, today's my birthday! I'm getting old. Lol. I'll update soon and look out for my upcoming one-shot for the SMC contest!**

**R4L, _peace!_**


	23. I will, I love you

_**Hello, people! Back again. I would like to apologize for the delay. This was supposed to be out around Feb. 1st but things didn't go as planned. So sorry. Anywho, I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful funny reviews and birthday love. I really appreciate it. ^_^. When my beta was editing this chappie she thought Bella had sex with Charlie because I didn't put whose POV it was. It was hilarious! There's more info down south so read that when you finish. How's about a little Renee? Hmm?**_

**_My beta, BellaTonks, is awesome! And my best friend, Little Silver Rose, will forever be loved by me! She helps me through my sore spots._**

**_Disclaimer:"Sorry about the delay, but life goes on, sadly. R4L, owns nothing but her hair and and brains and the most outstanding writing talent I've ever had the pleasure of reading! Lmao! J/K! But seriously. Read on, guys, she owns the plot and anything you know I didn't write." S.M._**

_**Chapter 23**_

_**RPOV**_

I woke up to low voices whispering outside the bedroom door. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleepiness out of them and sat up so that my back was leaning against the headboard. I pulled the sheets up to my chest and wrapped it securely around myself. I tried to ignore the chilliness of the room.

The voices outside the room rose a little and I tried to ignore those too because I knew how Charlie hated when I asked him about the things he talked about with his fellow officers. I shivered from the cold and then winced when I felt a slight pain between my thighs.

A few minutes later, I winced again when I shivered once more, but I reveled in it. Charlie and I had had sex last night. I knew he considered it 'making love,' but I just thought it was sex. I only reveled in the aftermath because I was always at peace in the aftermath. Charlie was never rough or demanding or abusive during sex. He always made sure I had my pleasure first before he even thought about himself.

It seems sick and twisted for me to still love him, but I did. Or maybe it was only because he showed his heart to me when we were in bed. He was the man I married all those years ago, right out of high school. He was the man that vowed to always protect me and never hurt me.

His touches and caresses always reminded me of our younger days. They reminded me of what I used to have, what he used to be like, the man I used to love without a doubt. The way he looked at me after he released….I sighed. He looked at me with so much love that it almost made me forget all the times he hit me, beat me till I couldn't stand.

Almost.

Even through all of that I could still see some of the…_hatred_ he had for me buried under the love that was shown. I could still see it. And it broke my heart.

My heart didn't just break because I had to put up with this. It broke because my daughter had to be put through this. She was beaten most of her life. My heart broke again just thinking about it. I knew she hated seeing me on the receiving end of one Charlie's outbursts, but I could do nothing to help it.

I was saddened to have to send her away again, but glad because then she wouldn't have to suffer. She wouldn't have to call me at the hospital and tell me that she was hurt or Charlie was drunk or that she was scared because he was waving his _loaded_ gun around like a mad man and that she didn't want to die.

I missed her so much it hurt. I wanted to talk to her, but I knew Charlie was keeping tabs on me. I also knew he was only keeping tabs on me when I was at the house.

I heard the voices in the hall lower and then footsteps. I scooted further down into the bed and closed my eyes. A moment later I heard the door open and then close. I stayed that way for awhile. Then I heard Charlie's cruiser start and pull out of the driveway.

I sighed again. The house was empty and quiet without him, but I enjoyed it. I enjoyed the moments when I was by myself because then I could actually think. I could relax and throw my hair down, per se.

I wrapped the sheets tightly around myself and took a glance out the window just to make sure he was gone. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and slumped against the wall beside the window. I stayed there a moment and then grabbed some under garments and toiletries and made my way the bathroom.

My shower was long and hot and very much needed. I rolled my shoulders under the hot water. I let the water run over my face and through my hair. I relaxed every muscle in my body, glad that I hadn't received a beating from him in a week and a half. The purplish black bruises from the time we 'made love' were healing quite nicely.

I shut the water off after running out of hot water and towel dried my hair quickly. I dressed in my pale green scrubs and went downstairs to the kitchen. I made myself some scrambled eggs and bacon with some toast and poured myself some orange juice.

I ate in comfortable silence and damn it if I didn't enjoy it.

After I cleaned the dishes, I grabbed my coat from the rack next to the door and my keys, purse and I.D. and headed to the hospital.

"Hey, Margie," I said when I walked into the locker room.

"Hey, Renee, how are you this fine morning?"

"As good as I can be." I answered her.

I opened up my locker and placed my coat and purse in it. I ruffled my hair and felt a few flicks of water hit my neck; it was still drying. I closed my locker and clocked in at nine a.m.

"Renee, Max is out today so could you do the reception desk until noon and then your regular rounds? I have Margie taking over them this morning." Dr. Snow asked.

She was a very orderly woman. She kept things in check, especially with her pressed jacket and skirt outfits and black-rimmed glasses. Her dark hair was always down and wavy, much like Bella's, but it stopped just below her shoulders.

I nodded to her and made my way to the reception desk. I took a seat next to Danny who was an intern from UW. He reminded much of Orlando Bloom with his black hair and shining teeth whenever he smiled. He tended to brighten up my day with the few jokes he'd pop out every now and then.

"Morning, Renee." He handed me a cup of coffee like he always did when I came in. Even though I'd usually already eaten before I came he knew I needed my coffee. He'd been here for a year already and he had one more to do before his internship was complete.

"Morning, Danny, and thanks," I nodded to him and took a sip from the cup.

Ah. Two sugars and one cream, just how I like it.

The hours flew by listlessly. I updated the patients' files and records, directed a few people that came in to visit family members, friends and the like to rooms. I organized the messy files and folders that were scattered on the desk, played solitaire on the computer when I got bored and won five out of ten games.

I glanced at the small clock at the corner of the computer screen and sighed.

Fifteen minutes till my lunch break.

I heard the sliding entrance doors open and I glanced up, out of habit, to see who'd come in. Almost immediately a wide smile spread across my face. Phil walked in and after wiping his boot clad feet on the carpet and shaking the rain from his hair and shoulders, his blue eyes caught mine.

He made his way over to me. His smile had to be as bright as mine. I heard Danny snicker on the other side of me and I elbowed him in the ribs without taking my eyes off of Phil. He stepped up to the counter and as he leaned on it, his navy blue uniform jacket scrunched up some.

His dirty blond hair had small droplets of water in it that shimmered in the light. His rough stubble was begging me to run my fingers through it.

"How can I help you, fine officer?" I asked still smiling.

"Well, I need to know if you can help me find a young woman. She's about five six with dark brown hair, pale complexion, and grey eyes. She has a beautiful smile that lights up a room and a wit that doesn't quit." He couldn't hold in the laughter he had.

I couldn't either because we both knew that that line was as cheesy as they come. I even heard Danny chuckling next to me. He was used to our banter whenever Phil came in before I had break or whenever he felt like it which was usually every time I had to work.

"Well, Officer Dwyer, if you'd give me a name I might be able to look her up for you."

"Hmm," he paused and his face was thoughtful, then he said; "Well I don't think that's necessary."

"Why is that?"

He smiled a bright smile and looked into my eyes. I felt my bones go to mush.

"Because I believe I just found her."

We grinned at each other and I saw Danny shake his head in amusement out of the corner of my eye.

"Afternoon, Phil," I said once I sobered.

"How are you, Renee?"

"As good as can be," I sighed.

He knew about my…problem and hated it; with a passion. I mean who wouldn't?

"Lunch," Danny stated. I nodded and stood up.

"Shall we?" Phil held his arm out for me to slip my hand through. I nodded and slipped my hand through his arm after coming from around the counter.

"Where is he?" Phil knew who I was talking about.

"He's on the Rez, something about a killing of some sort. He said he wouldn't be back till late tonight."

Charlie'd told me the night before he was going to be gone.

"Oh," was all I could say.

We walked to the locker room and I grabbed my jacket and purse.

"How's about we go into town. The regular place?"

Phil tilted my chin up with a finger and gazed into my eyes. I nodded after a minute and he leaned in slowly to kiss my lips.

"When do you have to be back?"

"Three. I have to work my regular shift and overnight. Some people are out today."

He nodded and we hurried through the light rain to his jeep. We pulled up to our regular spot, a quaint little diner on the tip of Port Angeles. It wasn't raining; it was actually quite musty and hot. It'd be a nice day to go for a walk on the beach.

Phil and I come to this place almost every time he comes to my job. We met at an honoring ball that was held for Charlie a few years ago. Phil was a new officer, then, moved here from Florida to take care of his sick aunt.

He checked her in at the hospital and since he was there with her everyday and she was on my rounds we sort of got to talking.

Phil knows I'm married. It was why we started out friendly at first. We were good friends and Charlie never knew that we were talking. It was comforting to have a friend I could talk to. After such a long time without really talking much, even to the people I worked with, it was…refreshing.

But then, after six months, his aunt died after a two year fight with breast cancer. I was there to comfort him. He cried for hours, told me that his aunt raised him since he was four when his mother died in a car accident and his father walked out on him and his mother.

I'd thought he was going to stop coming to the hospital because I figured he was just there to see his aunt, but when he continued to come even after she died I was overjoyed. I felt selfish but he made me feel young again. He made me feel like I was supposed to be loved and treated like a woman should. I felt beautiful and safe.

Regardless of the fact that I was married to a monster (Phil didn't know that at the time) he still stayed with me. After about a year, Phil could tell something was going on. I'd stopped talking to him. I'd avoided him when he came to the hospital, when he tried to talk to me. Charlie accused me of cheating. He beat me sometimes for no reason and sometimes until I couldn't walk. That was when Bella was sent off to boarding school the first time.

She never knew of Phil. To this day she still doesn't know. And I'd planned to keep it that way.

One day Phil caught me in the locker room crying my eyes out. I cried because it'd suddenly dawned on me that Charlie just might kill me and Bella. I don't remember how that thought came to me, but it broke through my façade and I couldn't stop the tears.

Phil told Dr. Snow that I wasn't feeling well and tried to take me home, but I begged him not to take me there. I didn't want to go there. So he took me to his house. It was small enough to fit one person's comfort, but big enough for company.

I couldn't stop the tears even while he sat me on the couch in his living room and held me until I was hiccupping like a baby. He asked me what was wrong and I told him. I told him every single detail from the moment Charlie and I married to when he accused me of cheating on him.

By the time I'd finished, I was glad that Phil had taken his gun off his hip as he walked through the front door. He was ready to kill and get away with it. I couldn't blame him. He stayed with me, though. I knew how ruthless Charlie could be and I didn't want Phil hurt because of me.

He told me that he'd figure something out. He said he'd save me. And that was the first time he'd kissed me.

We never did anything other than a few pecks on the lips, sometimes he'd go as far as my collarbone, other times he wouldn't do anything but hold my hand. We just went to his house and made out on his couch, and as teenage as that sounds, it was…enjoyable. I reveled in the time I spent with Phil because I knew he was there for me.

I knew he wouldn't turn out the way Charlie did after a few years. And I knew he loved me. And I loved him too. I could feel his hurt when I went back to that house, only to be met with pain and anguish and more pain. I understood his anger when he'd see bruises on my pale skin and my feeble attempts to hide it from him.

I knew he'd never leave me and that he'd wait as long as he had to for me to get out of the nightmare I was currently trapped in.

"Hey," his deep voice broke through my lapse into the past and I focused my eyes on him.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" I shook my head. The waiter came up then and we ordered our food and then Phil waited for me to speak.

"You know, he sent her away again … to Phoenix, to another boarding school. I tried to get him to let her stay, but….he wouldn't listen." I told him quietly.

"She'll be okay. She's a tough girl. Bella can handle herself. She's strong. Where do you think she gets her strength from?" He grinned at me and I cracked a small smile.

His warm hand slipped in mine and squeezed it tight.

"There's something else." He said it more as statement than a question. He knew me too well.

"Do you remember what my mother sent me?"

"The letter about her will and the weapons, right?" I nodded.

"I told Bella about it before she left. I assume she has the daggers and whatnot. I had to give her something in case-" I stopped suddenly as a lump rose in my throat.

"Renee? Go on." He encouraged in a soft voice.

I swallowed the lump and took a deep breath.

"In case … I never see her again."

Phil shook his head almost violently.

"Don't say that, don't think like that. I told you, I'd get you out and that's what I intend to do."

"When, Phil? I can't last much longer before he does something that's permanent. I had to burn the letters from my mother because he got too suspicious. The only thing I kept was her will to prove that Bella's supposed to get her inheritance, but even that isn't safe. I can sometimes hear him rummaging around the house at night. I know he's looking for it."

"Give it to me. I can keep it."

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I nodded again and Phil took my hand and kissed my palm. I smiled and then the food came.

* * *

Phil had arm draped across my shoulders and one of mine was wrapped around his waist as we walked along the boardwalk. It was the offseason so there weren't many people around, but it wasn't empty either.

We basked in the humid air and the light breeze blowing around us. We enjoyed each other's company. We walked by a bench that faced the open sea and Phil pulled me towards it. He sat down and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms protectively around my waist.

His lips were at my ear and he began whispering words that someday would be true in reality.

"I'm going to run away with you. We'll live a big house with plenty of room for kids."

"Kids?" I asked incredulously. I felt more baffled when I saw him grin. He kissed my ear.

"Yes, kids. And let's not forget Bella. She'll have her own room and bathroom. She'll be loved and cared for like she should be. _You'll_ be loved and cared for like you should be. You'll have a job that you love and I'll have the woman that I love. I'll never let her go. I'll always protect her, from anything and everything … even if it kills me."

I smiled. "Hmm, maybe a few more kids." He laughed and the sound jostled me. I turned in his arms and his lips met mine, filled with all the love that he felt for me and then some. He pulled back when we were breathless.

"I _will_ take you away from here. I _will_ save you." He vowed.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Are you sure you aren't mad at me?"

I laughed.

"No! How could I be? That was so wonderful, I was close to tears."

I kissed his lips chastely. I lay on Edward's chest on the couch in front the T.V. that we weren't really watching. It was a week after Edward's little surprise for me on the field hockey field. He'd been asking me for the past week whether or not I was angry at him for reading my poem book.

I continually told him no, but he didn't believe me. So in light of that it took some major kissing, groping, and a few 'I love you's' to get him to see that I was happy behind my wildest dreams.

I kissed his bare chest and he groaned above me. I grinned and his arms gripped my waist, pushing me onto his hard body. I could feel his excitement against my stomach and I laughed out right.

No matter how many times we tried to actually have sex, someone in the 'group' seemed to know when it was about to happen and they would suddenly appear at the door or call us or text us. It was maddening because we just wanted to _do_ it and not be _interrupted_. But it seemed like they had other plans for us.

I personally thought that maybe they were listening in somehow or had Williams put cameras or microphones around the room, but Edward thought it was ridiculous and waved it off.

But sometimes I'd catch him snooping around the room like he was looking for something. It made me laugh, especially when I'd see the sheepish look on his face when he'd get caught red-handed.

Time seemed to pass quickly after that. In came November and of course we all ate at the Cullen house. I got the chance to meet Rose and Jasper's mother, Claire. It was true; she looked just like Rose, almost a mirror image. She held herself just as high as Rose did, but had the guarded attitude of Jasper. Quite a combination if you ask me but it worked for her.

Claire seemed to fawn over Emmett and Alice almost as much as Jasper and Rose fawned over them. She got along well with Esme and was excited to talk to Carlisle as he was one of the best doctors in the country.

And speaking of Esme, she announced that she was three months pregnant. She'd been to the doctor a number of times and kept it from Carlisle so he wouldn't worry. He was busy the last few weeks because of a bus accident that happened on the interstate and the hospital needed every doctor they could get and then he had conventions and seminars to go to.

But the look on his face when Esme announced it, you'd think he was having a brain aneurism, he was so still. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then, with a burst of laughter, Carlisle jumped up and grabbed Esme in a bone crushing, baby-smushing hug. He kissed her with abandonment and Emmett pretended to gag. Rose, of course, popped him.

Carlisle practically kicked us out and if I remember correctly the words he used were; 'Get out so I can shower the love of my life with love beyond her _wildest_ dreams!' Emmett gagged even more dramatically. Edward and Alice rolled their eyes. Rose smacked Emmett again and Claire and I looked at each other and shook our heads.

Williams contacted us again about mid December with some new information he'd dug up. He found out that Charlie filed divorce papers a year ago, but didn't tell Renee. They were about infidelity. I didn't believe it because my mother would never cheat on Charlie for a number of reasons.

One; it would cause more problems for her if he ever found out. Two; she was too guarded and closed up to do anything like that without feeling some type of guilt, even if it is towards a monster. And three; Charlie tended to watch her like a hawk, he'd know.

Williams also found out that under his other identity he bought some items that were used for making bombs. Williams doesn't know where the items are, but he plans to find out. He said he'd stay in touch with us upon which I have no doubt.

Edward got Carlisle to get cable put in his room so we could watch the International Field Hockey Championship game. I didn't even know that field hockey went internationally, but it was. Though, it was hard trying to find the right channels to watch it on. The game was France against Italy.

And what a game it was! We sat there, glued to the T.V. for four hours. We ordered pizza, wings, breadsticks, and even made popcorn. The gang thought we were crazy, but we ignored them for the better part of the day because we were enjoying ourselves. France won that game, four to two.

School was…boring, for lack of better word. I knew most of the work so I didn't really pay that much attention. I mainly spent the time texting Edward or Alice or Rose or even Jasper sometimes. The weeks went by and the teachers were trying to cram in extra work because January was coming up and that meant end-of-semester tests. Ugh!

It was tiring, having to do extra work. The only class that was fairly easy was gym. We only had free days mostly. We didn't do much except lounge around the gym, play field hockey, baseball, and volley ball, whatever made us happy, really. Coach Clapp didn't care what we did as long we weren't really sitting down. We had to be active in case the principal walked in or something.

The last day before winter break I received a packet of work from all my classes save for gym. I had the urge to chuck them all into the trashcan and not worry about the grade I'd get for not turning them in later, but I fought the urge back. Edward laughed and shook his head when I told him. He called me silly and kissed my forehead.

We (Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I) packed up a few things and drove to the Cullen house. Of course we all planned to be together for Christmas. Esme even talked Claire into spending the holiday with us, saying that they had an extra room so she wouldn't be taking up any space at all.

Claire agreed and that made Rose and Jasper happy. We had to figure out a way to get all the chairs around the dining room table spread out evenly so everyone would be comfortable and not feel claustrophobic or anything. Esme figured it out after two hours of arranging and rearranging. It was tiring work but worth it in the end.

Carlisle fussed over Esme cooking because he didn't want her on her feet too much, but Esme wasn't having it.

I highly suggest that you _not_ upset a pregnant woman even if she _is_ in a happy mood. Carlisle might be scarred for life from the words Esme used and the threats, oh the threats! They had me cringing away from her. I wanted to stay on her good side, so whatever she told me to do, I did it. The same went for the rest of the family.

I guess Carlisle forgot what it was like to have a pregnant wife after eighteen years.

Being wrapped up in Edward's arms always made me feel complete, made me feel _whole._ His even breaths on my forehead were like a song that lulled me to sleep almost as much as his voice did when he hummed my lullaby.

It was Christmas Eve. We all went to bed early and I was surprised by how relaxed I felt. I gazed around Edward's room thinking about how dark it was. It then dawned on me that I had grown accustomed to the bright lights of the colossal Christmas tree in the Cullens' living room and the elegant decorations that were scattered about the house that I was waiting for some type of Christmassy light to flash in my face.

I've never been around so much happiness and love and laughter and family. I had the same feeling I had before when I first spent a night with the Cullens'; overwhelmed. I felt like I was going to explode with joy. It was hard for me to contain it sometimes.

I sighed and snuggled into Edward's chest. His arms tightened around me. I felt more relaxed and then heard his breathing pause and then he spoke.

"Bella?"

"Hmm."

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Nope. Still awake."

"You should get some sleep. It's Christmas tomorrow. You don't want to fall asleep while opening presents or while eating, do you?" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and pinched his side.

"No, Edward. I won't fall asleep."

"What are you thinking?" He whispered after a moment. His lips were at my ear. He kissed it and I shivered. It was a moment before I could speak again.

"Just that this will be the first Christmas, since I was four that I can't wait to wake up in the morning. I won't have to think about whether or not I'm getting another beating or if I'm getting anything under the tree or even if I get to wake up the next morning. It's…wonderful."

"And it should be. This'll be our first Christmas together. It's even more special now that you're with me."

Edward pressed his lips firmly to mine. My hands automatically moved to his hair, tugging his head toward mine. The kiss grew deeper and Edward's hands gripped my waist.

We broke apart when our lungs were screaming for air.

"Special, indeed," I said.

Edward kissed me again and his hands travelled the length of my body. They went from my shoulders to the curve of my breast to my hips, across my legs, all the way down to my feet. He hooked his fingers around my calves and pulled my legs up to wrap around his waist. He rolled so he could lay between them, hovering over me.

My hands stayed in his hair as he kissed my neck and then further down near my collarbone. I sighed with contentment. Edward moved his face back up to mine and kissed my forehead. He traced his lips all around my face. He let his lips hover over mine for a minute. He held my gaze and I could see, even in the dark that his green eyes were blazing with love and desire.

"I love you." He said and it was all I needed to hear.

"And I love you."

**_Okay, guys. How was that? Review and let me know. And I highly suggest you don't upset a pregnant women, they will rebel! Lol. I would know. In other news, I'm currently working on a collabo with my best friend, Little Silver Rose. The name is pending and we already have a few chapters typed and done. I'm not sure when I'll post it but I'll be sure to let you know. Any questions, comments, concerns about anything, PM me and I'll answer as best I can. XD!_**

**_R4L, peace!_**


	24. Saving Me

**_Hello, guys. I can't apologize enough for the too long of a wait you guys had. Emergency doctors appointments, down computers, familial problems, fucked up internet, and the list could go on. These past few months have been crazy for me and now that it's winding down to spring break and the end of the school year I'll be getting back on my feet. Well, not really since I can hardly walk for no more than a few minutes. Anyhoo, I'm ahead few chappies for this story so that's good. It's coming to an end sadly. *cries* A few chapies left. I apologize if the letter seems a bit cliche but that's how it came out._**

**_As_ _always, I give wonderful praise to my beta, BellaTonks. She rules! And I have to give a shout out to my best friend, Little Silver Rose. She's been with me through my bad times and good times, though minimal, these past months. I'd be lost without her. Much love to you, both._**

**_Disclaimer: _"_Feels like it's been years since I've seen you guys. Give R4L some love. She deserves it after this long while. She owns nothing but the plot as far as I know so yeah. Well, I'll let you dearies git ta readin'. I have some cookies to nurse. Tootles!" S.M. _**

**Chapter 24**

**BPOV**

Everyone was gathered in the living room in front of the colossal Christmas tree. The floor was littered with wrapping paper and the air was filled with laughter and smiles and hugs and kisses.

Alice was perched on the floor in between Jasper's legs, squealing and gushing at the five hundred dollar Chanel bag she's wanted since the school year started and the necklace and bracelet to match. Jasper had '_For My Pixie. I Love You Forever,'_ engraved on both of them. Alice's screams were almost high enough to shatter windows.

Alice bought Jasper an American History book set. There were five books that were the size of encyclopedias. It had to cost as much as her bag did. Jasper's eyes lit up and a huge smile braved his face.

Rose and Jasper bought their mother a new computer, saying she needed to get rid of the dinosaur of an HP she had for almost ten years.

Rose got tickets to a car convention in February from Emmett. She got him a PS3 (which I thought he already had, but it was an XBOX 360) and a few games.

Carlisle and Esme bought tickets for a vacation on a cruise ship for everyone, including Claire, for when after the baby's born in June. The trip was supposed to last the whole summer. We all chipped in to get them a trip to Brazil. They had wanted to go there to get married, but they didn't have the money and then Esme got pregnant with Emmett.

Edward told me about that one night when I asked how their wedding was. I was insanely curious and it was a random thought in my head.

Edward knew how I was with gifts. Everyone knew really, and they respected my wishes. I couldn't receive much more from them after all they have done for me. But of course, Edward still got me something. He was always one to do so; he just loved to get me things.

So he pulled a small box from a corner under the tree. Carlisle, Esme, and Claire were in the kitchen fixing dinner. Em and Rose were in front of the TV checking out his new system. Alice was in the process of changing her things from one bag to another while Jasper was reading his books. No one was paying Edward and me any mind.

"I know how you are with presents and you know how I love to spoil you," Edward said.

He sat down next to me on the couch and held out the small white box with a white bow. I looked at him disapprovingly.

He smiled.

"I swear it didn't cost any more than a few dollars."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Really!" He held his hands up in surrender. "Just open it, Bella."

I did.

"A key?"

I picked up the lone key nestled in the white filling.

"To the house," he said.

"What house?"

_Please don't tell me he bought a house!_

"This one. Everyone has a key to the house. Rosalie and Jasper do, even Claire, upon Esme's request. It's open if you need a place to stay or you want something in it or even if you just want to get away from it all."

I stared at the key. Now, I felt like crying. After almost six months with him and his family, I still couldn't believe how far I'd come. I hadn't had a nightmare in three months. I hadn't felt like curling up into a ball and dying. I hadn't felt like I needed to hide myself from anyone.

"Bella? Bella? What's wrong?" Edward's panicked voice sounded in my ears, but I didn't look at him.

It finally clicked in my head … I had a family, a real family, a family where we loved each other without restraint. We cared so much for each other, that we would give our lives to save each other. We'd do whatever we could to make each other happy and take away any pain. There was no room for pain, only happiness; no sadness, no sorrow, no grief, no anger, no resentment, no beating, no screaming, nothing.

Just blissful joy and it was all mine.

I hadn't realized tears were streaming down my face. I heard the panicked, worried voices of my family around me, but I could only register one.

Edward.

I grabbed his hands in mine and pulled him upstairs. He could've stopped me but he didn't. We made it to his room in seconds. I managed to only trip on my own feet twice and he caught me both times. That alone made the tears fall harder. I kicked the door closed and threw my arms around him.

"Bella, what's wrong?!"

Even though his voice was scared, panicked, and worried all wrapped into one it still sounded soft and silky.

I could feel his slightly fast heartbeat and his hard chest against my face. I could feel his arms tight around me, which was good considering my legs felt like they were about to give. I felt a sudden jolt and then I squeezed him tighter, scared he'd disappear and I'd wake up in my room back in Forks again with Charlie looming over me.

"D-don't go. P-please," I sobbed into his chest.

"Never. I'll never leave you. Only unless you wish me to," he whispered.

I shook my head.

"Please."

I felt myself being lifted. My hands gripped Edward's shirt so tight I think my knuckles turned white. Edward placed me on the bed and let my cry. He knew why I clung to him as if my life depended on it, which it probably did.

It wasn't the first time. It happened on Thanksgiving night, a couple of times in the middle of the night and every time I asked, no begged him not to leave me. He always said he never would and he never did. Every time though, it would catch him off guard and he'd ask if I was okay or what the problem was.

I knew I scared him half to death whenever it happened but I couldn't control it. Today was the first time it ever happened in front of everyone.

But I didn't care.

I just didn't want to be alone.

* * *

An arm squeezed my waist when my breathing paused and picked back up again. I heard something close--- a book? ---then another arm encircled my waist. Soft lips pressed against my forehead, my eyes, my cheek, my nose, and then my lips. They pressed softly at first and when I responded they were more eager. After a moment, I felt a rumble under me that said he was chuckling.

"Are you okay, love?"

I sighed and nodded against Edward's chest.

"I'm sorry." It took me a moment to realize my voice was just a whisper.

"Why?"

"I know I always scare you when this happens and sometimes I think you'll leave because I'll never get over all the things that happened to me."

I felt more than heard his chuckling as I was lying on his chest. I opened my eyes and picked my head up to look at him. His deliciously green eyes were gazing into mine.

"Silly, Bella. I'll _never _leave you. I even stayed the first time. The _very_ first time in the beginning, when I didn't even know what was going on. I stayed even when my head was telling me to go and never come back. I can't leave you even if I wanted to."

His voice was firm, serious. His eyes were blazing.

"I know you won't leave me," I whispered.

Edward sighed. He kissed my forehead.

"Bella, tell me what's really wrong."

"All this happiness, all this joy, I've never had any of this before. I never want it to go away, but…I have this feeling…"

"Feeling?" He sat up some so his back was leaning more on the headboard of the bed. I was more or less lying on my stomach with my head still on his chest. His eyes were filled with concern and a slight hint of fear that he covered extremely well.

"I just feel like something's going to happen. Alice came to me a while ago and told me the same thing, but I didn't notice I had the same feeling until she brought it up. We don't like it. We talked to Carlisle and Williams…" I trailed off sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He didn't sound mad, which was a good thing.

"Because I knew you would worry and I just wanted this time to be happy."

Edward sighed. It was an exasperated sound.

"Bella, you have to tell me these things. I know you don't want to worry me, but I always do. I can't help it when it comes to you."

"I'm sorry."

He lifted my chin with his thumb and index fingers. His other hand brushed my hair from my face.

"Don't be. I understand. I don't like it but I understand. I'd probably do the same thing." He kissed my forehead and then my nose. "You do know that you can come to me, right? You can tell me anything."

"I know."

"This is why I feel so useless sometimes. No one tells me anything anymore. How can I help if I don't know anything?! It's so damn fru—"

I kissed him partly so he'd stop fussing like a baby and mostly because I just wanted to. One of his hands pressed against my lower back and the other gripped my waist. My arms snaked around his neck and pulled at his hair. Edward growled and pressed me closer to him, his mouth dominating my own. I pulled back laughing after a moment.

"You know what that does to me." Edward's voice was low and seductive. His breathing was slightly faster.

"Yes, I do know. I just wanted you to stop talking."

"That's mean." His green eyes danced.

I pulled his hair again. He growled and attacked my lips.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Edward, Bella, dinner is ready." Claire's voice wafted through the door.

Edward's lips didn't let up, though. I laughed and managed to pull my lips and body from him and hop off the bed.

"Before you ravish me, let's eat."

* * *

**Renee POV**

_Dear Bella,_

_I've been keeping things from you for a while, now. Well, maybe just one thing, really. I don't know if this is as big a deal to you as it is to me, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I tried to keep it a secret as long as possible. I didn't want to involve you any more than you already are. It's hurt me more to see you hurt than anything Charlie's ever done. I know you know that but I can't say that enough._

_Charlie has been slightly more ruthless since you left and I'm pretty sure I know why. He has to know about mom's will. I've tried a hundred ways and more to keep him from finding out about your grandmother's will, but he did anyways and I have no idea how._

_I know you worry about me constantly as do I, but you need to know that you don't have to anymore. I have someone to look after me. His name is Phil. He is a police officer. You might remember him from a party the station had one time when Charlie won an award a few years ago. Phil's been helping me. Of course he knows everything and I was scared to tell him at first, but he didn't really think much of it. He wanted to kill Charlie for hurting me, us, but I held him back, not wanting him to get into trouble. I knew he already is in trouble because he's associating with me and Charlie hates that, but he doesn't know or at least I don't think he does._

_Phil's going to take me away, Bella. He loves me and I know he won't turn out like Charlie after a few years. I _know_ it. I love him with every fiber of my being next you. I hate going back to that house so Charlie can beat me over every little thing. Phil will save me. He's going to take me far away from Forks, somewhere where Charlie will never find us. I'm not sure when he'll take me but it's soon. I'll contact you when I can. Just know that I love you and I hope we'll see each other again soon. Stay safe, Isabella._

_All my love,_

_Your mother_

I folded the letter and put in an envelope with Bella's name on it. I hid it in the floorboard under the bed. I'd mail it when I got up tomorrow.

I felt I needed to tell her how I was doing. Phil said that we were leaving soon so I thought it'd be appropriate to tell her how I was and what was going on. I didn't want to involve her anymore, but she already was involved so there was nothing I could do.

I sighed and got ready for bed. Charlie would be home late, so I used that extra time to write her. I was glad for it. I needed it. I went to bed hoping that I wouldn't receive a beating tomorrow as I'd just gotten one today.

I knew if I didn't get out now, he'd kill me soon…

* * *

"When, Phil? I don't know how much more I can take! It's getting worse." Tears rolled down my cheeks. Phil wrapped his arms around me.

I managed to lie to Charlie and got out of the house. I told him I got called into the hospital and that it was an emergency. Well, it wasn't really a lie. I _did_ get called in but it was not an emergency, just a shift cover. I barely managed to get away from him as he started hitting me the moment I came downstairs this morning.

He was yelling about a dirty house, telling me that I was worthless and _disposable_. I thought he was going to kill me…

I mailed the letter on the way to the hospital, glad that Charlie didn't find it when I went to get it in the morning.

I called Phil the moment I was done at the hospital and thankfully he was off duty as it was a Saturday. He almost never worked on Saturdays. He came and got me and took me to his house where I immediately collapsed and started crying.

He helped fix me up because I still had bruises that were sore. I did the best I could in the short amount of time I had, but I couldn't get the ones on my back and they'd been killing me all afternoon.

"I'm still trying to get everything in order." Phil's voice was soothing. One of his hands massaged my sore back the way he always did when he was trying to calm me down.

"I-I …I don't know how much—" Phil's lips covered mine, stopping the words that were about to come out. When he pulled away we were both breathless.

"Call him. Tell him you have a full day and night. Do whatever. You are staying with me tonight." His voice was firm, leaving no room for argument. I stared into his blue eyes.

"Please."

"What if he stops by? What if he calls and—" He kissed me again.

_Damn his lips!_

"Your car is there. He'll see it if he drives by. He hates hospitals, so we know he won't go in. And if he calls, Danny will cover for you. He hates Charlie almost as much as I do." I didn't know that Danny hated Charlie. He never told me that. I wanted to ask Phil why, but I didn't want to talk about Charlie right now.

Everything he said was true. Everything he said _always_ worked.

"Please, Renee. I can't let you go back. Not now. Not today."

I hated it when he pleaded with me. It always made me turn to mush.

I kissed him and grabbed his house phone from the table in front of us. I told Charlie I wouldn't be home till two in the afternoon the next day and then called Danny to make sure he knew the story so he could cover for me if Charlie called.

"I owe you one, Danny."

"It's no problem, Renee. Have fun." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you."

I hung up.

Phil ordered pizza and went out to buy some movies we could watch. He wanted me to relax and take it easy, well, as easy as anyone in my situation could.

While he was out I wandered around his house. I'd only ever seen the living room, kitchen, and bathroom. I walked down a short hall and found his bedroom. The bed was covered with two white pillows and the comforter was black. The walls were a jade greenish color with a picture of what I guess was the Port Angeles beach hanging to the right of the bed.

A window was across from it. A TV and DVD player was against the wall in front of the bed. On either side of the bed were nightstands. There was a lamp on both, but one held an alarm clock and a silver lined picture frame.

I sat on the edge of his bed and picked it up. It was a picture of us together. We had taken it in Seattle. Phil had taken me to a basketball game and there was a man taking pictures. His arm was thrown over my shoulders while mine was around his waist.

We looked so happy. I hadn't been that happy in years. I ran my fingers over the picture and sighed. Something wet hit the picture frame. Only then I realized I was crying. I wanted so desperately to get out, to go away and never, ever come back. I wanted a new life. I turned my body to lie down and cried until I fell asleep.

* * *

My head seemed to pound when I woke. I pressed a hand against my temple to soothe it but it didn't do much good. I lifted my other hand, not realizing I was still holding the picture frame, to press it to my other temple, but ended up hitting myself in the head. I groaned and heard a chuckle from behind me.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked.

"You let me hit myself with a picture frame!" I whirled, making the pounding in my head worse.

He chuckled again.

"I'm sorry."

He grabbed my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"Come on. I've got some medicine and some food in the kitchen." He grabbed my hand but stopped when I didn't stand up. It took me a moment to notice I hadn't opened my eyes. Phil lifted my chin with a finger.

"Renee? Look at me."

I did.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. His voice immediately filled with concern and worry.

I glanced at the picture of us on the bed. The thoughts and memories came rushing back.

"I want to leave, Phil. I need to! He'll kill me! I know it!" I sobbed.

"Not if I have anything to do with it, Renee. I promise you! I'll kill him."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I gripped his shirt as he rubbed my back. He let me cry and when I stopped a while later he lifted my head to look in my eyes. My eyes met his and I could see the promise he made and so much more. He kissed me. It was sweet, loving, reassuring and oh so promising.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He whispered when he pulled away.

I nodded.

I knew he'd get me out. I could practically feel it. Phil never broke a promise he made to me. And he's made many. This was one promise I hoped, no knew that he would keep. No matter what he had to do to keep it, he'd keep it.

**_Like mother like daughter, eh? Was it good. I tried to make them as similar as possible, you know, to show how soft they were even after all the crap they went through. Tell me what you think! _**

**_If anyone's read Stephenie Meyer's The Host then read the oneshot I have coming out sometime this week starring Wanda and Ian. I hope you like it. I promise the next chappie will be out sometime next week. It's already written and typed, just waiting for my beta. The next few chappies after that are in the works so have no fear! Lol._**

**_The collabo I said Little Silver Rose and I were working on will be posted next month. The date isn't set yet but I'll be sure to keep you all updated. Now I realize this is a ridiculously long A/N so I'll shut up now and see you next week!_**

**_R4L, peace!_**


	25. Taken

**_Hey people. Not much to say today so just enjoy. This is what a lot of you have been waiting for...;p_**

**_WARNING!!! This does have lemonade in it and if you don't want to drink any stop where it says Damn! and then skip down to the break and continue reading. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!_**

**_As always, my beta, BellaTonks rocks my socks and ankle braces, lmao. And my best friend, Little Silver Rose never lets me forget that I'm a great writer._**

**_Disclaimer:"S.M. here. Enjoy this chappie, kiddies. It had me on the edge of my seat the whole time I was reading it. You won't be disappointed."_**

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV**

"Edward, look!" I flashed my report card in front of him as soon as I came through the door. He would've seen it already had he gone with me to the office, but he had to go talk to the principal with Carlisle and his office was somewhere on the other end of the campus. Rose and Alice had already seen it, they were waiting for Em and Jazz in the front of the science building.

"What'd you get?" he said as he took the paper and kissed my forehead. "Ah. A's all around, eh, me too." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're good at everything, Edward."

"If you say so."

I sighed and plopped down on the couch.

"I thought I wasn't going to get that A in history, though, because I missed the projects."

"You did wonderfully. After all the work you did…" Edward had made some sandwiches and was bringing them to the couch. I popped _Terminator 2_ in the DVD player and pressed play.

"What did you and Carlisle talk to Martin about?" I asked after I took a bite of the turkey sandwich and the beginning titles started.

He shrugged.

"He wanted to know if we found anything on the guy that destroyed my room. It's been a while and we haven't heard from Williams so…" he trailed off.

"Oh."

We hadn't heard from Williams since November and it was mid-January. It made that feeling in the back of my head grow. I frowned and Edward noticed.

"It's nothing to worry about, Bella."

We ate and watched the movie for a bit after I shrugged off his comment. Our phones simultaneously rang in our pockets and we glanced at each other questioningly. There was a text from Alice.

_Party time! Everyone passed EOC's. Tonight … Eclipse! Everybody meet in my room. NINE SHARP!!_

We laughed.

* * *

"Alice is going to kill me if I don't find something to wear!"

The clothes I had in Edward's room weren't good enough to go partying in or at least by Alice's standards, I knew I couldn't go to a club in them. There wasn't anything but sweatpants, jeans, t-shirts, shirts, etc.

"Go down, Bella, I'll be there when I'm done." Edward called from the bathroom.

I sighed and threw on some shorts and a t-shirt. I grabbed my phone and walked the short distance to Alice and Rose's room. We both knew they'd have something for me. I raised my hand to knock when Alice's voice came through the door.

"Get your ass in here, Bella!"

My eyebrows had to be in my hair. How did she know…? I shook my head as I walked through the door.

"Your outfit is on my bed." She said from behind the bathroom door.

"Hey, Rose. How are you?" She smiled.

"I'm good."

As always, she looked stunning in red. Her shirt was a plain black halter top that hugged her upper body and accentuated her bosom, rather than making it look huge, not that she was small by any means. The red skirt she was wearing stopped mid-thigh and seemed to flow even with its short length. She wore what Emmett liked to call 'fuck me' heels that were black and shiny.

"Emmett won't be able to keep his hands off you." I grinned at her.

"That's not all he won't be able to keep off me."

I blushed at her comment and we both burst out laughing. Rose flipped her blonde tresses over her shoulder as Alice bounded out of the bathroom. She was wearing a pink halter dress that stopped mid-thigh. It made her look slightly taller than she really was.

"Well, let's get moving. We've got forty-five minutes to make you look even more beautiful than you already are!" Alice squealed.

I quirked an eyebrow while Rose grinned.

I grabbed the outfit off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"We're geniuses," Alice sighed.

I was dressed in the same kind of dress Alice was wearing except it was blue and at the left hem was a big star made of rhinestones. They did my hair in such a way that it looked wavy, yet curly at the same time. Since I required no makeup they didn't put any on me upon which I was grateful.

"Sinful, Bella," Rose said.

"You guys…" I sighed with delight. I couldn't help but admit I looked pretty hot.

"No worries, Bella. You know we'll do anything to have an excuse to remodel someone, or in your case, intensify what's already there." She grinned. "And you are our favorite."

We all grinned at each other.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Ladies, let's go!" Emmett's booming voice came through the door.

The girls both giggled.

We grabbed our phones and keys and headed to the door. Emmett's jaw almost hit the floor when he saw Rosalie. They'd been going out for close to four years and it was always as if he was a blind man seeing the light every time he saw her.

"See," Rose whispered to me. I laughed.

"If your legs get any longer I'm going to need more than just my muscle to keep up with you," he said in a low voice after his eyes roamed her body hungrily.

Rose giggled and placed her hands on his chest.

"Is that a challenge?" She said before biting his ear.

A visible shiver rocked through Em's body.

"You better believe it."

"Okay! Okay! Before you two start fornicating in the doorway, can we, perhaps, get a move on?" Jasper said behind them, rolling his eyes.

Emmett pulled Rose out the door and Jasper stepped forward. Alice giggled as his eyes racked over her. He looked like a man in desperate need of some water while in the middle of the Sahara.

"Jasper, close your mouth and let's go," Alice said.

"Please do so," Edward's voice floated in, "before I close it for you."

Jasper pulled Alice out as she gave me a wink.

"I'm going to have trouble staying away from you tonight. I mean, not that I would want to, you know…but…" Edward seemed to have lost his voice as he stared at me.

"Hmm," I grinned at him.

His eyes raked over me. The green orbs filled with the all familiar lust and desire they usually did when he stared at me for long periods of time. My blood boiled and my skin flushed. I heard a faint growling noise before he spoke.

"Let's get out of here before I do something truly disturbing."

The club was close to packed, as it was a Friday night. People were lined up around the block much like my birthday party, but then the later events of that night started to creep in my mind and I thought of something else. We pulled into a spot next to Alice's Porsche.

"Did you buy out the club, Alice?" I smirked at her.

"No," she said, playfully glaring at me. She looped her arm through Jasper's as did Rose and I with Edward and Emmett and we walked towards the doors, bypassing the line of people.

"Emmett did," Alice said.

"What?" Rose and I said at the same time as we both gave him a questioning look.

He grinned.

"I did. And I bought the bouncer, too. He was cheap, though. I thought we'd have a bit of fun after all those damn EOCs and to bring in the new semester. Why not have a party." He shrugged. Rose kissed him.

"My man," she said.

I saw Jasper roll his eyes.

Emmett nodded at the even-brawnier-than-Emmett bouncer and we went in. It was packed, upon which I had no doubt from what I saw outside. People were dancing and drinking and talking. I could tell this would be a fun night.

We sat at a private booth next to a bar in the back on the club.

"What are you drinking?" Em asked us.

"Vodka," Rose and Alice said.

"Scotch," Jasper said.

"Same," Edward said.

I shrugged.

Emmett looked to Rose and Alice and nodded, then walked to the bar. Five minutes later he had a bottle of vodka, two bottles of scotch and six shot glasses.

Rose poured three shots of vodka while Emmett poured three of scotch.

"Drink up!" He said.

I guess I was supposed to take the vodka. I heard it burned when it went down. I shrugged and grabbed a glass. We toasted and the glasses clinked in the air and we downed them a second later.

Damn!

It _did_ burn. Burned like hell. But it was good.

Three shots later Rose and Alice were dragging me to the dance floor while the boys were talking about something or other. I knew I was slightly drunk. The lights on the dance floor were brighter than usual and the music was a little louder.

My body was moving to the fast pace beat of the music. I could see Rose and Alice staring in the direction of our table as they danced. I was sure my movements weren't as seductive as theirs, but I was moving.

I turned in the direction they were looking as I danced to see the guys staring at us. Emmett looked ready to pounce, which he did so a minute after I caught sight of him. Jasper was the next to pounce and the couples disappeared into the crowd of dancing bodies.

My eyes searched and found heavy lidded dark green ones staring at me.

Edward's half-lidded gaze was so lust-filled that I could feel it in my blood. His hands looked like they were clenching and unclenching.

I moved my hands down my sides slowly as my hips swayed. I clenched the edge of my dress in my hand and pulled it up as my hand moved up. Somewhere in the dark recesses of my mind, I was glad I wore boy shorts. Most of my thigh was visible now and I saw Edward shiver.

I smiled and moved my hands a little higher, letting the skirt fall, to run them over my stomach and across my chest. My hips swayed side to side as I stared into Edward's eyes. I felt my underwear soak and a shiver run through my whole body.

My breathing was labored and my body felt overheated as the lust and desire intensified in his gaze. I blinked and he was gone from his seat. I was about to panic when I felt strong, surprisingly cool arms around my waist, lips trailing along the side of my neck to my ear.

"You don't know how hard it is not to _fuck_ you right here and now." Edward practically growled in my ear. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder and closed my eyes.

Edward's arms tightened around my waist. I moaned into his ear and he pulled me back into his hard body. I reached back to twine my hand in his hair and pull his lips to mine. The kiss was fierce and hot, passionate and mind-blowing, lust-filled and love-filled. We were both breathless when we parted.

His hands roamed my sides, up and down. Sometimes they were rough and sometimes they were soft. It really depended on the music. The liquor was wearing off as I was able to focus more. The lights weren't so bright and I didn't feel so dizzy anymore. I felt more like I did when I first walked in, except now Edward's hands were making me feel alive.

"Take me," I whispered in his ear.

I turned in his arms and gripped his hair in my hands. He responded with a growl as one of his hands on my lower back pushed our nether regions together. He was more than ready for me as I was for him, I didn't want to wait any longer. I rolled my hips.

"You're killing me." His voice was pleading.

"Take me," I begged. I rolled my hips again. "Please."

Edward's eyes burned into mine. They reflected the same insane lust mine did. I _needed_ him so much it almost hurt. I was aching for him. We'd been so close so many times it made my head spin. My body craved for him even when my mind wasn't really thinking about it.

The music around us seemed to fade and there wasn't anything or anyone but us.

"Please." I knew I sounded desperate but I felt as if I didn't have him now, I'd die.

Edward kissed me roughly, without restraint, his arms holding me to him. A moment later we were navigating our way through the throngs of dancing liquored up people to the exit.

I caught a glimpse of the gang. The girls smiled and winked. The guys looked like they were wolf whistling and cat calling. I knew Jasper must've been drunk because he would never do that sober.

We made it to the car in seconds. Somehow it didn't feel exactly right to do _it_ in the car and I knew that even in this haze, Edward was still a gentleman. I made a mental note to convince him to do it in the car in the future, just to be reckless.

I was surprised we weren't stopped by the police on the way back because Edward was driving like he was possessed. I swear we got back in ten minutes flat when it took three times that to get there. I couldn't blame him, though.

We attacked each other in the elevator. Groping, kissing, pulling, pushing, grinding; you'd think we were wild animals in heat.

Edward pushed me roughly into the door of his room once we were inside. I pulled at his shirt impatiently, until I pulled it so hard it ripped and I could hear the buttons hit the walls. Edward groaned and pulled back from my lips.

"That was one of my favorite shirts," he said smiled breathlessly.

Yes, the dark blue button up was gorgeous on him, but I had no time to deal with stupid buttons and stupid shirts.

"I'll buy you a new one." I had no idea how I was going to do that but whatever. I couldn't think about that right now.

I pulled his lips back to mine; my need for him was clouding my every thought. Edward's hands pulled the straps of my dress off my shoulders. The dress fell to the floor when I released his hair and I stepped out of it, pushing him back further into the room.

Our lips parted (lungs were burning) and Edward dropped his gaze from my face to my body. I didn't blush and try to cover myself because he'd seen it already, well this much anyways. It didn't make me feel dirty or self-conscious, but rather beautiful and _hot_.

"Damn. I can't tell you how beautiful you are." His voice came out low and husky.

I let out a breath as the tingling in my stomach jumped to new heights. I moaned at the sound of his voice and rubbed my legs together for the friction I so desperately needed.

Edward grinned devilishly as he came up to me slowly. His eyes trailed a burning path from my feet, up my legs, lingered on my black boy shorts, to my stomach, my black bra covered breasts, to my face. I felt like I was on fire, a delicious fire.

Once he reached me, one of his hands gripped the back of my thigh. I gasped as he hitched it up around his hip. His other hand buried itself in my hair as he again attacked my lips. My mouth opened when I was pushed into a wall and he took that chance to explore my mouth with his delicious tongue.

I could feel him oh so hard against where I wanted him most. I rolled my lower body against his and swallowed the groan he elicited. My arms wound around his neck and my fingers pulled at his hair. I grinned against his mouth when he growled.

"I love it when you do that," he said against my lips.

My grin widened.

"I know." I pulled his hair again.

He growled and carried me to his room after grabbing my other thigh to wrap around his waist. He kicked the door closed and laid me down on the bed. His body was in between my legs and he held his weight off me with his forearms. I _wanted_ his weight on me, though. I wanted his whole body on me with nothing in between us, not even air.

"Kiss me," I whispered as I stared into his dark green eyes.

And kiss me he did.

Edward caught my bottom lip between his teeth and tugged. I groaned, he grinned. My back arched up off the bed and Edward took that chance to deftly unhook my bra. He grabbed it from the middle and in one quick motion; he flipped it across the room. I had the sinking suspicious that he pulled on my lip on purpose. My underwear followed soon after.

He took a look at my now bare chest before he dove in. He ravished my breasts until my heart was threatening to break free of my ribs, my breathing was so fast you'd think I'd just sprinted three hockey fields, and my body shaking so much you'd think I was freezing cold.

I felt so wet and ready I wanted to explode. My eyes were shut tight as I tried to slow my heart and fix my breathing. Edward pulled my hands from his hair and kissed my palms. My eyes opened and met his; my favorite crooked smile graced his face.

"You look a little breathless, love." He smirked.

I glared at him, or tried to at least. The state I was in didn't help much at all.

"How'd you like that?"

"Wonderful," I breathed.

Edward moved up my body, taking my hands with him. He held them above my head as his face was centimeters from mine. He pecked my lips a few times when my breathing returned to normal.

"Can't have you hyperventilating on me now, I need you alert for what I'm about to do." _Damn that sexy voice of his! _

"And what are you about to do?" I asked, barely able to keep my voice steady. My eyes were heavy lidded and my voice, despite the shakiness, seemed lower and sultrier. I hardly recognized it.

He grinned. I saw the mischievous glint in his eyes.

The hand that wasn't holding mine captive moved down my body, starting from my cheek and ending under my left thigh. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and my stomach was doing unknown to my clouded brain acrobat tricks.

"You are so soft," he murmured against my neck.

He hitched my leg up around his hip, which had fallen down in the event of him ravishing my bosom, and ground his body against the place that was aching so painfully for him.

I groaned and my back arched, pushing my chest to his.

"Please," I begged him.

My stomach was coiled so tight it almost hurt and I was just _waiting_ for it to spring.

Then I felt his fingers. They rolled my clit, and then flicked it. My body shook. My low groans became loud moans. I almost screamed when I felt his push two fingers into me.

"Edward!"

They moved back and forth. Sometimes it was fast and furious, other times it was so slow I practically growled and moved my body to speed up the pace. The tingling in my midsection continually rose. Edward had three fingers inside me, moving so fast I couldn't think straight, not that I was doing much of that before.

My hands were struggling to be let go, to grab onto something, _anything_, but he wouldn't let them up. He whispered things in my ear. Little things like how wet I was, how tight I was. I wanted so badly to just jump off the cliff, to let my stomach spring, but I couldn't just yet and it was killing me.

Then Edward bit my neck, quite hard, while simultaneously rubbing my clit and pumping his fingers. I screamed his name and jumped, _finally_, off the cliff. He continued his ministrations while I rode out my orgasm. When he picked his head up to look at me his eyes were bright and full of love, adoration, and wonder.

"I love it when you scream my name like that."

He kissed me. It was soft and sweet, a complete opposite of the ones we shared earlier. A tender look came into his eyes after he stared at me for a moment.

"Let me love you," he said against my lips.

I could tell this was something he wanted to do, something for me. He wanted to give me the one thing I never really had and he wanted nothing in return. This was a major difference from how we came in a while ago. It seemed like ages since we came in here from the club, but it could've easily been a few hours. But I didn't care about that now.

I kissed him.

"Love me," I kissed him again.

He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a condom from the tiny drawer. He tore it open with his teeth. The sound seemed loud in the few minutes of quiet and whispering we had. He slipped it on.

I pulled my hands from his grasp and gripped his hair. He groaned and kissed me, almost harshly but he kept it in check, just enough for it to be gentle. But then he slipped into me, slowly. He knew it was my first time, so he took it slow and I was grateful because even though he worked me with his fingers, his cock was a whole different story.

Then I felt him push against my barrier right before he broke through it. I know he tried to distract me by kissing me, but it didn't work much. I felt the pain. It was sharp and my hands dug into his shoulders.

Edward held still, though I knew it was a struggle for him. I felt like I was being stretched or pulled in two directions. Edward kissed my face and my neck, calming me down as best as he could. After a minute, though, it was gone and I rolled my hips. We both moaned at the pleasure of it.

"Trying to start without me?" Edward growled.

I kissed him and he responded but pulled back.

"Let me do the work."

With that he moved. He moved with sure strokes, whether to see if I was still in pain or to torture me I wasn't sure. The butterflies in my stomach bounced around like racquet balls.

In…out…in…out…

It was slow love-making. I loved it and hated it at the same time. He moved against me, did all the work like he said he would, like he asked me to let him do. I let him love me the way only he could. He kissed all over my face, my neck, my chest.

He told me how beautiful I was under him, gripping and grabbing at his shoulders and hair. The butterflies intensified when he grabbed my other leg and hitched it around his waist. This caused him to go deeper, harder and hit a spot I didn't even know existed.

My back arched, my toes curled, my nails ran up his back. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I'd scratched him, but he gave no indication of being in pain…unless he liked it. I heard him groan. His name rolled off my tongue in something like a moan/sigh. He moved slightly faster and lightly bit my neck.

"Edward!"

He grunted in my ear and lifted his head.

"Look at me," he whispered.

I did.

His green eyes showed so much love, I felt like I was drowning in it. There was passion and tenderness I didn't know he possessed. It was overwhelming to say the least.

Then he shifted, bringing one of his arms up to my neck. He was holding his weight off me with the other arm, never breaking pace. I whimpered because I wanted his weight on me. My mind was too preoccupied to form full sentences, though, so I couldn't tell him what I wanted.

Edward lifted my head and kissed me with so much emotion that the tingling in my gut exploded like fireworks and I came with a force that felt strong enough to shake the earth. He swallowed my screams for a moment before pulling back.

He kept going, listening to my screams of his name. He, too, came a little later as I felt him groan a strangled sort of sound, his body shakes and his movements stop. He collapsed on top of me and I welcome his delicious weight and warmth.

Edward's head was on my chest, his breathing heavy, his hair sticking to his forehead.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He said when our breathing evened out and our hearts slowed.

I smiled as he lifted his head to look at me.

"I don't think so," I grinned.

"I love you," he said it with so much conviction my heart stuttered. "So damn much." He moved up and kissed me.

This made him grow hard again and add the fact that my hands were gripping his hair again; needless to say we went for round two.

* * *

I woke up see the alarm clock on Edward's bedside table read five in the morning. Edward's arm tightened around me when I moved to get up, but I managed to slip out of bed to go get something to eat.

Sex makes you hungry. I felt full and content but my stomach didn't. I pulled on my boy shorts and a shirt from Edward's closet, buttoning it some, but not all the way. I walked to the kitchen slowly because I was sore and my legs felt like jelly.

I ate some Cheez-Its and drank some soda. I blushed remembering the recent events of just a few minutes ago. We went on for round four or was it five? I lost count after he went down on me. And boy was that a sight to see. His hair in between my legs, my hands urging him to never stop…

I was getting all hot and bothered just thinking about it. I decided to go back to bed, now that I had satiated my hunger. I wanted to be in his arms again.

I slipped into bed and his arms immediately encircled my waist. I snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent. Soon I was back to sleep.

* * *

My mind was groggy when I woke up again. I was faintly aware of mumbling voices somewhere in the room, but I was too disoriented to pay much attention. I squeezed Edward to get his attention, but he didn't move. Since my head was against his chest I could feel his breathing, which was shallow.

My head shot up and that's when I noticed his shirt I'd put earlier was sticking to me. My hair felt heavier than usual. The room was still somewhat dark so I couldn't see too clearly. I sat up and tried to wake Edward up but he wouldn't budge. I felt something wet on my hand when I touched his head.

Then the lights flicked on. I stared at my hand, stared at the thick blood running down my fingers. My hands shook, my vision blurred and then I screamed. Tears streamed down my face. I threw my hands on Edward's chest screaming his name, trying to get him to wake up, but he didn't and then I heard laughing.

I slowly turned my head to see the last person I never wanted to see standing in the doorway of the room.

"Hello, Isabella."

**_So, how was it? Edward gets to visit you guys in the disclaimer if I get over 60 reviews. Upon request you can have a reply to your review by any Twilight Character you'd like or a sneak peak of the next chappie, your choice. _**

**_I apologize for not replying to any reviews anyone's sent. I've been slightly busy and my computer was down again but it's working now, mostly. I'll try to get to you all soon. _**

**_NOTE: Please don't yell at me or flame me for not warning you about the lemon because if you had read the A/N up north you would've been. It's your fault you are scarred. Don't blame me. I'm not in the mood...._**

**_Until next time. Thanks!_**

**_R4L, peace!_**


	26. More Than Gone

**_Hiya everyone!! This is Silver, I'm posting for R4L because she got her computer privileges away for something she didn't do. :( You guys get to see me for a day! I hope she gets it back soon. :)_**

_**Thanks BellaTonks for being an AWESOME Beta for R4L!! You are AMAZING!! hehe. And Thanks Little Silver Rose for helping her and being an awesome friend!!**_

_**R4L says hi to all of you guys too. :) Hope you guys enjoy the chappy and don't kill either of us!! R4L needs to be alive to update of course!!**_

_**Me, well, I need to update my story so I can't be killed!**_

_**Enjoy the chappy!**_

_**Disclaimer: "Hey all again!! I enjoy reading R4L's story because it's AWESOME!! I'm sure you all agree too!!! Remember that she only owns the plot and the characters she made up herself!! Have fun reading!"  
**_

**Chapter 26**

**Alice POV**

It was almost noon. I'd woken entangled in sheets and Jasper's limbs. Last night was a crap load of fun that I hadn't had in a while. Jasper was relentless in bed, so I was a tad surprised I could actually get up when I did.

I knew Emmett and Rose were in his room. I'm willing to bet my whole wardrobe that they went at it a number of times before they even got to his jeep. They probably did it in there too. Freaks. Bunny rabbits in heat, I tell you.

I went to the bathroom, showered, and dressed in skinny jeans and a low-cut hot pink top. Jasper was still sleeping when I fixed my hair and did my makeup. I could see his back and part of his legs from under the sheets. The back of his blond head was there somewhere.

I decided not to wake him just yet. I knew he had to be tired after what we did last night. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, a spoon, milk and Cheerios. I sat on the couch and flipped on the television . There wasn't much on.

I looked at my phone. 1:14. I wasn't expecting a call from Rose, but I was hoping to get one from Bella. I knew she and Edward had sex when they left and with Emmett plotting to somehow stall their sex life…

He wanted to keep interrupting them whenever they got started to see how long it would take for them to break down and fuck each other right in front of us. I don't know how Emmett kept it for as long as he did, though some of them weren't really his fault. You could tell when he interrupted something because they'd come in all bothered and irritable with short tempers. If Edward ever found out…

"Hey, Al," A deep voice whispered in my ear, knocking me out of my thoughts. I smiled.

"Jazzy."

I turned my head and kissed his lips.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I wanted you to sleep. We had a long night."

He grinned.

"I'll hop in the shower and then make you breakfast," he offered.

"Jasper, it's after one in the afternoon."

His blue eyes widened.

"That late, huh?"

I nodded, smiling.

He shrugged, pecked my forehead and went to the bathroom.

My thoughts went back to Bella and Edward. But this time I had a distinct feeling something was wrong. I called both of them after waiting till two o'clock. No one answered. I was beginning to worry. Bella would never go this long without at least texting me.

Panic shot through me. Something was definitely wrong.

"Alice, have you seen my pants?" Jasper asked as he ca me out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, another one in his hand drying his hair.

"Jasper, call Carlisle and Esme. And Williams. Call everyone! Something is wrong!"

I bolted past him to the door.

"Alice, wha—"

"Just do it!" I screamed at him.

I reached Edward's room in two seconds. I banged on the door, but got no answer.

"Bella! Edward!" Still no answer.

My breathing was harsh. The door was locked and I was too small to break it down. Sometimes being so small could be a curse.

"I don't know. She won't tell me. Just get here."

Jasper poked his head out my door. "I called them. They're on their way. What's going on?"

"Break down the door," I said.

His eyebrows rose. The confusion was written all over his face. "What?"

"Do it!"

Just then Emmett and Rose came out of the elevator.

"Hey, guys," They spoke in unison.

Rose noticed the panicked, worried look on my face.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Emmett, break down the door. Please! Something is wrong! I know it! Please!"

He looked at Jasper who shrugged.

"Please!" I begged him.

"O…kay then."

He and Jasper kicked th e door down in seconds. I ran in, my whipping to and from frantically searching any sign of life.

"Bella! Bella! Edward!" I yelled.

There was no one in the kitchen or living room. I ran down the short hall and stopped dead in my tracks.

Blood was the first thing that really registered, then a body. I ran to the bed to see the sheets and a pillow or two covered in blood. Edward was on his back, a large gash graced his forehead.

"Edward!" I screamed.

He didn't look like he was breathing. I grabbed some of the sheet covering him and pressed it to the gash to stop or minimize the bleeding.

"Alice, wha—"

"Oh, shit!"

"Edward!"

I heard everyone say a second later.

"Call an ambulance. The police! Somebody!" I screamed at them.

They stood frozen for a second before they all moved at once. Jasper and Emmett bolted out the door yelling into their phones. Rose went to the bathroom. She came back a moment later with alcohol, gauze, and some other things left over from when Bella was hurt.

I could feel Edward's blood seeping through the sheet I held to his wound. Rose was moving like a machine; quick but stiff. She poured alcohol on the gauze and I moved out the way so she could do her stuff.

"Where's Bella? She wouldn't leave him like this. Not in a pool of his own blood." She said.

"I…I don't know," I whispered.

Rose knew from Claire how to clean a wound and fix it up and all that. Bella would be the best person to have in this situation but she was gone as far as I could tell.

Rose turned Edward's head and hissed.

"What?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing," she shook her head.

I knew that meant I didn't want to know. Edward looked like he was sweating. His breathing was shallow but a little stronger than it was ten minutes ago.

Then there was noise; a lot of people speaking at once, car sirens, walkie talkie static.

"Edward! Oh my…" My dad was in the doorway then. Carlisle stood there stunned for a split second before a stretcher was brought in and Edward was being treated professionally. Rose and I were stony faced as we watched Edward.

"Where's Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head staring at the floor.

"Alice! Look at me!"

I did, barely.

"Where is Bella?"

"She's not here. I looked everywhere. She's not here," I whispered.

Carlisle looked ready to crack. He glanced at Edward being rolled out to the ambulance then back at me. I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I broke down crying in the middle of the living room surrounded by police, paramedics, the principal, and some of my family. Jasper materialized next to me and took me in his arms. He cradled me to his chest as I cried. I saw Carlisle slip out the door to follow Edward's stretcher.

"Dad!"

I grabbed Jasper's hand and ran out the door. I caught the elevator just before the doors closed.

"Dad, I want to go."

I was looking at Edward as I spoke.

"Alice, you have to stay. The police—"

"To hell with the police! He's my brother! He'll need me. They can talk to me at the hospital."

Carlisle stared at me knowing I was just as stubborn as my mother when I wanted to be and nodded.

XOXOXOXO

Carlisle kept Esme out of the loop about what happened. He'd left her at the house. He didn't want her to be under any stress or anything because of the baby, but I had a feeling mom was going to kick his ass later…

I was in Edward's room at the hospital, as were Jasper, Rose and Emmett. The police came and talked to us. They searched our rooms, the cars and the whole damn campus but found nothing. Williams was there, too. He was doing everything he could to help.

But he was mainly waiting on Edward to wake up. Carlisle had said that Edward had a concussion and he lost a lot of blood from lying there so long without anyone knowing. He had to get a few blood transfusions because he lost so much blood. He said he'd wake soon, but that still didn't help my state of mind or anyone else's for that matter.

Carlisle was nowhere to be found at the moment so I couldn't talk to him. It was late, almost eleven at night. Emmett was asleep in one of the plush hideously pale green chairs in the corner of the room with Rosalie in his lap. Jasper went to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

I held Edward's hand. I thought about what to say when he woke up. How was I supposed to tell him that we couldn't find Bella? How was I supposed to tell him that she was gone? Did I even want to tell him? Should I tell him? Well, I very well couldn't keep it from him because he'd be expecting her face to be the one he first sees when he wakes up.

I sighed.

This would not go well, not well at all.

"Still up, Alice?"

I almost jumped at the sound of Jasper's voice. I turned and smiled weakly at him while nodding. He came towards me with two foam cups and a foam box. He handed me a cup and thanked him before taking a sip of the hot coffee.

"I have a sandwich here, if you want some." He sat in a chair behind me.

"Please."

He handed me half a turkey and cheese sandwich. We ate in silence. I wasn't sure whether or not he didn't want to talk or if he just didn't know what to say. I wouldn't know what to say right now either.

Jasper was soon asleep, snoring softly behind me. I glanced back at him. He always did look peaceful sleeping. He didn't have that guarded look on his face like he was waiting for something horrible to happen. It made me shudder to think of the life he had before he came here.

I heard a soft groan from behind me that stopped me from staring at Jasper. I turned my head to see Edward's eyes blinking rapidly. He groaned again, his head turning to the side slightly.

"Edward?" I asked squeezing his hand.

"Ugh! Alice?" I moved to grab the remote to his bed and moved it into a sitting position.

He blinked a few times then looked around the room.

"What happened?" His voice was hoarse, like he hadn't spoken in a long time.

"You were attacked, Edward. Dad's still trying to find out who did it," I told him gently.

He looked around the room. A small lamp was lit in the corner of the room as it was three in the morning.

"Where— " He coughed then spoke again. "Where's Bella?"

I averted my eyes. A lump rose in my throat. He griped my hand so hard it almost hurt.

"Where is she, Alice? Tell me. Where is Bella?"

I flinched from the grip he had on my hand and shook my head. "She's gone," I whispered.

Edward looked at me in disbelief before shaking his head rapidly.

"No! She can't be gone! She's not gone!" He started yelling. I saw Emmett's head pop up as did Rosalie's. "She can't be gone! I was with her last night! She was right next to me!" Edward let go of my hand and started to thrash around on the bed. He was pulling at the IV in his arm and the breathing cords under his nose.

I moved back and barely registering Jasper flying past me to restrain Edward. Emmett dashed across the room after Rosalie got up from his lap. They both took an arm to stop him from hurting himself.

"Bella! Bella! Where is she?! She has to be here! She's not gone!" He was still screaming, but Em and Jazz had a pretty good hold on him. They kept him from thrashing around; he was trying to helplessly to break their hold.

"Chill, Edward. Everything is going to be fine," Emmett said.

Tears were streaming down Edward's face as he slowly realized Bella was missing and no one knew where she was.

"I want Bella! Tell me where she is!"

"Calm down, Edward. We'll find her. You know that," Jasper tried to soothe him.

But Edward seemed incoherent and almost out of his mind.

Rosalie came to me and looked at my left hand; the one Edward was gripping before. I massaged it with my right because it was sore and it hurt.

Just then Carlisle came in. He saw Emmett and Jasper holding Edward down and ran to help. He pulled a syringe from his white doctor's jacket, pulled the cap off with his teeth and stabbed Edward in the arm.

"I want Bella. I want…I want….Bella…" His screams drifted to sighs and low murmurs until he didn't speak at all. His body was still and his breathing and heart rate slowed. Carlisle had sedated him. I guess that was a good thing.

Carlisle pulled the sheet up to Edward's waist after fixing the tubes and IV's he messed up when Emmett and Jasper moved out the way .

"Alice?" He sighed.

"Dad?" I asked quietly.

"How's your hand?"

I guessed he picked up on that when he first assessed the room a few moments ago.

"It's fine, dad."

He nodded absently.

"I'll get you some ice." Carlisle glanced around the room, looking at all their faces before leaving the room.

Jasper and Emmett righted themselves, fixing their shirts and running their hands through their hair. Rose hugged me as tears silently rolled down my face. I knew everyone could hear the agony in Edward's voice as he screamed for Bella. I would've been screaming the same way if I were in his position.

Carlisle came back with an ice pack a bit later and told me to keep it on for a few hours until my hand didn't feel so sore. I nodded and he left without another word.

Everyone in the room was awake now except for Edward. Rose was holding me as tears started pouring from my eyes. Jasper and Emmett's faces looked unreadable. I could only imagine what they thought Edward was going through.

We all stayed in that room staring at Edward's chest as it rose and fell with his breathing. Every once and a while his heart would speed up and his breathing would accelerate. Sweat would dew on his forehead. I knew he was having nightmares. He did the same thing when we were kids. The only difference was it was never this bad.

A nurse would sometimes come in because his heart rate would get too fast and then sedate him. It was like watching him suffer silently and there was nothing any of us could do.

I knew who had taken Bella. I knew it from the moment I saw him lying in his own blood in his room. I had no idea where she could be, but we had to get her back. And we had to do it soon because I feared that if we didn't Edward would die…literally.

_**Oh no!!! Poor Edward, wanting to save Bella but can't. Hope you guys enjoyed it, I can't wait for the next chapter myself!! **_

_**Please review for me and R4L, if not me, mostly to R4L!!! Remember, 60 reviews for Edward for disclaimer!!**_

_**Hope you guys like me somewhat for posting this for her, otherwise you would've gotten this chapter who knows how long from now!! :D**_

_**Have a fun week!!  
**_


	27. Painful in Two Ways

_**Guess what?! It's Silver again! haha Do you guys like me updating for her or no? You don't have to answer that question haha. R4L apologizes immensely for the late update- she got it to her beta late and forgot her beta was moving to the 'big apple'. She apologizes if her next update is late too- she is moving also.**_

_**Once again, she sends all her love and gratefulness to her Beta BellaTonks and her best friend Little Silver Rose for all**_ _**the things they've done for her and for being completely awesome!**_

_**Also she hopes none of you are mad at her for being late. :) I haven't read this yet unlike last time so I don't know what's going to happen yet!**_

_**Disclaimer: "Hey all!! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! R4L is an AWESOME and AMAZING writer! I won't keep you from reading any longer so have fun and enjoy!"  
**_

**_Chapter 27_**

**_EPOV_**

The darkness was overwhelming. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I didn't know what do, where I was, how I got here. Where was here, anyways? I wasn't sure I wanted to know though, because I suddenly felt something pressing down on me. Like a weight on my chest that wouldn't let me breathe.

I tried to remember something that happened before I got here, wherever here was. I remembered going to a club with my family. I remembered drinking and dancing and loud music. I remembered taking Bella home and ravishing her until neither one of us could breathe right.

I remembered feeling her body against mine, so soft and warm. I remembered the way it felt to hold her to me, how her body fit every line and curve of mine. I remembered the sounds she made and the face she made when she came undone so many times that I lost count. I remembered whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

These memories seemed to be helping the weight on my chest because every time I thought of her the weight would get lighter and lighter. It kept getting lighter and lighter until I didn't feel it at all. I was glad because the pushing down on my ribcage was starting to hurt and my head felt like it was going to explode from lack of oxygen.

I opened my eyes or tried to at least. I blinked a few times and groaned because I felt a sharp pain in my head, like I was hit by a truck or something. Someone called my name and then something squeezed my hand. I looked down at my hand before following the skin of the arm up to Alice's face. She looked slightly happy that I was awake but sorrow and sadness overrode it.

I looked around the room barely noticing that I was in a hospital. I saw everyone's faces except for my parents and the one face I really wanted to see. The face that saved me from the darkness and weight I had on my chest not too long ago.

"Ugh? Alice?" I felt the bed move and then I was up in a sort of sitting position. I had to blink a few times to get my eyes to focus. I looked around the room again.

"What happened?" My throat was scratchy. It hurt a little to talk.

"You were attacked, Edward. Dad's still trying to find out who did it." She told me softly.

I wasn't expecting that answer but I stored that away to focus more on figuring out where Bella was. I looked around again, looking for her beautiful face. When I couldn't find it I asked Alice.

"Where—" I coughed to somehow clear my throat a bit to speak clearer. "Where's Bella?" I looked at her but she turned her head so I couldn't see her face. I knew she was hiding something and I knew it was about Bella.

I gripped her hand, trying to get her to tell me where she was. I needed her. I had to see if she was okay.

"Where is she, Alice? Tell me. Where is Bella?" My voice was stronger.

I saw her flinch and then she spoke in a quiet voice. "She's gone."

I looked at her, disbelief written all over my face. I shook my head rapidly, not paying much attention to the dizziness and pain it brought on. There was no way she could be gone. She'd never leave me. She had to be here. If she wasn't here, then what was I supposed to do without her?

"No! She can't be gone! She's not gone!" I was yelling even though it hurt my head. I was vaguely aware of Emmett's head popping up in my peripheral vision.

Then last night's or at least I think it was last night's memories came crashing down on me; the same memories that saved me from the weight and darkness.

"She can't be gone! I was with her last night! She was right next to me!"

I let go of Alice's hand and started to pull at the IV in my arm and hand. I pulled at the breathing cords on my face. I tried to get out of bed, but strong arms where holding me back. I thrashed around, trying to get free so I could find Bella.

I needed her with me. I had to know she was safe.

"Bella! Bella! Where is she?! She has to be here. She's not gone!" I screamed.

It hurt not being able to see her and know she was safe. I felt my heart clench and my head pound. Jasper and Emmett I sort of realized were the ones holding me down. I tried helplessly to break free but they were too strong or I was too weak and out of my mind.

"Chill, Edward. Everything is fine." I heard Emmett say.

Everything was not fine. Everything was a fucking disaster. My life was missing and he said everything was going to be _fine. _No it wasn't. Not until she was in my arms, safe. Tears were streaming down my face. They came hot, hard, and fast. Bella never came bursting in the room like I hoped she would. She never came…

"I want Bella! Tell me where she is!" I tried again to get some answers. I tried to get them to tell me that she was fine and safe and happy. But they didn't say anything of the sort.

"Calm down, Edward. We'll find her. You know that," I heard Jasper say.

And I did know that. I knew they would find her if she was missing, but she couldn't be missing. She couldn't be. We were too smart to let her be so unguarded. We were too smart. She wasn't missing. I couldn't believe she was missing. My heart didn't want me to.

I heard the door open but my eyes were too clouded by tears to really focus on who was there.

Then Carlisle's head popped in my small line of vision. He grabbed something from his coat but I was still thrashing, trying to get away from my brothers.

Something stabbed my arm. It stung, but I was barely aware of it.

"I want Bella. I want…I want…Bella…" My head felt heavy. My eyes dropped and my body felt like lead. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the light and my family's faces faded into darkness.

Even in unconsciousness I couldn't escape the realization that Bella was gone. I had to know where she was because she would've been the first person I saw when I woke up. She would've been the one whose hand I would've been holding.

The darkness haunted me. Pictures of Bella's face kept coming into my mind. So did her body, her voice, her soul…

I felt like I would drown in her, but I didn't. The blackness faded and I was suddenly jerked back into reality.

I don't know how long I was in the hospital. When I woke the second time, no one was holding my hand. No one was even near me. The little lamp in the corner was lit again. I could see Rose curled into Emmett's lap, his arms wrapped loosely around her with his head leaning back against the wall behind him. He, too, was sleeping. I could hear his soft snores.

On the other side of me, Alice and Jasper were in much the same position as Em and Rose. The only difference was that Alice looked like an infant in Jasper's arms. It was almost comical. But then I somehow noticed Alice's hand. It was a little blue and purple. I would have to apologize to her about that.

I sighed heavily and reached up with my needle clad hand to scratch my head, but I came across cloth and gauze instead of my messy mop of hair. I must've been hit on the head or something. I tried to remember last night or the night before, I didn't know, but all I came up with was black. I frowned.

I stared up at the pale blue ceiling trying to recall the past few days. The last thing I remember was taking my EOC's…then after that…nothing. I must have a concussion. I didn't like it but who does anyways.

I remembered remembering the events of the past few days when I woke up the first time because I _knew_ Bella wasn't with me. I was in denial about it though. It was why I'd flipped out earlier. But now, everything's blank and I didn't like that either. Ugh!

So instead of thinking about blank spots, I thought about what little happened when I woke up before. Alice said she was gone. Gone would mean that she was either kidnapped or she left to be somewhere…somewhere I wasn't.

After all that we went through, after all that she herself went through, I knew that she wouldn't just up and leave after we had sex. Bella just wasn't that type of person. It wasn't like her to do something so conniving.

So I settled on her being kidnapped. And I had just the person in mind that could have kidnapped her.

I heard a groan and a soft sigh come from Alice and Jasper's direction. I turned to see Alice rubbing her eyes like a baby; that made me smile a little. Jasper's arms fell limply at his sides as Alice stood.

"Hey, Edward," she said.

She came to sit in the small chair by my bedside. She smiled a little at me and gingerly placed her small hand in mine.

I looked down at her hand. It was still that purple-bluish color.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I whispered.

"No worries, Edward." She sighed.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while. I thought about something to say, anything to say, but nothing came to mind. Then she spoke.

"Edward, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I can't imagine what you must be going through right now. I really can't and that's hard for me because you know how close we are. I mean, we're twins for goodness sake! I tried to get there, Edward." Tears were coming down her face as her voice shook. "I tried and I was too late. I'm sorry."

"Alice, it's okay." I whispered and gently tightened my hold on her hand.

"No, it's not! I knew something was wrong. I _knew._ And I was too damn late to do anything about it."

It was our natural twin thing to take the blame for each other. Jasper and Rose do it a handful of times. We did it growing up but this…this was something I couldn't let Alice take the blame for. She had no control over it.

"Don't worry, Alice. Don't blame yourself. Please. There was hardly anything we could do to stop this. We had to know what was going to happen getting involved with Bella. We knew the risks. We knew what we were doing. We just have to deal with it now."

She dropped her head to my chest and cried. It was a wonder the rest of the family didn't wake up because her sobs seemed so loud to me. I was mildly concerned about how calm and collected I seemed when Bella was out there, her location unknown.

I rubbed Alice's back, comfortingly until she stopped crying. She sat up some and wiped her face with her hand.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"It's okay, Alice, really."

We sat in comfortable silence once again. We laughed a little when we heard Emmett let out quite a loud snore. Rose shifted in his lap. I saw Jasper move out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see his hands searching. He was looking for Alice, no doubt.

"Alice?" He said groggily.

"Jazz," she called.

He rubbed his face and stood, stretching. It took him a minute to notice that I had awakened but when he did, he moved to stand behind Alice, eyeing me like I was going to snap again.

"I'm fine, Jazz, well, as fine I can be."

He nodded. "How are you?"

"My head is pounding some, but I'm getting there. Is Alice's hand really okay?" Alice glared at me and Jasper chuckled. We both knew that, just like Bella, she liked to sometimes downplay her pain, no matter how small it was.

"She'll be fine. You didn't break it or anything, but you had a pretty firm grip."

"Yeah, sorry, Alice," I apologized again.

"No worries, Edward." She continued to glare at me.

"Do you know anything?" I asked.

I knew they both knew what I was talking about.

Alice looked up at Jasper and he shook his head at me with a remorseful look on his face.

"Carlisle said he's been talking to Williams nonstop since we found you in the room, but nothing yet. Williams said they were close though, I don't know how close."

I nodded, dejectedly.

They knew I would want to know and even if they didn't know a thing about where Bella could be they told me anyways. I was grateful. I would always be. It would help me keep my sanity because anytime I was without her I didn't feel right. I never felt right when I wasn't with her and to be without her now while knowing that she was or could be in danger was tearing me apart.

I could feel the small hole in my chest get bigger by the minute. It was like the more aware of it I was the more it hurt and the bigger it got. I tried to keep my face smooth, expressionless. It was hard work and I didn't want Alice or Jasper or anyone really to see the pain I was in. I stared at the ceiling above not knowing what exactly I was looking at.

No one said anything for a while and eventually I forgot that anyone was really in the room with me that was until I heard someone groan loudly on the other side of me.

I tried to stop thinking about the huge hole in my chest long enough to find the source of the sound. I turned my head to see Emmett rubbing his head and cursing. He muttered something about having a crick in his neck. Rose sat up and yawned. They both noticed me staring at them and they immediately jumped up.

"Edward!" They both said.

"Hey, guys. Sleep well?" I tried to keep my tone light but I had a feeling that Alice saw through it even though I couldn't see her face I could feel it. She'd want to talk to me if we ever got a chance alone.

She'd want to know my true feelings even if I didn't really want to voice them. Emmett and Rosalie came to the other side of my bed.

"Yeah, I did actually. Sleeping in a chair does real wonders on your neck. You should try it." Em said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. I noticed Rose didn't smack him like she usually would. I guess the impact of what's happening really did a number on her.

"How are you?" Rose asked.

"As good as can be," I sighed.

There was a pregnant silence. The only sound in the room was the steady beeping of the heart monitor and light scuffles of people outside the room.

I felt like crying but nothing came. I felt like dying but I knew that wouldn't happen. Even after all the promises I made to her, all the things I told her, she was still taken away from me. She was taken against her will.

My promise had been broken. I promised to never let anything happen to her, to never leave her side. Well, that's all shot to shit now.

I sighed.

I could feel Alice and Jasper's eyes on me but I didn't look at them. I continued to look up at the ceiling.

"We're going to go…um…get something to eat." I heard Rose mumble.

I saw her and Em leave out of the corner of my eye. Before the door closed someone else stepped in. Whoever they were they didn't speak for a while. I heard a heavy sigh, a stressed and tired one.

When I looked at the door, there stood my father. He came towards my bed, nodding at Alice and Jasper.

"Go check on your mothers. They're in the waiting room."

Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and headed to the door. She gave me one last look before she was gone.

Carlisle sat in the chair Alice just vacated.

"Edward, I—"

"I promised her, dad." I started quietly. "I promised to never leave her, to never let anymore hurt come her way no matter what it was and then this happens."

I stared at the ceiling again. He didn't say anything while I mentally berated myself and glared holes into the ceiling. When I looked at him, though, he looked tired.

His face was long and he had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days. His usually slightly disarrayed hair looked more like bed hair and his eyes were so tired. Suddenly, I wondered how long I'd been here.

"How long have I been here?"

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair.

"Almost three days."

My eyes felt like they'd roll right out of my head. _Three days?!_

"What?!"

"When you first got here you wouldn't wake up, but that was expected seeing as how you'd lost a lot of blood and had a concussion on top of that, but then when you _did_ wake up, you exploded for lack of better term. I had to put you out so you wouldn't reopen the wound on your head. I only gave you enough to put you out for a few hours, but you…didn't wake up for two days.

"I was in and out constantly, trying to see if you'd slipped into a coma or had any other injures I'd missed, but you didn't. On top of that, there was a bus accident on the highway and the ER was overloaded, with little staff. I've also been in steady contact with Williams and he's working as hard as he can. I'm…sorry, Edward, but we … haven't found anything yet."

The shock of being here three days had worn off almost immediately when he told me I'd been out for two days with no explanation. I couldn't trust myself to speak yet so I just stared at him, speechless.

He sighed before speaking again.

"Your mother wouldn't take not knowing what was going on so she called Claire. Claire knew everything because Rose told her. Esme got Claire to bring her here and she gave me an earful," He chuckled slightly. "But she understood my reasons. She's been talking to Williams, too, so that's helping. Everyone else…hasn't left since I put you out."

I love my family. Their commitment was harder than diamonds.

"Claire and Esme bought a few things from the house so they could clean themselves up. I'd bet they are doing that right now."

"Dad, I—"

"Edward, I may not know what you are going through, right now, but I'm trying my best. You're family is here, but you know that already."

He always seemed to know exactly what to say to ease my pain or comfort me. Sometimes it was a joy having a very understanding father.

"I know that," I said quietly.

"Just…promise me you won't hold anything in. It's not…healthy and we don't want you to become a lifeless shell of a person, no matter what happens."

He knew me so well. No matter how loving my family was, if anything changed, even the smallest thing, it was a permanent change. And losing Bella after having experienced the best six months of my life…there weren't any words to describe how I felt.

"Promise."

He smiled a tired smile and ruffled my hair a bit. He walked to the door but before he closed it he turned to me, an amused looked on his face.

"I expect your mother will be here soon. She may give you an earful, too. Just a warning, son,"

I laughed a little.

"Thanks, dad," I said.

He left quietly.

I returned to staring at the ceiling. I knew my family was here with me. I _knew_ that. But what I didn't know was how long they would stay with me if I went into full blown depression from my loss of Bella.

Bella…

_Come back to me…_

_**Poor Edward!!!! Will Bella be okay? Is she going to be rescued if she's in any danger?? Find out whenever you're told!! :D Hope you guys like it!!**  
_


	28. Reasons

**_I apologize profusely for the extra two week delay. I had a sprained and a rather nasty cut both on my writing hand. I wasn't able to write for a month and then I had exams and hardly any computer time AFter that my internet failed because my router/modem broke. Had to get a new on. I hate making you guys wait because you are all awesome and can't thank you enough for the wonderful reviews you guys send me._**

**_I would like to give a shoutout to Tatiana A.K.A. Twilove914. She let me a hilariously long review from her phone! I loved it, especially because I was having a particularly bad day and that lifted my spirits a lot. And I would appreciate it if you didn't through the Paramore CD at my head. I have a headache as I'm typing this._**

**_I would also like to give a shoutout to Love Does Last Forever. Your review had me laughing so loud and crazy my mother thought I was delusional. REALLY. Lol._**

**_My last shoutout goes to Fear-My-Glitter (love the screename btw). I do know what it's like to lose someone close to me and it's not pretty. Your review just touched me and I appreciate the love you gave me about my story reading like an actual book. Thanks sooo much._**

**_Now I know this is a ridiculously long A/N but I had to get it out. My last bit of love today goes out to my beta, BellaTonks, who's the most awesomest beta ever! She rules! And my best friend Little Silver Rose. She keeps my spirits up when I get frustrated because I can't write anything and puts up with me all day everyday. Thanks!_**

**_Disclaimer:"Hey! Steph, here! This chappie's really good. I had to wait for it forever but it was well worth it. Enjoy, dearies!" S.M._**

**Chapter 28**

**BPOV**

Why was this happening to me? What did I ever do to deserve this? I don't remember ever being an adolescent teenager with the exception of those fights I got in, but that was all after Charlie blew a gasket, to put it lightly. I knew Charlie would go after the money after he found out about it but I also knew that Renee would never let him find out, no matter what happened.

Now, I have no idea where she is or what she's doing. I have no idea where I am or how long I've been here, wherever here is. I tried to shake my hair from my face but it didn't work. I was locked in a room or basement it seemed like, since there was nothing but pipes along the walls and ceiling and an old mattress I was now sitting on.

There was a small window behind me just above the bed, but I was too hurt and tired to try for it. And on top of that, I think it was covered by a board or something because I was just barely able to see through the small cracks and could visibly tell whether it was day or night. Most of the time, I wasn't conscious enough to focus on it.

Someone cuffed my hands to a pipe on the wall, so I awkwardly leaned against it while sitting on the bed. It was cold and dingy here and I swear a rat ran by my foot. I sighed and then coughed. The thick air did nothing for my lungs. It hurt to breathe. A few of my ribs, I knew, were cracked on the left side. I leaned heavily against the wall trying not to move too much. My head throbbed, it was bleeding and so was my lip.

I tried to think of good things to get my mind off the pain but it wasn't going to well. It was so intense that every time I moved I whimpered. I knew I was going to lose consciousness again soon. My body couldn't take it much longer and neither could my mind. I thought of Edward's face the night he made love to me. I thought of the pleasure he'd given me and I'd given him.

Something slivered past my leg and I jumped and then let out something like a groan and a whimper mixed together. I heard something rip.

Crap.

I was still wearing Edward's shirt. The blood had dried and it didn't stick to me anymore, but it was the only thing I was wearing save for my boy shorts. The shirt tore open on the side and the rock on the wall that tore it bit into my skin. I cringed and whimpered again.

"Edward…"

I lost my mind to the darkness.

* * *

'_Hello, Isabella.' I turned my head to see Mike standing in the doorway. He was smiling the most sinister smile I'd ever seen on his face. _

_I cringed._

_Then anger rose in my chest. How dare he put his hands on my Edward. He never did anything to him. He always protected me, to the best of his ability. He was there for me. He didn't harass me or stalk me or break restraining orders. He loved me and no one was allowed to hurt him._

_I climbed off the bed, almost falling as my feet were tangled in the sheets. My vision was practically red as I made my way over to Mike._

"_What did you do to him?" My voice was low and menacing, surprising even me. _

"_He got what he deserved. He shouldn't have been messing with what's mine." Mike smirked and raised his hand to brush my hair back from my face._

_I pulled back and slapped his hand away. I raised my other hand to slap him but he grabbed it and twisted it behind my back spinning me around so my back was to his chest. He tightened his hold on my wrist and I whimpered. I could feel his breath on my neck, hot, slow and heavy. I hated it._

"_Oh, Bella, you were always a feisty thing." He licked my neck. I shivered and not in a pleasurable way._

"_Leave me alone, Mike," I whispered. _

_My eyes closed and I willed myself not to cry. I wouldn't cry in front of him. I wouldn't._

"_I can never do that. You see, you are my ticket to enough money so I won't have to work a day in my life. I need you and you're coming with me."_

_I shook my head vehemently._

"_I will never go anywhere with you. Let me go!" I struggled against him but he only tightened his hold. His other hand fisted in my hair and he jerked my head back, my scalp stinging from the pull on my hair._

"_No," He said menacingly. _

_He pulled me out the room and into the living room. I tried to kick him but I wasn't having much luck. There was someone sitting on the couch. He rose and his face came into view when he took his hat off._

"_C-Charlie? What are you doing here?"My voice shook and I cursed myself for sounding weak once again._

"_I've come to collect you. Seeing as how your mother has somehow gotten away from me, I need you to get my money. But don't worry about her. I'll find her after I get the money. I'm sure she'll love having a visit from me." He laughed._

_No! Not my mother. I knew she was safe and I hoped he didn't find her no matter what happened._

_Charlie made his way towards me slowly. The look in his brown eyes was hatred mixed with revulsion and a slight tinge of fear on the edges. What was he afraid of? He continued his walk towards me and when he reached me he pulled out his gun and hit me on the head with the butt of it._

* * *

I was shaken awake by the creaking of the old door at the top of the steps I could barely see to the right of me. I groaned as a shiver ran through me. It hurt. Someone came down the steps. I couldn't see in the darkness so I just waited for the beatings to come.

But they didn't. Whoever it was sat something down on the bed and uncuffed one of my hands. He heaved a heavy sigh and walked back up the steps.

I looked down at the black spot on the bed. I squinted to try and see what it was but then the smell of it caught my nose. It smelled like bread and cheese and meat. I moved my hand as slowly as I could and pulled the plate towards me. There was a bottle of water next to it and I grabbed that after moving the plate.

I ate the turkey sandwich slowly. It hurt to swallow, but the water helped some. It was the first thing I'd eaten in what felt like forever. My stomach twisted and turned as the food filled it. I was hungry but I didn't realize it until I started eating. When I was done I sighed. My body wanted more, but I knew I wasn't going to get any more for a while.

I wanted to get away from the pain again. It dulled some when I was eating, but then not really. Sleeping was the most comfort I got or fainting if I got beat too much. Charlie would come down sometimes and demand to know where the money was. I didn't exactly know, but I knew it didn't belong to him.

He would never get it.

Edward wouldn't let that happen. His whole family wouldn't. My mother wouldn't. I wouldn't. No matter how much he hurt me I wasn't going to give it to him. I knew he'd kill me once he got it. It was a chance I wasn't willing to take.

* * *

_I groaned as his foot came in contact with my side again. I whimpered when he slapped me._

"_S-Stop, please. Why are you doing this? I never did anything to hurt you. I-I jus—" He kicked me again._

_I curled into the fetal position and tried to defend myself as best I could, but it wasn't going too well. My midsection was burning. My heart was pounding. My head hurt and blood was pouring down my neck from a scratch on my face. Tears were running hot down my face. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted Edward. I wanted my mother. I wanted my family._

"_You want to know why I do this? You really want to know?" Charlie didn't give me a chance to answer before he kicked me again and spoke after chuckling when I let out a scream._

"_My real name is Mark Perry."_

_I peeked out from under my arm to look at him. He smiled evilly and squatted in front of me._

"_I'm really from Detroit, Michigan. Grew up in the worst neighborhood you could ever live in. Gun fights, gangs, mobs, you name it. I watched a man rape and kill my mother. My father wasn't there. I never knew him. I was moved from foster home to foster home for over ten years. I was beaten and abused and starved. You wouldn't believe the shit I went through._

"_I fought, stole, even killed a few times; did three years in juvie for robbing a bank outside of Detroit. I ran away my second year in high school to wet, cloud covered Forks, Washington. I found I had a knack for computers, so I made myself a whole new identity. I enrolled in school and met your mother soon after."_

_Char-er, Mark's eyes seemed to have taken an out of focus glint to them. It was like he was reliving his other life. He didn't speak for a moment. I focused on breathing and relished his moment of stillness and silence because he wasn't beating me. He blinked and then remembered where he was._

"_I really did love your mother. She was everything to me. She kept me grounded. When you were born I can't tell you how happy I was. I thought I was standing on top of the world. But then I caught your mother talking to that Dr. Snow at the hospital one day. I'd gone there to surprise her but it seemed she was busy._

"_They were talking and laughing and he touched her arm like a lover would. It pissed me off. You were asleep in my arms that day so you wouldn't know. Dr. Snow hugged her and ran his hand up her back. I was seeing red. I hardly had anything that truly belonged to me my whole life so when I saw that…" He shook his head as if to dispel a horrible thought._

"_I started drinking. I couldn't take the thought of her cheating on me and I didn't want anyone else to have her. I beat her to show that I was the only one who could touch her. I was the only one who owned her. I beat you because you were just there. You were in the way. I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing and the times I started doing that when I wasn't drunk, well that was just because I was mad. To this day, I'm still mad. I'm just not sure why but beating felt good so did it._

"_Then your grandmother died. Renee told me about her once. She told me how her mother was always there for her, how she was her best friend. She never told me that her mother was rich. She never told me about the will or the house she left you."_

_I gasped. He wasn't supposed to know about any of that. That was the money he was talking about._

_He chuckled darkly._

"_Yes, Isabella. I know about all of it. I want it. The bitch lied to me and kept secrets from me. She was supposed to be my best friend. She was nothing."_

_He breathed deeply._

"_M-Mark, mom came home that night to tell you she was pregnant."I whispered._

_He knew I was talking about the night in the kitchen, when she told me to run. He knew. His eyes grew wide and his breath hitched._

"_She never cheated on you, Mark. She went to Dr. Snow because he was the one doing her checkups. He was friendly. He knew she was married to you. He was congratulating her on having another child. The unborn child you killed."_

_Mark's breathing was slow and shallow. His eyes lost focus and he fell back on his hunches. _

"_You—you're lying! She wasn't pregnant!"_

"_She was. She told me a few years later when we happened to be at home together and you were working. She cried for half the night. She loved that child and you took it away from her." It hurt to talk now because my breathing was speeding up. I wanted to get my point across. I wanted him to see what he did. I wanted him to see that he ruined our lives over jealousy, lies and deceit._

"_I just found about the money right after I left for Phoenix. She only kept it from you because she knew you would kill both of us when or if you got it and she wasn't going to let you kill another one of her children…"_

_Suddenly, he stood up. I stopped talking as he moved towards me. His face was angry._

"_I wanted that money because it was the only thing worth it in the pathetic marriage. It was the only thing that kept me from divorcing her because I was going to. I had the papers done up and all she needed to do was sign them. When your grandmother died, I did some research on her. I wanted to find out why your mother didn't let me go with her to the funeral home for that family meeting. I was already suspicious of her, so that first time you went to boarding school I beat it out of her." He sneered in my face._

"_So this was all about the money? Is that all you care about?" I knew being indignant wasn't going to help me but I needed to know. Why did he ruin our lives for money?_

"_Of course, what else is there? I got busted the last time I tried to hit it big and this time I won't get caught. I missed my old, reckless self. This is a good way to get it back."_

"_I hate you," I whispered._

_That was the wrong thing to say. _

_He slapped my face and kicked me again before turning and stalking up the stairs._

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep. It dulled the pain in my head some, so that was good. I turned my head to look at the poor excuse of a window and surmised that it was day time, though I couldn't tell exactly what time it was.

Then I heard loud voices coming from up the stairs. I could make out Char—Mark's voice, but the other one I had no clue as to who it was. I just hoped they didn't get any ideas about coming down here today, though; lately, I haven't gotten my way.

I wanted Edward. I wanted my family. I wanted to get out of here.

_Edward. Where are you? Why haven't you come to get me yet? I need you._

Hot, salty tears ran down my face. Sobs racked my beaten and torn body. They hurt like hell but it wasn't like I could do anything else. I looked at the ring on my finger. I was surprised that Mark hadn't taken it yet. It reminded me so much of Edward. I missed him something fierce. I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms right now.

I used to be this strong girl, that didn't take anything from anybody. It started after Mark put his hands on me. I didn't want anyone to see me at my low points. I didn't want anyone to look down on me. I never did. I thought that going to another boarding school would just cause me to get into more fights and have more enemies and cause me a world of hurt, but it didn't go that way.

Edward's gaze went right through me. He broke every barrier I'd ever built to protect myself and when I tried to put them back together he told me not to. He told me he was there for me. He told me he loved me and I couldn't doubt his words even if I wanted to.

The years of pain and suffering took its toll on me and I laid everything out for him, on him. He took every part of me without complaint and I couldn't thank him enough for that.

Suddenly the door opened and the arguing from upstairs got louder. Mark's voice boomed down the stairs.

"Since you want to be so noble, you can spend the rest of your time down there with her!"

Then a gun went off. A man came rolling down the stairs.

"And don't even think about getting your cut! You fucking betraying bastard." Mark slammed the door shut.

The man at the bottom of the stairs groaned and turned over. I wanted to go help him but one of my hands was still cuffed to the pipe.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" I asked. _What a stupid question. The man just got shot._

He groaned and muttered a yeah. He stood and made his way towards me. I cringed back against the wall.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you."

When he got closer I recognized his shape.

"You're the one that's been bringing me food." I stated quietly.

He plopped down on the bed and nodded. I noticed he was gripping his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. He just shot me. Luckily I had my vest on, but I took a rather nasty fall down those steps."

"What's your name?"

"James."

"What happened up there?"

He sighed, heavily.

"I didn't want to get in on this to torture you, Bella. I was in it for the money. He told me that he was going to hit it big and I needed the money to help pay hospital bills for my girlfriend, Victoria. She's sick in the hospital with Breast cancer. I thought Charlie was talking about the lottery or something, and then he told me to call up some guys in Phoenix to scare you into coming back and then vandalize that guy's room."

I gasped. He was the one who did all that?

"Yeah, it was a set up. You can blame that Michael kid. We only told him to scare you, not get drunk and half rape you." I cringed. "Sorry."

"So he was the one that messed up Edward's room?"

James nodded.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"I tried to get him to change his mind about all this. It's all gotten way out of hand and I don't know what to do anymore. I tried to get him to let you go and forget about all of this, but as you can see he's hell bent on seeing this through."

So he was in it for the money, too, but for a better reason then just self pleasure. He had the right goal just the wrong way to achieve that goal. It made me sad that he wasn't going to get the money to help his girlfriend.

"Do you want me to take that off? It looks painful." He nodded to the cuffs.

"Please."

It took him a minute because of his shoulder and he had to lean over me and unlock the cuffs with his opposite hand.

"There you go."

"Thanks."

I rubbed my wrists. They were chaffed from the awkward position I was in and because of the cuffs.

"How long have I been here?"

"Um, about a week,"

A week? It seemed so much longer. My time was off.

"So, since we're both stuck down here, what do we do?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"I get no reception down here, so calling for help is out. I'll search the room for something."

I nodded and he stood.

I watched him walk around. He felt along the walls and the floor. He knocked over a few paint cans I think. After ten minutes or so he gasped.

"James?"

"I think I found something."

Something rattled and then opened. A bright light filled the room.

"I found a way out!"

**_Betcha didn't see that one coming, huh? It didn't seem to farfetched though, does it? The characters kinda took over me while I was typing so ya'know. Review and let me know. _**

**_OH! I have a one-shot coming out soon. Maybe this week or next week, not sure. It's from the Inheritance Cycle so if you read the books and like some lemons you'll like it. And the next update for S.A.M. won't be so far away. I promise!_**

**_That's all for today! Press the green button below and Edward may come visit you...or anyone to your liking. :)_**


	29. Lost and Found

**_Hey, people! Me again. Not much to say today. Though I would like to make a few shoutouts. I want to thank Dark and Wild for that ridiculously long review that made my day. I loved it! And to the person who threatened me with the giant chocolate bunny (I accidently erased your pen name from where I stored it so I don't remember it, sorry) thanks for that. It made me laugh._**

**_To my wonderful beta, BellaTonks, I love you! You are awesome and I couldn't ask for a better beta! To my best friend, Little Silver Rose, who puts up with me and my almost-pregnant lady-like emotions when I can't write or am having a particularly bad day. I love you lots!_**

**_More info at the bottom._**

**_Disclaimer:"Hey, Steph, here! Some interesting things have happened, right? Wait till you get a load of this. Read on! Steph, out!" S.M._**

**Chapter 29**

**BPOV**

He found a way out! James found a way out!

"You did?" I called.

The bright light hurt me eyes, so I had avert my face some.

"Yeah, hold on, I'll be right back."

Wait. Be right back…was he leaving me here? How could he just leave me here? After all the things he said he was just leaving me here!

I tried to move towards where the light was coming from, but the second I moved my left leg a pain so sharp shot up my leg from my calf to mid thigh. It made tears spring from my eyes. I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming out in pain. I looked down at my leg to see blue and black bruises all over it. I hadn't even known something was wrong with my leg. I had no reason to move it because previously I had nowhere to go.

I gripped my leg but that was a bad idea because my ribs were broken. Since I couldn't get to the hole James was in without any help, I thought it be wise idea to remain still which I should've done in the first place. I was just so eager to get out and now I couldn't move, at least not without any help.

I heard some rustling and then the light was blocked out. James grunted and I breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't left me here all alone. I could see his figure coming out of the hole and then he closed it up.

"James? Why did you close it? Aren't we going to leave?"

I followed him with my eyes as he made his way back to me.

He shook his head as he again plopped down on the mattress.

"We can't leave, at least not yet, anyways. It is broad day light and Mark will see."

"Where did you go?"

"Well, there's a door and a short tunnel that leads out the back of the house. My truck is right out there and I still have my keys on me so that's a plus right there. Um…"

He was quiet then. I could hear more than one pair of footsteps above me and some voices. They were muffled so I couldn't make them out. Then I thought about something. If James' truck is out there and him having his keys is a plus then…

"James?"

"Hm?" He seemed as if I'd pulled him from a distant train or thought.

"Where are we?"

"Oh, um just outside of Phoenix, in the suburbs. That kid, Mike, his mom owns this place? It's a nice house but as you can see the basement was never finished. The crew that used to work on it used that tunnel, I'm guessing, to come in and out instead of tracking shit through the house."

"So close yet so far away," I murmured to myself.

My heart jumped at being within driving distance to Phoenix High, but no one knew where I was so no one could find me. My only hope now was James…

"Okay, I've got it!" James suddenly said.

"Huh? Got what?"

"Here's how we're going to get out of here…"

* * *

**EPOV**

It's been a week. Five days since I've seen her face. Five days since I'd heard her laugh. Five days since I'd seen her smile. Five days since I'd heard her tell me she loved me.

Five long, miserable, dark days.

I felt like I wanted to kill myself every hour that went by. My family tried time and time again to help me get through this but how could I get through it? How could I continue going on when Bella was out God only knows where with the possibility of her never coming back?

How could I go on knowing that she was gone and there was nothing I could do about it? How could I go on?

Dad let me go home the day after I woke up the second time. Everyone else was either in the house with me or helping Williams. I wanted to help Williams too, but I was a living shell. I could hardly bring myself to get up sometimes.

I ate without tasting the food. I drank without really knowing what I was drinking. I was numb when I took my showers. I was numb when I walked around the house, if I ever walked around the house. Alice stayed with me most of the time. She'd fill me in on the case. She'd stay with me even when I didn't talk, which I seldom did.

She told me that Williams was trying to find Mike. He was nowhere to be seen. They couldn't find Charlie or Mark or whoever the hell he was and some other guy he said worked with him at the station in Forks. Williams said that Mike was the one that trashed my room at school and that somehow he was involved in her kidnapping as well.

Anger swelled in me when I thought his name. So many things I wanted to do to him that were probably illegal in all fifty states. If I ever saw his face again, he wouldn't have one by the time I was done with him.

Alice brought home Bella's poem book on the fourth day of purgatory. She knocked quietly on my door and stepped in. Bella's blue polka-dotted book was held tightly to her chest. She came towards me.

"Williams finally let this go. They didn't need it as evidence anymore." she said quietly.

She placed the book next to me and kissed my forehead. Then she left, shutting the door softly behind her.

Sometimes I truly felt bad for being such a shell of nothing because I knew it hurt her. I knew it hurt everyone to see me like this, but I also knew that Bella was the only one who could break me out of my shell. My family knew it too. They knew that they wouldn't be whole without her, that I couldn't be whole without her.

I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it. To live without her was to live without a life. I spent seventeen years without her and I was not going to spend the rest of my life without her. I refuse to.

I looked at her poem book. I'd seen her writing in it numerous times. I always wondered what she wrote. She never let me see inside of it and I respected her privacy. But now, in this deep pit of hell I was going to read something even if I knew it would only hurt me in the end because she never came back.

_Loosing What I Love_

_If I lose you, I won't know what to do_

_My whole world would crash down_

_What did I do to lose you?_

_I'd be buried six-feet in the ground_

_Just the thought of it_

_Scares me, makes me shake_

_It's going to kill me, somebody get an emergency kit_

_I know it's too much for me to take_

_Being left alone without anybody_

_It's like getting lost in the dark_

_All alone, it's so cloudy_

_Feeling this way is going to leave a mark_

_Living without you is like walking around at night_

_You're scared that the worst is going to happen_

_Walking, walking, until you find the light_

_Wondering and searching for the end_

_Losing you is too painful_

_Come back to me_

_Don't put me through something dreadful_

_Come and set me free_

_Free from misery and pain_

_Free from being lost in the dark_

_Free to hold you, love you, to look upon you_

_Please just come back and love _

_Just like before._

Why did it seem like she knew this was going to happen? Why did it seem like she knew exactly how I would feel if anything ever happened to her? Why? Why? Why?

So many 'why' questions that weren't being answered or couldn't be answered because she wasn't here. I needed her. She needed me. But neither of us could do anything to help each other. It seemed we were both doomed in a sense, but I decided not to speak that out loud. If I did, it would make it final and I didn't want that.

I would never want that.

_Feeling_

_When I look into your eyes I see success_

_It's just the feeling I get when I know you're not a mess_

_When I'm around you I don't know what to say_

_Then I remember how much I reminisced about you everyday_

_Your touch makes me feel like we're the only ones on the earth_

_I bet you don't know how much your touch is really worth_

_When you kiss me I feel like a surge is going through me_

_Feelings I can't explain, but you'd think it'd be easy_

_Sometimes you just can't put into words, like love_

_Yet some people try to explain it like the feathers of a dove_

_Aggressiveness, that's all you_

_But you don't pressure me to do what I don't want to do _

_The things you do to me, I allow you to, why_

_Because of the feeling, the star in my night sky_

_What else can I say to make sure you understand?_

_Send you a marching band_

_Because of you, my life has been turned around_

_You helped me out of the dark and off the ground_

_It's like the feeling you get when you're suddenly lifted into the air_

_At first you're scared, but then you just don't care_

_Wait, I just realized something, you are mine_

_And I'm yours, for all time_

_I'm telling you it's that feeling_

_Yes, it's just that damn good feeling._

Was this how she really felt about me? I knew she loved me. I could see in her eyes every time she looked at me. There was no doubt about it. But the last time she truly told me how she felt about me was the first time she told me she loved me.

I realized that I missed when she expressed her love for me. She felt open enough to tell me of her love and of course I didn't doubt her word but she never showed me, she never told me and that was the missing piece to the puzzle we created. A piece I didn't even know was missing…

Her poetry always stuck with me. The first poem I'd read, '_White Fire,_' I saw as I flipped through the pages of the book and reread it, was my favorite. She had over forty poems in the book. They ranged from anger to confusion to love. There were emotions she wrote about that I'd never even felt before because I always had a loving family around me. There was never a need for me to feel these things.

Just reading these, I felt closer to her somehow. I felt and knew what she went through and didn't claim insanity, of course with the help of her mother. Because I felt like I knew her so well, it hurt more that she wasn't with me. She wasn't here.

And suddenly…

I cried.

These weren't quiet tears either. They were loud. Loud and obnoxious and heart retching and terrible, even to my own ears and I was the one doing them. My chest hurt. My head hurt. I felt like a heavy weight was on my shoulders that kept me from getting up and finding Bella myself. My eyes closed and tears fell from them.

Sobs ran through my body. I shook uncontrollably. I didn't even realize it when arms wrapped around me and I was being held. I hardly paid attention to the things around me. All I knew was that Bella wasn't here. It was like half of me was missing. I felt hollow and broken and just empty.

Sometime later I felt fingers run through my hair. Someone was rocking me and whispering words in my ear. My face was buried in someone's stomach and my arms were wrapped tightly around their waist. It was a wonder they were breathing with how tight my hold was. After a few minutes, my sobs quieted and I was coherent enough to realize it was Alice that was holding me. She was whispering word of comfort and running her fingers through my hair and rocking slightly.

I couldn't be any more grateful for my twin than I was now. Alice was always there for me. She always knew what I needed when I needed it.

"Alice," I said hoarsely. My throat was scratchy from the sobbing.

I felt her lean over and her hands left my hair and my face. Something that sounded like water was being poured.

"Here, drink this." She handed me a mug and I drank the warm tea without complaint.

"Thank you," my voice sounded a bit better.

Anyone else would've asked how I was doing but Alice didn't. She knew that would only make me feel even more like shit and she could tell just by looking at me exactly how I felt.

"Williams has a lead on Mike's mother. They found her in Hawaii drinking Margaritas. They managed to get a warrant to search her home for any evidence. He thinks they may have something on a property she owns but they're still looking."

I nodded.

"How long have I been…?" I trailed off, not sure what to call what just happened to me.

"Um, about twelve hours I guess. I left the house to go to the station to check up on things when Jasper calls me and tells me that you were throwing a fit or something. He said when he and Rose tried to console you, you went crazy. You trashed your room. You wouldn't let anybody in. I rushed back to the house as fast as I could.

"When I got here I could hear you crying from the stairs. Mom and dad were at the hospital and Claire had a business trip or something. Emmett was at the station but I told him to stay. Jasper and Rose were looking so helpless it almost made me cry.

"I rushed up the stairs and threw open your door only to find you in the fetal position hugging Bella's poem book to your chest. It about broke my already broken heart to see you like that. It took a while for me to get you on the bed, but I did and I had Rose make you some tea because I knew you'd need it when you stopped."

All of this was said in a whisper. Oh, how grateful I am to have Alice….

I squeezed her waist. "Thank you."

"I love you, Edward. I'll always be here when and if you need me." She kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too, twin."

We held each other for a while. I knew she was hurting too because Bella was like the sister she never had. They might as well have been related.

"Take a shower, Edward. You need it. I'll be here when you get back."

I shook my head.

"Don't you want to be with Jasper? I'm sure he'd—" She interrupted me.

"He's at his house. Everyone went home. They couldn't stand to hear you suffering and they felt useless anyways…" She shrugged around me.

I sighed.

"Okay," I relented.

She slid out of my arms and walked to my dresser. I opened my eyes finally to see CD's strewn about the floor, my bed a mess and books and papers everywhere. Bella's book was in my lap though and I ran my hand down the front cover. I missed her…

Alice appeared next to me with a towel, some boxers, and a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She handed them to me and I stood stiffly and walked to the bathroom. I turned the water on hot and stripped down to nothing.

The shower did help a little. It relaxed my aching muscles and cleaned the salt from my face. I felt like I hadn't washed in days. I probably had, I was just too numb to remember.

When I got out I looked at myself in the mirror. I needed to shave. I was growing a bit of a beard. My eyes that once looked full and happy now looked empty and hollow. There were dark circles under them which meant I probably didn't get enough sleep. My hair was its usual horrible mess.

I dried off and dressed and then decided to shave. I had just gotten my shaving materials from the cabinet above the sink when the doorbell rang. I heard Alice leave to answer it and just as I put the razor to my cheek, Alice screamed.

"Edward!!!"

* * *

**BPOV**

"The coast is clear," James whispered to me.

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"No one's moved upstairs in a while. And according to my phone it's about one in the morning. Everyone's sleeping." He assured me.

James went over the plan three times before I mustered up enough courage to go through with it. We had to wait till it was dark and no one was lurking around the house to put it into action. But as we were waiting I continually lost consciousness and my breathing was irregular. At first, I didn't think anything of it, but then, on the side where my ribs were broken, the pain increased. It hurt too much to stay awake. I knew that if I didn't get medical help soon and if any of the broken bones' shards pierced my lungs, I was going to get pneumonia. It could be fatal.

James crept up the stairs and looked under the door. He looked for a minute then came back down to me.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

I struggled to get this out. My breathing was shallow again. "I-if I don't get medical help soon I could get pneumonia." I breathed hard once and spoke again. "It could be fatal. I don't know how long I will last…"

"Shit…um, okay, we're going, now."

He found a blanket and gently wrapped it around me. I hissed at the pain that ran through my body. My head was pounding and I felt dizzy.

"James…"

"We're leaving. Hang on, Bella."

"Where are we going?" My eyes closed. I felt myself being lifted up. I could feel my face scrunch up from the pain.

"I don't know where the hospital is…where can we go?"

I thought sluggishly for a moment. Where could we go? I didn't know how to get to the hospital. I only knew…

"Go to Edward's house." I gave him the address. "Can you get there?"

"Yeah, I know where that is. Mark made Mike and I scope it out once." I shivered.

I lost consciousness then.

* * *

My mind was confused. My eyes blinked rapidly but I couldn't really focus them. Every few seconds a light would flash on face. Something shook under me. I turned my head and my nose smelt leather. I tried to focus enough to figure out where I was. I jumped when I heard a few honking horns.

Then I realized I was in a car. The plan must've worked. We must be safe if we both got out unscathed, well mostly, at least.

"Bella, Bella, can you hear me?" James voice seemed so far away.

I groaned.

"We're almost there. Hang on,"

I couldn't keep my eyes open. It was dark and my chest hurt. Darkness felt better than this.

* * *

**EPOV**

I bolted out the bathroom, through my room, and down the stairs. Alice was standing at the door with her hands to her throat. There was a man with blond hair and dark eyes leaning against the door. He was clutching his left shoulder.

"Who are you?" I asked as I pulled Alice behind me.

"Are you Edward?" His voice was raspy.

I looked him up and down. He looked like a police officer by what he was wearing, but I didn't see any name tag on him like Williams had. He had no gun and his hand looked like it was bleeding.

"Yes, but who are you? Why are you here?"

He didn't answer my questions. He breathed heavily.

"You have to get in the car. She needs help. We both need h-h—" He dropped to the floor.

I ran to him, a reflex action. He was bleeding from a bullet wound on his arm and another in his leg.

"What are you talking about? Who—"

"The hospital! Save her!" He clutched my arm and stared into my eyes. They were begging me to save him and whoever was in his car. He fainted a moment later.

"Edward! She's here!" Alice called from outside. I hadn't even noticed she moved.

I turned and saw Alice in the back seat of a black SUV. I ran to her and saw what I thought my eye would never see again.

Bella.

She was here.

I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. My mind was jumbled. I stood, shocked, for a solid minute before Alice's voice registered in my head.

"Edward, we have to get her to the hospital. Him, too," she pointed to the guy passed out on the doorstep. "Put him in the front seat then get in the back and see how she's doing. I'll drive and call dad. Hurry!"

At least she had enough sense to put things in action. I was still slightly stunned that _she_ was here. _Bella was here._

She opened the passenger side door as I ran back to pick the police officer. The guy weighed a ton, but I was able to lift him and get him into the truck.

Alice ran back to the house, grabbed a few things, locked up and hopped in the driver's seat. I hopped in the back and cradled Bella's head in my lap. I pushed her hair from her face. I smiled slightly. Even though she looked like she'd been beaten to hell, she was still beautiful.

The blanket, that I guess was supposed to be wrapped around her, had fallen off. She was still wearing my shirt. It was tattered and dirty and torn. I moved part of it aside and saw dark bluish-purplish mark where her ribs were. I ran my hand over them and her face scrunched up as if it hurt.

"Alice, she has some broken ribs." Her face had a few cuts and there was quite a large gash on her head and her lip was swollen. "She was beaten up pretty bad." My voice was a whisper.

"I've got dad on the phone."

She reached her hand back and I took the phone from her.

"Dad," my voice shook. Tears were coming down my face and I didn't even realize it.

"Edward! Bella's with you? She's there?" His voice was frantic. I could hear mom in the background.

"Yeah, a man came to the house. He has two gunshot wounds. Bella's unconscious. She has some broken ribs and cuts on her face and head. I can't tell you more than that but she looks like she's been beaten to hell, Dad." My voice shook through the whole thing.

"Where are you?"

"We're on our way there. Alice is driving."

"Okay, son, I'll call Williams so he can get here, too. I'll see you when you get here."

I hung up. I stared at her face like I'd never seen it a day in my life.

"Edward, Edward, Edward…" She whispered.

"I'm here. I'm here." I said just as quietly. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. She responded some and my heart beat faster. My breath came quicker. I felt one of her hands grip my shirt.

"I love you," she said against my lips.

I cried and clutched her close to me. All the numbness and emptiness that had consumed me felt like it never happened while she was in my arms. I felt whole and full and just all around happy.

"I love you, too, Bella. Always."

**_Sooooo? What did you think? I'm really hoping to reach 1,000 reviews by the time this story ends and there are about two or three chappies left. Do you think you guys could help me out here? I'd love that. Alos, there's a poll on my profile about whether or not you guys would want to see a sequel. Go vote and I'd love hear any ideas you may have about it._**

**_The next update may be a bit delayed because some idiot stole my beta's laptop and she won't be able to get a new one till the end of the week. And then I'll be out of town for a few days for a family reunion._**

**_I think that's all. Until next time..._**

**_R4L, peace!_**


	30. Healing

_**Hey people. Sorry for the long wait I've been sick and busy and just...ugh! Not gonna bore you with RL. It gets in the way of everything good. Anyways, here you go. A long chappie. I'm in Philadelphia right now and then I'm going to the Poconos. Not sure when I'll update again but there's only two chappies left including the epilogue.**_

_**As per usual, a million hugs and a lot of love to my beta, BellaTonks, she's awesome. And to my best friend, Little Silver Rose, she took care of me while i was sick and helped me deal with my serious bout of writer's block.**_

_**Disclaimer:"Hey guys, this story is coming to an end. I'll be sad to see it go. R4L doesn't own anything but Charlie's alter ego and Williams." S.M.  
**_

**Chapter 30**

**EPOV ****_(two weeks later)_**

I smiled softly as I gazed at Bella's sleeping face. I ran the fingers of one hand across her cheek. She stirred slightly but didn't wake. Now, she looked peaceful. Her face was slightly pale but that was due to the meds she was on. She had a faint pink scar across the cheek and another one at her left temple that was stitched up and slightly darker than the one on her cheek.

Her lips were parted as she breathed evenly and the bottom one was just getting back to normal. It was busted not too long ago. The steady beep of the heart monitor let me know that she wasn't having a nightmare. She was sleeping peacefully and I was glad for it.

Carlisle had kept her in the hospital because she had pneumonia, four broken ribs, a broken leg, a concussion, and other various small injuries. She was doing much better now. Her ribs were healing like they were supposed to, her leg would take more time than the ribs, and her small injuries were either almost gone or healing.

I hardly left her side. Emmett and Jasper had to literally drag me out of the room when I wouldn't eat or drink or clean up days at a time. Bella didn't wake up for four days after she'd told me she loved me in the car on the way to the hospital. Those four days were hectic.

* * *

_Carlisle was waiting at the front doors of the hospital with a bed and a few nurses. As soon as we pulled up I popped the door open and gently but quickly lifted Bella out the car and placed her on the bed. The nurses bustled around her, checking her pulse, finding other injuries. As I followed her bed into the hospital another came out and I assumed that was for the officer in the front seat. _

_Carlisle paged another doctor and a few nurses to take care of the officer as Alice and I followed him and Bella to a room where they cleaned a spot on her arm and slipped in an IV. They hooked her up to a heart monitor but it wasn't beeping._

"_She's got pneumonia!" Dad yelled._

_I stood here and watched as he and the nurses bustled around, grabbing a defibrillator and a syringe._

_I cringed._

"_Dad," I croaked._

_My heart was breaking all over again. I had her and I lost her. I had her again and I lost her again. This was horrible. I watched Dad shock her, trying frantically to get her heart to beat again. It took him three tries before the heart monitor beeped and kept pace with her heart. It was slow but that was all I needed._

_The air came out of my lungs so fast I almost choked._

"_Edward, you have to leave. I have to get her fixed up." My father said to me. He told a nurse to take me to a waiting room. I wanted so bad to stay with her, to not take my eyes off her, to make sure she was okay, but I knew my father would have none of it. I would be of no use standing around looking like a zombie._

_The nurse walked me to a waiting room where Alice jumped up once she saw me._

"_Edward, how is she?" Her eyes were worried._

"_She'll be okay," I said mechanically._

_I heard her breathe a sigh of relief. She placed a hand on my arm and guided me to a seat in the far corner of the room. She handed me a cup of coffee that I sipped blindly. Then I remembered something._

"_Where'd that guy go, the officer?" I asked her._

_I focused my eyes and looked at Alice. She frowned and then spoke._

"_He's in surgery. They're trying to get the bullets out and give him blood transfusions."_

"_When will he be awake?"_

_She shrugged and glanced at her phone, as if waiting for something._

"_Tomorrow, I guess. No one's really telling me anything."_

_I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I took a small drink from the cup in my hand._

"_Have you called everyone else?"_

_She nodded. "I did. Williams and Emmett are on their way here. Williams says he's got a lead on Charlie, er, Mark and when I told him of the officer he said he'd talk to him when the chance came to get some more information. Jasper is on his way here with Rose. Mom is sleeping in a room on this floor. She had a few Braxton-hix contractions."_

_I nodded, but my mind was still around the corner in the room where I knew Carlisle was doing his best to keep Bella alive._

_My heart was beating fast even though the rest of me felt as calm as can be. The hollow part of me felt like it never existed, like it was never there in the first place. I knew where Bella was, knew that she was safe._

_Just the thought of that had me feeling better than I have been all the time she was gone. I couldn't help the lazy smile that spread across my face._

_Bella was here._

_And she wasn't going anywhere if I had anything to say about it._

_Since Dad hadn't come back yet I asked Alice where Mom's room was so I could see how she was doing. I left Alice in the waiting room and told her to come and find me if there was any news about the officer and Bella. _

_I peeked in my mother's room to see her sitting up in bed eating some food. She smiled when she noticed me at the door._

"_Hey, mom, Alice told me what happened. Are you okay?" I said as I walked towards and took the chair by her bedside._

_She nodded. "I'm fine, Edward."_

_She stared at my face for a long moment. I picked at a string on my sleeve. Her gaze was unnerving. She knew I wasn't telling her something. I don't know why I was holding back. I don't know why my mouth suddenly wouldn't work. It wasn't like she wouldn't find out. I guess I just wanted to keep the news that Bella was back to myself._

"_Something happened," Esme said. It was more of a statement than a question._

_I nodded._

"_Is it bad?"_

"_No, no. It's just…Bella's back." I whispered._

"_What?! She's here?" Her voice got slightly higher._

"_Yes, she's with dad."_

"_That's great, Edward. Now, we can…" She trailed off when I didn't look up and I wasn't as happy as she was. "Edward, what's the matter?"_

"_Bella has a lot of injuries. Dad's working with her. She…I…don't know if she'll make it." My voice cracked. I don't know why those thoughts came into my head when just a few moments ago I was smiling._

_My mother reached over and gently cupped my face in her hands. She lifted my head till my eyes locked with hers. She smiled softly, reassuringly._

"_Do you really think Bella would leave you now? Do you think she would leave any of us now?"_

_I shook my head weakly._

"_She'll make it, Edward. She's been through so much, for so long. She won't give up now, especially now that she knows she has someone waiting for her when she wakes up."_

_Maybe it was just a mother's intuition, maybe it was just her being pregnant, but somehow she always knew what to say to make me feel like I didn't have to drown in my own misery, especially when it came to Bella, Alice seemed to have inherited that trait, too._

_I smiled at my mother._

"_Thanks, mom, I don't know how you do it sometimes."_

_She scoffed and said, "A mother knows when her child is in need. You don't have to thank me." She looked slightly smug._

_I laughed._

"_Thanks, mom," I hugged her._

_Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and flipped it open._

We're here, Edward. Where are you?

-Em

_I texted him back telling him to look for Alice. He replied with an 'ok'._

_I looked at my mother, apologetically._

"_Everyone else is here. Will you be okay?"_

"_Edward, I'm pregnant, not old."_

_My eyes widened a bit before I smiled._

"_Sorry, mom, I'll fill you in when I know something new." I stood and made my way back to where Alice was._

_When I got to the waiting room everyone was there including Williams and a few other officers I'd never seen before._

"_Is mom okay?" Emmett asked when he spotted me. Everyone looked at me save for the officers who were conversing amongst themselves._

_I nodded._

"_She's fine. I'm sure Alice told you what happened." They nodded. "I think she's going back to sleep, now. I told her I'd let her know if we found out anything new."_

_They nodded again and Williams came up to us._

"_Alice told me about the officer on my way here. We'll talk to him as soon as he wakes up."_

_Do to my bout of misery the whole time Bella was gone I wasn't quite sure what was really going on with Williams' investigation save from what Alice told me last night. I voiced this, well the last part anyways._

"_We tried to hunt down Perry's past places of residence, but he covered his tracks well. We also tried to find some things on Newton. Besides his obvious rap sheet that's longer than a yard stick we had nothing on him but a few years back his mother popped up in a case that ended with her getting a quarter of a million dollars and a dead husband._

"_It was in some documents we found when we searched her house. She has a house she got from that dead husband. We're going to check that out but we haven't got our warrant for it, yet. Mrs. Newton says the house is abandoned but I don't believe her. She's lied before. Like I said before, once that officer wakes up, we'll get what we need."_

"_Can I be there when you talk to him?" I wanted to know everything that had happened and since Bella was…well I didn't exactly know what she was at the moment I was going to get what I wanted from this guy._

_Williams stared at me for a moment before nodding. _

_Just then Carlisle came back from around the corner with slightly bloodied blue scrubs on. My blood ran cold and my body froze. My breath came in quick gasps. I didn't even realize I was shaking until Alice grabbed my hand. The worse things were running through my head…._

_Carlisle stopped just in front of me but he spoke to everyone._

"_She's fine. She got here just in time. We taped her up; tended to her other injuries and she'll be just fine." _

_I knew why, for the sake of my sanity, he didn't go into detail about her injuries, though I knew most of them anyways. It was hard just thinking about them. I didn't want to dwell on them to long._

_Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and my body visibly relaxed._

"_When can I see her?"_

_Though I knew Carlisle would never lie to me I needed to see for myself that she was okay._

"_You can see her now, but only two at a time, she needs her rest. I moved her to a private room at the end of the hall. She won't wake for a few days because of the meds I have her on." He turned to Williams, then. "I'm sorry but that's the best I can do. She won't be able to talk much when she wakes."_

_Williams shook his head._

"_It's no problem. I know what she's been through. Is there anything on the officer?"_

"_Yes, he'll be out of surgery in about two or three hours. You can ask Dr. Snow about his injuries and such." _

_Williams nodded and wrote a few down on a small notepad. Carlisle patted my shoulder before walking off in the direction of mom's room, shrugging out of his scrubs as he went."_

_Alice tugged on my hand and we made our way to the room dad told us Bella was in._

_I wanted to break down and cry when I saw her laying on the bed. She looked so small and fragile. There were bandages on her face and head and some on her arms. The heart monitor beat steadily in the corner of the room. Bella's chest rose and fell with each breath she took._

_I took the chair closest to her bed and sat down. I grasped her hand in mine and brought it to my lips. I kissed the promise ring I'd given her at that dreaded birthday party six months ago. Had it really been six months? It felt like forever. Alice went to the other side of her bed and held her other hand. She smiled at me slightly and I could see the relief in her eyes. She had her sister back._

_I leaned in and kissed Bella's ear after whispering that I loved her and couldn't wait to see her deep brown eyes staring back at me._

_Over the next few hours Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and even mom came to see Bella. Rose called her mom to let her know what was going on as she was on a book tour or something or other and couldn't be here. A nurse or dad regularly checked on Bella throughout the night._

_I was sitting at Bella's bedside while everyone, but Alice who was sleeping on the other side of her bed and dad who was making his rounds, was in the waiting room sleeping or talking when Williams came and told me that the officer was awake. I nodded at him and squeezed Bella's hand before following him to another room three floors up._

_The officer had his leg and arm wrapped up and was sitting up in his bed eating. He stopped and looked up at us as we entered._

"_You must be the Officer Williams Dr. Snow said was coming," he said._

_Williams nodded. The officer looked at me._

"_Edward. H-how is she?" He asked hesitantly._

"_She's fine. She's sleeping."_

_He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God."_

_Williams moved to stand next to him and I stay by the door._

"_I just want to ask you a few questions." He took out his usual pen and pad. The officer nodded._

"_Your name and occupation?"_

"_James Nomad. I work for the Forks Police Department."_

_That explained the uniform._

"_How did you get involved with Perry?"_

_James took a deep breath before speaking._

"_Charlie told me that he was going to hit it big, that a lot of money was coming his way. He asked if I wanted in and the only reason I said yes was because I needed the money to pay the hospital bills for my girlfriend. She has breast cancer and a policeman's salary in Forks couldn't cover it. I thought he was just talking about the lottery. He gave me a number to call in Phoenix. He said to tell them to scare Bella, do things to get her to want to come back to Forks. When she didn't and after September came along he said to destroy one of the rooms she spent a lot of time on. Mike Newton did that._

"_He also half raped and beat her on purpose. Neither Charlie nor I told him to do that."_

_Williams nodded along. My hands clenched into fists and I folded my arms across my chest and pressed them into my ribs to keep myself in check._

"_I tried numerous times to get him to stop but he wouldn't listen. I thought about leaving a million times but I feared that if I did he'd kill me because I knew too much so I stuck with it. He dragged me to the outskirts of Phoenix when Newton had to change schools and his wife left him. He talked with his mother. I don't know what about. All I know is that the house we stayed in belonged to her. _

"_Newton came bursting in saying he found out what new room she had moved into. He and Charlie made a plan to kidnap her and keep her until she either gave up the money or told him where her mother was. I never watched him beat her but I could hear it and it was the worse sound I'd ever heard. Sometimes when he'd leave the house I'd bring her food and water because I knew he wasn't feeding her. When he went down to the basement where he cuffed her to a pipe the last time, I heard his whole life's story._

"_I couldn't believe and I tried one last time to get him to change his mind, to give up. But he didn't. He shot me and pushed me down the steps into the basement. I talked with Bella, told her why I helped him, why I didn't want in anymore, the same things I'm telling you now just not with so much detail. She looked horrible sitting on that old mattress. I uncuffed her then looked for a way out because I knew he locked the door and sooner or later he was going to kill us both._

"_I found an old door that opened to the back of the house where my truck was parked. I guess that was used to bring stuff in when the house was being built and whatnot. We waited till dark to leave, when Charlie and Newton were asleep. But things didn't go as planned. Bella told me that if we didn't leave then she would get pneumonia and with all her other injuries visible or not I knew that wouldn't be a good thing._

"_I wrapped her up in a blanket as best I could and made to get away quietly. But Charlie wasn't having it. I managed to get out of the house and to my truck but then the back door of the house opened. Charlie shot me in the arm and leg as I ran around the other side of the car to the driver's side. I pulled my gun in self-defense and I think I hit him once but I'm not sure._

"_As soon as I got in the car I revved the engine and hulled ass. I had to wake Bella to ask her where to go because I didn't know where the hospital was. I only knew where the school was and where his was." James nodded to me. "Charlie had me and Newton scope it out once or twice. We never went in, though._

"_I drove as fast as I could, wanting to get away from Charlie and wanting to get help for both of us. I made it, the house and a dainty little girl answered the door. She called for Edward and after I told him to save Bella I passed out. Next thing I knew I was here."_

_All of that just for some money, some people were completely out of their minds. I could feel my body shaking with anger. How could someone do that to their own child for money that didn't even rightfully belong to them? It was preposterous. It was madness. It was insanity._

"_Thank you, James, for saving her," I said quietly._

_He deserved it after the shit he went through. I may not like some of the things he did but he did the most valuable thing of all and that I had to give thanks for. _

_James nodded._

_I quickly left the room. I could hear him and Williams talking some more but it wasn't clear. My chest was already hurting from being away from Bella too long._

_Alice was awake when I got back to the room. Her eyes asked the question I knew she'd have when I asked Williams if I could be there when he talked to James._

"_Later," I said as I took my seat and grabbed Bella's hand in mine. I watched her sleep, wishing I could take away all that she'd been through; erase it from her mind so she'd never again have to think about it._

* * *

Two days later…

_Williams was back and forth from the police station to the hospital to the courthouse. He was still working on his warrant, but he had a statement from James so that helped speed things up a bit. Carlisle was running around doing double shifts and checking on Bella and mom._

_I hadn't left Bella's side since seeing James. The family came and went but I didn't. I made quick runs to the bathroom when it was absolutely necessary. I didn't eat and I hardly slept. I talked though. I talked to Bella. I told her how it was for me, the time she was gone. I told her how the family felt about it._

_I also told her what I thought about her poems. I told her about the questions that went unanswered and the feelings they evoked in me. When I couldn't think of anything specific to tell her about I just told her that I loved her. I kissed her hand and sometimes her face. I kissed the ring on her finger._

_Tonight, I just whispered my love for her. I told her how I couldn't wait for her to wake up. Then Emmett and Jasper and Alice and Rose appeared in the doorway._

"_Okay, Edward, it's time you cleaned yourself up. Let's go." Alice's voice washed over me._

_I shook my head. "I'm not leaving until she wakes up."_

_Dad said she was supposed to be awake by now but she wasn't and that had all of us worried._

"_Em, Jazz," Alice said. _

_Suddenly I found myself being lifted up and thrown over two shoulders._

"_Guys! Put me down, Now!" I hit and punched their backs, but they didn't let me go._

"_Edward, you smell. I don't think Bella would appreciate waking up to a smelly face." Emmett said._

_I tried uselessly to get them to put me down but they didn't listen. I sighed and let them carry me to the bathroom._

"_Clean yourself up," Alice said as she threw a bag at me and closed the door._

_I washed up as best I could, changed my clothes, brushed my teeth, etc._

_As I walked back to Bella's room I caught a glimpse or someone I never wanted to see in my life._

_Charlie. Mark Perry. _

_He was on a gurney being rolled in my direction. There was blood all over the sheets and a few nurses and a doctor fussing over him._

_His eyes caught mine and a slow sadistic smile crept over his face, though I could see the underlying pain in it from his wounds._

"_You, boy, how's that bitch of yours?"_

_I saw red._

"_If you ever come near her again, I'll fucking kill you! You hear me? I'll kill you!" I growled._

_I felt my body being held back but I paid it no mind._

"_Don't come near her again. Don't come near my family again! Ever!"_

_Perry laughed then coughed up blood. His gurney disappeared in the elevator._

_My breathing was so fast I thought I was going to choke. Blood was rushing in my ears. I could faintly hear someone calling my name._

"_Edward! Edward!"_

_I growled again, still thinking of Perry._

"_Edward, you need to calm down!" Emmett's voice rang out from beside me._

"_Edward!" Jasper's voice was on my other side._

_I breathed deeply and closed my eyes and thought of the only thing that grounded me to calm myself down; Bella._

"_Let me go."_

"_You aren't going to go charging after him, are you?" Emmett asked._

"_No," I shook my head._

_Jazz and Em let me go and I went back to Bella._

_

* * *

_One Day Later…

_I was sleeping. I tried hard to keep my eyes open but I couldn't. I was dreaming. Bella was sprawled out on her hospital bed. Her eyes were open but they looked…dead. Lifeless. I ran to her, called her name but she didn't look at me._

_When I reached her bed I realized then that she had a bullet wound on her chest, right where her heart should be._

_Then I heard cackling behind me. I turned and saw Perry. He was laughing while pointing the gun to my chest._

"_Looks like you were too, boy." He laughed some more and my vision turned red._

_I got ready to charge him. He'd killed the love of my life. He'd hurt my family. I couldn't let him do this anymore._

_But just as I turned, the gun went off._

"_NO!" I screamed._

"_Edward!"_

_I bolted upright, my breathing heavy and erratic. I glanced around the room trying to get my bearings._

"_Edward." I heard her voice._

_I looked at the bed to see Bella's deep brown eyes staring back at me. My heart beat faster and I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face._

"_Bella, you're awake."_

_I grasped her hand in mine and leaned down to kiss her lips._

"_I love you, Edward," she whispered against my lips._

"_I love you, too."_

"_How long have I been out?"_

"_Four days."_

_Her eyes widened._

"_That long?"_

_I nodded._

"_Where's everyone else?"_

_I shrugged. "Everyone's out and about, I guess. I'll page dad."_

_Dad came only five minutes after I called him. His smile was almost as big as mine. He checked her, asked her if she was feeling any pain. He told her about her injuries and things she could and couldn't do for a few weeks. Not long after, the family came rushing in._

_Light hugs were given and smiles were shared. Our family was put back almost as soon as Bella opened her eyes and we couldn't be any happier, especially me._

_

* * *

_Bella was doing extremely well. After she woke the first time I was finally able to leave her side without worrying about something happening to her. I tried to keep the information of her father being in the hospital from her, but she saw through it. I wasn't too surprised I was just hoping she wouldn't have to dwell on it.

What did surprise me was the fact that she wasn't scared. She acted like it wasn't anything special. I asked her about it.

"I know that I'm protected. I know that you're here and the gang is here and Carlisle and Esme and even Williams. I won't have to worry because I know that nothing else will happen to me as long you guys can help it." That was her response.

I felt pride in knowing that she trusted me with her life, that she trusted my family.

I left her every now and then to talk with Williams and some other officers. I held her hand when Williams got her statement. She cried through half of it and Williams tried to tell her that she could do it another time, but she refused saying that she had to do it now, she had to get it out or it would eat her from the inside out.

I was proud of her.

She'd be out of the hospital soon, another two weeks dad had said. She wasn't going to be able to go to school yet, so she was going to stay at the house with mom. Mom was a little put out because she couldn't travel to her regular conventions, but she was glad she was going to have company in the house.

I hated to leave Bella at all, but I made sure she had her phone so she could text or call me anytime she wanted.

As soon as Perry was put away in jail Bella could truly live in peace and be happy as she truly deserved.

**Thank you to ****_Nickelback's If Today Was Your Last Day_****. That song has been my muse for my writer's block besides my best friend LSR. The next chappie will be up ASAP and don't forget to vote for a sequel and please PM me any ideas you have.**

**Review, please? I'd like to hit a thousand or more before I update again. Can you help me out?**

**R4L, peace!  
**


	31. An End and A Beginning

**Sorry for taking forever to update. My life has been hectic. I had exams and new classes and college stuff to take care of. My granddad's in the hospital and my boyfriend's dad was also in the hospital. Both of them are having heart problems. My internet and both my computers have been messing up alot lately and I've just got them fixed. RL has just been a little crazy. I also had some writer's block going on. But I believe there's just the epi left after this. The poll's still up on my profile on whether or not I should do a sequel. So go vote!!!**

**As usual I give much love to LSR. Without her I'd be lost. She kept me going when I just wanted to throw down my pencil and stop writing because I was so stressed out. I love you lots!!! **

**This chappy is not beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes you may encounter. S.M. is currently on vacation so she won't be doing the disclaimer tonight. I will! Yay me! Lol.**

**_Disclaimer:_ S. Meyer owns Twilight. I own a bookshelf that doesn't have enough space for all my books.**

**Chapter 31 **

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked me for the thousandth time.

"Yes, Edward, I'm sure. If I don't do this now I'll regret it later."

I gripped his hand as he helped me walk down the stairs of his house. It was hard for me to walk sometimes because my ribs still hurt something fierce, even after two months a handful of medication. I stayed at the house after those weeks in the hospital. Carlisle was a little hesitant to discharge me but he knew I hated hospitals no matter how many times I've been in them over the years. He was trying to minimize his time at the hospital to check up on me and Esme as much as he could.

Edward was a great help, while I was staying at the house. He stayed with me a lot of the time but left to go to school. When he was gone Esme and I took care of each other as best we could. She was a delight to be around…when she had food. But she was huge; seven months almost. Carlisle was going to put her on bed rest next month.

I was taking classes online. I used Edward's laptop because it was easier than sitting in an uncomfortable computer chair, an uncomfortable computer desk. I also found it better than going to class physically. You didn't have to listen to the annoying buzz of the teacher's voice every day, or have distractions by other kids while you were trying to do your work. I liked it.

Everybody came to see me whenever they could but Jasper, Em, and Rose were too busy being seniors so I didn't see them like I did Alice and Edward. It's been hard these past few weeks but I was glad that I had who loved and cared for me.

Edward was helping me to the living room one Friday night where Williams was. We were going to talk about whether or not I was going to testify against Perry in the upcoming trial. We made it down the stairs and to the couch. Everyone was here; Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and even Claire.

I sat down next to a glowing Esme. Pregnancy suited her well. Edward was on my other side and Carlisle was on Esme's other side. Em and Rose were on the floor by Alice and Jazz's feet. They were sitting on the loveseat. Williams was sitting in the single seat by Edward's other side.

"Williams."

"Ms. Swan." He nodded at me and Edward.

"Bella, please," I corrected him.

"You know why I'm here, am I right?"

I nodded. "You want me to testify." Edward's hands squeezed mine.

Williams nodded and spoke again. "It would close the case in a heartbeat and no one will ever be hurt by him again. You won't ever have to see him again and your mother won't have to run anymore."

Of course I knew all of this. I knew ever since I woke up and found out _he_ was in the same hospital with two gunshot wounds, a broken arm and leg. He had got into a car chase, crashed, tried to run and was gunned down. Mike died in the crash. I was not saddened by this but I would never wish death upon anyone.

I breathed deeply, taking in the slight pull around my ribs. I really had no problem with going to court; it was the seeing Perry again that really bothered me. I hated seeing him and everyone knew it. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to face him. I did it for thirteen years and I was done. I wanted to get on with my life and this, it seemed, was a great start.

"I'll do it."

Everyone's eyes were on me and if Edward's hand squeezed mine any tighter, he'd break my fingers. I brought his hand to my lips and kissed his knuckles. He relaxed his hand and kissed my temple.

I nodded at Williams so he knew there was no doubt that I wanted to do this.

After that the Carlisle called his lawyer and got together any paperwork he needed. The lawyer, Mr. Jenks, came over. He was a short, stout man with balding hair. Mr. Jenks, Williams, Carlisle and Esme all went to the den (Carlisle didn't want Esme to have to climb those stairs) to talk in private.

I was glad because I didn't want to think about Perry and all the hurt and harm he'd caused over the years, to me, my mother, and probably even people before us from what he said.

I shuddered, thinking of that dark, dank basement and his cackling and his voice…

I didn't even realize I was shaking until Edward gently pulled me into his lap, wrapped his arms around me and whispered words of comfort in my ears. I turned slightly and wrapped my arms around his neck, ignoring the throbbing pain in my side, my ribs.

"It's okay, love. It's fine." He whispered into my ear.

I drew in a deep breath, wincing at the pain.

Edward carried me upstairs to his room and laid me on the bed. He then walked to the bathroom. I heard the water run and then the cabinet above the sink open and close. Edward came out with my meds and a cup of water. I smiled at him as I took the pills and gulped down the water. He always knew what I needed when I needed it.

Edward got into bed with me after making sure I was good and comfortable. He wrapped his arms around me waist and pulled me to him. Even though it was only seven in the evening I suddenly felt tired, the drugs weren't helping either. I fell asleep in Edward's arms, glad to know he was here with me, for me.

* * *

It was the middle of May. My body was back to normal. I was off the drugs and back to school, though Carlisle didn't like that too much. He wanted me to stay at the house but I felt it was getting stuffy. I stayed with Rose and Alice and Edward was staying with Emmett and Jazz. We were too scared to get another room by ourselves and the school didn't have one available anyways.

I wasn't behind in any of my classes, fortunately. Because of that I was often bored but texting everyone all day was fun. Emmett had a tendency to send stupid random forwards (Put ur left hand on ur right shoulder, and ur right hand on ur left shoulder, now SQUEEEEEEEZZZZEEEE… this is a tight hug from me to u :).)

All and all its been a good couple of weeks. But this week wasn't going to be fun at all. This week was the trial for Mark Perry. And I was dreading it. I knew it was going to be hard but not this hard. Every time I thought about it I wanted to back out, to call Williams and tell him I couldn't go through with it. But I knew I had to. For my mother, for Edward, for myself. I wanted to move on with my life, to actually have a life.

I woke up in Edward's arms the day of the trial. It was Tuesday. Williams said the trial was only supposed to run till Thursday if everything went smoothly and I so hoped it did.

I turned in his arms and was greeted by green eyes staring back at me. Edward smiled softly and it made me feel better that I had him with me today.

"How are you?" He whispered.

I shrugged. "I'm fine."

He frowned. "Bella…"

"Worried, scared, anxious…" I sighed. He knew me too well.

"It'll be okay." He kissed my forehead. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," I said without hesitation.

"Then believe me." And I did.

We showered, dressed and went downstairs to fine Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen. Carlisle was fixing breakfast and Esme sat in a chair rubbing her stomach and smiling. To any outsider it would seem like any regular day but we all knew what was going to happen in just a few hours.

"Where's everyone else?" Edward asked.

"They aren't up yet." Esme answered.

I'd forgotten. Everyone stayed at the house. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Claire. We were all going together.

As a family.

Carlisle eyed me but I was used to it. He still worried about me. Edward and I sat own next to Esme as Carlisle placed a plate of pancakes and eggs and bacon in front of all of us. He grabbed some forks and knives from a drawer by the refrigerator. We buttered and cut our pancakes and just as I was about to pop a piece in my mouth Emmett came bounding into the kitchen.

"Damnit! I knew there were pancakes!" Rose came in behind him and glared at him at the same time Esme opened her mouth to reprimand him.

He shrank back with his tail between his legs. I almost laughed out loud.

When everyone was up and had eaten we headed out. Edward and I road with Carlisle and Esme in his Mercedes, while everyone else piled into Em's jeep. Before I knew it we were at the courthouse. I gripped Edward's hand as we walked into the courtroom. Williams was there, in the front row conversing with a short balding man who I assumed was Jenks, the Cullens' lawyer.

They looked up when we walked in. Jenks talked with Esme and Carlisle before organizing some papers on the table in front of him. He eyed me as I took my seat, as if making I was up to this. I nodded at him and he seemed reassured.

Everything started off without any problems. I managed to keep my breathing under control when Perry was brought in. He glared at me as he took a seat at the table adjacent to Jenks. His lawyer looked uptight and very paid off.

The lawyers went back and forth, spouting things about my life, about my mother. At some point I was called up to testify. Edward squeezed my hand before I got up and went to the witness stand.

I started off a little shaky when both asked me questions about the things that happened to me in the past year. It was painful; going back over my life with Perry. I almost wanted to tell the judge to call a recess or something but when my eye met Edward's I knew I could do this. I had him with me. I had his family, _my_ family.

Perry looked absolutely livid while he sat and listened to me tell my life story. I told things only he knew about, things he told me while he held me captive. It felt damn good to finally tell my story. I felt as if a weight had lifted off my shoulders. I felt free of his hold. I knew he couldn't hurt me or my mother anymore.

When there were no more questions I was dismissed from the witness stand. I took my seat next to Edward who wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head.

There was a short recess where the jury went to deliberate and come up with a verdict.

"You did great, Bella. I'm so proud of you." Edward said once we were outside the courtroom. A series of hugs and kisses came from my family. I was beyond grateful they were here with me. I don't know if I could get through this if it weren't for them.

It was time to go back in the courtroom all too soon. The jury filed in and the judge asked the verdict. I think the whole room held its breath at this. As soon as the words 'we find the defendant guilty' left the head juror's lips the whole erupted in applause.

There were tears in my eyes, I was so happy.

The judge then set a date for the sentencing when the room quieted. As soon as the judge's 'hammer' came down Perry was up and screaming.

"That little bitch is lying! Why would I do all that shit and tell her? I'd have to be the dumbest criminal in the world!"

The judge was banging his grovel, trying to get Perry to shut up but he didn't. This infuriated the judge even more.

"Since he does not know how to keep his mouth shut, I'll do the sentencing now so I won't have to deal with this later. Mark Perry is sentenced to 25 years to life without parole." T he grovel came down then, once again.

And in that moment, I realized that even though it was the end for Perry, it was just the beginning for me.

**Sorry this chappy was short but at least you get an update. Hope it was worth it. Click the green button to let me know.**

**Please check out my collabo with Little Silver Rose called _Trials and Tribulations_. It's really good and on both our profiles. We're working on updating it better but we would like more reviews. They fuel our writing meter. lol. Any questions, concerns, comments? Review and/or PM me and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Until then...**

**R4L, _peace!_**


	32. Epilogue

**Hello, all. I know it's been a lifetime and I've probably lost reviewers but seeing as how this is the end it doesn't really matter all the much...wait I'm lying. I love reviews. Who doesn't? Anyways, you'll read all my excuses for being gone so long at the end. Oh and some important information you need to know about it.**

**Much love to Little Silver Rose who beta'd this for me. She is so awesome, I can't even put it into words.**

_**Disclaimer:****"Wooo! This has been one helluva ride. I have fun and I hope you did, too. R4L owns a Mac and shares a dorm room with her sister. I own these characters. Until next time..." S.M.**_

**BPOV**

"Oh, wow! Look at the view! It's beautiful." I sighed.

The wind felt good in my hair and blowing against my skin. The sky was a kaleidoscope of colors as the sun set. The sun blazed a bright orange-red against the dark blue waters of the Atlantic Ocean. It was beautiful. I'd never seen anything like it before. I didn't jump as a pair of warm strong arms wrapped around me from behind. I leaned my head back against Edward's chest and he rested his chin on my head.

I sighed contentedly.

I was glad to finally be able to go on a vacation. I felt it was well deserved after these last few years.

About a month after the trial Emmett, Rose and Jasper graduated high school. Not only was the event fun, it was also surprising. Esme's water broke right after the principal called Rose's name so she could receive her diploma. The crowd went crazy as they all scrambled to figure out what to do.

Carlisle, of course, had sense enough to calm everyone down, get her out of the auditorium and to the car. Carlisle had brought the car around while Clair, Alice, Edward and me held and fanned Esme. Edward and me helped her into the car when it arrived and Clair said she'd wait for the others because she know they would be rushing out the moment they got the chance and all of us couldn't fit in Carlisle's Mercedes. Esme was in labor for twelve hours before little Mason Andrew Cullen came at 9:57 p.m. weighing 6 lbs 3 oz. He had Carlisle's blonde hair and Esme's eyes. He was adorable.

The summer went by pretty fast. Edward helped me practice field hockey because I went out for the team at school when school started. We made it all the way to the championship and won. I was named MVP and got a two-year scholarship to the University of Phoenix playing field hockey. Nothing as exciting as Esme's water breaking happened at our graduation but it was pretty good nonetheless.

The summer before college started my mother finally contacted me. We spent hours on the phone and I found out that Phil had helped her get away and that she had pressed charges against Perry. His sentence got doubled because he was charged with abused and the murder of her unborn baby. I don't think he was too happy about it but I wasn't there, of which I was grateful. My mom and Phil moved to Phoenix right before I started college and I visited them frequently. They met the Cullens and it was like one even bigger happy family. Renee also found out she was pregnant and we were all ecstatic. I was glad that she was able to finally be happy after all she's been through.

I don't think we all planned to go to U of P but we did. Emmett went to get his bachelor's in Physical Education and Rose went to get a degree in business management. She talked about opening her own garage. Jasper was a history major. I'm not sure what he was going to do with that. I didn't talk to him about it much because it always bored me to tears. They were in their last year.

Edward was going to get his degree in music. He always did love it. He wants to open up his own studio and I knew Rose was going to help him with it if he asked her. Or maybe even if he didn't. I was going to get my bachelor's in English. I was hoping to become a writer or maybe even and editor for a large publishing company.

We finally got a chance to all get together and go on this cruise that we were supposed to go on three years ago. Even Claire and Mom and Phil came along with two-year old Annie, my little sister and almost four-year old Mason. The two little ones had taken quite a liking to each other. They were practically inseparable.

Everyone was in the main dining area eating breakfast. I had woken up very early and went out to the deck to enjoy the view. I have been out here quite a lot since we started our voyage four days ago and Edward soon figured out that if I disappeared this is where he'd find me. And he always did.

And I loved him for it.

I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck, resting my forehead against his.

"I love you," I whispered. "I have been so happy these past couple of years that sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure that I'm not dreaming."

Edward chuckled and my eyes opened to met his bright green ones.

"I have to do that sometimes, too."

I laughed and then pressed my hand against my stomach. Edward's eyes darted down and his eyebrows rose. I grabbed one of his hands from around my back and pressed it to my growing stomach. The baby kicked against our hands and huge smiles lit our faces.

"Wow, that's unbelievable." He gasped.

"I know. She's never kicked that hard before."

His eyes met mine, surprised. "Before? You mean she's been kicking?" I nodded. "How long?"

"Oh, since we've been here, I guess. It was so subtle I barely noticed until now."

I grinned as she kicked again and Edward kissed me.

Our baby was actually a surprise. We had planned on having children but not until we were out of college, which wasn't for another year, but this happened and we couldn't be happier. We changed a room in our small house into a nursery and let Alice have free reign over the colors and Esme could design it any way she wanted, even though I had a feeling it would be just perfect.

"You know, you are still a mystery to me." Edward said when we broke apart.

"How?"

"I have yet to figure you out because you keep surprising me. But I don't mind. I love you for it."

I smiled, happily.

Things were changing, but things were good. Our family was growing and I knew it would continue to do so because we were all here for each other and nothing could tear us apart.

**Whew! *wipes sweat from brow* This was a long ride and I'm glad to made with you guys. I'm sad to see this story go but there's far more where that came from. I hope I tied up all the lose ends and if I didn't well...use your imagination. Lol. **

**Things to know: Please visit my profile page and do the poll on whether you guys would want to see a sequel. Currently, I am working on another story that I will be posting soon as I already have a few chapters done. It's a little different from what I usually write (because it's a vamp fic) and I'm hoping it'll turn out right. As I'm in college now, updates may be a little spread out but I can promise not have to a huge gap in between updates and if there is I'll be sure to let you know. Add me to your alerts!**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Seriously, you guys are freakin' awesome! Over 1000+ reviews! I never expected this and it blew my mind. Everyone that added me to their alerts, favorites, etc. thank you so much. I really appreciate it.**

**Any questions, concerns, comments, feel free to PM me. I usually reply pretty quickly.**

**Until next time,**

**R4L**


End file.
